


Forbidden Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Implied Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), M/M, Orgy, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 127,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has broken up with his boyfriend but finds himself getting back together. While the brunet and Michael are celebrating the reunion, Brian meets someone new. Yes, that would be Justin. What would ever happen? Thanks to my beta. She's simply wonderful.





	1. My Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat on his Jeep for quite some time thinking about the last months of his life. He hated everything that had happened with him and Michael and he wished he could turn back time and make everything alright. He got out of the car and took a deep breath before he headed for the diner.

“Hey,” Ted said when he saw Brian standing in front of them.

“How is it going?” Brian asked as he sat down with Emmett and Ted.

“Brian,” Emmett said startled. He hadn’t seen the man in a long time, ever since the brunet and Michael had broke up. He knew it wasn’t going to work but he kept quiet about the whole situation.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been here,” Ted pointed out and looked towards Debbie.

“Do you think she might kill me?” Brian asked and grinned, although he didn’t look like himself.

“I don’t think so, honey,” Emmett told him. “She understands.”

“Right,” Brian said doubting it very much.

“And here comes Michael,” Ted muttered.

Emmett bit his lower lip. Brian sighed and looked up at his ex. He wished that things between them had worked better. He knew he had fucked up big time but Michael had known from the beginning how he was. He looked back at Emmett and Ted and tried hard not to think about what had happened.

“Brian,” Michael said happy to see the brunet. He had missed the man like crazy. He wished they could be at the loft and they could talk. He wanted to be in Brian’s bed once again, he had missed his man.  
  
“Hi,” Brian whispered and then cleared his throat. He got up quickly deciding that it was better if he left. “I have to go.”

Michael frowned but stepped away. Then after a few seconds he reacted and went after the brunet. “Brian, wait!”

Brian turned around and arched a brow; they were already outside. The wind was blowing softly; playing around with them.

“I think we need to talk,” Michael muttered. A part of him was afraid that Brian would tell him to fuck off and walk away. He knew how Brian was and he shouldn’t be surprised that the man was still tricking. He should be grateful for what Brian had given him so far.

Brian nodded slowly. They had a lot to talk about. After the big fight things have been left hanging. No one had discussed their problems or what had happened.

“I miss you,” Michael said and moved closer to Brian. “I miss you so much.”

Brian caressed Michael’s face. “I miss you too.”

Michael smiled widely. “I think you should come back to the diner and we should have breakfast.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Brian whispered.

Michael got on his toes and kissed the brunet. “We’ll talk later then.”

Brian nodded and followed Michael. He had missed the dark haired man a lot but for some reason he wasn’t as happy as a man that was about to get his boyfriend back should be. He pushed the thought to the back of his head were it couldn’t bother him.

***

Brian looked himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked hot and he knew it. He looked at the watch and knew he had a few minutes still. He was meeting Michael and the guys. He and Michael had gotten back together and they were going to celebrate.

There was a knock on the door and he frowned. He thought it was Michael and he sighed with frustration. He had told the man that they would meet each other at Babylon. He wondered if his ex best friend and now lover would ever change.

“Hi, I’m Justin Taylor,” the blond said as Brian opened the door. “And you are?”

“Confused,” Brian told him. “Where did you come from?”

“I live downstairs,” Justin said and chuckled. “Well, you look very good.”

Brian smirked. “Brian Kinney,” the brunet said extending his hand.

Justin shook it. He couldn’t keep his eyes away from the hot stud in front of him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had come to introduce himself and meet another neighbor but he didn’t want to leave now. He knew that the tall man in front of him was so checking him out.

“So,” Brian drawled as he too checked the man in front of him. He pulled his hand away slowly but wanted to touch Justin again.

“I want to let you know that I moved to the third floor,” Justin said staring at Brian. “In case…you needed anything,” he said the ‘anything’ part very sexily and bit his lower lip for effect.

Brian smirked. “Want to come in.”

Justin arched a brow. “Well, it looks like you’re going out.”

“I have time,” Brian said as stepped to the side so Justin would come in.

“Okay,” Justin agreed and went inside the loft. “This place looks great.”

“Thanks,” Brian replied as he closed the door. He looked at Justin’s ass and smirked. He walked to the kitchen then. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Uh,” Justin said as he turned around to look at Brian. “I’m okay. I should be going.”

“What’s the rush?” Brian asked.

Justin licked his lips and shrugged. “I have things to do.”

“We could do things together,” Brian said as he neared the blond.

Justin felt his cock twitching. The tone that Brian was using and the way the taller man was eating him up with his look were driving Justin crazy. “Is that so?” he couldn’t believe he was flirting back. He had come to introduce himself not hook up.

“Yeah,” Brian said sexily as he stood in front of the other man. One of his arms sneaked around the blond’s waist and pulled him closer. “It could be fun.”

Justin’s hands reached towards Brian’s neck. He could feel his heartbeat very loudly. He licked his lips and then it happened. Brian kissed him and his world exploded behind his closed eyelids. His nostrils filled with Brian’s cologne and he didn’t think he had ever wanted someone so bad like at that moment.

“God,” Brian groaned when he pulled back. Justin was making him burn with desire like never anyone had. He wanted to fuck the blond already. His hands reached down and grabbed Justin’s cock. He liked feeling that Justin was rock hard for him.

“Oh fuck!” Justin hissed.

“We’re about to,” Brian replied as he walked them to the bedroom.

They worked fast in taking off their clothes. Justin got in the bed first. Brian reached for a condom and grabbed the lube. He got on top of the blond and their bodies started to move as one. Brian opened the lube and put some on his fingers before he started opening the smaller man.

“Yes,” Justin hissed as his body arched.

“You’re so tight,” Brian said.

Justin opened his eyes and stared at the brunet. He caressed Brian’s chest and played with his nipples. “Fuck me.”

Brian pulled his fingers away and reached for the condom. He reaped it and put it on quickly. He was so hard that he didn’t think he would last any much longer.

“Oh fuck,” Justin groaned as Brian started entering him. “You’re so big.”

“That’s right,” Brian said in a husky voice. “Take me.”

Justin’s fingers gripped Brian’s chestnut hair and he moaned for more. Brian pushed Justin’s legs up into his shoulders and took a few seconds for Justin to adjust.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded but didn’t open his eyes. “Fuck me.”

Brian’s hips started moving so slowly, for some reason he wanted it to last. His hands had a life of his own and all they wanted was to caress Justin’s flawless skin. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Justin smiled and pulled Brian’s face closer to him. “You’re not too bad yourself,” Justin replied. He kissed the brunet with passion.

Their tongues dueled for control for a while. Then the kiss slowed down and they explored each other’s mouth at least until Brian started picking up the pace. Justin buried his nails on Brian’s back and the man grunted with pleasure. Both of them were covered in sweat and so close to their goal.

“Fuck,” Justin grunted and his toes curled up. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Brian buried his face on Justin’s neck. He started fucking the blond wildly. He felt Justin shaking and he let go, both of them groaning their pleasure when they climaxed. Then Brian’s cell started ringing.

“Fuck,” Brian groaned and pulled out of Justin. He picked it up and saw that it was Michael. He looked at Justin and sighed. “I have to go.”

Justin nodded. “Me too.”

Brian moved closer to Justin and kissed him. “You were fantastic.”

Justin chuckled as he got up from the bed and started looking for his clothes. “Like I said before, if you need anything at all you know where I live.”

“Right,” Brian said as he stood there waiting for Justin to leave the loft so he could get another shower.

“Later,” Justin said when he was finally dressed. He went and kissed Brian before he was on his way.

Brian stood there slightly shocked that he wanted to go after Justin and not to Babylon. He shook his head and went to get another shower.

***

“How much money are you going to waste on this peace of crap?” Brian asked looking at the comic in his hands.

Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s not a piece of crap,” Michael argued.

Brian shook his head. “Jesus Christ, you’re insane,” he told the man. He didn’t know why he was wasting such a great day by being there, except that he had promised Michael that he would go with him. He had tried to think of so many excuses to get out of it but nothing really would have worked. Michael would have bitch and moan and he would have never heard the end of it.

“But you still love me,” Michael said smiling sweetly.

Brian sighed and looked at Michael. He kissed his boyfriend and arched a brow. “I think I need a drink. Do they have beer here?”

“Nope,” Michael told him.

“There is a bar a few buildings from here,” Brian told him. “I’ll be back in a few seconds.”

Michael pouted.

“I’m just going for a drink,” Brian repeated. He didn’t like seeing Michael when the man thought he was going to fuck someone else. He gave the comic to Michael and smiled. He knew his smile would win his boyfriend over.

Michael nodded and watched him go before he focused on the comic that Brian had been holding.

Brian looked around the comic book fair and shook his head. The things he did for Michael, he thought. He was about to get the drink when he saw a blond head that got his attention. He frowned as he followed the guy and all he could think was that it was Justin. He licked his lips as he stood behind the man. “Hey,” he said in a sexy voice because he knew that it was none other than the blond.

Justin turned around a bit startled. “Brian?!”

Brian grinned and shook his head. He couldn’t believe that Justin was there. What was with him and liking guys that were still stuck at age thirteen, he thought. “None other.”

“Oh, hi,” Justin answered when he came out of his shock. “What are you doing here?”

“With my boyfriend,” Brian told him not sure what Justin’s reaction was going to be. He nodded to where he had left Michael.

“And you two are into comics?” Justin asked trying to pretend like he wasn’t affected. He didn’t even want to look at the guy that Brian was with.

“He is,” Brian drawled. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought my nine year old brother,” Justin said pointing at a blond kid that was standing next to one of the tables. “His name is Evan.”

Brian nodded slightly and wondered what he was doing there talking to Justin. He should be keeping as far away as possible.

“Brian, who is this?” Michael asked frowning. As soon as he had seen Brian with the blond he had practically ran to them. He didn’t like the way Brian was ogling the guy. He knew Brian well enough to know when he was preying after someone.

Brian licked his lips and didn’t answer.

“I’m his neighbor,” Justin answered. “I saw Brian and I thought I would say hi.”

“Justin,” Evan said coming with a book in hand. “I want this one. Can you buy it for me, please?”

Justin sighed as he picked it up. “Jesus, Evan, a thousand dollars for this piece of crap?”

Brian smirked. Justin was definitely more like him and he liked that.

“It’s not crap,” Michael complained. “It’s a good inversion.”

Justin sighed. “Whatever you call it,” the blond answered as he nodded at his brother. “But that’s all you’re getting.”

“You’re the best,” Evan proclaimed before he ran back to the table.

Justin looked back at Brian and Michael. “I’m Justin as you heard,” he said to Michael.

“I’m Michael,” the man told him. He didn’t like what he was feeling at that moment. He thought the blond was beautiful. He hated that Brian liked tricking so much with so many gorgeous guys; he could never be at peace.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Justin told him and looked towards his brother. “I have to go. See you guys around.”

Michael nodded and waved. “He seems nice,” he said coldly.

Brian rolled his eyes. “You don’t like him.”

“He’s hot,” Michael said.

“I see,” Brian drawled knowing where the conversation was going.

“Have you fucked him?” Michael asked.

Brian sighed. “He just moved in like four days ago,” Brian pointed out.

“Oh,” Michael grunted. “Are you planning on fucking him?”

“Mikey,” Brian said pulling his boyfriend closer to him. “Stop acting like a jealous wife, would you?”

Michael pouted.

“I’ll behave,” Brian whispered and kissed Michael. “Now, I’m going to get that drink.”

Michael sighed and looked to where Justin was and he hated that the blond was so good looking. He hated that Brian was never going to change and would still trick. But one day, he said to himself, one day Brian was going to grow up and change his bad ways; or so he hoped.

***

Justin looked around his loft and smiled very pleased with the outcome. It had taken him a while but now the place was looking right like he wanted it. He looked at his watch and decided to go out for a while. He was walking to his bedroom to pick something out when the knock on the door stopped him.

He frowned as he walked to the door. No one knew where he lived so the logical reason was that it was one of the neighbors. He stopped at the door wondering which one it was. He sighed and shook his head. “Is not him,” he whispered to himself and opened the door.

“Hey,” Brian said and smirked. “How are you?”

Justin stared at Brian for a few seconds before he was able to answer. “Brian, what’s up?”

Brian arched a brow. “That’s too easy.”

Justin swallowed and frowned. “Do you want to come in?”

“Sure,” Brian said and went inside. “So this is it, huh?”

“Yeah,” Justin answered as he closed the door. He turned around and stared at the man who was currently studying his place. He wanted to stop the thoughts he was having, like how much he wanted to rip Brian’s clothes off so they could fuck hard and fast on the floor.

“I like it,” Brian informed him. “It’s slick.”

Justin smiled and nodded his thanks. “So, um, what are you doing here?”

“Can’t I come visit my neighbor?” Brian asked and smirked.

“What are you playing at?” Justin asked frowning.

“I’m not playing at anything,” Brian told him and got serious.

Justin put his hands on his hips. He wasn’t looking at Brian because he wanted his head clear trying to figure out what the man wanted. He knew he wanted the man more than anything but he wasn’t going to become a toy for the brunet. And to add to things the man had a boyfriend, a nice guy too.

“I…,” Brian started saying but stopped.

“What?” Justin asked.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Brian told him. “I don’t know,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was still thinking about what happened at the comic convention.”

“What about it?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged. “Michael thinks something happened.”

Justin closed his eyes briefly. “Look, if you are here to tell me not to say anything you don’t have to worry. You didn’t promise me anything. We fucked and that was all.”

“I’m not here for that,” Brian said. “He knows I trick.”

Justin nodded. “Okay, then.”

“I usually fuck guys and that’s it,” Brian related. “I never fuck anyone twice.”

“I see,” Justin replied. He was feeling used but he wasn’t going to let that get to him. He was stronger than that. He had been thinking that there had been something more. That for a moment Brian’s world shook in its core and he couldn’t resist having him; boyfriend or no boyfriend. Now he knew better.

“But with Michael is different,” Brian said.

“Obviously,” Justin retorted. “He must be really special.”

“We were best friends since we were fourteen,” Brian informed Justin as he sat on the armchair of the sofa. “He was waiting for me in a way. And he’s the only one that puts up with my shit.”

“But you must love him,” Justin pointed out as he walked closer.

Brian nodded. “Of course I love him.”

Justin frowned not sure why Brian was telling him his story with Michael.

“And then,” Brian said and stopped.

“Then what?” Justin asked.

“You,” Brian muttered and shook his head. He stood up ready to go.

“Me?” Justin asked. “What about me?”

Brian walked towards him and stopped abruptly mere centimeters away from Justin. He rubbed his face and chuckled. He didn’t know what about Justin, but he was acting out of place and he so could blame it on the blond.

“You’re acting very weird,” Justin told him.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Brian said caressing Justin’s face. “You’re so fucking hot. I can’t stop picturing you under me, taking me.”

Justin’s eyes closed. “Don’t.”

Brian frowned and pulled Justin close to him. He kissed him hard and only pulled away when air was needed.

“I won’t do this,” Justin whispered. “Don’t ask me, please.”

“Do what?” Brian asked.

“Become your dirty secret,” Justin replied.

Brian shook his head. “I should go.”

“Right,” Justin muttered.

Brian tried to move away but it was impossible. He ended doing what he could do, which was kissing Justin again and again. He shouldn’t be there knowing he was complicating things. He was breaking his rules and somehow he knew that if he had Justin then he would only want more. But he was Brian Fucking Kinney after all and like with all thoughts that didn’t bode well with him, he pushed them far away.

“This is wrong,” Justin mumbled.

“Very much,” Brian agreed before he attacked Justin’s mouth once again.


	2. Definitely An Affair

Justin stared at Brian’s body in his bed and wondered what the fuck he was getting into. They had been seeing each other for two months now; hiding what they had from everyone they know. It was easier for him since he wasn’t friends with the gang, but he knew of them. On rare occasions, when he went to the diner, Brian’s friend would come and say hi; apparently Michael had told them that he was Brian’s neighbor.

Justin thought that the first time that it happened it was fucking, two guys that were horny and wanted each other. It could have been more if Brian had been a free man. Justin was okay accepting that but then they were back in bed fucking like the world was about to end. He thought it would end there, how wrong he was. Now they were seeing each other almost each day and he was sure that something was growing between them.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked opening his eyes. He knew that the blond had been watching him for quite some time.

Justin shrugged.

“Did I fall asleep?” Brian asked as he noticed that it was dark now. He pouted thinking if he had any plans for the day but nothing came to mind.

Justin nodded with an amused smile. He loved when Brian woke up and his hair was pointing in every direction. It made him look so hard and Justin got so horny.

Brian groaned as he stretched and then remembered. “I was supposed to go to dinner at Debbie’s house.”

“That’s his mother,” Justin pointed out as his hand ran up and down on Brian’s chest.

Brian looked at Justin and nodded slowly. “What are you thinking about?”

“How wrong this is?” Justin asked sarcastically.

Brian sighed and pulled Justin towards him. “Don’t think about that.”

“What about tomorrow?” Justin asked as he pulled away from Brian. “Michael asked me to come to dinner at his mother’s house,” he informed Brian. He hated the fact that he lived in the same building as Brian. Of course he was bounded to see Michael on occasions. And for some reason that God only knows Michael had to be a nice guy and talk to him. He hated that even more.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Big deal. Mikey, likes to do that kind of shit. You shouldn’t have accepted the invitation.”

“I didn’t want to be mean,” Justin pointed out.

Brian arched a brow as he looked at the blond.

“Okay,” Justin admitted. “I couldn’t come up with a good excuse. It’s like my brain went blank.”

“So go,” Brian told him shrugging. “You’ll have a good time.”

“His family is going to be there and your friends,” Justin said. “Brain, have you lost your freaking mind?”

“Is not like I’m going to fuck you at the dinner table in front of all of them,” Brian pointed out. “Where are my cigarettes?”

Justin sighed as he went to get them from the dresser. “Here,” he said as he handed them to the brunet while he sat astride on top of Brian. He had to find a way to get out of that dinner. He had told Michael yes when the man had asked; he’d been delusional then.

“Thanks,” Brian said grabbing them. He opened the box and grabbed one out. He studied Justin and smiled a bit knowing the blond was having an internal argument with himself. He was getting to know the blond better each time.

Justin shook his head. “I’m not going.”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t care either way. If it was for me I wouldn’t go either.”

Justin rolled his eyes. He smiled and got off the bed. Brian thought he could fool him; always trying to be the rebel. But Justin knew better, Brian showed himself to him in ways that he didn’t think anyone else got to see the brunet; not even Michael.

Justin rubbed his temples not trying to think too much about what he and Brian shared. He was sure that Brian would choose Michael any day of the week over him. He was just some guy that had a nice ass and Brian liked to fuck because he was close by. When everything else fails, Justin thought. Except that Brian was with him most of the time. And it wasn’t like Brian had any trouble finding men.

The blond didn’t know what was happening. He had so many questions. He didn’t know what to think of Brian’s affliction with him. He didn’t think that even Brian knew the answer to that.

“Justin, come back to bed,” Brian called to him.

Justin licked his lips as he stepped into the kitchen area. “I’m hungry.”

“Jesus fuck,” Brian growled and moments later he was standing next to the blond. “Why the fucks do you eat so much?” he asked taking a long drag from the cigarette before.

“I get hungry, maybe?” Justin asked.

Brian grabbed the ashtray that was near the sink and then went to sit on one of the stools. He put his elbows on the kitchen island and stared at the blond. He would watch as Justin prepared something to eat and tried to make him taste it. He knew the routine. Then they would go back to bed and fuck some more.

“I’m not eating that,” Brian complained.

Justin smiled from ear to ear.

Brian knew he was fuck; the blond was going to make him one way or another. He didn’t know what was happening with him and the blond. The only thing he knew was that every moment he spent with the blond was simply amazing.

***

Brian finished fixing his hair and exited the bathroom. Michael was laughing at something that was on TV. The brunet rolled his eyes sure that it was cartoons. He hated them with all his heart. He couldn’t understand how Michael could watch them to no end. They were for kids, for Christ sake, the brunet said in his mind.

“Are we leaving now?” Michael asked.

“Yes,” Brian answered as he grabbed his possessions.

“I can’t wait to see Jenny,” Michael said smiling. He loved his daughter with all his heart.

“Sure,” Brian told him.

“And just so you know the girls are going to try and convince you again to donate some of your sperm,” Michael said. He wished Brian accepted. He wanted more kids in their lives. One day he might even convince Brian to have a kid themselves.

“Fuck that,” Brian hissed. “If they piss me off I’m leaving.”

“Brian,” Michael complained. “Don’t start.”

“I’m not starting anything. I’m just saying,” Brian told him.

They exited the loft and used the elevator. Once outside the building they walked to the car. Brian got inside and put his seatbelt on. He started the car and froze when he saw Justin getting out of his car. The blond look so eatable and then there was some guy getting out of the car as well. The only thing he did was glare at them.

“Brian?” Michael asked. “What are we waiting for?”

Brian came out of his blinding hate for the stranger. He was thinking of the many ways he could skin alive a person. He cleared his throat and looked at Michael. “I was just thinking if I had left something.”

“Did you?” Michael asked. “You’re acting strange, Brain.”

“Right,” Brian whispered as he sped off. His nerves were on edge and his mind was betraying him.

“Did you see Justin?” Michael asked.

“What?!” Brian asked maybe a bit too loud.

“What’s with you?” Michael asked.

“Nothing,” Brian answered.

Brian was trying really hard not to think about Justin and the guy. The guy was hot. Brian himself would have fucked him anywhere at anytime. And that pissed him off so badly. He didn’t want to think of the things they would be doing. He was praying that the man was some cousin or a really good friend, but not likely. He’s seen the look the guy had given Justin. He wanted the blond, there was no confusion.

“Brian,” Michael said.

“What is it?” Brian asked stopping at the light.

“Did you hear me?” Michael asked him a bit annoyed that the brunet was ignoring him.

Brian just arched a brow.

“I told you that the guy with Justin was hot,” Michael said. “Justin told me he couldn’t come because he had a date. I told him he could bring the guy but he said it wasn’t serious just yet.”

Brian nodded absently. “I really don’t care,” he muttered.

Michael rolled his eyes. Brian was always the same with things that didn’t had to do with him.

When they arrived Brian parked the car and got out quickly. He wished he could go back and tell whoever was with Justin to fuck off. The blond was his…his? When the fuck had he started to think like that, Brian wondered. He shook his head and tried not to punish himself any longer.

“What’s with you?” Emmett asked as he looked at Brian once the couple was inside.

“Fuck off,” Brian growled.

“What’s with him?” Debbie asked. “What crawled up your ass and died?”

Brian ignored her and went to pick up his son. He walked away with him to the backyard. Gus’ company kept him from thinking of Justin, much. He wondered what he was going to do. He didn’t know what was happening to him. Justin was free to do what he wanted, they were nothing. And Brian realized then, that was the problem.

“Brian,” Michael called. “Come on inside. We’re about to have dinner.”

Brian nodded not knowing what the fuck he was going to do. He was in the middle of two guys and he couldn’t pick. Jesus, he though, he wouldn’t pick anyone over Michael. He would hurt him so bad he couldn’t live with himself. He promised himself that he would never hurt Michael and yet even if he hadn’t promised he didn’t want to hurt the blond either.

***

Michael was not sure what was happening to Brian. The brunet had played with his food before he had finally pushed the plate away. He knew Brian didn’t eat much but at least when he cooked, Brian tried to eat something of it. He got up and started picking the plates.

Brian got up and went to get a drink. He was going to burn into a million pieces. He’d just fucked Michael into oblivion a while ago and he almost had fucked up. He’d almost had said that forbidden name that habited the banned places in his brain. The ones that made him thought of Justin constantly and what would it be if he was with the blond and not Michael. He had to remind himself again and again that it was Michael the name he should be whispering if anything escaped his lips. He had chosen to keep his mouth sealed.

“Brian,” Michael whispered as he came behind the brunet and kissed Brian’s back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Brian replied. But his inner voice was screaming what he could not say out loud. Everything! Everything! Everything! But no one would hear that from his mouth.

“You’re a bit too tense,” Michael pointed out. “Why don’t we go out?”

Brian frowned as he listened to Michael. He smiled and turned around. He pulled Michael into him and kissed him. Confusion was the only thing that was a constant in his life since he met Justin Taylor. He looked at Michael and kissed him softly. He loved Michael he knew that. Then why the fuck was he doing this to him, he asked himself. Justin was only a trick, was he not, Brian wondered.

“Let’s go to Babylon,” Michael said. He wanted to dance and show everyone that Brian belonged to him.

Brian shook his head as his arms dropped away from Michael. “I’m not in the mood.”

Michael sighed.

“I have a lot of work,” Brian told him. “You can go if you want.”

“It’s not the same without you,” Michael informed him.

“I already said that I had things to do,” Brian repeated. He was getting exasperated.

“You are always working, Brian,” Michael complained. “What’s the point of having your own company?”

“Michael,” Brian said sternly. “We had talked about this.”

Michael sighed and nodded. He could see that Brian needed some alone time. He knew when to back away and when to push. He walked to the bedroom to get dressed. He would go out for a bit with the guys for a drink and come back in time for when Brian needed a break from work; he knew how to work with that too.

As soon as Michael left Brian walked to the door himself and shook his head. He would not go to see Justin. He was trying to avoid the blond. He went to his desk and turned on the computer. He didn’t have any pressing accounts but he would get ahead in some of the work he had to do or at least that was the plan.

After the first half hour Brian was growing frustrated. He wanted to take his mind of the blond but nothing was working. So he took the only option he had left which was to go see him. If he had the blond in front of him he wouldn’t think of him in frustration. He would have Justin in front of him to take him any way he wanted.

“I’m not surprised you’re here,” Justin said as he opened the door. “Actually I think you’re the only person that comes here.”

Brian smiled a bit as he went inside. They kissed slowly and then parted. Brian sighed and walked to the sofa.

“Okay,” Justin said knowing right away that something was definitely wrong. “Tell me all about it.”

“I don’t want to,” Brian responded. He looked up at Justin and one hand went to reach for the blond. He pulled the younger man closer and breathed out. He just couldn’t stop touching Justin. This was a test send by the gods to prove that he really deserved Michael and he was screwing it all up. They would get caught and he would be miserable.

“What are you thinking?” Justin asked frowning as he caressed Brian’s face. He could feel how tense Brian was. He could see nothing but confusion when Brian looked at him.

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it,” Brian said almost growling.

Justin nodded and grabbed Brian’s hands on his. “Come on,” he whispered and pulled Brian to the bedroom. He stripped the man slowly, none of them talking. Then he made Brian lay down on his belly.

Brian closed his eyes as Justin messaged his body. It wasn’t the first time the blond did it and he was glad the first time it happened and every day since. He closed his eyes and felt himself flying; his tension was being crushed by the smaller man’s hands. Justin did that to him. Then it happened, Justin went farther and the thing was that he let him. Not even Michael got that privilege.

“I want you so much,” Justin told him in a throaty whisper. His fingers rubbed Brian’s entrance slowly. He wanted to give Brian the chance to pull away if he wanted to.

Brian shook with that knowledge. And his brain was fighting it all. He should get up and go find Michael. He should stop seeing Justin. He should do so many things but didn’t. He stayed there as Justin grabbed the condom and the lube. He moaned when Justin opened him up and opened his legs wider when the blond started pushing inside of him.

“God,” Justin groaned when he was all the way buried in Brian. He didn’t know what had dared him to try and fuck Brian, except that’s all he had been thinking about. The man beneath him was his, really his.

“Ahh,” Brian gasped and pushed back against the blond. It had been so long since anyone had him like that. Why he would let Justin be the one, he had no clue. But it was like the most normal thing in the world to do and only the blond could do it.

Justin kissed Brian’s back, his fingers tangled in the brunet’s hair. He felt so alive being connected to the older man.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed as Justin’s cock penetrated him so deeply that he truly was complete. He wanted it like that always. They belonged to each other no matter what.

Justin took a deep breath and tried to keep in control. Brian’s tightness was driving him wild with need. He wanted to hammer in and out of the tight hole but he didn’t want to hurt Brian. He kissed Brian’s neck and whispered, “I love you.”

Brian didn’t fight it and did something else he didn’t do with Michael. He answered the blond back the same thing.

***

Justin finished the last of his meal and grabbed his glass of coke. He drank from it slowly and looked around the dinner as people came and went. He had no hurry to get back home. Those were the privileges of being your own boss; life was good.

The blond looked at his cell as it started vibrating on the table. He knew, didn’t really have to look but did anyway and a smiled appeared in his face. BK.

“Hello, Sunshine,” Brian said.

“Hey,” Justin said; his smile still in place. They were so fucking crazy and they would be punished. That’s all he thought about all the time. Some day someone would find out and everyone was going to hate them. And frankly, he didn’t care one bit. It was a risk he was willing to take.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

“Eating,” Justin answered and chuckled when Brian scoffed. He truly believed that Brian thought that one day he would be as big as an elephant.

“What are your plans for today?” Brian asked.

“Nothing new,” Justin told him. “Same old,” he answered. This meant that he would be home painting or just moving about and it meant that he would be at home. And they knew he would be there, not necessarily waiting, but just there for when Brian managed to escape everything and everyone and go to him.

“I might drop by,” Brian told him. He couldn’t wait to get out of his freaking office.

“Cool,” Justin replied.

“I’ll talk to you then,” Brian said.

“Okay, later,” Justin answered.

“Later,” Brian echoed before he hung up. But he and Justin knew he would probably call again to bitch about work and some employee making him get a headache. And Justin would tell him to take it easy and they would both know it would be an excuse to just talk to each other.

“Hey,” Emmett said.

Justin looked up startled. “Oh, hey.”

“How are you doing?” Emmett asked. He was happy when he got to see the blond. Michael had told him who he was and frankly he was impressed that Brian hadn’t tried something already; Justin was to die for.

“I’m okay,” Justin said remembering him, like he could forget someone like Emmett. “How are you?”

“I’m fabulous, honey,” Emmett told him sitting in front of the blond.

Justin chuckled a bit. He liked Emmett; he was a nice person.

“You’re always here alone,” Emmett pointed out. “Don’t you have someone?”

“Is this your way of asking me if I have a boyfriend?” Justin asked laughing. He grabbed his wallet to pay for his food.

“Maybe,” Emmett said smiling.

“I don’t,” Justin said and quickly added, “And I’m not looking for anyone either.”

“Okay, okay,” Emmett said putting his hands up in surrender. “I thought you should come with me and the guys.”

Justin frowned but asked anyway. “Where?”

“Babylon,” Emmett responded. “You can have a good time. The guys are pretty descent and maybe your not looking for something serious but you can’t tell me you don’t look and enjoy it all.”

Justin laughed.

“Every gay boy has to have fun,” Emmett pointed out. He wondered about Justin’s life. The blond was always alone and very quiet. The fair man always ignored everyone around him, except Brian. But then again not many people could resist looking at Brian. He thought Justin would learn in time what an ass the brunet could be sometimes.

“I’m not a boy,” Justin argued. “I have to go.”

“Okay, okay but,” Emmett said. “Why don’t you drop by Babylon tonight? Come on, it will be fun.”

Justin bit his lower lip and thought about it. “I don’t know.”

“Why not?” Emmett asked. “I’ll buy you a drink,” he said and smiled.

Justin smiled too and nodded. He got up wondering why he couldn’t say no to people. But the truth was that he did need to get out more. Meet a few people, make a few acquaintances. So he accepted.

“I’ll be waiting for you then,” Emmett told him.

Justin picked his keys and his cell phone. He got up and waved goodbye at the man before he started walking out of the diner. He wondered if hanging out with Brian and Michael’s friends would bring trouble. He thought it really didn’t, but he could be wrong. He decided not to think about it and went home.


	3. Decisions To Make

Justin parked the Jeep outside his sister’s house; formally his parents house. He looked at it and sighed. It was his turn to take Evan to one of his games and also they had agreed that he would take his little brother for the weekend. That’s when he thought about his parents the most; when he had to play the father role for his brother and his older sister played mother to Evan.

His parents have had a car accident when Evan was one year old. They didn’t know how but Evan had survived the crash without a scratch on him. Molly who had only turned nineteen, still a kid in many ways, took the responsibility of the both of them. Justin had been seventeen and hated his parents’ dead with fierce anger but even more the fact that Evan never got to see what a loving mother and wonderful father he had; life was just not fair.

“Hey, kiddo,” Molly said when Justin came inside the house after knocking once.

“Is he ready?” Justin asked rolling his eyes. He hated when she called him that as if she was so much older.

“Not even hi for me?” Molly asked crossing her arms.

Justin walked to her and kissed her on the cheek. “How are you?”

“That’s better,” Molly told him. “And I’m good. How about you?”

Justin shrugged. “I’m okay.”

“Is everything okay?” Molly asked as she moved to the kitchen.

Justin followed her already pouting. He hated when she went all parental on him. “I said I was fine.”

Molly raised a brow. “Are you sure?”

“Molly,” Justin groaned. “Jesus, leave me the fuck alone. I said I was okay.”

“Mmm mphm,” Molly grunted knowing something was bothering her little brother. “Do you want something to drink?”

Justin shook his head. Then his phone started ringing. He picked up and a smile came across his face immediately. “Hey,” he said.

Molly raised a brow. She could see that whoever was calling was making his brother smile like a total fool. She had never seen that reaction in her brother.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked playfully.

“I’m at my sister’s house picking up my brother,” Justin informed him. “Today’s his game.”

“That’s today,” Brian said groaning. He knew about it. “I don’t like this,” he said. He also knew that Evan would be staying with Justin and that so complicated his plans.

Justin laughed. “Didn’t your parents teach you how to share?”

“Never,” Brian answered. His parents hadn’t taught him much that he could put to good use.

“Maybe we can see each other later,” Justin told him.

“Right,” Brian said already imagining having the blond in his arms. “The things I want to do to you.”

Justin’s jaw tightened. He could hear the lust in Brian’s voice. “Don’t start. I’ll call you later.”

Brian grinned knowing that Justin was thinking about them together, that his baby’s cock was probably stirring. That drove him crazy. “Okay, later,” he said. He had work to do.

Justin hung up and took a deep breath. He hated how Brian could get him so horny so quick and only by talking to him and yet he loved every minute of it.

“What’s with you?” Molly asked.

“Nothing,” Justin assured her.

“You are acting weird,” Molly pointed out. “One minute you’re looking piss off and now you can’t stop smiling.”

Justin frowned. Now his smile was gone as quick as it had arrived.

“Here we go again,” Molly pointed out as she grabbed the pitcher of ice tea that she had left in the kitchen island. She moved to put it on the fridge. “So?”

“What?” Justin asked as he looked at his sister. He sat in the stool and too a sip of her drink.

“You are in love,” Molly teased. She couldn’t believe it but it was true; she could see it.

“No,” Justin told her in a dead tone. “It’s nothing like that.”

Molly knew something was wrong the second that Justin’s demeanor changed. And she was going to find out. “Justin, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong,” Justin told her quickly. “Is Evan ready?”

“Do not change the subject,” she said sternly. She picked her glass but didn’t drink from it right away.

“Don’t push it,” Justin retorted getting annoyed. The last thing he wanted was to talk with his sister about Brian. She would only tell him how wrong he was and that he’d been raised better.

“Justin!” Evan came into the kitchen yelling with happiness.

Justin smiled as he got off the stool then picked his brother up. Soon enough he wouldn’t be able to do that. “How is my main man?”

“I’m great,” Evan said when he was put back on the floor. “I’m so happy that I’m staying with you for the weekend. We’re going to have so much fun,” he said smiling widely. He was an exact copy of the older blond.

“Of course we are,” Justin said and looked at his sister. He rolled his eyes seeing the look she was giving him. He knew she was far from over with the issue at hand. There was no way in hell that he was ever going to tell her; he could be pretty stubborn when he needed to be. “We should be going. We don’t want to be late for your game.”

Evan nodded and went to hug his older sister. “I promise to be good.”

Justin chuckled and shook his head. He moved to the living room where he had seen Evan’s things and grabbed them.

“You call me if anything happens,” Molly said walking behind the two blonds.

“Sure thing,” Justin replied.

“Bye,” Molly called after them as she stood in the door watching them.

Evan turned around and waved at her.

Molly watched them until they were gone. She was going to find out what was going on with her brother one way or another. She could be as persistent with her brother when she needed to be.

***

Brian made it to Justin’s apartment in record time. As soon as the blond told him that Evan was sleeping he was on his way. Justin had left the door open for him and he went inside; he closed and locked it.

“Flash has made a come back?” Justin asked and laughed as he carried his tools to the sink.

Brian licked his lips and walked over to Justin. He stood behind the blond and let him see what his urgency was all about.

“Mmm,” Justin purred. “That feels good.”

“It can feel much better if I get it inside you, trust me,” Brian answered in a hoarse voice and kissed Justin’s neck.

“Let me finish here,” Justin told him. “I don’t want the paint drying on these brushes. They’re expensive.”

Brian sighed and pulled back. Contrary to popular belief he could control himself if he wanted to.

“Do you like my painting?” Justin asked as he nodded towards his studio.

Brian walked over to the room. He looked around at the mess that Justin had in there and shook his head. Then he moved to the painting that obviously was the one that the blond had been working on; the paint was still drying and it was in the middle of the room. Brian looked at it and anger flared in him.

“So?” Justin said as he came back. He had left the brushes in the sink as hot water ran through them.

Brian licked his lips. “It’s Emmett.”

“I know who it is,” Justin answered. “Do you like it?”

“Is fine,” Brian replied.

Justin pouted. “I liked it and I think that it’s better than fine.”

Brian ran his fingers through his hair and got out of there before he went crazy and did something stupid like punch the painting.

“Brian, what’s wrong?” Justin asked noticing Brian’s change.

“Nothing,” Brian growled. “Where do you know Emmett from?”

“He has says hi a few times at the diner,” Justin informed him. “And the other days he invited me to go to Babylon. I did but didn’t stay for long. He was with his friend Ted.”

Brian was boiling now. But the angrier he got the calmer he looked. He had heard about the blond hanging out with Emmett but he didn’t think anything about it until now.

Justin frowned. “Bri?”

“What is this about you and Emmett?” Brian asked. “Do you like him?”

“What?” Justin asked as he walked to the sink. “Are you doing drugs? What the fuck do you mean me and Emmett? And no, I don’t like him in that way, Brian,” he answered. He could hear the anger in Brian’s voice.

“Mmm,” Brian grunted. “Michael told me that Emmett never stopped talking about you. He wants you,” Brian said as he thought about the painting that Justin had made. His thoughts were quickly shifting to think the worst. The painting meant something was really happening, he thought.

“Well,” Justin frowned as he closed the hot water. “I met him but that’s all there is to it. I’m not with him and I don’t want to be with him. I did the painting because Emmett stands out wherever he is. It gave me inspiration.”

Brian stared at Justin not liking the idea that anyone but him could give the blond inspiration. Without warning he stalked off towards the blond. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and started kissing him fiercely.

“Brian,” Justin gasped when he managed to pull back. “Wait,” he said wanting to finish cleaning his brushes. “I have to clean this or they will get ruin.”

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Brian informed him as he picked Justin up.

Justin dropped the brushes not sure if they fell on the floor or the sink or wherever. He didn’t care as Brian carried him away to his bedroom.

“We have to be quiet,” Justin said to the brunet as the man deposited him on the bed. “Evan is in the next room.”

Brian grinned. “I don’t scream like you do.”

“Shut up,” Justin told him and kneeled on the bed. He started helping the brunet getting rid of his clothes. Then they moved to take Justin’s off.

“You’re perfect,” Brian whispered as he caressed the blond’s abdomen. “You feel so good.”

Justin closed his eyes and sighed. He loved the way Brian was touching him; getting to know every bit about him. It made him so aroused and drowning with desire. His hands reached out to touch the man’s skin and it was just a delicious act for him.

“I’m going to take you hard and fast,” Brian promised close to Justin’s ear as he grabbed the lube. “Tell me how much you love it when I do.”

“Brian,” Justin groaned. “Fuck me please. I want to feel you deep inside.”

“You do?” Brian asked as he pushed a lube finger inside the blond.

“Oh god, yes,” Justin moaned. “I love it when you fuck me hard and fast.”

Brian smiled and bent down to kiss his blond. Justin was his and Emmett or anyone else wasn’t going to take his man away. Justin belonged to him and he would let them see. He moved to Justin’s neck and first he kissed Justin but then he started nibbling at the skin.

“Come on,” Justin gasped out. “Please.”

Brian smiled when Justin shoved a condom into his hand. He ripped it open with his teeth and put it on. He turned the blond around and squeezed Justin’s ass before he started entering him. When he was inside the blond he knew how perfectly well they fit together; always.

Justin gripped the sheets as Brian fucked him. At one point he did start to moan louder each time and Brian kissed him and shoved his tongue inside his mouth to quiet him. They moved in unison, already knowing how the other one work and what each movement and moan meant.

“Mine,” Brian growled as he came.

Justin felt the world shaking under him. Everything was gone but him and Brian. When he opened his eyes again Brian was pulling out of him.

“Do you think he heard us?” Brian asked suddenly.

“What?” Justin asked confused. “Oh,” he said remembering his brother. “I don’t’ think so.”

Brian kissed the back of Justin’s neck. One finger tracing the red mark that was starting to come to light.

Justin then realized that Brian had suck so hard on his neck. It felt so good at the time but he new it was going to leave a mark. He was going to have a hickey like some high school kid. He was going to kill Brian. “Brian,” he protested.

“What?” Brian asked as he closed his eyes and moved closer to Justin.

“You marked me,” Justin growled and glared at Brian.

Brian shrugged. “Too bad.”

Justin knew what the brunet was doing and it pissed him off and yet it made him blush like some school girl. Brian didn’t have the right to mark him as his, he thought suddenly. “Next time you do it, I’ll do the same to you.”

Brian turned to look at the blond. “I don’t care,” he assured the blond before he closed his eyes slowly. He was resting a bit and then he was going to pound on the blond once again.

“Why?” Justin asked angry. “Because, you can tell Michael one of your tricks got out of hand.”

Brian’s eyes snapped open. He stared at Justin for a few seconds and then sat up. He sighed and got out of the bed. He kept silent as he gathered his clothes and when he did he left.

Justin stayed in his bed not moving or trying to think. But as the lonesomeness set in he couldn’t deny that he loved how Brian had marked him. He even touched the spot and shuddered still feeling the brunet there. And it wasn’t right for Brian to mark him when he couldn’t do the same and that was what angered him so much.

***  
As soon as Brian entered he dinner he regretted it. Michael was with him and in one of the booths were Emmett and Justin. He hadn’t talked to the blond in a week now and he was doing pretty fine or so he liked to tell himself everyday. He would say ‘You don’t need him’ over and over again in his head, but it was useless.

“Come on,” Michael said as he pulled on his arm so they could go sit with the guys.

“Hey,” Emmett said smiling. “How are you guys?”

Justin looked up at Brian and didn’t know what he was feeling. Part of the blond was happy to see the brunet but the other part was mad that he was there with Michael. Jealousy was definitely a bad thing and it was eating him alive.

“Morning, Jus,” Michael said cheerfully as he sat down next to Emmett.

Brain swallowed and sat down next to Justin. He felt like a wave of heat was coming from Justin’s side and enveloping him. His legs were shaking and for the first time in his life he was scared that anyone could read his thought; that they were as clear as day across his face.

“We were about to leave,” Justin blurted out. He had to get out of there before he lost his mind. It was true that Emmett and him had decided to leave but then they had stayed talking on the table. “I mean, not that we don’t want to share with you guys, but personally I have like a million things to do.”

“You’re your own boss,” Brian pointed out. Then he wondered if anyone would see his need for the blond to stay.

Justin looked at Brian and nodded. He was trying so hard to hide his smile. Brian wanted him to stay there a bit longer. Maybe the brunet had missed him as much as he had Brian.

“You know,” Emmett said. “Justin and I are planning on going to Babylon tonight. Do you guys want to come?”

“We can’t,” Michael said. “Brian has a lot of work.”

“We can go,” Brian blurted out quickly.

Michael frowned as he looked at Brian. “I asked you this morning and you said you had a lot of work to do?”

“You don’t want me to go?” Brian asked arching a brow.

Justin was going to explode with happiness. Then he frowned not sure how things were going to go. Brian was going to be there but so would Michael. And he definitely wasn’t going to be able to be touching Brian. He hated his luck so much.

“No,” Michael protested. “Of course I want you to go. I just thought you had things to do.”

“You know what,” Brian said. “You’re right. I do have work to do.”

Emmett frowned. “Who understand you, Brian? So, you’re not going?”

“No,” Brian said.

Justin licked his lips and looked at Brian. If Brian didn’t go and he did it would be great. He could make up that he had to go up early or something and be home early but that still left Michael…

“You go with them, Mikey,” Brian said. “I want you to have a good time. And I won’t be able to hang out with you or anything else. I really do have a shit load of things to do.”

Michael sighed. “Fine,” the dark haired man said. “But I’m going to miss you.”

“I bet,” Brian answered as he looked towards Debbie. “Some service would be nice,” he called to her.

“Shut up,” Debbie shouted at him.

Brian rolled his eyes. His right hand was on his thigh and slowly he moved it to Justin’s thigh. He felt the blond shaking and smiled.

“I have to go,” Justin told them abruptly. “I really do guys.”

“Okay,” Emmett said frowning. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Justin nodded and looked at Brian. Brian kept a serious face as he got up to let Justin get out. “Later,” he said as if he was saying goodbye to anyone he knew, but they both knew what that later held.

Justin didn’t even answer. He was trying to hide the erection that he had. He waved bye to them and was out of there.

“What is with him?” Michael asked.

Brian shrugged. “How the fuck should I know?” he answered. One of his usual answers to anything he didn’t care about. But this time it was just a show. He cared about Justin. And now, with the turn of events he wasn’t regretting coming to the diner like before. He had gotten to see the blond if only for a few minutes.

“The other days he had this hickey he was trying to hide,” Emmett told them. “I think he might be seeing someone.”

Brian was gloating inside. The message he set had been received loud and clear.

***  
Brian opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he found that he was tangled with Justin’s body. He turned them around so that the blond was on top of him. He caressed Justin’s naked back and then grabbed the blond’s ass and still the younger man slept.

“Bri,” Justin moaned when Brian started sucking on his neck. “No.”

Brian laughed and pulled his mouth away. “How did you sleep?”

Justin opened his eyes and blinked a few times. “Shit!”

“What?” Brian asked.

“What time is it, Brian?” Justin asked pulling away from the brunet.

Brian looked at the alarm clock. “Nine.”

“Fuck!” Justin hissed. “I’m supposed to be at home right now. I’m supposed to take Evan because Molly is leaving. Shit!”

Brian sighed as he got out of bed as well. Justin was running from side to side like a mad man as he got dressed. His sister was going to kill him, he thought.

“Aren’t you going to shower?” Brian asked.

“I don’t have time,” Justin snapped. “I’ll do it when I come back.”

Brian nodded and pouted. He liked getting morning showers with the blond. “How long is he staying this time?”

“A month,” Justin informed him.

Brian groaned. He was starting to see that he didn’t like sharing the blond, not even with his little brother.

Justin stopped for a few seconds and smiled. “You know I’ll make time for you.”

Brian nodded. “I should be going as well.”

Justin nodded and went to kiss the brunet. “Call me later.”

“Will do,” Brian assured him. He got dressed and left the blond on the phone talking to his sister. When he reached the loft he had someone waiting for him.

“Hey,” Michael said.

Brian licked his lips and slid the door close. “Hey,” he answered.

“Where were you?” Michael asked.

“Out,” Brian replied. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Michael nodded slowly. “I see,” he murmured.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. Michael was having one of his dramatic moments. He hated them. It was his fault nonetheless and he shouldn’t complain, he thought. He should have been at the loft working. Then he wondered how long Michael had been waiting for him.

“I came back to be with you,” Michael informed him. “And you weren’t here. I’ve been waiting ever since.”

Brian stopped dead on his tracks. He turned around slowly and looked at his boyfriend. He had been gone since possible ten. Justin had told him he was on his way and they decided to go out and have dinner. Then they came back and stayed at Justin’s apartment all night fucking.

“I went and had a few drinks,” Michael told him. “But I came back to see if I could help you and you weren’t here.”

Brian put his hands on his hips. “I got bored and went out.”

“No shit,” Michael spat out.

Brian sighed.

“Look,” Michael started, “I know that you aren’t going to change. You are always going to trick and I am okay with that. Just…don’t lie to me about it.”

Brian stood there a bit taken aback. For the first time he was scared of Michael finding him out. And he knew it was different this time. Justin had turned into so much more than a trick. He knew that would hurt Michael so he couldn’t let the man ever know. Then again it was not fair to the blond. He sighed and thought about what he was going to do but he had to make a decision soon before he hurt Michael or Justin and it was too late to take it back.


	4. The Things I Can't Do

Brian smiled at Justin when the blond opened the door. But he could see that Justin was in a mood. He didn’t know how he was going to tell the blond then that they had to stop seeing each other. It was just wrong and things would end up badly for everyone if they kept seeing each other. At least that’s what Brian kept telling himself to convince himself of what he was about to do.

“I’m busy,” Justin said leaving the door open and walking towards his room.

Brian frowned as he closed the door and then followed the blond. He’s interest was peeked. “So, what are you doing?” Brian asked seeing that Justin’s clothes were all over the bed.

“I’m packing,” Justin told him as if Brian was dumb.

“Right,” Brian said and rolled his lips inside his mouth. “Where are you going?”

“I am going to see my grandmother for a few days,” Justin told him. “She’s sick. Molly told me that she was getting worse. That’s why she’s been staying with her these past couple of weeks. I have to go and help her a bit,” he whispered.

Brian nodded slowly. He knew that the little boy was around and Justin probably didn’t want Evan hearing him. Now he stood there knowing that he couldn’t break up with Justin then. The younger man had enough shit going on to add to it.

“Brian,” Evan said smiling. The boy had met the brunet a few days ago in one of Brian’s many ‘visits’ to his neighbor. They even had stayed up late one night watching a movie. “I going to visit my grandmother, so we’re not going to be able to see the movies we were going to get.”

“That’s okay,” Brian informed him. He had promised the boy he would take him out to eat pizza and then grab a few movies to see back home. “We can do it some other time, sport.”

Justin looked at his little brother and frowned. “Did you finish packing?”

“Yes,” Evan answered. “I’m hungry.”

“It’s a family thing,” Brian said smirking trying to make the blond smile but that didn’t work.

Justin sighed and rubbed his face. “We’ll get something in the way. Go double check and make sure you didn’t leave anything. We’re not turning around, Evan.”

Evan rolled his eyes and went back. He was happy that Brian was there, the brunet always made him laugh.

Brian arched a brow. He’d never seen Justin so edgy. “Jus, what’s wrong?”

Justin gripped the shirt he had currently on his hands. He sat down and shook his head. “I’m tired of this shit.”

Brian went and sat next to him.

“The people I love always leave me,” Justin said so full of sorrow that would have made anyone feel the pain intensely. “Molly says that grandma doesn’t have much left. She’s dying soon.”

Brian put an arm around Justin hating the fact that his lover was hurting. He pulled Justin’s close to him and then without thinking he kissed him. Justin let himself be pulled for a few seconds before he moved away and got up quickly.

“Brian,” Justin protested with very little energy. “Evan is around.”

Brian cleared his throat and got up as well. “Sorry, he whispered.”

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Justin asked.

Brian swallowed hard. He stared at the blond and all he wanted to do was kiss him and fuck him. He wanted to take Justin’s pain away. He cleared his throat. “It wasn’t anything important,” he said.

Justin knew that Brian was lying to him. There was something on the brunet’s mind.

Brian shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, really,” he said when he saw that Justin wasn’t buying it.

Justin frowned but he didn’t have the time to find out. He had to finish packing his things. Then he had to drive to his grandma’s house.

“So, do you want me to go with you?” Brian asked and after he did he thought that he had lost his mind.

Justin looked at Brian’s face. “What?”

“You heard me,” Brian told him. He didn’t know what he was doing but he knew that Justin needed him. And most importantly he wanted to be there for him.

Justin arched a brow. Of course he wanted that more than anything. “I don’t want to bother you with my problems, Bri. Plus what are you going to tell Michael?”

Brian cringed a bit. “Fuck Michael,” he whispered more to himself than to Justin. He walked closer to the blond and put his arms around Justin’s waist. He put his forehead against Justin’s. “I want to go.”

“We’ll be gone for almost a week, who knows if more,” Justin said.

“I don’t care,” Brian pointed out.

“I’m done,” Evan said. “Again!”

Brian grinned and pulled away from Justin. He looked at the boy and thought the two brothers were copies of each other. It was uncanny. “I’m going to go pack.”

“You’re coming with us?” Evan asked.

“Yes,” Brian answered before Justin had anything to say.

Justin bit his lower lip. He was scared of what it all meant.

“Yay! This is so great,” Evan celebrated. “This is going to be so cool. Wait until you meet my sister and my grandmother. They are the coolest.”

Brian went over to Justin and caressed his face. “Give me a few minutes.”

Justin nodded in some kind of trance.

Evan watched them and frowned a bit. He was sure that there was something bad happening. He looked at the way Brian touched his brother and wondered about it. He would ask his sister about it later.

As Brian walked out of Justin’s apartment he knew that breaking things with Justin wasn’t going to be easy now or ever. He was sure he loved the blond and when he finally did it, it would reap a piece of his heart. Still he couldn’t understand if he knew all that why he would do something as to push Justin away. Simply because he didn’t want to hurt Michael; he promised he wouldn’t do that ever again.

***

“Why are we stopping?” Brian asked.

“To get some food,” Justin told him.

“I’m starving,” Evan pointed out.

“He ate like two hours ago,” Brian pointed out.

Justin shrugged, he could eat too. Evan turned off his videogame and threw it next to him. Then he unlocked his seatbelt and waited for the car to stop.

“What have I told you?” Justin asked as he looked through the rearview mirror. “You have to wait until we stop to take it off.”

Evan rolled his eyes and as soon as Justin parked the car he started bugging Brian to open his door. Brian smiled as he got out and let the young blond out of the car.

“Come on Brian,” Evan said already marching to the building.

Justin made sure he had money on him before he followed Brian and his brother. They went inside the rest stop and decided to go to Popeye’s. They ordered and sat down to eat.

“Brian, are you and my brother’s boyfriend?” Evan asked.

Justin grabbed his soda and started sucking on it so he didn’t have to answer. Brian arched his brows and looked pretty scared as he stared at Evan. He looked at Justin slowly and then back at the kid.

“So?” Evan asked.

“We’re friends,” Justin said to his little brother. “Hurry up,” he said looking at his watch. “We have to go. I don’t want to arrive too late.”

Evan nodded and finished eating his food. Brian didn’t even touch his while Justin lost his appetite half of the way. The brunet got up and took everyone’s tray. Then he went to the bathroom. He washed his face a couple of times trying to relax. When he came back Justin and Evan had left. He walked to where they had parked the car and the blonds were already inside waiting for him.

“If you need me to drive let me know,” Brian said knowing it was a long drive from Pittsburgh to Canada. He had asked Justin why he hadn’t taken a flight and the blond said he didn’t like planes.

“Is okay,” Justin told him as he hit reverse. In a few more minutes they were back in course.

Sometime along the way Evan fell asleep. Justin was tired but he was pushing himself to stay away. He kept his eyes on the road and his mind away from anything that had to do with the brunet. Each time he thought of Brian his heart beat with happiness, but there was something nagging him. He knew that things weren’t as great as he thought. He didn’t even know why he had accepted to let Brian come. Everything was such a mess since he had met the man.

“Stop here,” Brian told him.

“What?” Justin asked.

“I’ll drive,” Brian told him. “You’re tired.”

Justin frowned but stopped anyway. He got out and went to the front of the car where he met up with Brian. The brunet pulled him close and they shared a long, slow, heated kiss. Then Brian let go of him and got in the driver’s seat. It was around one in the morning when they arrived at their destination.

“God,” Brian said as he got out and stretched. He was feeling very sore.

Justin opened the trunk and started unloading their things. Evan had woken up before they arrived and was now heading towards the house. Brian helped the blond get their things and then went to the house. Justin had his own key and opened the door.

“Guys?” Molly said walking over to them.

“What are you doing up?” Justin asked.

“I was waiting for you,” Molly informed him. She looked at Brian wondering who he was.

“This is my friend Brian, Bri this is my sister, Molly,” Justin introduced them.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Brian told her.

Evan grabbed his things and headed upstairs.

“How is grandma?” Justin asked as the three adults walked to the kitchen.

“She’s not okay,” Molly said sighing. “She’s losing her sight as well.”

“Shit,” Justin cursed as he sat down in the small kitchen table.

Brian sat next to him while Molly leaned against the kitchen island. She crossed her arms and looked at Justin with a sad expression.

“I don’t know what to do,” Molly told him. “She can barely get up from the bed and sometimes she forgets where she is or who am I.”

Justin rubbed his face and threw his head back.

“I’m thinking of staying here until…” Molly straightened up and walked to the fridge. “I need alcohol, want some?”

“Sure,” Justin told her.

She pulled out three beers and gave one to each of the men and one for herself. She didn’t want to think that her grandmother wouldn’t be there any longer.

“You’re thinking the worse already,” Justin pointed out seeing her face and then took a sip of his beer.

“I’m being realistic,” Molly pointed out.

Justin got up and started pacing. He drank some more from his beer thinking about what was happening in his life, it was not fair. Brian leaned back and watched brother and sister.

“I need you to do me a favor thought,” Molly said.

“What’s that?” Justin asked.

“I can’t take care of grandma and Evan at the same time,” Molly explained.

Justin threw his head back and thought about what she was saying. He looked at her and nodded. “I’ll take care of him,” he said as he put the half empty beer on the counter. “We’ll talk about this later. Come on, Brian.”

Brian got up, quickly drinking his beer before he put the empty bottle next to Justin’s. They went to the foyer and grabbed their things.

“It’s through here,” Justin said after they had gone up the stairs. The blond saw Evan sleeping in his bed. The kid hadn’t even bothered to take off his clothes. Justin smiled as he entered the room. He put his bags down while he tucked his brother in. Then he grabbed his things and headed out closing the door.

When they were inside his quarters Justin closed and locked the door. He put his things down and kept silent as he started to unpack. Brian only grabbed a few things and asked Justin where the shower was. Justin took him and then went down to see his grandmother. When he left her bedroom Molly was waiting for him.

“What do you want?” Justin asked stretching.

“Are you going out with him?” Molly asked smiling.

“No,” Justin told her. “Drop it.”

“Why?” Molly asked. “He’s gorgeous, Justin.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Justin told her irritated. “Brian is just a friend. He’s no one that you have to worry about.”

Molly rolled her eyes. She knew her brother better than that. Justin moved to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Brian who was at the top of the stairs waited a few seconds before he went back to the bedroom. He had come out to go get his towel because he had forgotten it. Then he had heard Molly and Justin talking. He was so angry that Justin though of them of nothing but then he got angry with himself because it was the truth.

***  
The guys had stayed about a week at Sarah’s house, the grandmother, and Justin wasn’t feeling any better. He had to go back home soon because he had work to do before he fell behind and so did Brian.

“Evan, go to sleep,” Justin said as he sat at the edge of his bed.

“Why?” Evan asked. “I’m not tired.”

Brian shook his head. They had been up by nine and gone out. Molly and Sarah, who had been feeling up to it, had gone with them. They had bought a few things for Molly and Sarah to last them for a whole month. Justin had said he would be back from time to time to check on them.

Sarah seemed to be lucid enough but she had to be taken in her wheelchair. She had been smiling the whole time with Evan’s anecdotes. The woman had said she was happy that Justin had found someone and this time Justin didn’t bother to correct her; Brian didn’t complain either.

“I’m tired,” Justin informed him.

“You just want to make out with him,” Evan pointed out with a big smile.

Brian didn’t even know what to say.

Justin glared at Evan. “Go!” he said as he pointed towards the door.

“I’ve seen you,” Evan pointed out as he got up. “So don’t lie to me. You two are together.”

“Leave!” Justin shouted.

Evan laughed and left closing the bedroom door behind him.

“Jesus,” Justin whispered.

Brian chuckled as he shook his head. “You two are hilarious.”

“Shut up,” Justin said as he turned around in bed. He kneeled in front of the brunet and smiled wickedly.

Brian smiled and got up. He went and locked the door before he went towards the blond again. He kneeled behind Justin. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

Justin smiled as his eyes closed. Brian’s tongue was doing wonders to his skin. The brunet pushed Justin forwards and got rid of Justin’s jeans. He was happy to find that the blond didn’t have any underwear on. Now he had Justin completely naked on the bed to do what he wanted.

“Come on,” Justin said when Brian took too long to do anything.

“Eager, are we?” Brian asked as he started to unbutton his sleeveless shirt. He threw it to the side and then moved on to his jeans. The truth was that he didn’t want to wait any longer; he needed to be inside the blond at that moment.

“We have to be quiet,” Justin whispered.

“You tell yourself that,” Brian pointed out. He grabbed Justin’s head and pulled it back so he could kiss the blond.

They moaned and Brian rubbed against the blond. He wanted to be inside his lover so badly. Justin pulled away and got the lube and the condoms. He opened one and put it on Brian before he lubed the man’s covered cock. Brian pulled Justin by the legs and turned him around. He kissed Justin’s back as well as he bit him. The blond was wiggling around yearning for the older man.

“So tight,” Brian groaned as he pushed a lube finger inside the fair man.

“Yes,” Justin hissed and his hips arched up. He gripped the covers under him and his body started moving back and forward.

“Easy,” Brian murmured as he finger fucked the blond, slowly adding another and another.

“Fuck me,” Justin gasped when he couldn’t take it anymore. Brian had his prostate on fire.

Brian pulled his fingers away and pushed inside the tight cavern. He closed his eyes and felt everything fading away. Nothing mattered but the blond in his arms. Their bodies moved together to reach maximum pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” Justin hissed and bit his lower lips. Brian was hitting him with wave after wave of intense pleasure. He let his shoulders hit the bed, giving Brian a better angle to thrust into him.

Brian gripped Justin’s hips hard as he pushed inside the blond. He threw his head back and groaned. He was so close to spilling his juices. He growled when the blond started to squeeze him. One of his hand grabbed hold on Justin’s cock.

Justin’s body arched up as he hit nirvana. He heard Brian’s deep throat groan and soon Brian’s body was crushing him. He didn’t want to move from that spot and he wanted Brian to stay inside of him forever but that didn’t happen.

“That was great,” Brian growled in Justin’s ear. Slowly he pulled out of the blond; he wished he could stay inside Justin.

Justin smiled and turned around slowly. He watched the brunet getting rid of the used condom and then jumping into his jeans. The brunet moved towards the blond and lay next to him.

“You know if you want to leave you can,” Justin told him.

Brian shrugged and kissed Justin’s shoulder. “I’m right where I want to be.”

Justin’s smile fainted a bit. He sighed and sat up bending his knees close to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked turning his head to look at Justin’s back.

“Just thinking,” Justin responded. He wished he didn’t have to think about Michael at moments like that. It always ruined his good mood.

Brian kneeled so he could look at Justin. “What is it?”

“This is so wrong, Brian,” Justin told him. “I…I don’t want to ever let you go.”

Brian looked down at his knees. He frowned not sure what to tell Justin.

“I wish things were different,” the blond said.

“I know,” Brian replied. He caressed Justin’s face. He wished the same thing.

“Do you love Michael?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded slowly. There was no hesitation in his mind and heart that he did love his best friend. The question was what kind of love he had for Michael. But for him something like that was not easy to define and yet he knew the loved the two men differently.

Justin bit is lower lip. “Okay.”

“Why did you have to ask me that?” Brian sighed and got off the bed. He started pacing the room like a cage animal. He didn’t want to think about the face Justin had made. It made him angry to see Justin frowning to hide away sadness. He knew that his answer had affected Justin.

“I don’t know,” Justin said in a quiet voice. “I was curious, I guess.”

Brian scoffed and got inside the bed once again. “I love you.”

Justin stared into Brian’s eyes and knew it was the truth. “How can you?” he asked so confused.

Brian didn’t understood what Justin meant. He kept staring at the blond.

“How can you love both of us?” Justin asked. It couldn’t be true that a person could be in love with two different people at the same time. Not ever. It could be different kinds of love, maybe even selfishness or maybe not love at all for no one. It was just the opportunity to get the better of two different worlds; so many possible variables but not that one of being in love with the two. Justin wouldn’t accept it. He didn’t want to accept it.

“I don’t know,” Brian told him.

“I’m just a thing to you,” Justin pointed out. He knew that Michael and Brian had been together almost a life time. How he could come between that, he wondered. “Soon you will get bored and I’ll be history.”

“That’s not true,” Brian protested. “I need you Justin.”

“How could you know for sure?” Justin asked angrily. “You don’t know what you want.”

Brian stayed silent for a few seconds. Then he pulled Justin into his arms. He kissed the blond on the forehead and moved his head to whisper in Justin’s ear. “I need you because I’m just not right when you’re not next to me.”

Justin couldn’t do anything but melt into his lover’s arms.

***

Brian kissed Justin one last time before he really left Justin’s loft. They had been back two days ago but Brian had stayed there. He got to his loft and put his carry on next to the door while he searched for his keys. When he was inside he locked and set up the alarm system.

“Brian,” Michael said.

Brian jumped a bit startled. “Jesus fuck, Michael!” he hadn’t expected the man to be there.

“Did you just get back from your trip?” Michael asked. He hated when Brian had to take trips to do business. He had missed the brunet so much.

“What do you think?” Brian asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you,” Michael told him. “I’ve been here the last three days.”

Brian shook his head as he grabbed his things and went to the bedroom. The dirty clothes went to the hamper while the things he didn’t used went back to the closet. Michael watched him in silence.

“You don’t have your suits,” Michael pointed out.

“What?” Brian asked as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Your suits,” Michael repeated.

“Oh,” Brian said. “I stopped by the dry cleaners to leave them there.”

“We need to talk,” Michael told him.

Brian stared at Michael not sure what was going to happen. He wondered if his boyfriend knew the truth.

“Look I know that there are certain things about you that you can’t change,” Michael started.

Brian used his tongue in cheek expression and kept quiet.

“And I’m okay with that,” Michael told him. “I love you, Brian.”

Brian swallowed and still kept quiet.

“These past days I was thinking that we don’t spend too much time together. I’m okay with that. You have to work and then there are business trips. I can live with that. I just thought of a way to fix it,” Michael said.

“Oh,” Brian said moving closer to Michael. “What do you propose?”

“I think that we should move in together,” Michael said. “It would be perfect. Don’t you think?”

Brian wanted to die.

“I’m okay with you tricking so that won’t be a problem. Well, as long as you don’t bring them here,” Michael informed him and walked closer to the brunet. “I know you so well, Brian. We’re meant to be together and I think is time we moved in together.”

Brian closed his eyes when he felt Michael kissing him on the neck.

“I want to be with you,” Michael said. “I was so worried because you didn’t call. I can’t live without you.”

Brian wrapped his arms around his partner. “Okay,” he whispered.

“It’s going to be great,” Michael said happily. “I thought you wouldn’t want to. I can’t wait to tell everyone. Aren’t you excited?”

Brian nodded a bit before he moved to the bathroom while Michael went to call everyone. The brunet started at himself in the mirror. He was so lost. His life was so screwed up and he had let it get to that; it was his fault. He wished he could take it all back but that would only hurt Michael and he couldn’t do that. First, he hadn’t been able to break things Justin and now he couldn’t say no to Michael, he was so messed up.


	5. Let's Lie And Say It's For The Best

Justin groaned as he turned around in the bed. “Evan, come on,” he groaned thinking that his brother was the one knocking at his door. He sat up and looked around in the dark. He realized that it wasn’t the door at his room because for one it was open. He got up and went to see what Brian wanted. Who else it could be, Justin thought.

“Justin,” Brian said as he quickly got inside.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked.

Brian pulled him into his arms and kissed him hard. He picked the blond up and carried him to the bed. He put Justin down and took off the blond’s pajamas. He reached for the lube inside his pockets as well as the condom. He pulled out his hard cock and put the condom on.

Justin watched him in silence. He was still half asleep and even if he was completely awake he wouldn’t be stopping Brian.

“God,” Brian groaned when he started opening Justin. “So tight.”

Justin moaned and wrapped his legs around Brian. The brunet didn’t lose anymore time. When he was sure that Justin was ready for him he entered him. Their lovemaking was fast and hard. When the brunet was done he got rid of the condom and zipped his pants.

“I have to go,” Brian told him.

Justin got on his elbows with a frown. “Well, fuck me.”

“I just did,” Brian pointed out with a smirk.

“What was that?” Justin asked as he got up. He felt so used by the brunet.

“What?” Brian asked. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

“I did,” Justin assured him. “But what is this? You’re leaving?”

Brian sighed. “I have to get back.”

Justin crossed his arms and his body shook with anger. “Michael is with you tonight?”

Brian didn’t answer.

“Fuck you, Brian,” Justin hissed. “Have you lost your mind?”

“I needed to see you,” Brian told him.

Justin’s heart softened. He wished he could be stronger when it concerned Brian. “Fine, leave.”

Brian started to leave but then stopped. “I have to tell you something.”

Justin sat down in the bed. He didn’t ask what already thinking the worst. He waited for Brian to say what he needed.

Brian cleared his throat. “Justin, the other days Michael…he asked me if…well,” Brian was trying to tell the blond what was going to happen. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Just tell me,” Justin said his voice breaking. He didn’t want to think that the brunet was leaving him. It would crush him to a million pieces.

“He’s moving in,” Brian informed him.

Justin made a small gasping sound. Brian didn’t know if it was hurt or shock or what.

“Fuck,” Justin whispered.

Brian walked over to the blond and sat next to him. He caressed Justin’s face and then moved his hand to take hold of Justin’s own.

“So does this mean is over?” Justin asked.

“What?” Brian asked.

“When would you have time for me?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know,” Brian said. “I…I don’t want to.”

“But we are so going to get caught, Brian,” Justin pointed out. He got up and crossed his arms. He knew what he had to do. “Brian, please leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Justin,” Brian said firmly.

“No,” Justin said shaking his head even thought it was dark and Brian probably didn’t see the gesture. “I want you to leave.”

Brian got up and started walking slowly.

“And I don’t want you to come back,” Justin added.

Brian stopped and felt as his heart dropped to the floor. “Justin.”

“No,” Justin said; he was sure he was doing the right thing. They should have never started seeing each other in the first place. “Leave and don’t come back, please.”

Brian didn’t say anything this time. He left the blond telling himself it was for the best.

***  
Justin walked with Evan to the diner. He had woken up late and he needed to buy something to feed his brother before he sent him to school. The food from the diner was way better than any McDonalds or Burger Kings he could find on the way. He almost turned around when he saw Brian and Michael there. Before he could say anything Evan took running to where Brian was.

“Hey Brian,” Evan said smiling widely.

“Hello,” Brian said smiling. “How are you sport?”

“I’m good,” Evan assured him and looked at Michael. “Who is this?”

“This is Michael,” Justin said. “He’s Brian’s boyfriend.”

“But…” Evan said and stopped. He frowned and looked at Brian.

“But what?” Michael asked.

Evan looked up at his brother and then back at Michael. He shrugged and looked at Brian. “I thought…”

“Evan what do you want for breakfast?” Justin asked before Evan could say anything else. “Go sit down over there so you can look at the menu.”

Evan nodded and did what his brother told him.

“Now I’m going to explain to him about gay couples,” Justin said giving Michael a smile. He had to make something up as to why Evan was acting so strange.

“I thought he knew you were gay,” Michael said.

“He had an idea, but there are many things he doesn’t know,” Justin said. “He’s going to be living with me now. So might as well start talking to him now.”

Michael nodded as he looked at the blond. “You could sit with us.”

“Oh,” Justin said smiling. “I don’t want to bother you guys. Thanks anyway,” he told the man.

Brian kept staring at his cup of coffee. He felt like a total shit.

“I have to go,” Justin said. “We’ll be late.”

Michael watched him go. “I think he’s a great guy.”

“Whatever,” Brian said. “You don’t even know him.”

“Oh come on,” Michael said digging into his scrambled eggs. “He’s okay. He has hung out with Emmett a few times.”

“I thought you didn’t like him,” Brian pointed out. He was getting irritated talking about Justin.

“I just didn’t like the idea of you fucking him,” Michael said.

“I still could,” Brian pointed out and frowned wondering why he was having that conversation with the man in front of him.

“But Justin wouldn’t fuck you,” Michael pointed out. “He’s not the kind of guy that would do something like that. I mean, he knows you’re with me.”

“Right,” Brian said grabbing his cup of coffee. He went back to reading his paper and trying really hard not to think of Justin.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked.

“Yes,” Brian murmured.

“Are you sure, Brian?” Michael asked. “Suddenly you don’t look too well.”

“Whatever, I’m fine,” Brian said as he folded the newspaper and got up. He grabbed his shades and put them on. “I have to go to work.”

Michael nodded slowly. He was starting to pout because Brian was already leaving. Brian bent down and kissed Michael goodbye before he was gone.

Justin had seen the kiss as he stood at the counter asking for his and his brother’s breakfast. He swallowed his pain and went back to sit with Evan. Then he waited like nothing was wrong. Like a guy who was completely alone would wait with his brother. There was nothing wrong with watching a couple kiss; except when you were in love with one of the guys kissing.

***

“What are you still doing here?” Emmett asked as he put his empty glass on the bar.

“Brian is one of his moods,” Michael said. “It’s because we moved in together. He’s doing the pulling away thing, so I left him home to brood.”

“Oh,” Ted said shaking his head. “Whoever thought Brian Kinney would be married.”

“I wish,” Michael said and laughed.

“Justin!” Emmett yelled when he saw the blond. He waved at the blond to go to him.

“Hey,” Justin said when he stood in front of Emmett. He looked at Ted and then at Michael. The thought of Brian being alone at the loft crossed him mind.

“I’ve seen you,” Emmett said and laughing. “Aren’t you exhausted?”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“He’s been inspecting the backroom,” Ted pointed out. “Over and over and over again.”

Emmett laughed at that. “My baby is a real stud.”

Justin shook his head. “Not really.”

“Watch out Brian,” Ted said. “This could be the new king of Babylon.”

“Yeah right,” Michael said frowning. “No one could ever be like Brian.”

Justin agreed on his mind. “I have to go. I have a babysitter at home that is probably dying for me to get there.”

“You’re little brother can’t be that bad,” Emmett pointed out. “Stay and have a drink with me.”

“Okay,” Justin agreed.

“Boys,” Brian said as he put one arm around Emmett and the other around Justin. “What are you up to?”

“Brian,” Michael said smiling as he leaned closer to his boyfriend and kissed him.

Justin wanted to punch the man right there and tell him to fuck off. But then again why would he punch Michael except he went totally crazy or was completely jealous. Slowly he moved away, so that Brian couldn’t touch him. It was killing him to have Brian touch him and yet it was pure torture once Brian’s arm wasn’t there.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked. “I thought you had a lot of work to do.”

“I do,” Brian said as he looked back to the dance floor only because it would give him a chance to look at Justin. “But I decided to take a break.”

Justin felt like he was drowning. He had to get out of there. He took the beer that Emmett gave him. Then he drank as fast as he could.

“Careful,” Brian said as he pulled the bottle down. “You don’t want to choke on it. There are better things to choke on.”

“Leave him alone, Brian,” Michael said wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist.

The brunet and Justin shared an intense look. And in that look one was asking for forgiveness and the other one sending the other to hell. Justin looked at his watch and moved to the bar. He drank the last of his beer.

“Are you leaving?” Emmett asked.

“Yeah,” Justin told them. “I have to go.”

“But you haven’t dance with me,” Emmett protested.

Brian’s blood was boiling. “Maybe he has someone to get back to.”

“Nobody other than Evan,” Justin said. “Come on, Emmett. Once dance.”

Brian watched them go. He asked for a drink and when he finished it he dragged Michael to the dance floor. The closer that Justin danced to Emmett the more Brian touched and kissed Michael. Justin was so pissed he could march up to Brian and punch him right on the face for being such a fucking asshole.

“I have to go now,” Justin said looking up at Emmett.

“Okay baby,” Emmett said and kissed Justin on the forehead.

“Fucking bastard,” Brian growled.

“What?” Michael asked. “Who?”

Brian looked at his boyfriend and frowned. He bent down and kissed him to quiet him. He imagined he was kissing his blond but that didn’t work. He grabbed Michael’s hand and dragged him to the backroom. He fucked the man hard and fast and as much as tried it didn’t come anywhere near what he felt with Justin.

***  
Justin went to the door ready to tell Brian to fuck off but to his surprise it was Brian and Michael and two toddlers. He swallowed trying not to focus all his attention on Brian. “Yes?”

“We were going to the park and we thought that you might want to come with Evan,” Michael said.

Brian put his son down and hoped Justin said yes. When Michael said ‘we’ it was more like he was the one that had thought about it.

“Oh,” Justin said. “Let me go ask him. Come on inside and sit down.”

Brian and Michael moved inside with the kids. The brunet was ecstatic. He was certain that Evan would say yes. The kid loved sports and to be jumping around.

“I’m going to fix a bag with a few things for Evan,” Justin said when he came back. He left again and was cursing in his mind. He wanted to strangle the brunet for doing that to him.

When everything was done Evan walked up to Michael and Brian. “I’m ready. Oh my god. Who are these two?”

“This is my daughter Jenny and this is Brian’s son Gus,” Michael said.

“Hi,” Gus said looking up shyly at Evan. “Are you my friend?”

Brian smiled widely.

“Of course not,” Michael said. “You just met him.”

Brian frowned as he looked at his boyfriend.

“We can be friends,” Evan assured the boy as he took his hand.

“We’ll let’s go,” Brian said getting up.

Justin pulled out a twenty dollar bill. “Here you go Brian. So you can buy Evan anything if he get’s hungry.”

“You’re not coming?” Michael asked.

“I’m too busy,” Justin said. “I have so much work to do. I have an art show in a few weeks.”

“Oh,” Michael said. “Okay then. We’ll take care of Evan.”

Brian could have bitch slapped his boyfriend right then. He wanted Justin to go, that had been the whole plan.

“Thank you,” Justin said and bent down to kiss his brother. “Be good.”

“Yes,” Evan said taking Gus’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Justin watched them go and then closed the door. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. It was Brian and this time he was alone.

“What do you want?” Justin asked a bit defensively.

“To give you this,” Brian said giving the blond back his money. “I told Michael that we shouldn’t take it and he agreed.”

“Take it,” Justin insisted. “In case he needs it.”

“He won’t,” Brian assured him. “I can buy him anything he wants.”

“Just take it, Brian,” Justin said. “Just go please.”

“Why?” Brian asked taking two big steps towards the blond. “Why?”

“You know why,” Justin answered.

Brian lifted his hand and caressed Justin’s face. The blond’s eyelids closed immediately. His whole body vibrated with Brian’s touch. It was taking everything in Brian to stop himself from devouring the smaller man.

“Go, please,” Justin told him but his body was begging for other things.

Brian pulled away. He walked by a table that Justin kept by the entrance and put the money there. Then he left closing the door behind him. Justin wrapped his arms around himself. He had never felt so alone in all his life.

***

When Justin came out of his studio it was to find Michael on the kitchen while Evan talked a mile per minute. He wondered what the fuck was going on. “Hey, Michael.”

“Justin,” Michael said smiling. “I came to invite you to my mom’s house. She’s having dinner tonight for the whole family.”

“I was offering him something to drink because you said that it’s polite to do so,” Evan announced.

Justin nodded. “Uh, I don’t know if I can make it.”

“Oh come on, you have to go,” Michael said. “Gus has been asking nonstop for Evan.”

Evan smiled widely. “Can we go?”

Justin wondered what it was about the Taylor boys not being able to resist the Kinney heritage. He sighed and nodded slowly. His brother didn’t have to be punished for his mistakes. “Sure, we’ll be there.”

“You can hitch a ride with us,” Michael announced. “I’ll come around six.”

Before Justin had a chance to react Michael was gone. Justin looked at Evan who was starting at him with an unreadable expression. “Go take a shower.”

Evan nodded as he put back the juice pitcher and closed the fridge. He walked to his room happy that he was going to see Gus and Jenny again.

Justin took a deep breath and went to get ready as well. He was glad that he had thought of putting a bathroom to each room. When he was done he got dressed and then changed. He looked himself in the mirror and changed again. He changed two more times before he was happy with what he had on.

Around six fifteen Michael and Brian arrived to get them. Evan was the only one talking on the way to Debbie’s house. He was excited about seeing Gus and Jenny. The blond wondered if his brother had any friends because he never heard as much about any one else as he heard about Gus and Jenny.

“We’re here,” Brian said and helped Evan jump from the back of the Jeep.

When they were at the door Brian stood really close to Justin. It was like their bodies pulled each other together.

“Baby,” Debbie said kissing Michael before she hugged him. “Come inside.”

Brian went after Michael and Evan smiled at Debbie. “Hey,” he said waving.

“Oh,” Debbie said bending down and hugging Evan. “He’s so beautiful.”

“Hey Debbie,” Justin said smiling. They had met each other before at the diner.

“Hello Sunshine,” Debbie said pulling the blond inside. “We’re ready to eat.”

Justin was happy when he sat in between Emmett and Evan and far away from Brian. He ate and talked and laughed with all of them. He was having a good time until they moved to the living room. When he sat on the sofa Brian was the one that sat next to him.

“Be careful,” Brian called out when Gus and Evan started running around.

“Gus is smitten with him,” Lindsay said.

“Yeah,” Justin said smiling. “That’s so great.”

“He doesn’t stop talking about Evan,” Melanie said.

“They are adorable,” Debbie said setting down a plate in Justin’s hand of lemon bars.

“Thank you,” Justin told her and started eating.

“My son so has a crush on Evan,” the brunet said with a grin.

“He’s four years old,” Ted pointed out.

“That’s not too soon to show how gay he’s going to be,” Brian told him and smiled.

Justin laughed as he shook his head. “You’re crazy.”

Brian threw his arm around Justin. “You won’t be saying that when they are old enough to get married.”

Justin stayed quiet and wished Brian would pull his arm away. He turned his head a bit and the brunet’s cologne hit him full force. He crossed his legs and tried to control his urges. Brian was battling such feelings himself so when he couldn’t control it anymore he got up and went out for a smoke.

He stayed outside for a while after he was done with the cigarette; he was going insane with so many thoughts. He wanted Justin so badly and couldn’t have him, shouldn’t have him. He knew that if Michael ever found out it would break his heart. Now Justin was part of the family and they had to keep away from each other.

“Brian,” Michael said.

Brian turned around. “What?”

“Come on,” the man said. “You’ve been here for quite a while. It’s late.”

“I know,” Brian said as he went back inside with his boyfriend.

For another hour and a half Justin had to suffer in silence. Seeing everyone talking and laughing and then Brian and Michael sitting next to one another sharing caresses and from time to time some kisses. It was going to give him nightmares for the rest of the night and possibly his life.

“I think is time to go,” Brian said when he saw that Gus and Evan had fallen asleep on the rug. He got up and stretched a bit.

“I think you’re right,” Melanie said standing up.

Michael got up and went to kiss Jenny who was fussing a bit in Lindsay’s arms. Then he grabbed the keys to the Jeep. Brian took Evan while Melanie grabbed Gus.

“I can take him,” Justin offered.

“That’s okay,” Brian assured him.

Everyone said goodbye to each other and they were on their way. Brian had put Evan in the back and Justin had sat with him but when they arrived the brunet took the little blond once again.

“You don’t have to bother,” Justin said when they were in the elevator.

“Don’t worry, Justin,” Michael said. “Brian has a big heart like that.”

Brian snorted.

“Even if he tries to deny it,” Michael said and laughed with glee.

Justin bit his lower lip over and over again to keep from screaming. When they arrived at his floor he went to open the door quickly. When he stepped aside to let the guys in it was only Brian with Evan in his arms. Justin felt himself shaking with worry.

“I told Michael to go ahead,” Brian explained then he walked to the boy’s room and put him on his bed. “There,” Brian said.

Justin watched the brunet and wanted to jump him. The man’s cologne was driving him crazy. And Brian was wearing the red sleeveless shirt that drove him mad with lust, the brunet knew it too.

“I should go,” Brian told the blond.

“Yes,” Justin replied.

The two of them walked out of Evan’s room and into the living room. Brian stopped and turned to look at Justin.

“What?” Justin asked and swallowed.

“I think that this thing that has happened between you and me was something else. But we had to end it because we’ll just hurt everyone else,” Brian told him. “You were right about me not coming back here again.”

Justin nodded slowly.

“Michael doesn’t deserve to be hurt,” Brian said.

“Yeah,” Justin agreed. “He’s a good guy.”

Brian nodded absently.

“Have a goodnight,” Justin told him.

Brian leaned down and kissed Justin’s lips. “Goodbye, Justin.”

Justin’s heart got crushed, thorns taking possession of it. He pulled back and put on a brave front. “Bye Brian.”

Brian had already learned to walk with a heavy heart. So he turned around and left the loft to go to his loft, but not his home. It had stopped being that a long time ago.


	6. Hollow

Michael got out of the bed and went to take a shower. He didn’t know what to think of what had happened a few moments ago. He had woken up to find Brian sucking him and he had loved every minute of it. Then they had made love again and again and yet it didn’t feel nothing like ever before. Michael grabbed the soap and started cleaning himself all over; he was so angry with Brian.

The man shook his head trying to tell himself that nothing was wrong. But he couldn’t deny that Brian had been acting weird. And while they had been fucking Brian had called him names that he had never used before. Michael started thinking that maybe Brian was seeing someone else as more than a trick. His heart exploded with pain.

“Hey,” Brian said getting into the shower. “You should have waited for me.”

Michael moved under the shower so Brian wouldn’t see his watered eyes. Then he turned around and smiled. “I knew you would follow.”

Brian nodded and pulled him close. He kissed him hard and would have done more if the man hadn’t pulled away.

“I’m done,” Michael said and quickly stepped out.

The brunet frowned but didn’t say anything. He took his time showering. When he was done he stepped out and grabbed his towel. As he entered the bedroom again it was to find Michael writing something in bed. He threw the towel on the floor and sat behind Michael. “What are you doing?”

“Working,” Michael told him.

“Mmm,” Brian said as he started to kiss Michael’s neck.

“Not now,” Michael told him. “I really have to do this.”

“Is that more important than me?” Brian asked.

Michael sighed and got up with his papers in hand. “You know my job might not be as big as yours but it’s important. I have to do it for tomorrow. I need to finish this Brian.”

Brian leaned back in bed.

“What the hell is going on?” Michael asked. “Did you take Viagra or what? We’ve been fucking since we woke up? Take a damn break or go out,” the man said.

Brian sat up and glared at Michael’s retreating back. He then lay back once again. He rolled in bed and groaned because the only thing in his head was Justin and that only got him rock hard. He groaned and got up from bed to get dressed. He couldn’t help it; he had never been so horny in his life.

When he was done he found Michael on the kitchen having a snack. He went after the man and stood behind him. He kissed Michael on the neck.

“Brian,” Michael protested. “I’m sore already and I have work to do.”

“And I really want to do you,” Brian told him.

“Go out,” Michael said. “You know I’m okay with you tricking.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “What’s the purpose of having a boyfriend then?”

“Brian,” Michael whined. “Please, I’m really tired and I just want to finish doing my job,” the man said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Whatever the fuck,” he told Michael. “I’m going out.”

“Finally,” Michael said and watched the man go. Then he moved to get the phone and called Emmett. “I need to see you,” he said when his friend answered.

“What’s wrong with you?” Emmett asked.

“I’m…” Michael sighed and sat down at Brian’s desk. Tears started to fall and he sniffled. “Brian woke up very horny today you know. And I was so into it thinking it was because of me.”

“What are you talking about?” Emmett asked.

“He called me his dirty little boy and baby and he’d never done that before,” Michael said.

“Could it be that he’s starting now?” Emmett couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I know Brian would never cheat on you, Michael. I mean he tricks but you know about that.”

“You don’t understand,” Michael told him. “These past weeks Brian is growing apart from me. And he never tells me what’s wrong with him now. He used to before. And when he looks at me is like he’s expecting someone else,” the man informed his friend. “And when we fucked it was like…like he wasn’t there at all.”

Emmett wished he could make his friend feel better. He thought that maybe Michael was overreacting.

“And now suddenly is like he can’t get enough of me or he’s fucking everything that moves,” Michael pointed out. “For some reason he’s not like before and I don’t know what to do.”

Emmett sighed. “I’m going there and I’m taking Ted with me.”

“Okay,” Michael whispered. He hung up the phone and let it all out. He couldn’t stop crying no matter what. The thought of Brian being with another man more than once was killing him. The only thing in his head was the words ‘my baby boy’ when Brian had groaned them to him. Michael was older than Brian and the brunet had never called him his baby. It was just something that Brian didn’t do, that only made Michael cry much harder.

***

Emmett kissed Justin on the cheek and smiled brightly when Justin turned to look at him.

“Hey,” Justin said smiling. “How are you?”

“Good,” Emmett said. “Ted and Michael are here,” he said and looked to where the guys were at on the bar. “We’re trying to cheer Michael up,” he whispered.

Justin frowned. “What? Why?”

“He and Brian are having some problems,” Emmett related. “He thinks that Brian is cheating on him or something.”

Justin nodded slowly before he went back to stare at his drink. For a moment he had thought that Brian had broken up with Michael. And how he wished that were the case. He shook his head slightly not believing himself. He had never in his life wanted to see someone in pain but if he had to see Michael suffering because the brunet had left him; he would take it. He looked towards Michael and wanted to laughed at the irony of it all, now that he and Brian had stopped seeing each other was when Michael suspected of something, it didn’t make sense.

“What about you?” Emmett asked frowning. “You don’t seem all that hot either.”

Justin smiled and finished his drink. “I’m just dealing with everything. You know, work and family, it’s a bit stressful.”

“Want to dance?” Emmett asked. “Let’s shake those troubles away for a while.”

“Okay,” Justin accepted. He was trying to have some fun but it was like a part of him was dead. Since he had stopped seeing Brian his life had no meaning. It was odd because before Brian he was sure that his life wasn’t missing anything, now there was no point to it.

“Come on,” Emmett said laughing. “Shake that butt.”

Justin laughed a bit. “Thank you, Emmett,” he told the man because the taller guy had made him laugh.

“I know you don’t trust me yet,” Emmett said and it was only fair since he and Justin didn’t know each other for that long. “But I could be a good friend and if there is anything you need or if you need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.”

Justin nodded slowly. He only wished he could tell someone about his problems. Find someone who could tell him what he should do to make it all better.

“Hey,” Emmett whispered as he cleared the tear that Justin let out. “You’re crying.”

“God,” Justin said and quickly headed for the bar.

“Justin,” Emmett said frowning and followed the blond.

“Don’t worry about it Emmett,” Justin told him. “I’m okay.”

Emmett sighed knowing it wasn’t true. He wished he could help Justin out but the blond wasn’t opening up.

“I want to leave,” Michael said. “Hey, Justin.”

“Hi,” Justin said feeling very much out of breath.

“Brian is being an asshole,” Michael said. He had watched Brian take so many trips to the backroom and all the while ignoring him. “And I’m tired of this shit.”

Justin didn’t even know that Brian was there. He tried not to but couldn’t help to look around to see if he saw the brunet.

“I could go get the car,” Ted offered.

“Hello boys,” Brian said grinning. He licked his lips as he looked at Justin then at Michael. He glared at both of them and then at Emmett and Ted as well for effect.

“What’s with you?” Michael asked.

“Having fun,” Brian told him. He asked for a drink and in one move swallowed it all. “And I have found the perfect guy for tonight,” he said and headed towards the trick.

Michael bit his lower lip.

“Don’t cry,” Ted quickly said. “We should leave.”

“He’s leaving,” Emmett told them as he watched Brian.

Justin watched as Brian didn’t even acknowledge Michael before he left with the trick. Michael turned around and headed for the bathroom, Ted was hot on his heels.

“Poor Michael,” Emmett said sighing. “Brian can be such an asshole sometimes.”

Justin knew that sometimes Brian didn’t make the best choices. That if he wanted to hurt you he knew how to do so exactly. “I have to go,” he told Emmett.

“Already?” Emmett asked almost pouting. He threw his arms around Justin.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “And you should go to Michael. He doesn’t look too good.”

“Ah, it will be okay,” Emmett assured him. “Brian and Michael are like this all the time. They fight about something and then they are back together. Brian has Michael wrapped around his fingers. I wish Michael would just leave him. Not that I want to cause anyone harm but they are just not meant for each other.”

“You would know,” Justin replied. He kissed Emmett on the cheek. “I’ll see you around.”

“You take care, baby,” Emmett said and went to see how Michael was doing.

Justin got out of there and to his surprise Brian was a few feet away in the alley kissing with the trick against the Jeep. He didn’t know why but he walked over to them. When Brian saw the blond he pulled away from the guy and smiled at the blond.

“Hello Sunshine,” Brian said.

Justin shook his head. “I can’t believe you Brian.”

Brian looked at the trick from head to toe. “Get lost.”

“But I thought…” The trick argued.

“Now,” Brian added very strongly.

“Asshole,” the man whispered but Brian and Justin still heard him.

“Let’s go for a ride,” Brian said as he pushed Justin against the Jeep.

“Stop it,” Justin hissed. “How can you be doing this?”

“Doing what?” Brian asked.

“Acting like a total idiot with Michael,” Justin said and felt like crying because he really wanted to say him. He wanted to ask Brian why he could choose Michael and not him. “This is your chance to fix things and this is what you do,” he said as he moved away.

“You don’t know fucking shit!” Brian yelled.

Just then the guys were coming out of Babylon. They heard Brian screaming at the blond and moved in their direction. Justin hadn’t seen them but Brian was aware that they were listening to them.

“He loves you!” Justin yelled. “That’s what you wanted. You wanted to have a wonderful life with Michael. Then stop been an asshole and cherish what you have. He would do anything for you,” Justin said and it was sad that he would do too. His eyes watered as he shook his head. “If you throw it all away then what was the point?”

Brian knew what the question was about. What was the point of them breaking up, of him not fighting to be with Justin if he was going to throw everything he had with Michael away? After all it had been him that said that he couldn’t leave the older man and now he was acting like a total ass. But if Justin only knew how much he missed him.

“I have to go,” Justin said leaving the man.

“Justin,” Emmett said running after the blond.

“What was that all about?” Michael asked.

Ted frowned feeling out of place. “I’m going to catch up to them,” he said and quickly walked away.

“He was telling me I was being an asshole,” Brian pointed out. “Like everyone else does.”

Michael sighed. “I don’t want to fight with you Brian, but you have been acting so strange.”

Brian smirked and then used his tongue in cheek expression. “If you don’t like it you can fuck off,” he said as he got on his Jeep and drove out of there. And how he hoped that Michael did really leave him, and then he would be free to do whatever he wanted; to be with whoever he chose.

***

Justin was seriously thinking of going someplace else for breakfast from now on, but the diner was so close to the loft. He sighed when Evan ran towards Brian.

“Hey, Brian,” Evan said happily. “Today is Saturday.”

“I know,” Brian told him and grabbed his cup of coffee. “Sit down,” he said moving closer to Michael.

“Come on, Justin,” Evan said as he sat down. “How are Gus and Jenny?”

Justin was walking as slow as he could. When he reached the table he didn’t sit down. “Come Evan, we don’t want to bother the guys.”

“Is no bother sweetie,” Emmett said grabbing Justin by the wrist. “Come on, sit down.”

Justin let himself be pulled into the booth. Then Emmett threw his arm around his shoulder and he felt protected. He looked up at Emmett and smiled, truly smiled.

Brian bit his tongue, the inside of his cheek, rolled his lower lip inside his mouth and bit it too. It was taking all his power not to grabbed Emmett by the throat and choke the life out of him. He decided to focus on what Evan was talking.

“Justin is taking me to the park today,” Evan informed the brunet. “Could Gus and Jenny come?”

Brian smiled widely, but before he could answer Justin intervened.

“We can’t go today,” Justin said seeing Brian’s intention as clear as day. “I’ll take you some other time.”

Evan frowned a bit and pouted for effect. Justin rolled his eyes and stood with his decision.

“What do you want for breakfast my darling angel?” Debbie asked smiling as she caressed Evan’s face.

“I want some pancakes and bacon,” Evan told her but he sounded so heartbroken. “With orange juice.”

“Are you sick?” Debbie asked checking him quickly.

“He’s just showing you his dramatic abilities,” Justin said smirking.

“He has from where to learn them,” Brian said.

“Good one,” Evan said and laughed with Brian and the guys.

Justin was the one pouting now. “I’ll have my usual.”

Debbie smiled and pinched Justin’s cheek. “You two are so cute, Sunshine.”

Brian smiled at that.

“What if Brian takes me like last time?” Evan asked.

Justin sighed. “Brian has more important things to…”

“Okay,” Brian said, this time before Justin could tell anything else to his brother. “I’ll go get Gus and we’ll have a good time.”

Justin wanted to glare but he smiled. “Thanks Brian.”

“So, you two aren’t fighting anymore?” Emmett asked as he looked from Brian to Justin.

“We weren’t fighting,” Brian said. “Justin was just telling me what he thought.”

“It was none of my business,” Justin pointed out. “Go wash up, Evan.”

Brian got up as well. He had to go to the bathroom too.

“Justin,” Michael said when they were done. “Thanks for trying. That was nice of you.”

The blond groaned inwardly.

“Here we go,” Debbie said putting the plate in front of Justin. “Where is Evan?”

“He’s in the restroom,” Justin told her.

“Well, here is his food,” Debbie said and then left to help other customers.

“Justin,” Evan said when he sat down. This time he was in the middle of Brian and Michael. “Brian said that Gus is staying with him. Can I stay too?”

Justin smiled and nodded. He looked at Brian wondering what the man was playing at. It was like the brunet wanted to be in his life one way or another and Justin didn’t know if he was going to be strong enough or if temptation was going to win.

***

Emmett got up and went over to Justin. He had invited the blond to go to Woody’s with them. He wasn’t sure if the blond was going to make it. Lately Justin was making up excuses left and right about all the work he had not to go out.

“You’re looking great,” Emmett told him.

Justin smiled. “I need a beer.”

“Right this way,” Emmett said and lead the way.

“Beers all around on me,” Justin told Ted and Emmett.

“Someone is happy,” Ted pointed out with a smile.

“I got a call from my manager,” Justin informed them. “I have an art show in New York. It’s so great.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Emmett said hugging him.

“I really liked the show you did here,” Ted said.

“I didn’t know you have gone,” Justin said. He had invited them but the only ones that he got to see were Emmett and Brian.

“I went after opening night and it was during the day,” Ted informed him. “During my lunch break.”

“Nice,” Justin said smirking. He was happy that he would get to go to New York.

“What is all the commotion?” Brian asked. He had seen Emmett and Justin hugging and they were all smiles. He wanted to know what was happening.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked frowning.

“Justin is having a show in New York,” Emmett told Brian. “Isn’t that great?”

“Brian, what are you doing here?” Justin asked yet again.

“It’s a free country,” Brian pointed out with a smile and took a sip of his beer. “Congratulations.”

Justin glared at him. “I thought you were taking care of Gus and Evan.”

“They fell asleep,” Brian replied.

“So what?” Justin asked angry. “You asked if Evan could stay and I said yes because I thought you would be watching him.”

“Michael is watching them,” Brian told him. “Let’s play pool.”

“I’m going home,” Justin informed them.

“No,” Emmett said stopping him. “Come on. Michael can take care of them. It’s okay.”

Justin sighed and bought the beers he promised. He even got one for Brian as well. When they started to play pool Brian took him as partner. They won the first game but then Justin helped Emmett cheat and Ted and him won the second one.

“That’s not fair,” Brian said as he grabbed Justin and pulled him towards him. “You helped them win. I’m going to get you,” he said and started to tickle the blond.

“Oh god,” Justin said laughing. “Stop it. Okay, I’m sorry.”

Emmett and Ted laughed.

“I’m going to get some more beers,” Ted informed them.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Emmett said and left as well.

“Let me go,” Justin said when Brian had stopped and held him by the wrists.

“What if I don’t want to?” Brian asked sexily and pinned Justin against the pool table.

Justin frowned. “Brian, please.”

“You always did like to beg,” Brian whispered close to Justin’s ear. “Brain, I need your cock.”

“Why are you doing this?” Justin asked him.

“Because I want you,” Brian replied. “I want to fuck you hard and hear you calling my name.”

Justin’s cock stirred in his pants. He looked up at Brian and wanted to devour the man.

“Here,” Ted said holding two beers in each hand.

Justin took the opportunity to move away. He grabbed his beer and walked away. Brian was certain than Justin wanted him as much as he wanted the blond. Then he could have committed murder when a guy went to talk to the blond and they disappeared towards the bathroom.

“On for another game?” Ted asked.

Brian shook his head and headed towards the bathroom as well. When he got in there Emmett was coming out.

“Hey,” Emmett said.

“Ted wants to play another game with you,” Brian informed him.

“Okay,” Emmett said as he headed towards the pool table.

Brian looked around but Justin wasn’t there. He waited and then his doubts were confirmed when he heard the blond moaning. He knew it was Justin; his blond. It hurt so much to be there and not be the one giving Justin pleasure. Someone else was in there taking what was his; he couldn’t take it. He left the restroom and then got out of Woody’s.

“Hey,” Justin said when he came out. “Where is Brian?”

“I think he left,” Ted said. “How about another round?”

Justin smiled and nodded. He went and bought three beers and took them to the guys. He drank for a while longer before they headed to Babylon. He danced with Emmett and even Ted. He had a good time with his friends. Then he headed home and when he got there he had someone waiting for him.

“Had fun?” Brian asked.

Justin who had gotten out of the elevator almost had a heart attack. Brian was sitting on the first step of the stairs leading to Justin’s floor.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Justin told him and took a deep breath. “Damn Brian, what are you doing here?”

Brian shrugged and then got up. “We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t,” Justin told him opening the door to his loft but he didn’t go inside or opened it. “Go home Brian.”

“I want to go in there with you,” Brian said pushing Justin against the door. “I want to erase him from you.”

Justin pushed Brian away. “You want me then you know what you have to do. I’m serious, Brian. Go home to Michael. That’s what you wanted, now live with it.”

Brian sighed. “I didn’t plan for this. You know that, Justin. I…”

“Goodnight Brian,” Justin said sliding the door open and going inside. Before Brian had anything else to say he closed the door. Then he locked it and slowly fell down to the floor. If Brian knocked and asked to be let in he would open it. He would get naked and let Brian do whatever he wanted. He wasn’t sure where he got the strength to push Brian away. He knew that he was growing weaker and sooner or later they were going to be back were they started. He only wished that Brian made a decision, a real one. Not staying with Michael and still looking for him.

Brian stared at the closed door for a few seconds before he turned around and went to his loft. When he got there Michael, Evan and Gus were all sleeping in front of the TV. He turned it off and threw a duvet over all of them. He looked at Evan and smiled, the kid reminded him of Justin so much. He looked at Michael and wondered what would happen if he broke up with him. He was sure that being with Justin was going to make him stop from feeling so empty inside. He set the alarm and went to bed thinking of the first thing he thought each morning when he woke up and each night when he went to sleep; his blond.


	7. Burn In Hell A Thousand Times Over

Justin knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He prayed to god that it wasn’t Brian. When the door opened it was Michael standing in front of him.

“Come on inside,” Michael told him. “We have to talk.”

Justin swallowed and went inside. “Where is Evan?”

“He went with Brian and Gus to the diner to buy breakfast,” Michael informed him. “Can you sit down please?”

Justin headed towards the sofa but then stopped and turned around. “What is it?”

“I need to talk to you,” Michael informed him.

“You do?” Justin asked with a little anticipation on his voice.

“Yeah,” Michael said. “It’s about Brian.”

“Oh,” Justin’s heartbeat was faster than normal. “What…what is it?”

“It’s his birthday soon,” Michael told him.

Justin smiled widely but it was completely out of relief. “I see.”

“I’m planning on doing something for him,” Michael said. “But he doesn’t know. There is going to be a surprise party. I’m just telling you so you and Evan can be there. It’s next Friday,” he told the blond.

“Okay,” Justin whispered. “I’ll be there.”

“Cool,” Michael said smiling. “He will be happy to see you there.”

“Why?” Justin asked wondering if Michael knew anything.

“You two are becoming good friends you know,” Michael pointed out. He walked to the sofa and Justin followed him.

“You really think so?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Michael said and laughed. “I used to be his best friend. I knew everything about him but now, it’s different.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Justin said.

“It’s getting better,” Michael said. “He’s coming around.”

Justin frowned. He shouldn’t be there hearing about Michael and Brian’s problems. “I’m going to be there with Evan. I have to go now. I have so many things to do. When Evan gets here just tell him to come home. I’m happy that you and Brian are doing better. Maybe things will be like before.”

“I don’t think so,” Michael said getting up and walking with the blond to the door. “Now, you’re his best friend but I’m okay with that.”

Justin swallowed. “I’m not really his best friend. We just talk sometimes.”

“Emmett and Ted told me that you guys had fun together last night,” Michael said. “Brian came home early and then he went out to check that you had gotten home alright. You know, I never thought Brian would be a family man. He cares about his friends and you’re one of them now. The way you talked to him the other night makes him respect you more for it. Not a lot of people have the guts to go against him.”

“Yeah,” Justin said slowly. “I better go.”

“Just keep an eye on him for me,” Michael said smiling.

Justin felt like a total shit for what had happened between him and Brian. “Okay, yeah…I’ll see ya.”

“Bye,” Michael answered.

Justin waved and took the stairs down. He reached down and got on his car. He started driving with no destination in mind. When he stopped it was in front of the park but he didn’t get out. He thought about everything that Michael had said. It was killing him inside that he wasn’t part of Brian’s family, not the way he wanted to.

He wrapped his arms around himself and decided that the best thing was to go away. He could sublet the loft and find another place for him and Evan. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with seeing Brian every day and not being able to have him. He made up his mind that he was going to leave and never look back.

***

“How about a dildo?” Ted asked rolling his eyes.

“He has plenty,” Michael said chuckling. “Trust me.”

They guys laughed. Justin forced out a big smile as he shook his head. He really wanted to cry. There he was discussing with the guys what to get for Brian. He watched how happy Michael was for thinking of the whole party for his boyfriend and he was sure he hated the man even when he knew he didn’t have the right to do so.

“Brian is coming this way,” Emmett said quickly when he saw the brunet approaching.

“What’s wrong with all of you?” Brian asked as he sat down at the table with the guys, of course in between Emmett and Justin. He grabbed the blond’s beer and drank from it. “Why so quiet?”

“Hey,” Justin protested trying to take the bottle back.

“Nothing,” Michael said and smiled at his boyfriend.

“Right,” Brian said pushing the beer back into the blond’s hand.

“Hi,” a guy who stood in front of them said. “I’m Joseph.”

“I’m not interested,” Brian told him.

“I’m not interested in you either,” Joseph informed him.

“Oh,” Emmett said and giggled. “You just hurt his ego, you better run.”

Brian glared at the man.

Joseph turned to look at Justin. “Would you like to have a drink with me?”

“He already has a drink,” Brian pointed out. His hand went under the table and grabbed the blond’s tight.

Justin didn’t know what to do. Brian had a really good hold on him and suddenly he was smiling like a food. He started caressing Brian’s hand and then grabbed it. Then he let go of it and got up quickly. “I would love to have a drink with you. My name is Justin.”

Joseph smiled and led the way.

“What a fucking asshole,” Brian told them.

“You’re just mad because he wasn’t after you,” Michael pointed out and laughed with the guys.

Brian got up angry. He went to the bar to get himself a drink and to spy a bit. He stood about two feet away from Joseph and Justin.

“So are you dating anyone?” Joseph asked he wondered why Brian was spying on them.

“No,” Justin informed him not aware that Brian was so close to him.

Brian pouted and signaled the bartender to come to him.

“A hot thing like you,” Joseph said and smiled. “How is that possible?”

Justin shrugged. “I guess I haven’t found the right person.”

Brian was getting angrier by the second. He was the right person and he wanted to yell it to the world. He wanted to say it to Justin.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” Joseph asked.

Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth. He looked up at the man and let out a big smile. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Brian wanted to laugh but didn’t. When the bartender finally went to him he asked for a beer.

“But why?” Joseph asked. “I thought you liked me.”

“You’re not half bad,” Justin told him chuckling.

“Thanks,” Joseph said trying to sound hurt and they both laugh.

Brian grabbed the beer that was given to him and took a sip from it. He wasn’t ready to move away just yet.

“I’m just…leaving,” Justin informed him. “I’ll be out of here in less than a month and I don’t want to start something that I can’t finish.”

Brian felt like the bar was going in circles around him. He wondered what the fuck Justin was talking about. There was no way the blond was serious about leaving.

“Where are you going to?” Joseph asked.

“I’m in between Canada and New York,” Justin replied. “I’m still working out the details of what’s best for me and my brother.”

“Why are you leaving?” Joseph asked.

Justin sighed. “I can’t stay here any longer…is…is complicated.”

“So, you have a brother?” Joseph asked changing the subject seeing how it was affecting the man. “How old is he?”

Brian didn’t stay for the rest of the conversation. He didn’t even bother to tell Michael that he was going to leave. When he got in his Jeep he sniffled and looked himself at the mirror. He had unshed tears and he wanted to laugh at that; the great Brian Kinney crying like a baby. When the first tear slipped out he cleaned it but gave up when the rest came.

He started the car and sped out of there. The brunet wondered what the fuck he was going to do. He couldn’t let Justin leave. It was going to kill him if Justin left. And right then was when he realized that he made the hugest mistake of his life. He turned around ready to go back to the bar and tell Justin that he wanted him back and he would do anything he had to, even leave Michael. He got so excited about what he was going to do he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings.

Then everything was a big stain of gray until it all turned black. The brunet had turned back in an intersection and the car coming from the left side didn’t see him until it was too late.

***

“He was probably drinking,” Melanie hissed.

“He wasn’t!” Michael yelled. “I have told you a thousand times.”

“Is true,” Emmett said. “Brian came in and had a beer before he left.”

“That’s drinking,” Mel pointed out. “And you don’t know if he took something as well.”

“He didn’t drink the whole thing. He barely touched it,” Justin told them. He had been talking with Joseph when suddenly the man told him that Brian had been standing behind him. When he turned around Brian’s beer was there almost all the way to the top. He was so angry with the brunet for listening to his conversation but now he wondered if Brian had the accident because of him.

“He left in a hurry,” Ted pointed out. “God knows what the hell happened to him.”

Michael sat down in one of the green plastic chairs. He started crying. “Why won’t they tell us anything?”

“Calm down honey,” Lindsay said as she sat next to him to give him comfort.

Gus was sleeping in Melanie’s arm. They hadn’t bothered to call Debbie knowing the woman had worked basically all day with a double shift. They could tell her what was happening later.

“Excuse me,” the doctor, an old man, said to them. “Are you Brian Kinney’s family?”

“Yes,” Michael answered jumping to his feet.

Justin was so afraid of what the man was going to tell him.

“We are,” Lindsay told him as well.

The doctor looked at them and knew right away that all of them couldn’t be Brian’s family. But he could see how concerned they were for the man.

“Is he okay?” Michael asked with pain in his voice.

“He’s going to be okay,” the doctor assured them. “We had to take a few stitches above his right eye brow. He has a contusion but nothing gravely. He’s going to be just fine,” he assured them with a smile. He then gestured with his hand for them to follow him. “You can come and see him.”

“When is he going to be able to leave?” Michael asked; he was the first to walk behind the doctor.

“If he has someone to take care of him he can leave in a few hours,” the man assured them and stopped. “Here it is,” he said and opened the door. He stepped aside to let them in. “I’ll be back later.”

“Brian,” Michael said. “Oh god, Brian.”

Brian opened his eyes and smiled. He laughed and rolled away. “Leave me alone already.”

“He’s kind of playful,” Emmett pointed out.

“He’s kind of pumped full of drugs,” Melanie said shaking her head. “It’s a miracle they still work on him.”

“Brian you scared the shit out of us,” Michael told him.

“You can’t stop me,” Brian informed him as his eyes closed but he kept on talking. “I’m leaving. I’m leaving and you can’t stop me.”

Justin frowned and backed away from the bed. He walked back until his back touched the wall. “I’m glad he’s okay but I have to get back to Evan.”

“I have to go get some sleep,” Ted pointed out as he looked at his watch. It was going to be one in the morning. “I have work tomorrow.”

“Justin,” Brian said as his eyes snapped open. “Justin, we’re leaving.”

Justin wanted to drop dead right then. He wanted Brian to shut up at that instant.

“We’re leaving,” Brian repeated. “We’re going.”

Michael started laughing.

“What is going on?” Lindsay asked.

“He’s so totally out of it,” Michael informed her. “I wish I had a recorder.”

Melanie smirked and nodded her agreement. “Linds, maybe we should go. It’s late and I don’t want to keep Gus out much longer.”

“Okay,” Lindsay moved towards Brian and kissed him on the forehead.

Brian looked at her and smiled. “You’re still my best friend, no matter what.”

“I am,” she assured him. Then she left with her wife and son.

“Brian, do you want to go home?” Michael asked.

“Justin,” Brian said. “Where is home?”

The blond was ready to go over there and slap Brian silly. He swallowed hard and didn’t answer.

“Justin!” Brian hissed. “Tell Mickey where home is. Tell him!”

“Psychotic,” Emmett whispered with a smile. “Ted, I’m leaving with you. Tell Brian that we’re happy that he’s okay and that we’ll go see him tomorrow.”

Michael nodded.

“Bye Michael,” Justin said.

“Justin!” Brian yelled. “Don’t you know?”

Justin walked over to the brunet. “What?!” he asked so sacred that Brian was going to say something.

Michael frowned. “It’s okay Justin. He’s just loopy from the drugs.”

“Don’t you know where home is?” Brian asked and a tear fell down.

Justin never thought he could feel so many emotions at the same time. He wished he could kiss Brian right then and tell him whatever it was he needed to hear. “We’ll take you home.”

“Okay,” Brian said and his eyes closed.

Michael snickered a bit. “I’m used to seeing him like this.”

“Oh yeah,” Justin whispered but kept looking at Brian. The brunet had fallen asleep.

“Yeah,” Michael said. “He gets high and drunk and then gets so fucking corny,” the man said. “You know, I love him so much.”

Justin looked at the older man then.

“I’ve been so afraid that things are not working out,” Michael said and shook his head. “I’ was so scared that he was dead. I would have died with him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Justin asked yet again getting pissed, with everything; with himself.

“You’re his friend you know. I kind of feel close to you as well,” Michael said. “Maybe you could talk to him and find out what’s happening with him.”

“Michael,” Justin said and sighed. “I’m not going to play spy for you. I’m sorry.”

Michael shook his head. “No,” he said. “It’s not that. I just want you to watch out for him. I’m always looking out for him. I’m older, you know. I know he wasn’t drinking but what if he took something? He pumps himself full of drugs when he’s going through the motions.”

Justin looked at the brunet. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Just talk to him and advise him to do the right thing,” Michael said.

If Justin could talk Brian into anything it would be into leaving Michael and being with him. That would be the right thing for him. He sighed and looked at the brunet once again. “I’ll leave you guys. If you need anything at all call me. Here,” he said giving Michael his keys. “I can take a cab.”

“Don’t worry, Justin,” Michael said.

“Just take them,” Justin insisted. “Be careful.”

“Thanks,” Michael called out to the man. “You’re the best.”

Justin sighed and stopped as he was reaching for the handle of the door. He looked back without saying a thing before he left the hospital room. He wondered what had Brian been talking about. He knew that the brunet had heard he was leaving but didn’t know if Brian meant he was leaving with him or if it was the drugs talking. The blond shook his head and finally left the hospital. He was going home and then it clicked when Brian asked him if he knew where home was. And he knew the answer then…with each other.

***

Justin knocked on the door and smiled when Debbie opened it. She pulled both blonds into her arms and hugged him tightly.

“You’re crushing me, Deb,” Evan protested. He managed to get free and ran inside Brian’s loft looking for none others than Gus and Jenny.

“I’m happy you’re here,” Debbie said.

Justin nodded and went inside with his present. He saw the table holding the other gifts and went to it to place his. When he turned around he saw a few people he had seen before along with others that were new to him.

“Justin,” Michael said grabbing the blond by the arm. “Come and talk some sense into Brian.”

Justin let himself be pulled. He waved at Emmett and the girls before he kept on walking.

“Tell him to get out of there,” Michael said as they stood in front of the bathroom. “He won’t listen to any of us. Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

Justin watched Michael walk away and he knocked on the door.

“Go the fuck away,” Brian hissed.

Justin started laughing at the man. The door opened and there stood Brian very angry. He’d known Justin’s laughter anywhere.

“Get in here,” Brian said pulling Justin into the bathroom and closing the door again.

“You’re hilarious,” Justin told him. “You’re angry because it’s your birthday.”

“I didn’t want a fucking surprise party,” Brian retorted. “I come home to find this shit!”

Justin’s hand went up to Brian’s face. “How are you feeling?” he said caressing the healing scar.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and kissed it. The blond pulled his hand away brusquely and glared at the brunet.

“You have no right,” Justin spat out.

“Where are you going to?” Brian asked. “Why the fuck are you leaving?”

Justin had been avoiding Brian because of that, now it was out in the open. “I’m going as far away as possible from you.”

Brian felt hurt. He was sure that’s what the blond had intended. He knew that as soon as he told Justin his plan the blond would stay with him. And if that didn’t work he would follow Justin to the end of the world.

“You think you can play with my life the way you are?” Justin asked. “You’re wrong.”

“It’s not like that,” Brian explained. “I thought it was the right thing. I’ve been with Michael for so long now.”

Justin sighed. “I know,” he whispered. “He loves you.”

Brian wanted to stop feeling bad. He knew that whatever happened now it was going to hurt Michael. That the one thing he had been avoiding to do was what he was going to end up doing. “We need to talk.”

“I just came here because Michael asked me,” Justin informed him. “Now go out and have fun or at least pretend. He worked hard for all of this.”

“We need to talk,” Brian repeated coming closer.

Justin shook his head. He quickly went by Brian and exited the bathroom. The brunet followed Justin; he wasn’t going to let the man leave until he had said what he needed to.

“Brian,” Michael said throwing his arms around the brunet. “Happy birthday,” he said and kissed the man.

Justin watched them and was surprised that he didn’t feel anything. But then again he had been in a coma state since he had decided to leave. He had turned completely numb to everything thrown at him by Brian.

“You’re getting so old,” Ted said and laughed. “Welcome to the club. Hey, Jus,” the man said waving.

Justin smiled at Ted and then moved towards the bar. Emmett and Mel were the ones serving the drinks and he went to help and drink himself. For the rest of the night Brian tried to talk to the blond but trying to be not so obvious; the blond managed to avoid him each time.

Then it was time to sing and open presents and Brian did it all. He wasn’t going to hide in the bathroom because now Justin was there. And it was his birthday and he was going to enjoy the sight of the blond, blue eye and bubble butt Adonis. When he reached Justin’s present he didn’t open claiming he was tired of opening them. He got up and went to get something to drink, then afterwards he warned Michael to get rid of everyone or he was leaving.

But the party went on and since Justin didn’t go anywhere neither did Brian. After a while people started to leave on their own accord and the usual suspects stayed back to help Michael and Brian clean up. By the time they were somewhat back to normal it was really late at night. Lindsay and Mel left with Gus and Jenny but not before convincing the blond to let Evan stay with them.

That’s why Justin went to his loft and got things ready for his brother. And after the girls were gone with Evan there was no point of going back to Brian’s loft. There was a knock on the door and instead of ignoring it and going to sleep he went to open it.

“What do you want?” Justin asked not surprised at all that the brunet was there.

“It’s my birthday, treat me nice,” Brian told him grinning.

“It’s past twelve,” Justin pointed out. “Try something else.”

“I’m cute and you love me?” Brian asked and laughed a bit.

Justin rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I told you before that I needed to talk to you,” Brian told him.

“I don’t care what you could possibly say,” Justin told him. “Why don’t you just go home, Brian?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Brian asked arching a brow.

Justin took a deep breath. “Fine,” he said stepping to the side and letting Brian inside the loft. “Tell me what it is,” he said to the brunet as he slid the door close.

Brian walked over to him and pulled him close. “Don’t…” he stopped and swallowed hard. He had never begged anyone and he knew that’s what he was doing now even if he wasn’t on his knees. “Don’t leave me.”

“Brian, please don’t do this,” Justin told him; his voice breaking. He had to look away from Brian because it was killing him.

Brian wrapped his arms around the blond. “I love you. I love you so much, Justin.”

“Why are you doing this?” Justin asked as his eyes watered. “Why?”

“I want to leave him,” Brian told the blond. “But I can’t do that to Michael.”

Justin started crying as his hands took hold of Brian’s shirt. He didn’t want to let go; he wasn’t going to. He would march up to Michael and tell him the whole truth if he had to. He didn’t care as long as he didn’t have to let go of Brian yet again.

“I’ll do everything in my power for him to grab his things and leave,” Brian told him. “I will.”

Justin looked up at Brian wondering if the brunet was telling him the truth or if he was going to become a secret for the rest of his life. Taking whatever Brian threw his way and living on the blind hope that Brian was going to leave Michael some day.

“Justin,” Brian said as he started pushing the blond to the wall. He pressed his body against the blond’s and his hand held Justin there by the neck. “Say you’ll wait for me,” he whispered and then his tongue came out to lick Justin’s lips. “Say it.”

“Oh,” Justin moaned and he wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist. “Fuck me.”

“Answer me,” Brian growled as his arms held the blond safely to him. “Tell me you’ll be here. That you’re still completely mine.”

“I am,” Justin moaned. “I’m yours. I’m all yours,” the blond said as he embraced Brian tightly.

They kissed hard, it was painful but it was inevitable. They had been apart for so long that now they crashed together with desperation to feel one another. Brian pulled back from the kiss as he stared at the blond. He smiled and walked with Justin to the bedroom. Once in bed they fought the clothes that they were wearing.

“Please,” Justin growled. “Fuck me, Brian. Fuck me so hard.”

Brian grabbed a condom and the lube. He quickly put it on and then squirted the lube on his fingers. He pushed a finger inside the blond and watched in awe as Justin moaned for more. He was trying to be as gentle as possible but he knew it wasn’t working so well. He was being rough and apparently Justin didn’t care one bit. He pushed another fingers inside the blond and finger fucked him for a while until he thought he was going to explode.

When he pushed inside his lover he thought the world was right again. Both of them wrapped their hands around each other as tightly as possible. Justin had his eyes closed but his tears were falling and when he did look at Brian he knew he wasn’t the only one crying. They were making love and the tears were of happiness.

“I love you,” Brian growled in Justin’s ear. “I love you so much, baby boy.”

“Oh god, Brian,” Justin yelled and arched up. He gripped the man’s arms and let his climax take possession of him.

“Fuck,” Brian grunted and thrust deep into Justin as he spilled his cum.

They collided together after their lovemaking; none of them wanting to let go of the other until Brian started laughing. Justin just looked at him like he was insane.

“What is it?” Justin asked.

“Did we just cum like a couple of inexperience twinks?” Brian asked still chuckling.

Justin laughed as well. “God, Brian,” he gasped out and kept on laughing. He hadn’t felt so happy in a long time.

Brian rubbed their noses together before he kissed Justin. Slowly he pulled out of the blond. Then he backed away and got rid of the condom.

“I’m going to be so sore,” Justin said. Brian had pounded into him so hard and he smiled because he had loved every minute of it.”

Brian frowned and got up. “Fuck,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“I have to go back,” Brian informed him. “I hate this part.”

Justin nodded. “I do too.”

“I told him I was going to come and thank you for your present,” Brian said. “I kind of did.”

“You haven’t even opened it yet, Brian,” Justin told him and laughed.

Brian shrugged. He walked over to Justin and kissed him before he pulled away and collected his clothes. When he was done he saw Justin watching him. “What?”

Justin shook his head. He got up and pulled out a pair of shorts from one of his drawers. He went and grabbed his discarded clothes from the floor before he put them on the hamper. “I don’t know.”

Brian stared at the bedroom door and then at Justin. “Do you want me to go tell him now?”

Justin frowned and then realized that he couldn’t live with that. “No, don’t tell him,” he would never be able to look at Michael ever again. He started to take off the sheets from the bed.

“How are we going to do this?” Brian asked coming closer to Justin. “After he breaks up with me, how long do I have to wait until I can start dating you? Would he even care? Would he be mad at us?”

Justin shook his head. “You’re nuts. You’re afraid of hurting him and yet you’re sure you want to leave him. Are you sure about this? Really Brian,” he said and a tear came out. He laughed and cleaned his face quickly. “This is so fucked up.”

Brian sighed and sat down. “You don’t understand,” the brunet told him.

Justin walked closer to him. “What I don’t understand?”

“I’ve known him since forever,” Brian said. “I always knew he had this thing for me, but I tried to ignore it,” the brunet related. “Then the night that Gus was born I was so happy and he was there to share that moment. When we got back we fucked like the world was about to end.”

Justin stopped what he was doing and sat down next to the brunet but didn’t say anything.

“In the morning he gave me an out,” Brian told Justin. “He told me that we could forget about it. I told him that I wasn’t going to pretend like it didn’t happen. And the next thing I know we were talking about a relationship and how it wouldn’t work. That I liked to trick too much and how could he compete with that. I told him then that he didn’t have to,” the man said. “That it would be him I would be coming home to and I…I promised him that I would never hurt him.”

Justin sighed and got up.

“He’s always been there for me,” Brian said. “I just thought that he was the right person to settle with. When we had sex the first time it was beautiful, you know. I always been able to tell him I love him so I just assumed that we were meant for each other. I knew he would do anything for me, no matter what. He could understand me very well. He didn’t judge me or tried to change me.”

“That’s fear, he was afraid of losing you so he didn’t speak out,” Justin said as he put his hands on his hips. “Stay with Michael.”

“What?” Brian asked getting up. “You said you would wait for me. I thought…what the fuck are you talking about? I said I was going to do it, I’ll make him leave me, Justin.”

“I won’t be Michael,” Justin said as he left the bedroom, Brian hot on his heels. “If you’re going to be with me is only going to be me. And I’ll tell you not to drink so much or do drugs. And when you’re wrong you bet your ass that kissing it all better won’t work on me,” he said turning around to look at Brian.

Brian stared at the blond for a few minutes before he broke into a smile. “I know all that.”

Justin licked his lips and moved closer to Brian. “I won’t follow you around like a sick puppy either and I won’t look the other way when you’re doing something you shouldn’t be.”

Brian nodded.

“I would go to the end of the world for you Brian,” Justin told him. “But I won’t let you abuse because of that.”

Brian grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. “I love you. God, I love you so much,” he whispered and went back to kissing the blond.

After a few more minutes Justin pulled away. “You have to go.”

“I don’t want to,” Brian protested.

Justin smiled and walked to the door. He slid it open and pointed at the elevator. “Come on,” he said to the brunet.

Brian walked over to him and kissed him. They pulled away when they heard the elevator moving. A few seconds later and it stopped at Justin’s floor. Then Michael came out of it with three beers.

“Hey,” he said. “Emmet and Ted just left. I brought this.”

Justin swallowed as he grabbed one of the beers.

Michael gave another one to Brian before he took a sip of his. “What you guys doing?”

“We were just talking,” Brian said and drank from the beer greedily.

“I’m going to sleep,” Justin said. “Just…take him home so he’ll stop bothering me.”

Michael laughed. “Don’t worry,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Brian. “Let’s go, Brian.”

“Night,” Brian said as he looked at the blond. “Oh and we’re going to Babylon tonight.”

“Sure,” Justin agreed.

“Nice,” Michael said. “You can take a ride with us, Justin,” the man said and smiled.

“Yeah, sure,” the blond whispered. “Thanks for the beer.”

“No problem,” Michael assured him.

“Later, Justin,” Brian called out.

When Justin closed the door he was sporting a big smile. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. He knew better than to cause pain to someone and on top of it someone like Michael. The man adored Brian with all his heart. He lived day to day doing things for the brunet. Michael was good to everyone and always tried to help everyone around.

And right then Justin got the sensation that he was going to hell. Michael had never done anything to him but been friendly and opened his home as well as shared his family and friends. And there they were betraying his trust. Justin went to the kitchen where he left the beer and then to the bedroom and finished what he started. When he lay in the new sheets he knew something for sure, that he would burn in hell a thousand times over and over again for Brian.


	8. I Could Make Him The Happiest Man

Justin came out of the bathroom already dried up. He was butt naked so he quickly went to put something on. He threw on a wife beater and his red pajama pants. He went outside to the living room to find his brother watching TV.

“Justin,” Evan said when he looked up a bit startled. He hadn’t heard the blond coming plus all the lights were out.

“Didn’t I tell you to go to bed?” Justin asked.

“Just one more,” Evan protested. “It’s a marathon, Justin. I can’t miss it.”

“You bet your ass you can,” Justin told him.

“So, already you’re betting my ass, Justin,” Evan said pretending to be sad. “I’m a kid! I’m calling the cops, this has to be illegal.”

Justin opened his mouth to say something and then frowned. “What?!”

Evan laughed and ran towards his room. Justin ran after his little brother. They both ended up in the younger man’s bed, Justin tickling is kid brother to death.

“Okay!” Evan yelled. “I give up! I’m going to bed. I’ll sleep.”

Justin stopped and got out of bed. “That’s right,” he said smirking as he left the room, closing the door on his way out.

He went back to the living room and turned off the TV. He walked over to where he had set his laptop and looked at the time. It was going to be ten soon and he wondered if Brian would come see him. He was growing impatient because in the last few days they hadn’t been able to seen each other. As soon as he logged on he saw that Brian was online. He smiled and opened a box to chat to the man.

**Artist_24: Wat r u up 2?**

Brian looked at the box that had popped on his screen. He was annoyed until he read whom it was from. Then he was smiling like a fool.

**BKinney: Tryin to find little naughty boys dat will bcome my sex slaves.**

Justin laughed at that.

**Artist_24: R u at home?**

**BKinney: That’s correct.**

**Artist_24: Y aren’t u here?**

**BKinney: He’s still up.**

Justin sighed as he leaned back on the chair. He wished he could go see Brian at that minute. All he wanted was to have the man he loved close to him. The blond wanted to be able to touch him, hug him and kiss him silly.

**Artist_24: Den I should liv u alone.**

**BKinney: Dat’s not necessary.**

**Artist_24: It’s okay, Brian. I understand how things have 2b 4 now. We’ll talk later.”**

Justin then got out of the chat and closed his laptop. It would automatically go into hibernation mode after a few minutes. He laid back in bed and soon enough his phone was ringing. He picked up and could see on the screen that it was Brian calling him. “Hello?”

“I told you not to go,” Brian told him standing by the table where he had left his cellphone.

“I didn't want to bother you, Brian,” Justin pointed out.

“I miss you,” Brian said. He ignored what Justin was telling him. He wanted to talk to the blond.

“I do too,” Justin replied and pouted. “What is he doing?”

“He’s fucking immersed in some cartoons. He was babbling about pulling an all nighter to watch them,” Brian told him.

“That sucks,” Justin told him.

“Tell me about it,” Brian informed him.

Justin laughed and shook his head. “I think my brother was watching the same thing. I send him to sleep.”

“Wish I could do the same,” Brian told him as he sat back down on his desk. “I wish I were there with you.”

“Brian,” Justin protested. “He could hear you.”

“He’s not going to,” the brunet assured him.

“What are you doing?” the blond asked playfully as he lay back in bed.

Brian smirked and bit his lower lip. “What are you wearing?”

Justin laughed his heart out. “Oh man, why don’t you come and find out.”

Brian looked to where Michael was sitting. The brunet got up from where he was and went to his room. He put on his boots quickly, and then headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Michael called out but didn’t turn to look at the brunet.

“Um,” Brian said. “Cigarettes,” he told Michael. He groaned inwardly because it was true he had like two cigarettes left but now he had to buy some. He went back to the bedroom and grabbed his wallet as well when he looked at Michael the man didn’t even looked his way.

“Be careful,” Michael said when he heard the door being open but kept watching TV.

Brian frowned then shrugged and left. When he reached Justin’s loft the blond was there waiting for him.

The blond had heard what Brian said to Michael about going to the store. “Are you really going?”

The man nodded and asked “want to go with me? And god is that what you were wearing? That’s not sexy at all.”

Justin frowned as he looked at his red pajamas and his wife beater. He went inside to grab a jacket and some shoes. “We have to be quick,” the blond told him. “I don’t want to leave Evan for a long time.”

“Okay,” Brian said and pulled Justin towards him. He kissed him hard before he and Justin headed out.

Once in the Jeep both of them were silent. Justin’s left hand was resting on Brian’s right thigh and the brunet’s hand on top of Justin’s. They were enjoying each other company. When they got to the 24 hours supermarket they didn’t get out right away. Brian had parked the Jeep in the parking; when they looked at each other, first they smiled and then started laughing.

“This is crazy,” Justin said as he looked at the supermarket.

“Yeah,” Brian muttered.

The blond ran a hand over the dashboard and looked at Brian. “Why a Jeep again?”

Brian shrugged. “I needed a new car and I miss my old Jeep, I guess.”

“I see,” Justin replied and took a deep breath. His thumb caressed Brian’s pinky finger because it was the one he could reach.

Brian pulled his hand away then he reached out for Justin and grabbed him by the arm, and then he pulled the younger man towards him.

Justin didn’t protest and straddled the man’s lap. He leaned his head down and kissed the brunet. His hands automatically went up to hold Brian’s head in place. Brian’s arm hugged the blond to him; his tongue slowly went inside the warm cavern. He moaned when Justin’s unique taste reached him. The brunet had been dying to feel the blond all around him.

Brian’s left hand reached the hem of Justin’s wife beater before it went inside. He caressed Justin’s stomach and then reached for the blond’s right nipple making the smaller man moan and arch against him.

“I want you,” Justin said in a husky voice when he pulled back.

The older man squeezed Justin’s ass and gave him a feral grin. He started to reach for the condom and lube since he kept some on the car, but his cell phone ringing interrupted the action. He frowned and answered it.

“Is it him?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and the blond quickly got off of him. Brian sighed and answered. “Yeah?”

“There is no milk, Brian,” Michael told him. “I was going to make hot chocolate and there is no milk. Also bring me some marshmallows and some cookies. You know the ones.”

“No, I don’t,” Brian answered.

“They look like tiny bears, Brian!” Michael whined. “Please.”

“Fine,” Brian told him and hung up. He looked at Justin and the moment had been lost. He could see how tense Justin looked. “Justin…”

“Go get those things quickly, Brian,” Justin told him. “I left Evan at home remember.”

Brian nodded and got out of the Jeep. He went and got everything he remembered. He asked the cashier for a pack of cigarettes and then paid for everything. When he came back Justin was looking out of the window. He started the car and headed back, this time the silence wasn’t a comfortable one.

The brunet parked the Jeep on its usual spot. They got out and headed inside. They took the stairs and both of them stopped at Justin’s floor. Brian didn’t think it twice when he pulled Justin against the door and kissed him hard. When he pulled back the blond smiled at him.

“Oh,” Brian said after he had turned to go to his loft. He turned once again and reached inside the bag. “I got you a bag of Oreos.”

Justin’s smile broke out as he looked at them. They were his favorite.

“I know my man,” Brian whispered and gave him a peck on the lips. “It will get better.”

Justin nodded still with his smile in place before he went inside his home. When he slid the door close and lock it Evan jumped up from the sofa.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the younger Taylor called out as he ran back to his room. When he had come looking for Justin the blond wasn’t there so he decided to watch at least one more episode.

Justin laughed a bit as his brother ran away. He was walking on cloud nine and if Evan had stayed up watching TV he wouldn’t have fought him this time. He walked to the kitchen on a daze and served himself a glass of milk. Then went to the sofa and sat down, his brother had left the TV on. He started eating the chocolate cookies because Brian had bought them for him. He was so happy that Brian knew him so well and he was confident in what the brunet had told him. Things would get better for them eventually.

***

Brian looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. He decided to go inside the baths and stop acting like they were out to get him. He went to pay his fee and then to get change or more like naked. Once he was inside many of the guys in there were after him but he knew what he wanted. He smiled when he found his pray. He didn't act and waited for the man to go into one of the private rooms before he followed.  
  
"What took you so long?" Justin asked smiling.  
  
Brian closed the door and rushed to the blond. He pulled him close and kissed him like the world was about to end.  
  
"Brian," Justin said when he pulled back and laughed.  
  
"I want you so much," Brian informed him. "I've been dying to see you."  
  
"I know," Justin said.  
  
They had seen each other a few times but the last time they had been able to be with each other intimately had been after Brian's birthday party and it had been three weeks since that. Justin wondered how he hadn’t gone insane. Brian was too busy with work and got home late. Justin was working hard on his own art and compromises plus he had to take care of Evan. And the times that Brian could go see the blond Michael was there and he couldn't escape the man.  
  
"Come here," Justin said as he laid his towel on the pad inside the room.  
  
Brian walked over to the blond and stood in front of him. He caressed Justin's face and grinned. Justin's hands went up to Brian's hips. He pulled the towel away and caressed the man. His hands went up and down the warm, soft skin. He looked up at the brunet and started planting kissed all over the man's abdomen.  
  
For a moment Brian felt like someone had pressed the slow button and time was moving so slowly. Justin's hands all over him were driving him crazy. He moaned and threw his head back when the blond started sucking him. His hands buried themselves on the blond locks. He moaned and groaned and fought his orgasm as long as he could. But then he looked down at his lover and Justin’s blue eyes were staring back. He gripped Justin’s shoulder before he exploded in the man’s mouth.  
  
Justin licked his lips when he pulled back and showed the brunet a condom. He ripped it open and put it on himself. Brian arched a brow but didn't protest. The smaller man moved back a bit but stayed in a sitting position.  
  
"You've been waiting long for this," Brian muttered as he straddled the blond.  
  
"Yes," Justin hissed. He'd been yearning for the man for so long.  
  
Brian gasped when he felt Justin's cold fingers parting his cheeks and searching for his entrance.  
  
"It'll warm up," Justin assured him with a smile and his head moved up to kiss Brian's jaw. "God, you're so tight."  
  
"Justin," Brian gasped out when the blond added a second finger. His hands gripped Justin's arms as the man pleasured him.  
  
Justin pushed a third finger inside the brunet; he didn't want to hurt Brian. He knew that the man only bottomed for him and it had been a long time. That only made him smile, knowing that Brian was really his and no one else's. He pulled his fingers out when Brian was ready and moved the brunet closer to him. He placed his cock at the brunet’s entrance and pulled Brian's hips down very slowly.  
  
"Mmm," Brian let out a moan as his head dropped on top of Justin's shoulders. "God."  
  
"You're so hot," Justin whispered. "You're driving me crazy."  
  
Brian pulled his head back and kissed the blond. He pushed himself the rest of the way down making both of them groan. "Fuck,” Brian gasped out.  
  
Justin embraced him and started kissing the taller man. Brian started riding the younger man. He was feeling so good in Justin’s arms and he wanted to be with Justin locked in that room forever. The room was small and it was dark, only their shades were visible. It stunk of sex and sweat and god knew what else. But Brian and Justin were in paradise.  
  
Their sweaty bodies gripped each other trying to become one entity. It was a delicious torture their dance and they didn't want it to ever end. Brian gripped Justin’s cock inside of him while the blond buried his fingers on the man's hips. They were both so closed to the edge.  
  
"Ahh," Brian groaned when Justin sucked a nipple into his mouth. His body started shaking and he pushed down and locked around the blond.  
  
"Fuck yes," Justin growled as he started to cum.  
  
Both of them yelled out and shot their cum. Brian bathed them with his warm juices, the gleaming white substance covering their damp skin. They didn't let go of each other. They started kissing on a frenzy wanting more and more.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Fuck," Brian hissed. "Get lost!" he yelled at whoever was out there.  
  
Justin kept on kissing the man's neck. "You're so good."  
  
Brian sighed and pulled back a bit. "I can't move."  
  
"Why is that old man?" Justin asked and laughed.  
  
"Not funny," Brian said groaning a bit when he pulled away.  
  
Justin got rid of the condom and got up. He pinned Brian to the wall and started kissing him. "I want you."  
  
Brian kissed him back with equal force. He felt his cock stirring yet again and his hands slowly went down Justin's back until he reached the man's butt. He squeezed it and pulled back with a smile. "You're going to get me," he said in a husky voice.  
  
Justin laughed.  
  
There was a knock on the door again. Brian groaned and went to see what the fuck was going on. "What?" he asked and frowned when in front of him was standing Emmett. He quickly grabbed the door and didn't open it anymore. "What is it?"  
  
Emmett pouted. "Uh, well," he said feeling out of place. He was completely dressed. "I told Michael that you said you were going to Babylon."  
  
Brian frowned because when he had left Woody's Michael had been in the restroom and Ted at the bar. He told the man in front of him to tell Michael that he was going to the baths. He knew Michael wouldn't follow him there.  
  
"Ted is with him searching for you, probably in the backroom," Emmett said and sighed. "I came to get you so he wouldn't find you with...well, Vic is in the hospital. And he wanted you to be there with him."  
  
Brian stood there looking at Emmett like he was from another world.  
  
"Umm, I'm going to go now," Emmett said.  
  
Brian closed the door grabbed his towel and went after the man. "Hold on," he called out.  
  
"What?" Emmett asked.

“How did you know I was in there?” Brian asked.

“I asked if they had seen you,” Emmett told him. “One guy led me to that room and said you were in there with some trick.”

Brian frowned not sure what to say. The way Emmett was acting was like he knew something was up. "What...I..." he frowned not sure what he wanted to say.  
  
"You don't have to explain anything to me," Emmett said.  
  
"How the fucks do you know?" Brian asked getting angry.  
  
"Well," Emmett said and took a deep breath. "It's a lot of things really."  
  
"Explain," Brian said.  
  
"When I first met Justin it was because Michael pointed him out to me," Emmett related. "He said that's Brian's new neighbor, but he hasn't fucked him yet. And I thought; just give it time, I mean Justin is hot."  
  
Brian frowned and looked away. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Then it was like we became friends and since you don't fuck your friends he was safe. Except that the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him was strange. I always thought that maybe you guys had done something. Then a few weeks ago Michael started complaining that you were cheating on him but I told him he was crazy. And then it all kind of went back to normal. And tonight Justin was supposed to come to Woody's and then he called saying that he couldn't find a sitter so he wasn't coming. Then you got a call and you talked a few seconds, practically," Emmett said and took a deep breath. "Then you left.”  
  
Brian arched a brow.  
  
"Well, I didn't think much of it," Emmett said. "But then Debbie called from the hospital and I don't know why I called Justin and his cell phone was off and then...I called his home phone and...the sitter got it,” the man said very slowly. He looked at Brian and shrugged. “That’s when I started adding things together. So, I came here and well you quickly blocked my view and when have you ever care if one of us sees one of your tricks."  
  
Brian rubbed his face. "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"That's your job," Emmett pointed out before he left the baths. All that time he couldn’t believe he was right.  
  
Brian returned to where he had left Justin. By that time Justin was pacing not sure what was going on. The two of them left quickly after that. They couldn't believe that someone knew and on top of it all, Emmett; one of his best friends. They were so fucked now.  
  
***  
  
Brian sat down next to Michael at the hospital and he hugged him quickly. The brunet looked at Emmett and quickly away. He felt so ashamed knowing that Emmett knew what he was doing to Michael.  
  
"Have they said anything yet?" Brian asked.  
  
"No," Debbie said crying. Lindsay was comforting her.  
  
Melanie wasn't present because she had stayed at the house with Gus and Jenny.  
  
Ted was standing up pacing from side to side. Emmett was standing in front of Brian and Michael. Justin was nowhere in sight.  
  
Brian didn't know what to do. He knew that Michael needed him more than ever. If he started making problems for the man he was nothing but a complete asshole. He couldn't do that to who once was his best friend. He felt like he was drowning in a glass of water.  
  
"I'm going to call Justin," Ted said.  
  
"He's not coming," Emmett said quickly.  
  
Ted frowned as he looked at his friend.  
  
"He couldn't find a sitter for Evan, remember?" Emmett asked.  
  
"Right," Ted said putting his cell phone back on his pockets.  
  
"I'll call him later," Brian said.  
  
"Excuse me," a man in a blue scrubs said to them. "I'm Doctor Johnson," he offered. "Does Vic Grassi have family here?"  
  
"I'm his sister," Debbie said jumping to her feet.  
  
The doctor walked away with her. They were all watching as he started talking and then how Debbie plummeted to the floor. They all ran to her and Brian and Emmett picked her up and sat her down. She started crying uncontrollably, Michael hugging her tightly.  
  
"Fuck," Brian said as he turned around and walked away.  
  
"Brian," Lindsay called out to him but stayed next to Debbie. The woman was a mess as well as Michael and they needed someone.  
  
"I'll go talk to him," Emmett said. He followed the brunet; calling out to the man but Brian wasn't stopping. He grabbed Brian's arm and turned him around.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Brian asked angry.  
  
"I'm sorry," Emmett told him. "I really am."  
  
Brian nodded and rubbed his face. He sighed and didn't know what he was going to do now. "I have so many things in my mind right now."  
  
Emmett looked back and then grabbed Brian's arm. He walked with the brunet to the elevator and they took it together to the fifth floor.  
  
"Where are we going?" Brian asked not really caring.  
  
Emmett and him stepped out. "Let's just walk around."  
  
Brian frowned and did.  
  
"Tell me," Emmett said. "Why are you and Justin sneaking around like that? Why the fuck are you doing that to Michael?"  
  
Brian groaned. "Is not like that."  
  
"Then how it is?" Emmett asked.  
  
Brian stopped and turned to look at Emmett. "I tried to leave him...god, I did. Me and Justin stopped it all but that didn't work."  
  
"What are you saying?" Emmett asked shocked. "You're going to leave Michael."  
  
Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth. He put his hands on his hips. "I don't know. I was going to let Michael walk on his own but he needs me now."  
  
"God," Emmett said shaking his head. He had always known that Brian and Michael together had been a big mistake. He and Ted knew all about fucking your best friend and thinking you could have a relationship. Some things weren't meant to be. He knew how Brian was, the man would stay with Michael forever before hurting him, but then again the brunet hadn't been counting with Justin showing up one day. "You have to make a decision, Brian."  
  
Brian looked at the ceiling. "I don't know. I don't want to leave Justin but Michael needs me now."  
  
"Honey," Emmett said. "There is always going to be something. Don't find excuses. If you want to leave Michael just do it and be over with it. It's going to hurt him now or later, that's not going to matter."  
  
Brian shook his head. "I can't do that to him."  
  
"Then leave Justin," Emmett pointed out.  
  
"No," Brian said firmly. "I won't do that. I won't,” he informed his friend. He knew what it was like not to have Justin close to him. He wasn’t going to go over that ever again.  
  
"I think you have your answer there," Emmett said.  
  
"Can't I wait after all this is over?" Brian asked.  
  
"Are you asking me if I'm going to say something?" Emmett asked.  
  
Brian chuckled and nodded slowly. "You're his best friend."  
  
"That was your job," Emmett told the brunet. "And no. Anyone else, Ted or Lindsay or whoever would go running to Michael to tell him about what they found out. But I think Michael needs someone that loves...you love him,” he said and smiled. “Someone that's in love with him,” Emmett specified.  
  
Brian covered his mouth. "I can't believe we're talking about this when...Vic's dead," he said and his eyes watered. "God, I'm turning into such a pussy."  
  
Emmett smiled and went to hug Brian. They stayed like that for a long time. Both of them shedding tears for their loss. When they finally came back down the only one waiting for them was Michael.  
  
"Can we go home, Brian?" Michael asked.  
  
Brian nodded and went to him. He kissed him on the lips and smiled. "We can."  
  
Emmett followed hoping that when everything was said and done things would get to be like they were before when Brian and Michael were best friends. Or at least something close to it.  
  
***  
  
Justin sat on his bed trying to process everything that the brunet was telling him. He and Vic weren't close but he had talked to the man a few times and he liked him. He was sad for Michael and Debbie. He wanted to go see them but it was so hard being close to them after what had happened with Emmett. He didn't feel like showing his face anywhere.  
  
"Justin," Brian said.  
  
"What?" the blond asked.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Brian asked him.  
  
Justin looked at the brunet. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm going to stay with Michael," Brian told him. “He needs me.”  
  
Justin swallowed hard. "Fucking great."  
  
"Listen to me," Brian said.  
  
Justin looked up; he wasn't going to let the man see him crumble. He was losing Brian and he knew it.  
  
"After that...I've taken a decision, Justin," Brian said.  
  
Justin focused on breathing.  
  
"Last night Michael was crying like a baby and I did everything I could to comfort him," Brian said and frowned.  
  
Justin didn't want to even think of what Brian had done with Michael.  
  
Brian continued. "And as he was there I wanted to make it all go away. And I know that if I stay with him he's going to pull out of this. And if I give it all I have Michael can be the happiest man in the world."  
  
Justin felt like he had been stabbed. He had been given a taste of heaven and now was being ripped from him, yet again.  
  
"But the thing is that I want to make you the happiest man in the world," Brian told him.  
  
Justin stayed quiet not sure he had heard right.  
  
"I'm not going to act like an asshole with Michael so that he leaves me," Brian said. "I'm going to stay with him for the time being and after...maybe after a couple of weeks after this is all done, I'm leaving him."  
  
Justin was sure he had gotten frozen on the spot. "What?"  
  
"I'm leaving him, Justin," Brian informed him. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Oh god," Justin said getting up and getting out of there like the devil was chasing him.  
  
Brian was so confused. He followed the blond into the kitchen.  
  
"Brian," Evan called from where he was sitting on the sofa. "Do you want to watch cartoons with me?"  
  
"Later," Brian assured him and looked at the blond. "What is it?" he asked trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"I don't want you to tell him," Justin said. "God, I won't be able to face him or anyone. I'll have to move to another fucking planet."  
  
"Justin," Brian said grabbing the blond and pushing him against the island. "Relax I'm not going to tell him that I'm leaving him for you."  
  
"Okay," Justin said.  
  
Brian caressed Justin's face as he smiled. "We'll work out the details later."  
  
Justin nodded his agreement.  
  
"Just know that I belong to you and no one else," Brian told him.  
  
And Justin knew he was the happiest man in the world at that moment.


	9. What Had To Be Done

Debbie hugged Justin tightly. “Thanks for being here, honey.”

Justin nodded and moved to sit down. They had all come from the cemetery. Justin didn’t think that Debbie would ever stop crying. He sat down next to Emmett and frowned. He stared at his hands and didn’t say anything.

“You can talk to me, you know,” Emmett said.

Justin looked at him and shrugged. “I thought you wouldn’t want to talk to me.”

Emmett sighed. “Well, things happen for a reason.”

“Do you guys want anything to eat?” Michael asked coming up to them.

Justin shook his head.

“Why don’t you sit down for a few seconds?” Emmett asked.

“I have to make sure everyone is comfortable,” Michael said before he left them to greet the people that were coming into the house.

“He’s taking this very hard,” Justin pointed out and frowned. He felt so bad for everything else that was going to happen with Michael.

Emmett nodded.

“God,” Justin groaned and got up. He quickly headed to the backyard.

Emmett got up as well and followed the blond. When he reached Justin he put his arm around the blond’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“I’m a monster,” Justin whispered. “God.”

“Don’t think about it,” Emmett told him.

Justin opened his mouth to say something but stopped when his phone started ringing. He answered seeing that it was his sister. “Hey, Molly.”

“Justin,” Molly said with a sight.

Justin’s body stiffened and a chill ran through him. “Molly, what’s wrong?”

“She’s gone, Justin,” Molly informed him.

Justin closed his eyes not able to say anything. Tears started to fall freely.

“Justin, what’s wrong?” Emmett asked worried.

Justin snapped out of his shocked state. “Molly, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll call you,” he told her and hung up. Then he looked up at Emmett. “I have to go.”

“What happened?” Emmett asked.

“My grandmother passed away,” Justin told him. “I have to go,” he said and started walking away.

“Do you want me to call, Brian?” Emmett asked.

Justin stopped and turned around. “No,” the blond said. “Don’t you dare, just tell him that something came up.”

“But, Justin,” Emmett protested.

“Michael needs him,” Justin told the taller man. “Please, just let it be.”

Emmett nodded and watched him go. He bit his lower lip and wondered if he should tell the brunet anyways. He sighed feeling caught in the middle. He decided to go back and whatever happened then it would.

***

“Justin,” Evan said as he put his hand on his brother’s knee. “Are you okay?”

Justin tried to give his brother a smile but he was failing miserably. “I’m okay. Did you get all of your stuff?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah. Molly said she was almost done.”

“Okay,” Justin told him.

“I’m sorry,” Evan told him and moved slowly until he was sitting on the older man’s lap hugging him tightly.

Justin smiled and cried a bit as his brother held him. He couldn’t believe that his little brother was the one making him feel better. He pulled back and cleaned his face. “Thank you.”

Evan gave him a blinding smile.

“Are you okay, little man?” Justin asked caressing the back on Evan’s head. His kid brother had been present for the funeral and the burial of their grandmother and he hadn’t seen him crying once.

“I’m sad,” Evan told him. “I really loved her and I wish she wasn’t gone.”

Justin pulled his brother into a hug. “I wish the same thing.”

“Hey,” Molly said sitting next to Justin.

“I’m going to prepare you something to eat,” Evan said as he pulled away from Justin.

Molly smiled at the kid. “He’s so good,” she said when Evan was gone.

“Yeah,” Justin agreed.

“So, where is Brian?” Molly asked.

Justin glared at her. “He’s at his house.”

Molly arched a brow. “What’s going on between you and him?”

“Nothing,” Justin replied getting annoyed.

“Right,” Molly said slowly. “I’m not stupid, you know.”

Justin sighed. “Drop it.”

“Tell me, Justin,” Molly told him. “I’m your older sister. You used to tell me everything.”

Justin shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Justin,” Molly said sternly. “Don’t be an ass and tell me?”

“What the fuck do you want to know?” Justin asked angrily. “That he’s home with his boyfriend? That I love him more than anything in the world and we can’t be together.”

“Justin,” Molly said shocked.

Justin got up and covered his face. He took a few deep breaths before he pulled his hands away and faced his sister. “It all happened so fast.”

Molly opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“We tried to stop it, Molly,” Justin said as he sat next to her. “But it was killing us. At first I thought it was just me. But we love each other.”

“Oh, Justin,” Molly said shaking her head. “You know better than this.”

“He’s leaving him,” Justin whispered. “For me.”

Molly frowned as he stared at Justin. “He told you that?”

“And I feel so bad,” Justin told her. “Michael is such a great guy. And he’s going through a tough time and I wish I had the strength to tell Brian to stay with him and make him happy but…I want him for me. I love Brian so much.”

Molly pulled Justin closer to him. “Oh god, Justin,” she murmured. She could see how much he was suffering.

“I’m such a bad person,” Justin told her. “And I just can’t help it.”

“It’s okay,” Molly said. “It’s not your fault.”

“I should never go back,” Justin told her. “Jeez.”

“Can you really do that?” Molly asked as she pulled back. “You don’t think you fooled me by saying Brian was just a friend?”

Justin looked at her with a questioning face.

“I saw the way you looked at each other,” Molly said smiling. “And grandma saw that too. After you guys left sometimes she would say how happy she was that you found the right person.”

Justin smiled at that.

“I so agree with her,” Molly told him. “And if Brian and you love each other then he wasn’t meant to be with this person.”

“I guess,” Justin said and rubbed his teary eyes. “But it still feels bad.”

“Here you go, Justin,” Evan said.

Justin smiled and grabbed the plate.

“It’s going to be okay,” Evan said nodding.

Molly and Justin looked at each other and smiled.

“It is,” Molly told him. “Whatever is meant to happen is going to.”

And that’s what scared Justin the most because he thought that maybe Brian would change his mind and he was meant to stay alone for the rest of his life. And the thought alone hurt him so much and scared him so much.

***

Justin rolled his eyes. “I know,” he said as he talked with his sister on the phone.

“And what is this about letting him stay up late at night?” Molly asked.

“I did not,” Justin protested. “I would send him to sleep early Molly.”

“And the things he’s been eating are just horrible,” Molly pointed out.

“How would you know?” Justin asked getting frustrated.

“Because I asked him,” Molly hissed.

Justin stayed quiet.

“Justin!” Molly yelled into the phone.

“I’m here,” the blond told her.

“Are you listening to me?” she asked. “You have to start taking better care of him.”

“We’ll you’re here now to make sure we’re all walking a straight line,” Justin mocked.

“But he will still stay with you from time to time,” Molly pointed out. “Like before.”

“I know,” Justin muttered into the phone. He was sitting on the kitchen island and looked towards the door where there was a knock. “I have to call you later, someone is at the door.”

“Okay, but this conversation is not over,” Molly informed him.

“I know,” Justin sing sand and hung up. He got up and walked to the door. He put his forehead on the cold metal for a few seconds. He knew exactly who would be behind it. He opened the door slowly and stared at the brunet.

“Want to come in?” Justin asked.

Brian rushed inside his shoulder brushing against Justin. Right away Justin knew that Brian was angry and he had a slight idea why. He closed the door and turned to face the music.

“So,” Brian said glaring at Justin.

“So,” Justin repeated as he crossed his arms.

Brian took two long steps forward and was standing right in front of Justin. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Brian asked angrily.

“You were busy Brian,” Justin told him as he walked to the kitchen. He frowned because he really didn’t want anything from there. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“I wanted to be there for you,” Brian told him.

“You couldn’t,” Justin pointed out as he shrugged. “Michael needed you.”

“Goddamn it, Justin!” Brian yelled.

“What?” Justin asked getting mad too. “I wanted you to be there but it wasn’t fair to him. Like it’s not bad enough that…” Justin took a deep breath and rubbed the middle of his forehead.

Brian went over to him and pulled the blond into his arms. “Are you okay?”

Justin swallowed hard and nodded. “I’m okay.”

Brian caressed Justin’s face and bend down to kiss him. Justin wrapped his arms around the brunet and moaned as Brian’s body pressed against his. The taller man pushed Justin against the fridge and quickly pulled the blond’s shirt off. Then with ease he took off Justin’s pants. He only managed to undo the first button of his own shirt when Justin stopped him.

“Let me,” Justin said and looked up innocently at the brunet. He grabbed Brian by the belt and pulled him closer. He touched Brian’s hard cock through the expensive fabric. His tongue poked out and licked his upper lip.

Brian smiled loving every minute of their playful foreplay. He watched as Justin only undid his zipper and pulled his cock out. He knew what the blond was doing and he loved it. It was something that he liked; to fuck Justin with all his clothes on while the blond was butt naked.

“Fuck me,” Justin moaned. “Fuck me hard, Brian.”

Brian reached for a condom and put it on. “Lube,” he said.

“Fuck the lube,” Justin told him. “Fuck me.”

Brian pushed Justin hard against the refrigerator. He pulled one of Justin’s legs up and stared at the blond. “Are you sure?”

“Do it,” Justin told him.

Brian found his way inside of the blond. Justin grabbed the brunet by the hair and pulled hard. Brian yelled with him and pulled Justin up. The blond’s weight made Brian’s hard cock push all the way inside of him.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned. “Fuck!”

“Shit,” Brian hissed and tried to keep calm. It was so tight inside of Justin. He buried his face on the crook of Justin’s neck and inhaled deeply. His fingers dug deeply into Justin’s creamy skin.

“I’m yours,” Justin whispered. “Fuck me hard.”

Brian started moving in and out of the blond. He loved how good it was to have the smaller man in his arms. “So good,” the brunet told him.

Justin gripped Brian’s arms as he moved in coordination with the older man. “Ahh,” Justin groaned as he threw his head back.

Brian took the opportunity to kiss Justin’s neck. Then he bit it and licked it as well. He pulled back a bit with Justin in his arms before he slammed them into the door of the fridge.

“Oh god,” Justin yelled as his legs wrapped tighter around Brian. The man’s cock was rubbing on his prostate and was making him lose all control. “Don’t stop.”

The two bodies moved wildly. Their skin was covered in sweat and pre cum. One of Brian’s arms wrapped around Justin’s waist and his free hand grabbed Justin by the neck. His hammering turned into jabbing and soon enough both of them were screaming each other’s names.

“That was something,” Brian commented.

“You can let me down old man,” Justin told him.

Brian grinned and turned them around. He took the blond to his bedroom and put him on the bed. Then he slowly pulled out of him and got rid of the condom. The brunet then undressed and joined Justin. They smiled at each other and caressed one another. Brian started kissing Justin but after a few second the blond stopped him.

“I’m sorry,” Justin whispered.

“Next time let me decide for myself if I can or cannot be there for you,” Brian informed him.

Justin nodded. “How did you find out? I haven’t told anyone.”

“Emmett told me,” Brian said. “But he only confessed to me today. He said that since he knew you had come back there was no harm in me knowing.”

Justin smiled happy that Emmett hadn’t said anything at least for a long time.

“Before that he wouldn’t talk,” Brian said.

“How’s everything here?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged. “Things are getting back to normal…somehow.”

Justin kept quiet as he played with Brian’s hair. It had been almost a month and a half since Vic had died. A part of him had wished he had stayed with his sister longer. But then being in Brian’s arm was the best thing in his world. Brian pushed the blond back and smiled. He bent down and gave Justin a breathtaking kiss.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Brian whispered.

Justin smiled from ear to ear; all his problems vanished.

***

Michael opened the door to the loft and frowned when he found the loft completely dark. He closed and locked the door before he walked to the kitchen. He put the keys on the counter along with the bag of food he was carrying. “Brian,” he called out as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

“I’m in here,” Brian called out.

Michael walked to the bedroom and took off his shoes before he stepped up. He smiled at Brian but the smile died quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“We have to talk,” Brian told him.

Michael frowned as he sat down next to the brunet. He took a sip and waited but Brian kept staring at the floor. “What is it?”

Brian sighed and pulled his head up to look at his boyfriend. “I…I think we should…Michael, this is not going to work.”

“What are you talking about?” Michael asked.

“Us,” Brian told him.

Michael got up from the bed quickly. “What is with you, Brian?”

Brian got up as well. He didn’t know how he was going to explain himself. “I’m sorry, Michael, but is not going anywhere.”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked. “We’re better than ever! I don’t understand where this is coming from,” he said. He thought it was all a bad joke. He and Brian hadn’t fought in a long time and Brian had been so wonderful for the last few weeks. It didn’t made sense at all.

“I’m not…” Brian tried to talk but it was futile. The words didn’t want to come out.

“What?” Michael asked. He gripped the bottle of water for dear life. It couldn’t be happening to him. “If you need me to stay with Emmett for a while I will. I’ll give you some space.”

“It’s not that,” Brian told him. “I love you, Michael. I’ll always love you but…I’m not in love with you.”

Michael shook his head and took a few steps back. He glared at Brian and the first thing that happened was him throwing the bottle of water at the brunet. “Fuck you, Brian! I have always given you everything you wanted. Everything!”

“I know that,” Brian shouted back. “I’m sorry.”

Michael shook his head. “I can try harder,” he said as he walked closer to Brian. He grabbed the brunet by the arms. “I can do it. I can make it work.”

“It’s not going to happen,” Brian informed him.

“But,” Michael said and started crying. He didn’t know what was happening to his life. Suddenly everything that was secured around him was falling apart. “Oh god, you’re leaving me? Is that it? You want me gone?”

“I want us to try and stay friends,” Brian told him. It was killing him to see Michael like that but he had to be strong.

Michael looked into Brian’s eyes and shook his head. “You’re fucking serious!”

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth. He couldn’t believe that he was actually breaking up with Michael. Debbie was going to have his balls on a platter for sure.

“Go to hell,” Michael spat out before he turned around and ran out of there.

Brian sat down slowly on the bed and rubbed his face. He felt like he was floating and his stomach turned. He closed his eyes and for a moment wondered if he had done the right thing. He was breaking off with Michael after so many years; but then Justin’s face flashed across his mind and he nodded. He was certain of his decision and he got up and reached for the phone to tell Justin’s the news. He smirked thinking how Justin was just going to flip. Before he dialed Justin’s number he called Emmett.

“Hey, Michael,” Emmett said.

Brian frowned. “It’s Brian.”

“Oh,” Emmett said. “Is just that you never call me,” he said. He had seen that the call was from Brian’s loft but he never thought it would be Brian.

“Michael must be headed over there,” Brian said. “I…I broke up with him.”

Emmett couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Oh shit.”

“Yeah,” Brian said. “Just make him feel better or…god, I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Emmett told him. “I’ll take good care of him.”

“Thanks, Em,” Brian said before he hung up. Then he dialed Justin’s number but thought better if he went and told Justin personally. Except that, before he could make it to the door his phone was ringing. He went to pick it up and found that it was Justin.

“Were you calling?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian admitted.

“What is it?” the blond asked.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Brian told him. “But decided to do it in person.”

“Could it be that you broke up with Michael?” Justin asked in a hush voice as he moved away to his bedroom.

“Yeah I…” Brian said and stopped. “How the fuck do you know?”

“He’s here crying his eyes out,” Justin said as he left the door ajar and watched out that Michael wouldn’t follow him into his room. “He’s in the living room.”

“Oh fuck,” Brian groaned.

“No shit,” Justin said and sighed. “God, Brian. I can’t believe this. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“What the hell is he doing there?” Brian asked.

“He came to tell me what happened,” Justin said. “I could barely understand him. And then he started pleading with me to go talk to you.”

Brian looked heavenward. “Get him out of there.”

“Right,” Justin said. “I’m going to throw him out just like that.”

“Jesus Justin,” Brian hissed.

“I’ll call you later,” Justin told him before he hung up.

Brian stood there all alone. He could almost laugh about the whole thing. For the next few hours his phone wouldn’t stop ringing. The first few calls he answered because he didn’t know news could travel that fast. But apparently Michael had called Debbie and after that half of Pittsburgh knew about their breakup. He hated every moment of it. And instead of being able to be with Justin he was stuck at his own apartment.

When finally Justin called him back he didn’t hesitated to go to the blond. As soon as he was holding Justin he knew everything would be alright. Finally he was going to be able to be with his blond and nothing or anyone would be able to stop him.


	10. It's Heaven

“Hey,” Brian said when Justin opened his eyes.

The blond frowned as he stared at Brian but then smiled from ear to ear. For a moment he was going to ask the brunet what he was doing there and then he remembered. He rolled on top of Brian and kissed the man hard.

“Someone is happy,” Brian said when Justin pulled away.

“I want to fuck you,” Justin told him in a husky voice as his hand ran down Brian’s chest. He leaned forth and kissed the brunet’s chest. His tongue poked out and he licked Brian’s left nipple. He smiled when Brian gasped so he did it again. His mouth descended on the hard nub and he sucked it into his mouth.

Brian closed his eyes and let the blond work his magic. One of his nipples was being assaulted by Justin’s mouth and the other one by the blond’s fingers. He wasn’t going to lay there and play nice. His hands went down and he grabbed Justin’s ass; he couldn’t help it. His hips went up so he could grind their erections together.

Justin’s mouth pulled away from Brian’s nipple and he gasped. His free hand reached up and tangled up in Brian’s strands. His hips pushed down searching for the friction he needed. Then he moved to the other nipple knowing how much Brian was enjoying the attention. He couldn’t help but think they had all the time in the world.

Brian’s left hand reached up caressing the creamy skin. When he reached Justin’s neck he pulled the blond up to him. Their kiss was very sloppy but still very hot. Then they pulled from each other and smiled. Justin moved down and as he did he leaned forth planting kisses over Brian’s body until he reached the man’s cock. He inhaled deeply loving the man’s scent. The head of Brian’s dick was covered with pre cum and Justin didn’t bat an eye as his mouth opened and sucked it gently until it was cleaned.

“Fuck,” Brian growled.

Slowly Justin let the rest of Brian’s cock fill his mouth. He hummed knowing the vibrations were going to make Brian shake with pleasure. One of his hands reached for the man’s balls so he could massage them. He had Brian moaning and shaking under him. He was holding the brunet’s hips down with his free hand.

“Justin,” Brian moaned wanting more. He wondered when that had happened. That he would want someone topping him like it was the most natural thing for him. But then again it wasn’t just anyone; it was the man he loved.

The younger man moved his hand lower until he reached Brian’s hole. His thumb pressed against the opening, teasing the man. He pulled his mouth away from Brian’s cock. He didn’t want the man cumming like that. He wanted to be buried deep inside the brunet.

Brian opened his eyes when Justin stopped all contact with him. He stared at the blond and arched a brow. “What?”

“Get the lube,” Justin told Brian.

The brunet reached for it and the condoms too.

“Open it and get some in your fingers,” Justin muttered as he pushed Brian’s legs open and kneeled in between them. Then he came closer to Brian but left plenty of space so he could see what he wanted. He smiled wickedly at the brunet.

Brian swallowed a bit scared by the feral smile that Justin threw his way.

“Open yourself up for me,” Justin instructed him.

“Justin,” Brian complained. He’d never done something like that for anyone.

“Do it,” Justin said as he pulled one of Brian’s legs over his thigh. “For me.”

Brian closed his eyes and did it. He gasped as he pushed one finger inside of himself. His breathing hitched and his mouth opened at the sensations he was provoking on himself. Then he felt his legs being pushed up and he thought he was going to die. He felt so vulnerable at that moment. He pushed another finger because as much as he was feeling exposed he was horny as hell and wanted Justin to fuck him.

“Feels good, right,” Justin said and he pushed one of his fingers in with Brian’s.

Brian opened his eyes and stared at the blond. His hips were pushing up and down fucking himself on the fingers. He pulled his hand away and in the process made Justin’s finger pull out as well. Brian sat up and pulled the blond on top of him. He kissed him fiercely and the blond pushed him back on the bed. The taller man wrapped his legs around Justin’s waist.

Justin was looking blindly for a condom. He knew they were on the bed besides him but he just couldn’t quite reach it. When he finally did, he pulled away and ripped it open. He put it on and grabbed the lube. He put some on his erection and then threw the lube away. He positioned himself in between Brian’s legs and moved forward to kiss the brunet as he entered him.

Brian’s legs tightened around the blond, his arms held on to Justin’s upper body for dear life. He groaned as Justin just kept pushing inside of him.

“Tell me,” Justin muttered.

“Justin,” Brian growled and his nails scratched the smaller man’s back.

“How does it feel?” Justin asked and kissed the man’s jaw. One of his hands was trapped under Brian and the other one was behind the man’s neck.

“It’s…” Brian closed his eyes. “You’re pushing me open and it hurts,” the brunet told him. “But it feels so good too.”

Justin smiled and started moving. His smile was gone now as he fucked Brian. He could feel the man’s penis trapped between them, the wetness was wonderful. He loved how tight Brian was and the brunet was gripping him.

“Harder,” Brian growled. “Fuck me harder!”

Justin grabbed Brian’s legs and pushed them up then he started hammering into the brunet. They were both sweating and screaming in pleasure. The blond seemed to lose all control when Brian stared jerking himself. Minutes later they were both climaxing. The brunet splashed his hot jizz all over his chest and neck. Justin came deep inside the older man and then dropped on top of him.

“God,” Brian groaned as he was able to stretch his legs. “I think I’m too old for this.”

Justin laughed at that. He took a deep breath and rolled off of Brian. He took off the condom and tied it up. Then threw it in the direction of the trash can but it didn’t quite reach it.

Brian pulled the blond towards him. He kissed Justin’s cheek.

“This is what heaven feels like,” Justin told him.

“I think so,” Brian said as they tangled themselves together.

“I love it,” Justin said.

Brian smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

***

Brian sat down on a booth and looked around. It had been a while since he’d been there. And he knew exactly when he had stopped coming, when he broke up with Michael. He was dreading having to look at Debbie.

“Brian,” Debbie said and sat across from him. “We have to talk.”

“Do we?” Brian asked.

Debbie nodded. “Michael and you are acting like a couple of idiots.”

“Are we?” Brian asked arching a brow. “I came here to eat not talk.”

Debbie frowned. “Brian, honey, you have to sit with Michael and talk about your problems.”

“We don’t have any problems, Debbie,” Brian told her. “We broke up.”

“I know,” Debbie replied. “But you have to fix whatever is wrong so you can get back together.”

“We’re not getting back together,” Brian informed her.

“That’s what you say now,” Debbie said ignoring Brian’s words. “But I’m sure it will be okay. You guys are meant for each other.”

“We’re not,” Brian said sternly.

“Brian,” Debbie said. “He’s…”

“Debbie,” Brian said dryly. “I’m not going back with Michael. I’m not.”

Debbie got up slowly as he glared at him. “Stop hurting my boy, Brian. And do the right thing for once in your life.”

Just then Ted and Emmett arrived. They sat down with the brunet.

“Maybe you guys can talk some sense into him,” Debbie said before she walked away.

“Great,” Brian growled. “I come here to get a lecture on how I should be back with Michael. It’s a fucking diner!” he raised his voice as he looked towards the woman.

Justin entered the diner and spotted the guys. He swallowed hard and started walking towards them. “Hey,” he said.

“Debbie is right you know,” Ted said as he looked at Brian.

Brian got up angrily. “Fuck you!”

Justin watched him go before he turned to look back at the guys.

“Sit down honey,” Emmett told him.

Justin sat down slowly and Debbie went over to him.

“How are you?” Ted asked.

“I’m okay,” Justin told them and turned to look at Debbie. “I want…”

“Sunshine,” Debbie said. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.

“Okay,” Justin said.

Debbie sat down next to him. “I know you and Brian are good friends. And right now he needs someone to talk some sense into him. Michael is a mess and I don’t know what else to do.”

“Debbie,” Emmett stopped her from talking anymore. “I don’t think that’s any of Justin’s business. Whatever happened between Brian and Michael is none of our business.”

Debbie frowned as she looked at Emmett. “Honey, I’m…”

“Debbie, he’s right,” Justin told him. “I’m not going to tell Brian what he has to do. He’s old enough to know what he wants.”

Debbie sighed and got up. She walked away not saying a word.

“I think we should go eat someplace else,” Emmett said. “I think she’s going to ignore us now.”

Justin smiled sadly. “Yeah,” he said getting up. “I’m going to go. I’ll see you guys around.”

Justin left the diner and started walking home.

“Justin,” Emmett shouted his name.

Justin stopped and waited for the man to catch up. “Yeah?”

“It’s going to be okay,” Emmett told him. “It will take time but you and Brian are going to be able to be together in front of everyone.”

Justin shook his head. “I don’t think so. It’s like everyone wants them back together.”

“Not me,” Emmett pointed out.

Justin smiled at that. “Thanks,” he said and looked back. “I’m going to go home.”

“Yes, go check on your man,” Emmett said smiling.

Justin laughed and hugged the man. Then he turned around and left. He needed to see that Brian was okay. He was happy that they had Emmett’s support but it was killing him that everyone wanted him telling Brian that he should get back with Michael. He wanted to tell them to go to hell. He sighed knowing that for now he just had to hope for the best.

***

Justin knocked on the door and waited. Brian opened the door and arched a brow. “Come on in.”

Justin did and looked around the place. He had been there only once before. Brian closed the door and locked it. Then he set the alarm and walked over to the blond.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and pulled him close. He kissed him hard and started pushing Justin towards the bedroom.

“Brian,” Justin said pulling away. “Is this a good idea? What if Michael comes in here or something?”

Brian shook his head. “I changed the locks.”

“Good,” Justin said pulling the brunet towards him. He pulled his shirt over his head and before he went back to kissing the brunet he finished getting naked.

Brian kept quiet as Justin did all that. He stood there enjoying the view. He grinned when the blond came up to him to get him naked. Brian let the younger man do whatever he wanted. Then they moved to the bed. Brian pushed Justin face down and straddled the willing body.

“Brian,” Justin moaned when he felt the man’s erection brushing against his ass.

Brian kissed Justin’s shoulder blades and his hands went down slowly. He loved to touch Justin everywhere he could. When he kissed the blond Justin’s skin felt cold; it felt fresh and clean. His tongue poked out and he ran it down until he reached Justin’s crack. He stopped and looked up at Justin. The blond lifted his upper body and stared at Brian. The brunet smirked before he dived for Justin’s ass.

Justin gripped the sheets as the older man rimmed him. He loved how Brian’s wet, warm tongue pushed inside of him. It was so wonderful. He pushed his hips back trying to feel more of the brunet inside of him. Then his body arched up when Brian pulled out his tongue and introduced a finger. Then the brunet started to finger fuck him.

“Fuck me,” Justin hissed. “Fuck me now, Brian.”

Brian pulled his fingers away and got off from the bed. He got a condom and got in the bed again behind Justin. He put the condom on and then got on top of Justin. Slowly he pushed his hard cock inside the blond. Justin moaned and tried to move but Brian was too heavy. The brunet was just lying there.

“It feels so good to be inside of you,” Brian muttered.

“God,” Justin groaned as Brian’s voice made it to his cock.

Brian pushed his hips down and spread Justin’s cheeks apart; he buried himself deeper.

“Brian,” Justin yelled. The head of Brian’s cock was rubbing against his prostate. “God, please.”

Brian pulled out a bit and then pushed Justin’s legs apart as much as he could. He stared moving in and out of the blond very slowly. It was taking everything just not to fuck Justin senseless.

Justin gripped the pillow under him and would grip the brunet each time Brian was buried deep in him. He loved it but he wanted so much more; he wanted to be able to touch himself.

When Brian drove the blond and himself crazy enough he pulled back. He made the blond get on all fours and then he entered him again. He gripped Justin’s hips and started a different pace, a very fast one. He had Justin moaning and screaming for more. He loved to hear the younger man like that. His hand went slowly up Justin’s back and then he grabbed Justin by the hair. He leaned forth and started kissing Justin’s neck.

“Brian,” Justin growled as he pushed back against the brunet. “Yes, yes, yes,” he was hissing over and over again.

Brian grabbed Justin’s head and turned it to the side so he could kiss the blond. He pushed his tongue inside and dueled with the blond. When he pulled back Justin was staring at him which only made his cock jump. He grunted and pushed Justin’s upper body down. He grabbed onto the blond’s shoulders as he fucked him hard.

Justin’s hand went to his cock and with his pre cum he started to fuck his fist. Brian was jabbing inside the blond. His mouth descended on Justin’s earlobe and he sucked it into his mouth. The blond’s body shook with force as he shot his cum. He clamped down on Brian and the brunet gripped the lithe man and orgasm.

“I can’t move,” Justin said.

Brian held the condom as he pulled out of Justin. He helped Justin get on his back and kissed him before he got rid of the condom. Then he lay next to the blond. Justin put his head on Brian’s chest and caressed him. He was smiling like a total fool.

“I’m laying on your cum,” Brian told him.

Justin started laughing. He sat up and crossed his arms around his abdomen as he laughed.

Brian shook his head. “You’re an ass.”

“You’re funny,” Justin told him and went back to putting his head on Brian’s chest. “We need a shower.”

“Mm mmph,” Brian agreed.

“I’m sorry that Debbie was on your case,” Justin told him.

Brian sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then we won’t,” Justin told him as he lifted his head up. He kissed Brian on the cheek and smiled.

“Want to take that shower?” Brian asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Justin laughed and caressed Brian’s face. “I love you, Bri.”

Now Brian was smiling like a fool.

***

“I’m leaving now,” Brian said as he kissed Justin’s neck.

Justin chuckled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Brian told him but his arms kept holding on to Justin.

The blond was standing in front of the window and Brian was behind him. They had been standing like that for a few minutes.

“You don’t have to go,” Justin said smiling.

Brian smiled as well and kissed Justin’s neck once again before he pulled away. “I don’t want to but I have to go see Gus. I always do and he stays with me at least for a day or two.”

Justin nodded.

“Maybe when we get back you can come to the loft,” Brian said.

“I don’t know, Brian,” Justin told him. “I don’t want to ruin your time with him.”

“You won’t,” Brian assured him and kissed the blond on the lips. “Later.”

“Later,” Justin said and watched him go.

Brian had a smile all the way to Lindsay and Melanie’s house. He couldn’t help it. When he knocked on the door Melanie opened and looked at him with a glare.

“What are you doing here?” Melanie asked.

“I’m here to pick up my son,” Brian told her. “He’s supposed to stay with me today and tomorrow and you know that,” he told her and then went inside.

Melanie closed the door and went after Brian. She was really pissed that he was there.

“Brian,” Lindsay said smiling as she got up. She had been playing with Gus.

“Daddy!” Gus said getting up and running to his father.

“Hey,” Brian said picking him up. “Are you ready to go?”

Gus nodded eagerly. “Yes,” he shouted.

“Where are his things?” Brian asked.

Lindsay frowned and looked at her wife then back at Brian. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Brian asked.

Lindsay sighed. “We just thought that since you broke up with Michael you wouldn’t be coming here.”

Brian put Gus on the floor. “Go get a toy that you want to take with you, Gus.”

Gus ran to where his mother kept all his toys but then remembered that his favorite one was his teddy bear so he went up the stairs. Brian watched him with a smile before he turned to look at Lindsay.

“So, what does me breaking up with Michael has to do with the time I spend with Gus?” Brian asked.

“We just thought…” Lindsay tried.

“That he was making me come here each time and get Gus?” Brian asked. “You couldn’t be anymore wrong.”

Melanie walked closer to them. “Maybe we should leave this for another occasion.”

“No,” Brian said.

“Why did you break up with him?” Lindsay asked.

“That’s none of your business,” Brian informed her.

“Is it because you’re scared of commitment?” Lindsay asked.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“It’s because he’s an asshole,” Melanie told the blonde.

“Go it!” Gus yelled as he came down the stairs. “I got my teddy bear, Daddy.”

“Good,” Brian said. “Can you get his things?”

“I don’t know,” Melanie said. “Now that Michael is not going to be present I’m not sure…”

“What is this?” Brian asked. “You’re going to blackmail me into going back to Michael.”

“No,” Lindsay said. “It’s not that Brian. Is just that we know that sometimes you have to leave and Michael would watch over Gus.”

Brian glared at her. “I’m not going to leave him, Lindsay. I came here because I want to spend time with him.”

“Look Brian,” Melanie tried again.

“No, you look,” Brian told her. “He’s my son too and as far as I know I have shared custody.”

Melanie cringed at that. She hated the fact that Brian had never signed the papers so she could have Gus’s rights.

Lindsay didn’t want them fighting. “I’ll go prepare his bag.”

Brian nodded and stayed playing with Gus until Lindsay was done. Then he asked her to lend her Gus’s car seat and she went and got it for him. Then Brian and Gus were on their way back to the loft.

“Daddy, me play with Van,” Gus told him.

Brian smiled. “I’ll have to talk to Justin first.”

Gus nodded and his small arms reached up after Brian had untied him. They went up to the loft and he put Gus down. The boy ran over to the TV.

“Watch,” Gus said pointing.

“No,” Brian told him as he grabbed his phone to call the blond.

Gus pouted and walked aimlessly around the loft.

“Hey,” Brian said. “I was wondering if you could get Evan and maybe we could go out to the park or something,” he looked at Gus who was trying to grab something from the table. “Gus, don’t.”

“I’ll have to call Molly but I’m sure it will be okay,” Justin informed him.

“Let me know then,” Brian said.

“Okay,” Justin said and hung up.

“Gus,” Brian said as he went over to his son.

Gus put his hands on his sides and looked up. “I did nothing,” he assured his father.

Brian smiled. “Do you want to go out to the park with me and Justin?”

“Yeah,” Gus said excited. He loved the park.

Brian nodded and went to the fridge to get some things for Gus. He always kept thing for the boy there. He put them on Gus’s backpack and got ready to go to the park. They stopped by Justin’s loft and picked the blond who told them that Evan was going.

When they reached Molly’s house Gus was laughing his heart out as soon as he saw Evan. Brian and Justin smiled at each other.

“It’s everyone ready?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Evan and Gus shouted.

Justin smiled and put his hand on Brian’s thigh as the man drove. Brian put his hand on top of Justin. He was happy that Justin was there with him and his son. It was so wonderful to have them there. He looked at Justin and wished he could scream at the world how much he loved him, but for now he could contain himself.

***

Justin was walking towards his apartment when someone honked. He kept walking but then someone called his name. He turned back and smiled when he saw Brian. He walked to the Jeep and got inside. “Hey,” he said smiling.

“Hi,” Brian said and drove away.

“How was your day?” Justin asked as he pulled the bag he had been carrying away from his shoulders and set it on the backseat.

“It was okay,” Brian told him. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Justin told him and laughed as he put his seatbelt on. He didn’t have to look at the brunet to know that the man was rolling his eyes.

“Why do I even ask?” Brian asked himself. “Do you want to go to the diner?”

“You want to go there?” Justin asked frowning.

“To them we’re just friends,” Brian pointed out. When he reached the place he parked the Jeep and killed the engine. He turned to look at the blond.

“Are you sure about this, Brian?” Justin asked.

Brian looked towards the diner and nodded. Then he shrugged and frowned a bit.

“We can go some other place,” Justin pointed out.

“Nah,” Brian said shaking his head a bit. “Might as well they get use to seeing us together.”

Justin frowned not sure what to think.

“One day we’ll walk in there and it will be different,” Brian told him.

Justin stayed quiet as he stared at the brunet. He undid his seatbelt but didn’t move to get out.

“I wish I could take you by the hand and walk in there right now,” Brian muttered as he pushed Justin’s hair back.

“It’s only been a month, Brian,” Justin pointed out.

“I know,” Brian said and breathed deeply.

“I don’t feel comfortable doing that,” Justin told him. “I think we should give it more time.”

Brian nodded and stole a kiss from the blond before he pulled away. He grinned at the blond before he got off the Jeep. Justin laughed as he got out as well. The two of them went inside the diner and Brian saw Michael and the guys sitting in one of the booths. He kept walking until he reached and empty one and sat down. Justin sat across from him.

“This is so weird,” Justin whispered.

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and arched a brow. “Do you want to go?”

“Do you?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged. “I could care less either way.”

Justin nodded. “I guess we should stay.”

“Good,” Brian said.

“What can I get you?” Debbie asked a bit too strongly.

Brian asked for his usual turkey sandwich no mayo. Justin asked for a burger with fries and a shake.

“She’s probably going to poison my food,” Brian muttered and pouted.

“She will not,” Justin told him but then looked in Debbie’s direction. He didn’t think the woman would go that far.

“Brian,” Michael said as he came towards the brunet. “Can we talk?”

“Talk,” Brian told him.

“In private,” Michael explained.

Brian got up and walked towards the exit. Michael followed him.

“So?” Brian asked once they were outside.

“How have you been?” Michael asked.

“I’m fine,” Brian answered.

“I’ve been trying to call you but you won’t answer me,” Michael told him.

“I want to ask you something?” Brian asked crossing his arms.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Do you still think that we’re getting back together?” Brian asked. “Because we’re not, Michael. If you want to call me to see how are things you can. We can even try to be friends, but that’s all I can offer you.”

Michael’s eyes watered. “I love you so much, Brian.”

Brian sighed and looked away. It killed him to see Michael like that. “I’m sorry, Mikey.”

Michael turned around and left quickly. Brian sighed and went back to the diner. When the food was served he didn’t even look at it. Justin took a few bites of his but he had lost his appetite too. Looking at Brian only made him feel bad. He knew that Brian had never wanted to hurt Michael and it killed him that he had.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and got up. They paid for their meals and headed out. Once they were back on the Jeep Brian was holding Justin’s hand. When he was driving he looked at Justin and smiled.

“What?” Justin asked.

“I can’t wait when it’s just you and me together,” Brian told him.

Justin knew the feeling.

“When I am at the diner by myself I have Debbie telling me that I should go back to Michael,” Brian said. “When it’s not her it’s Lindsay and Melanie or Ted at work. And all I want to do is scream at them that I have a boyfriend that I love so much.”

Justin smiled at that. He knew what it was like. Debbie had cornered him as well as Ted and Michael. Telling him that he had to convince Brian somehow to go back with Michael and he too wanted to scream at them.

“With you my world is perfect,” Brian told him.

“It’s heaven, Brian,” Justin reminded him.

“Yeah,” Brian said and laughed happily that he was with Justin.


	11. A Friend In Need

Justin laughed as Brian caressed his thighs. He pushed the brunet away. “I’m eating,” he told him.

Brian looked at the blond for a few seconds before he started his attack again. He was smiling as he buried his face on the blond’s crotch.

“That’s not fair…that’s…cheating and…so fucking great,” Justin said putting his food on the floor and tangling his fingers on Brian’s hair. “God yes.”

“Wait,” Brian said as he pulled back.

“What?” Justin asked. He was already a bit dazed.

“I forgot you were eating,” Brian told him like a little kid and looked away. “I’ll contain myself.”

“Oh you!” Justin yelled and pulled the brunet on top of him. “You’re mean.”

“No,” Brian said shaking his head. “I’m a very good boy.”

Justin’s cock jumped with Brian’s words.

“I am,” Brian said as he started to lick the blond’s neck. “I think I was when I was sucking your cock.”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed.

“Then when I rode you into oblivion,” Brian whispered. “I was a very good boy then.”

The blond wrapped his legs around the brunet. “You sure were.”

“Do you want to be a good boy too?” Brian asked before he started sucking Justin’s earlobe.

Justin laughed. He was so happy. “Yes,” he replied. “I want to be a very good boy.”

“I am going to fuck you so hard,” Brian drawled close to Justin’s ear.

Then they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“No,” Justin said shaking his head. “Fuck me, Brian.”

“Who the fuck is that?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged. “They’ll go away.”

Whoever was out there knocked again, more insistent this time.

Justin wrapped his legs tightly around Brian. “Be very quiet,” he whispered.

Brian smirked.

“Guys,” Emmett’s muffled voice was heard. “Are you there?!”

Brian groaned. “I’ll go see what he wants.”

“Brian,” Justin complained but got off the sofa as well. “Brian Kinney!” Justin shouted as Brian unlocked the door. He didn’t want Brian hanging naked around anyone.

“It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before,” Brian told him as he slid the door open.

Emmett shook his head as he stepped inside. “I have to talk to you,” he said. He’d gone first to Brian’s loft but after a while had come to Justin’s door. He was glad that he had found the brunet.

“What is it?” Brian asked.

Justin came back with a robe on and threw one to Brian. “Get dressed.”

Brian was finding Justin’s jealous side amusing.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Justin asked.

“No,” Emmett told them. “I’m okay.”

“What’s with you?” Brian asked as he tied up the robe.

“What happened?” Justin asked noticing that Emmett looked very sad.

Emmett bit his lower lip. “I don’t know how to say this.”

“Just fucking say it then,” Brian told him.

“It’s about Michael,” Emmett whispered.

“Is he okay?” Justin asked swallowing.

“Michael tried to…” but he couldn’t say it. “I found him…he’s…god…I don’t know.”

It didn’t take long for Brian and Justin to realize what he was trying to say.

“Fuck!” Brian yelled as he punched the door.

Justin closed his eyes and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around himself. He knew it was their fault.

“He drank a lot of pills,” Emmett told them and then broke down.

Justin quickly went to him and hugged him. He walked the man to the kitchen and sat him down in one of the stools. Then he went to get a glass of water for the taller man.

“Em,” Brian said sitting next to him. “Is he going to be okay?”

Emmett nodded. “The ambulance got there in time. I went with them.”

“Does Debbie know?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Emmett answered. “I called her and the girls. I just didn’t know what else to do.”

Brian put his hand on Emmett’s shoulder and left it there.

“I tried calling you but your cell phone was off,” Emmett said. “Then Ted said he would come here and get you and I told him I would do it. He offered to drive me and I accepted. He’s waiting on the car.”

“You should go, Brian,” Justin told him. “See how he’s doing.”

Brian didn’t say anything.

“I should go,” Emmett said. “I have to go see him,” he said and started crying again. “I had lunch with him,” he said. “And I left for work but I came back because I wanted to get some clothes so I could take a shower at work and go to Bill’s party that way Ted wouldn’t have to go to my work and back to the apartment,” he stopped talking when he realized he was babbling.

Justin put the glass of water in front of Emmett.

Emmett took it but didn’t drink. “What if I hadn’t come back? He would have died!”

“Relax,” Brian told him.

“I saw him!” Emmett said. “How didn’t I see what he was going to do?”

“It’s not your fault,” Brian told him.

“My god,” Emmett whispered as he put the glass back down. He cleaned his tears and looked at Brian. “I’m going to go. I really have to be there.”

Brian nodded and walked with him to the door. Then he turned to Justin who was still in the kitchen. He walked over to him and they stared at one another.

“Brian, this is not right,” Justin told him.

The brunet took a deep breath. “Let’s get a shower. Then we can go see how he’s doing.”

“No,” Justin said shaking his head. “I can’t go there.”

“Why not?” Brian asked.

“I feel like this is my fault,” Justin whispered.

“Don’t say that,” Brian told him. He pulled the blond to him. “It’s going to be okay.”

Justin nodded slowly. “I still don’t want to go, Brian, please. Don’t make me go.”

Brian sighed. “I have to go. You understand, right.”

“Of course, Brian,” Justin told him. “I’ll be here when you come back.”

Brian kissed him hard before he pulled back and went to get a shower. He couldn’t believe that Michael would do something so stupid. When he finished he looked at Justin sitting on the sofa. He was torn between staying and going. He went over to his man and hugged him. He gave him a peck on the lips before he left.

***

“Brian,” Ted said when Brian appeared at the door of Michael’s room. “He’s sleeping,” he whispered.

Brian nodded and went inside. The whole gang was there.

“They say he’s going to be okay,” Debbie said. She looked shaken beyond belief. “This is all your fault,” she hissed.

Brian stood there shocked out of his mind.

“My baby almost died because of you,” she hissed at him.

“Debbie calm down,” Lindsay said wrapping her arms around the woman.

Brian sighed and left right away.

“Brian, wait,” Emmett said.

“What?” Brian asked turning around. “I didn’t come here to be attacked.”

Emmett sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Brian muttered. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Brian,” Lindsay said coming out of the room. “Michael woke up and he’s asking for you.”

“Figure that,” Brian muttered.

“Don’t be an ass,” Lindsay told him. “He needs you now.”

Brian didn’t say anything and turned back to go into the room. Everyone was looking at him as he neared the bed.

“Hi,” Michael said smiling.

“Are you feeling okay?” Brian asked and swallowed.

“Yeah,” Michael said in a groggy voice. He looked around at everyone and started crying. “I’m sorry.”

Brian sat on the bed and leaned closer to Michael so he could hug him. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. It’s going to be fine.”

“I’m really sorry, Brian,” Michael cried. “I don’t know what was going through my mind.”

Brian pulled back a bit. “Don’t think about that now. It’s going to be okay. We’re here to help you get through this.”

Michael nodded. “Can you stay here with me?”

Brian bit the inside of his cheek. “Of course,” he told him.

“I think we should go,” Ted told everyone. “Let Michael, rest.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Debbie told them.

“Ma, it’s okay,” he told her. “Brian will stay with me.”

Debbie shook her head.

Brian saw an out and took it. “I guess Debbie can stay,” he told Michael. “I’ll come back and see you.”

Michael frowned.

“Don’t worry,” Debbie said walking up to her son. “I’ll make sure you get better.”

Brian hugged Michael again before he left. He didn’t stop to talk to anyone. He just got in his car and drove home. When he got to the loft he knocked on the door and waited for the blond to open the door but that never happened. He used the key that Justin had given him and went inside. He had a bad feeling as he entered the loft.

“Justin,” he called out. “Justin.”

He sighed wondering where the blond was. He checked the bedroom and the bathroom and Justin’s study just in case. He pulled out his cell phone and started calling the blond.

“Hello,” Justin answered quickly.

Brian sighed with relief. “Where are you?”

“I needed to take a walk,” Justin told him.

Brian walked to the door. “Where are you?”

“I’m at Woody’s,” Justin told him.

“That’s a long walk,” Brian pointed out.

“I guess,” Justin replied.

“I’ll meet you there,” Brian said. “Later.”

“Later,” Justin whispered and hung up.

Fifteen minutes later Brian arrived at the bar. He spotted the blond right away and went and sat next to him.

“How is he?” Justin asked.

“He’s going to be okay,” Brian informed him.

“Good,” Justin whispered.

“I don’t want you to think this is your fault,” Brian told him. “If anyone is to blame is me.”

Justin let out a tear. “What if he had died, Brian?” the blond asked. “I couldn’t have lived with myself knowing that it’s because of us.”

“That’s not true,” Brian told him.

“It is,” Justin hissed. “We don’t deserve to be happy.”

“Don’t say that,” Brian told him getting angry. “Is that how you really feel?”

Justin shrugged. He didn’t know what he was thinking.

Brian frowned. “What do you want me to do? I can’t change things. I can’t turn back time and even if I could I wouldn’t change a thing, Justin. Except maybe I wouldn’t have been with him and I would have waited for you,” Brian informed him.

Justin looked at Brian and for the first time since they found out about Michael, he smiled. “Jeez, Brian.”

“We can’t change this,” Brian told him.

“What if he tries again?” Justin asked.

“I really hope he doesn’t,” Brian told him. “I hope he gets the help he needs.”

Justin nodded.

Brian interlaced his fingers with Justin. “Are we okay?”

Justin smiled at Brian. “Of course.”

“Good,” Brian said happily. Nothing else mattered to him but to know that he and Justin were okay.

***

Michael was happy that Brian had come to see him again.

“How are you doing today?” Brian asked.

“I’m okay,” Michael told him.

“Where’s Debbie?” Brian asked.

“She went to take a shower and bring me food,” Michael explained. “She said that what they give here was an imitation.”

“I’m glad you’re doing better,” Brian told him.

Michael smiled. “I was stupid.”

Brian didn’t have to tell him that was true. Michael already said it.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Michael muttered. “If Emmett hadn’t come…”

“Don’t think about that,” Brian told him.

“Right,” Michael said and sighed.

Brian didn’t know what to say.

“Brian,” Michael said.

“What?” The brunet asked.

“I think you and I have to talk,” Michael said. “I think I want us to try to be together.”

Brian wanted to choke Michael for bringing that up. How he was going to say no to his friend now, he asked himself. He was scared that if he told Michael they were never getting back together he would do something stupid again. The taller man looked away and stared outside the window.

“Guys,” Lindsay said coming into the hospital room.

“Hey, Linds,” Michael said smiling.

“Look who I brought with me,” she said as she put her daughter on Michael’s lap.

Michael kissed her and wondered what the hell had been going through his mind when he decided to kill himself. He would have screwed up so many things. He loved his daughter to death and he would have miss watching her grow up. “I’m glad you brought her.”

Lindsay nodded with a big smile.

“They are letting me go today,” Michael said.

“That’s so good to hear,” Lindsay exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Brian muttered.

“Hey little girl,” Michael said to his daughter. He caressed her face and she smiled.

“Daddy!” Jenny shouted and giggled.

Lindsay smiled.

“I have to go,” Brian told them. “I have to go back to work.”

“Can’t you stay a bit longer?” Michael asked.

“I really can’t,” Brian informed him.

Once Brian was outside he sighed. He started walking when Lindsay turned him around by the arm and glared at him.

“What’s your problem?” Lindsay asked.

“What’s yours?” he asked annoyed and pulled his arm away.

“You could stay a bit longer,” Lindsay pointed out. “After all you’re your own boss. You have people that can take care of the company for you for a few hours.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t need this shit.”

“How can you be so selfish?” Lindsay asked angry.

“I’m the selfish one,” Brian spat out. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“You know he did this because of you,” Lindsay informed him.

“Thanks, that’s just what I need,” Brian grunted.

“That’s not what I mean,” Lindsay told him. She took a deep breath and moved closer to Brian. “Look, he loves you so much and…”

“Goddamn it,” Brian hissed. “I’m tired of everyone telling me that he loves me so much. Have any of you stop to think if I love him back the same way?”

Lindsay frowned as she backed away. “What?”

“I broke up with him because…because it wasn’t working, Linds,” Brian told her. “Michael and I aren’t going to get back together. This is not going to change things.”

Lindsay sighed. “Jesus Brian.”

“You guys can’t push me to be with him,” Brian told her. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“But,” Lindsay tried.

“No,” Brian told her. “I can’t. I don’t love him like that, Linds. Please understand that.”

Lindsay stared at him for a few seconds and knew it was true. She knew Brian really well to know that it wasn’t because Brian was afraid of commitment. There was something else there but she wasn’t sure what it was. “I just thought…I don’t know. That you were being an…”

“An asshole?” Brian asked and smirked. “I know this could have been stopped a long time ago. Michael and I should have never happen.”

Lindsay gave Brian a dull grin. “I’m sorry to hear that, Brian.”

“Yeah,” Brian whispered. “I really have to go,” he told her.

“Okay,” she said and pointed back to the room. “I have to go and…”

“I’ll call you later,” Brian told her. “I want to spend some time with Gus.”

Lindsay nodded. “Take care, Brian.”

Brian nodded and left. Finally he thought Lindsay was going to stop coming after him about Michael. He smirked knowing she would find some other reason to nag him to death. It was just in her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Michael seemed to be hung up in the idea of them getting back together. That was something he was going to have to work with later.

***  
  
“Yes,” Justin shouted as he exploded. His cum landed on his chest and chin. “More,” he grunted as Brian kept pushing in and out of him.

Brian grunted and leaned closer to his man. He kissed Justin on the forehead and then the cheek. He moved his head down and kissed the blond’s neck before he licked it. It was salty and it was simply Justin. It was his man. He knew he wasn’t going to last any longer. He pushed all the way inside and groaned as he shot his cum.

“Love you,” Justin said so softly that Brian almost missed it.

The brunet pulled his head up and stared at Justin. He could feel all that love that Justin claimed. It made his heartbeat go faster than normal and his stomach fill with butterflies. He laughed a bit because he felt so happy. He couldn’t believe it sometimes. He didn’t know what love felt like until Justin. He never wanted to let go of the feeling or the blond.

“Am I crushing you?” Brian asked.

“You feel good,” Justin told him as he caressed Brian’s chest.

“God, Justin,” Brian groaned. “I want you so much.”

Justin smiled from ear to ear. He still couldn’t believe that he had Brian all to himself.

“Don’t pick it up,” Brian said when the phone started ringing.

“It could be important,” Justin replied.

Brian sighed as he pulled out of Justin. Justin picked the phone and held the receiver close to Brian’s ear.

“Yeah,” he said as he took off the condom. “What?”

“Brian,” Debbie said. “I need you to come over here. I can’t talk to Michael.”

Brian sighed. “Jesus. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Brian,” Debbie said before she hung up.

Brian pulled his head away from the receiver. Justin hung up and lay back in bed. Brian stayed sitting knowing that Justin wasn’t happy about the situation. It had been like the fourth time in less than a week that Debbie had called him. There had been times when he and Justin had been making love and had to stop.

“At least we got to finish this time.” Brian quipped.

Justin glared at the back of Brian’s head. “Yeah, how great,” he snapped.

“Justin,” Brian said turning around. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I want to be able to spend time with you, Brian,” Justin told him and sighed. “God, I hate this.”

“I know,” Brian muttered as he pulled the blond into his arms.

Justin wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. He sighed wanting nothing else but to be able to make Brian stay. “I just wish that we could stay here with no one bothering us.”

“I feel the same way,” Brian whispered.

“Can’t someone else go?” Justin asked as he caressed Brian’s face. Then he started to kiss the man’s neck.

“I think that’s why they’re calling me,” Brian pointed out as his eyes close as Justin stuck his tongue inside of his ear. “God, fuck it.”

Justin laughed as Brian pushed them back on the bed. The brunet got on top of him and kissed him hard. The blond moaned as he felt the older man’s cock pushing against him.

“Hold on,” Brian said.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Let me call Debbie real quick and tell her that I can’t go,” Brian explained.

Justin sighed and bit his lower lip. “Um, maybe you should go.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know, Brian,” Justin said taking a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

Brian looked at him for a few minutes before he got up. He grabbed the phone and took him with him. After a while he came back to the bedroom.

“Brian?” Justin asked not sure what had happened. He had heard the brunet arguing with Debbie.

“Apparently I’m an uncaring asshole,” Brian said. “What’s new?” he asked as he put the phone back where it had been.

Justin felt so bad. It was his fault. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

“How do you figure that?” Brian asked as he got in the bed with the blond.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Justin answered.

“I’m glad you did,” Brian told him. He smiled as he straddled the blond. “Michael needs help and he has to learn that I can’t be there for him all the time. He needs therapy and I can’t help him with that.”

Justin didn’t say a thing. He just looked away.

“You think I’m horrible, don’t you?” Brian asked frowning.

“I think I’m selfish,” Justin said. “Because I want you here and I know he needs you.”

Brian kissed Justin and pulled back. “It’s not true.”

They spend the rest of the day together. Brian cooked for them but the food burnt because he was making out with Justin. The blond laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. They ended up ordering food from Brian’s favorite Thai place. When they finished they ended once again in bed. The day went by them pretty fast mostly because they were having so much fun.

“Jesus,” Justin said. “It’s two in the morning.”

Brian smirked. “So?”

“I thought it was earlier,” Justin answered.

Brian chuckled and pushed the blond back in the bed. He got on top of him and kissed him hard until he couldn’t breathe anymore. They made love slowly touching each other and whispering nonsense to one another.

“I’m too tired to move,” Justin muttered.

“Then don’t,” Brian told him and he held the younger man’s flushed body to his.

“You’re going to go to sleep with our bodies all sweaty and sticky like this?” Justin asked but he could care less.

“I must love you that much,” Brian muttered as if it was a secret.

The smaller man giggled and slowly sleep claimed him. Brian watched him for a while until he got comfortable and closed his eyes. Then the phone rang. He picked it up wondering who was calling so late. He hoped everything was okay with his kid. He didn’t even bother to check the I.D. caller.

“Brian,” Debbie said. “I don’t know what to do. He’s crying and throwing stuff and…I really need your help.”

“Debbie,” Brian whispered.

“Please,” Debbie told him. She sniffed and the tears fell.

“God,” Brian muttered. “I’ll be there,” he told her before he hung up the phone.

The man got up and showered. He came out and dried himself before he got dressed. When he was ready to go he went and kissed Justin.

“Brian,” the blond whispered as he opened his eyes.

“Hey,” Brian said. “Go back to sleep.”

“What’s happening? Where are you going?” Justin asked.

“I have to go see Michael,” Brian whispered. “Debbie was in some kind of frenzy.”

Justin nodded and watched the brunet go. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t. He already had gotten used to having Brian sleep next to him. He got up and walked to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He walked to the living room and started watching TV. He didn’t go to sleep waiting for Brian to come home. The brunet came back about five hours later.

“Justin,” Brian said and walked over to the blond. “Jesus, you look like hell.”

Justin sighed. “Yeah,” he said, his voice was husky. “What took you so long?”

“Michael didn’t want to go to sleep,” Brian whispered.

“Oh,” was all that Justin said.

Brian picked the blond up and carried him to the bed. He undressed and got in with Justin. He kissed the blond on the temple and in seconds Justin was snuggling close to him and snoring slightly. Brian smiled and closed his eyes happy to finally be home.

***

As Brian entered the loft he felt like he was carrying a big ass rock on his back. He was tired of everything that was happening in his life. Lindsay had backed away but he still had Debbie, Ted, Mel and Michael to deal with. It had been only a month since Michael attempted suicide but it felt like forever. Each time one of them called him telling him that Michael was having an episode he had to leave everything and run to his ex. It was getting the best of him and because of it Justin was pulling away.

“Justin,” he called to the blond.

The loft was silent. Brian shrugged and went to take a shower. When he came out he went to the closet to put something on. He smiled thinking that in a few more months he was going to have everything that belonged to him at Justin’s loft.

The brunet went to work on his laptop, which he had brought from his apartment as well. After a few hours he started to get worried about Justin. He called him but there was no answer. That only made him start to freak out. He didn’t know how many times he had tried reaching the blond but after midnight he knew something wasn’t right.

“Hello?” Emmett asked a bit startled.

“It’s me,” Brian said.

“What’s wrong?” Emmett asked as he reached for the alarm clock to see what time it was. “Jesus, are you okay?”

Brian sniffed. “God, Emmett.”

Emmett quickly sat up in the bed. “Brain, what’s wrong? Where are you?”

“I’m at Justin’s loft,” Brian murmured. “And he’s gone.”

The man didn’t know what Brian was talking about. “Who is gone?”

“Justin,” Brian told him.

Emmett rubbed his face. “Give me a few minutes,” he said. “I will be there.”

“Okay,” Brian whispered and hung up.

True to his word Emmett got there. When Brian finally let him in he saw how drunk the brunet was.

“Brian, what happened?” Emmett asked. “Did you guys have a fight?”

Brian shook his head. “I was calling him so many times but he wouldn’t answer.”

Emmett grabbed Brian and walked with him to the sofa. The two of them sat down.

“I was going out of my mind,” Brian told him.

“Where is he?” Emmett asked.

“I found this in his studio,” Brian said shoving the letter into Emmett’s hand.

Emmett looked at the crumpled piece of paper. He opened slowly and flattened it with his hands. Then he started reading. It basically said that Justin thought that he and Brian weren’t going to work. He was saying that maybe it was a sign and that Brian was supposed to be with Michael after all. It said that Justin was going to be staying with his sisters for a few days before he came to get his things. He was moving away from the loft because it was best for everyone.

“Wow,” Emmett whispered.

“This is not happening,” Brian said. “God!”

“Relax,” Emmett told him.

“How can I?” Brian asked. “Justin is gone!”

“You make it sound so final,” Emmett pointed out. “Come on,” he said getting up.

“Where are we going?” Brian asked.

“You’re going to sleep,” Emmett said. “You have to relax, really. Let Justin cool down, give him a few days. Then talk to him, I’ll even go with you if you want.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Brian spat out.

“I know,” Emmett replied and helped Brian take off his shirt and jeans. He frowned when he realized that the man wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Are you going to take advantage of me?” Brian asked arching a brow.

Emmett shook his head. “No, get in the bed.”

Brian did as ordered. “Emmett,” he said like a little kid.

“What?” Emmett asked.

“Don’t leave yet,” Brian told him.

Emmett smiled. “How about if I stay?”

Brian nodded.

Emmett took of his jacket and his shirt. Then he toed off his shoes and dropped his jeans. He stayed in his underwear and got in the bed. At first each of them stayed away on their side of the bed, but then when Brian started crying Emmett hugged the brunet. He kept telling Brian it was going to be okay, over and over again until the older man fell asleep. He really hoped he was right and Brian and Justin could work things out. He knew things were really fucked up. Something had to be done soon and it killed him that he couldn’t do shit about what was going on. All he could do was be there for his friend.


	12. Went All The Way

“Brian, wake up,” Emmett said as he came close to the bed.

Brian opened his eyes and looked up at Emmett. The brunet could tell that Emmett had gone home to change because his friend was dressed with black dressing pants and a cream, zipper up sweater. His hair was perfectly styled to look like he’d just come out of bed. Emmett had his glasses on and a big welcoming smile. He took a sip of his coffee and sat at the edge of the bed.

“I don’t want to get up,” Brian replied.

Emmett took of his glasses and hung them up on the neck of his sweater. “Well, you have to, Brian. You’ve been sleeping all day.”

Brian rubbed his face. He felt like crap.

“Go take a shower,” Emmett told him. “I have a plan for you to get Justin to think about things.”

“Oh, yeah?” Brian asked.

“Yes,” Emmett said. “We’ll wait for him to come get his things and when he’s not looking we’ll throw a net over him. Then I’ll hypnotize him and you can tell him you two belong together plenty of times so when I bring him back he won’t run away from you.”

Brian looked at Emmett with a glare.

“I’m kidding,” Emmett told him. “I don’t know how to hypnotize people. We’ll find someone.”

“Emmett!” Brian yelled. “This isn’t funny.”

“I know,” Emmett said as he put the cup of coffee on the night table. “It’s just that the two of you are so stubborn it’s cute.”

“It’s not,” Brian said.

“You wouldn’t be in this kind of trouble if you had come clean,” Emmett said.

“What?” Brian asked. “You wanted me to tell Michael just like that?”

“No,” Emmett said and thought about it. “But I know that you thought that if you threw in time things would be okay. Maybe after a month or two you should have showed some kind of interest for Justin. I know the gang was going to be pissed or maybe even shocked. But after a while they would have to get used to it. After all it’s better saying sorry than asking permission.”

Brian didn’t say anything because that’s exactly what he thought. The more time went by the easier it would be. He thought that Michael could have found someone else and it would have been easier for him and Justin to come out to everyone. But he and Justin had been hiding from everything and everyone.

“Don’t think about that,” Emmett said. “Let’s think about what we are going to do now.”

Brian arched a brow.

“My plan involves a getaway,” Emmett told him. “Do you want to hear it?”

The brunet nodded.

“Well,” Emmett said. “I was thinking that maybe you and Justin could take a week off from all this craziness. That would be good for the both of you.”

Brian thought about it.

“You could take him as far away as you want to,” Emmett said looking at his nails. He thought he needed a manicure soon. Then he turned to look at the brunet. “Buy him flowers and a bracelet to show him your love, heck, buy him a ring! Whatever makes the two of you happy,” the man said.

Brian didn’t think it was such a bad idea.

“Marry him and start a family,” Emmett said and laughed. “Then you can buy a house in the suburbs. You can even get a dog, what do I know. Just get away from here and fix things with him. Show him he’s your one and only.”

“He is,” Brian told him with a little smile.

“Good,” Emmett said getting up. “I brought breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry,” Brian commented as he got off the bed.

“You have to eat,” the man said.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“And go take a shower,” Emmett told him yet again. “You reek.”

Brian smirked and thought what friends were for as he headed for the bathroom.

***

Brian took a long shower and afterwards he shaved. He came out and ate to please Emmett and was happy that the man was there for him. When they were done Emmett received a call from Ted that he was at Debbie’s house and that Michael wanted to see him. The brunet gave him a ride and went with him. He wanted to see how Michael was doing.

“Guys,” Ted said surprised. “I didn’t know you and Brian were together.”

“We were having breakfast,” Emmett told him.

“Hey, Mikey,” Brian said as he looked at the man sitting on the sofa. He looked at the TV and saw that Michael was watching cartoons. He was not surprised in the least. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” Michael said smiling widely. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Ted pulled Emmett towards the kitchen.

“What’s happening?” Emmett asked.

“Michael is going to go on a road trip,” Ted said.

“He is?” Emmett asked arching a brow.

“Yeah,” Ted said smiling. “He said something about finding himself.”

“That’s good,” Emmett muttered.

“He’s going to invite, Brian,” Ted said trying to be quiet about it so Brian wouldn’t hear him. “That’s why I was calling you. When he asks you just tell him you can’t.”

“What are you talking about?” Emmett asked. “I don’t think that’s the best thing to do.”

“Come on, Emmett,” Ted said. “Michael really wants to be back with Brian,” Ted said. “So we’re trying to make that happen.”

Emmett quickly went to the living room. “Hey guys.”

“Hey,” Michael said smiling. “I was just telling Brian about the trip I planned.”

“That’s good,” Emmett commented.

“I invited Ted but he can’t go because of work,” Michael told them.

Brian saw right away where this was going. “I could let him have a few days. We’ll have to coordinate it because I’m going out of town.”

“Oh,” Michael said. “Where are you going?”

“I have to go to New York,” Brian said. “I have to see a few places. I’m thinking about expanding Kinnetic.”

Ted frowned as he neared them. He knew Brian was lying because if he were thinking about that he would have been the first to know.

“Are you moving to New York?” Michael asked opening his eyes wide.

“Not necessarily,” Brian said and looked at his watch. “I have to go,” he said getting up. “I’ll call you later.”

Michael nodded slowly.

“I can go with you,” Emmett offered with a big smile.

Michael threw an arm around him and put his head on his friend’s shoulder. “That would be great.”

Brian left and was heading to the car thinking of going to see his blond. Fuck letting a few days past. He couldn’t keep away from his man.

“Brian,” Ted said.

“What?” Brian asked not even turning around. He kept on walking.

Ted ran up to him. “We need to talk?”

Brian turned around and arched a brow. “Tell me.”

Ted sighed and looked around nervously.

“Just fucking say what you have to,” Brian growled at him.

“Why did you lie to Michael like that?” Ted asked. “He’s going through a tough time and he needs you. I think this would be good for you guys.”

“Okay,” Brian said. “Say we went into this fucked up trip, let’s say Michael came back all better and ready to take on the world. How exactly does that help me?”

“What do you mean?” Ted asked.

“I don’t have any plans on going back with him, Theodore,” Brian drawled. “Me being there for him all the time and him thinking it’s because there is a possibility that we might get back together is not going to help anyone.”

Ted looked towards the house. Brian did too and saw that Michael was staring at them. The man quickly let the curtain fall down and moved away.

“Are you really going to New York?” Ted asked.

“I’m taking a few days off,” Brain told him. “I’ll talk to you about that later.”

Ted nodded. “Bye,” he said.

“Whatever,” Brian responded. He was tired of everyone getting into his life. Once he was in the car he drove out of there like a bat out of hell. He was going to find his blond and talk some sense into him. After all they had gone through Justin wasn’t getting off that easy.

***

Molly couldn’t help smiling as she walked with Brian to the backyard. Justin had been there all morning smoking one cigarette after the other. The blond had come to her house the previous night drunk out of his mind and crying over Brian. She still wasn’t quite sure of what had happened but seeing Brian there asking for the blond gave her hope that things would get fixed.

“You’re not here to hurt him,” Molly said. “Because I might look small but I could so take you on.”

“No,” Brian assured her with a little smirk in place. “He’s a drama queen.”

Molly chuckled. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“But…” Brian said and stared through the double glass doors at the blond who was sitting by the edge of the pool with his legs inside. “I think he was feeling a bit left out and it was my fault too.”

Molly opened the doors. “Justin!” she yelled, but the blond didn’t even look back. “You have a visitor.”

Justin’s head moved slowly and he stared at Brian. Molly closed the door again with her inside. Brian took off his shoes and socks and then folded his jeans up so he could sit next to the blond. He looked at Justin’s feet that were moving slowly inside the water. He grabbed the cigarette away from the blond and took a long drag from it.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“I’m not okay with the letter you left,” Brian told him.

Justin sighed.

“We need to talk,” Brian told him.

Justin arched a brow but didn’t say anything.

“I think that we should take some time off,” Brian told him.

Justin’s heart jumped at Brian’s words and filled with so much pain. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Brian said. “We could go anywhere you want to,” the brunet said. “We can do whatever you want, Justin. We can keep me locked in the hotel room for as long as you want. Anything you want.”

It took the blond a moment to process what Brian was telling him. And when he finally did, he couldn’t stop smiling. He felt tears threatening to come out. Brian grabbed Justin’s right hand and interlaced his fingers with the blond’s.

“What do you say?” Brian asked. “You think you can take off a few days to go with me?”

“I’m sorry,” Justin said. “I love you so much.”

Brian caressed his face and crushed the cigarette in the blue ashtray that Justin had next to him. “Whatever were you thinking? I love you more than anything, Justin.”

“I don’t know,” Justin said with a small sob.

Brian sighed and kissed the blond’s cheek.

“I started drinking and I felt so alone and…and nothing made sense,” Justin told him sniffing.

Brian pulled him to him. “Please,” he whispered. “Don’t ever doubt that I love you more than anything in this world. Ever.”

Justin looked into the man’s eyes and knew he was saying the truth. He wondered how he could have been so stupid not to see it before.

“Brian!” Evan yelled.

Justin and Brian pulled back.

“You’re here,” Evan screamed as he ran to the brunet. He had meant to just jump into Brian’s arms and hug him but that didn’t go as he thought.

Brian managed to catch Evan before both of them fell into the pool. Justin threw his head back and laughed. When Evan and Brian surfaced Justin was still laughing. Evan turned red thinking Brian had to be super angry at him. The brunet only moved closer to Justin and pulled him into the pool as well.

Evan laughed and swam to them. He was so happy that Brian was there. “Brian, how are Gus and Jenny?”

“Getting bigger and bigger each day,” Brian answered as he held Justin close to him.

“What are you guys doing?” Molly asked with her hands on her hips. “Evan! Your school clothes!”

“Sorry,” Evan whispered as he swam to get out of the pool.

Brian laughed and then looked at the blond. He kissed him hard, happy that things were going to be okay. He didn’t know what he would do without the blond.

***

“So when are you guys leaving?” Ted asked.

“On Friday,” Emmett said. “It’s going to be so cool. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

Ted shook his head. “Brian called and said he wouldn’t be back for another week.”

“What is taking him so long?” Michael asked.

Ted shrugged. “I don’t know. He doesn’t call me, just Cynthia. She tells us what to do and what he wants.”

Emmett was chewing a piece of bacon when his phone started ringing. He looked at who it was and picked it up. “Hey, you,” he said and swallowed.

“Hello, Emmett,” Brian said. “I did what you told me. I grabbed Justin and we took a break.”

“That’s good honey,” Emmett said and got up. “Excuse me,” he told the guys and went to the counter and sat down. “Where are you?”

“We’re boarding right now,” Brian said.

“So, you’re coming home?” Emmett asked.

“No yet,” Brian answered. “I did everything you told me to do, well almost everything. It just…kind of happened.”

Emmett frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“We went as far as Vermont,” Brian told him. “We had a great weekend and he was smiling from ear to ear.”

Emmett smiled at that.

“I bought him a ring and asked him to marry me and he said yes,” Brian told him. “God, I can’t believe I did that,” the brunet said laughing.

Emmett could believe it even less. “You did what?!” he asked shouting in the middle of the diner. He could hear Justin’s laughter in the background. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah,” Brian said. “I’m taking him to Cali for our honeymoon,” he said. “God, Em, how crazy is that? I didn’t even plan it. It just happened. It was so wonderful. You have no idea.”

Emmett couldn’t help but to feel happy for them. “I’m happy for you guys. Wow, Brian. I still can’t believe it.”

“I was calling you to thank you,” Brian informed him.

“Me?” Emmett asked. “Why?”

“I would have done nothing about Justin leaving,” Brian said. “Aside from getting ass drunk and moping around.”

“You’re the best, Em,” Justin said loudly.

Brian laughed and pushed the blond away. “Your plan got in my head and I couldn’t push it away. It was the best thing for us. We needed this.”

“Wow,” Emmett said. “I didn’t know you were going to follow it completely to the letter. Should I be expecting kids, a move and a dog?”

Brian laughed. “Not yet.”

“Oh, that sounds promising,” Emmett said. “What are you going to do when you come back?”

“I don’t care who knows,” Brian told him. “When I get back I have to talk to Michael. I mean, I don’t think he’s ready to hear this yet but I want to set him straight and let him know that we’re never going to get back together no matter what he does.”

Emmett sighed. It was going to be hard but he was going to be there for Michael. He was going to make sure that Michael kept going after all was said and done. “It’s the best thing you can do,” he assured the man.

“I have to go,” Brian said.

Emmett said goodbye to Brian and Justin and then went back to the table.

“Who was that?” Ted asked.

“Oh,” Emmett said. “Just a friend of mine,” he answered. “So I was thinking that we could go to Miami. We could so make it there in a few days.”

Michael smiled widely. “That would be so cool. I’ll talk to my therapist about it. She knows I’m going away but I haven’t told her where.”

Emmett nodded. “I’m sure it would be great.”

Michael smiled and looked forward to his trip.

***

Brian wrapped his arms behind Justin as they stared at the sunset. They had come to stay at a hotel that had access to the beach and was very private. They had seen a few of the other guests around during the day but at night pretty much everyone went back to their rooms.

The blond was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and one of Brian’s white dress shirts. He’d put it on because he liked having the brunet’s scent close to him. Then the two of them headed for a walk on the beach. When they got tired of walking they went back but didn’t go to their room. They stayed with their feet in the water staring at the horizon.

“It’s so beautiful,” Justin whispered.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed and pulled away. He put his hands inside the pockets of the white thread pants and looked at his husband. He couldn’t believe that he and Justin had gotten married. It was surreal.

Justin turned around and laughed. “Can you believe this?”

Brian shook his head and extended his hand placing it on the blond’s face. “It’s like a dream.”

“I never want to wake up,” Justin informed him.

Brian smiled and pulled the blond close to him. He kissed him slowly. The warm lips pressing against him were soft and plump. He pushed his tongue inside and he moaned as soon as he was able to taste his man. He wrapped his arms around Justin and picked him up.

Justin wrapped his legs around him. He pulled away from the kiss but left his forehead touching Brian’s own. “Fuck me here.”

Brian smiled and turned around. He put Justin down on the sand and kneeled in between the blond’s legs. He unbuttoned the shirt Justin was wearing very slowly. He smiled when Justin started to unbutton his. Then he took off Justin’s pants and threw them away from the rising water. He caressed Justin’s soft skin and smiled when the blond moaned.

The water was reaching them but none of them moved. Brian bowed down and started kissing Justin’s chest. His hands held Justin by the waist; his fingertips caressed the smooth and now wet skin. He bit his man’s abdomen slightly; it was only a playful bite.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Justin told him.

“Good,” Brian said and moved lower. His hand grabbed Justin’s sac and rolled them in his hand. He bent down and took the head on Justin’s cock in his mouth.

Justin arched up and his eyes closed. He fisted the sand under him. He thought he was going to die with pleasure. The older man lick Justin’s member from head to bottom. Then his tongue played with Justin’s piss hole.

“God!” Justin groaned and pulled on the brunet’s hair. “Please, please fuck me.”

Brian kept on sucking the blond. He pushed a finger inside his partner using the water pooling around them as lubricant. The blond pushed his hips up trying to fuck himself on the man’s fingers. The brunet stopped and reached inside his pockets. He smiled as he pulled out a condom.

Justin caressed Brian’s chest. “You planned this.”

“No, I’m just always prepared,” Brian told him with a smirk in place. He pushed his pants down and then ripped the package open.

Justin laughed and pulled the brunet down for a kiss. He pulled away to watch Brian putting the condom on. He lifted his legs and put them around Brian’s waist. The brunet lifted Justin’s hips up and placed his cock at Justin’s entrance. He started to push inside slowly.

“Mmm,” Justin closed his eyes and threw his head back.

When Brian was inside all the way he leaned forward and kissed the blond’s neck. He caressed Justin’s nape and waited for the man under him to be ready.

“Fuck me,” Justin told him. His hands moved to the brunet’s thighs.

Brian started moving. His hands touching Justin everywhere he could. He wanted more and more of his husband. He interlaced his fingers with Justin and looked at the platinum ring. It was forever like them.

Justin wanted more and more from the brunet. He moved his legs up into Brian’s shoulders. He pulled him close and kissed Brian all over.

“Yes,” Brian muttered as he fucked Justin. The waves were crashing into him. His arms wrapped around Justin and he started moving faster and faster.

“Oh,” Justin cried out in pleasure.

“I love you,” Brian told him and kissed Justin. His hips moved up and down and then in circles. He would slow down and speed up. He could be gentle or harsh and every single thing he did Justin loved.

“I’m so close, Brian,” Justin told him. “Together,” he whispered.

“Yes,” Brian growled close to the blond’s ear.

Justin tightened his walls around the brunet’s cock. It was so good and he didn’t want it to end but he couldn’t hold any longer. He buried his nails on Brian’s back and then when his husband grabbed his engorged cock he lost all control.

Brian arched his back and let go. He came deep inside his lover. He felt Justin shaking in his arms and knew that the blond had too. He kissed Justin hard and stayed inside of him; he could feel Justin’s walls still constricting around him.

“You’re mine,” Brian said.

Justin gave him his biggest smile.

“All mine,” the brunet whispered with a grin.

“All yours,” Justin answered. “And that means you’re mine and don’t you forget it.”

“I won’t,” Brian told him.

“I don’t want to drown,” Justin pointed out.

Brian pulled out of him and got rid of the condom. He got up and pulled his pants up before he helped Justin. He kissed him and slapped Justin’s naked butt.

“Hey,” Justin protested. “I lost my sandals,” the blond said.

“I lost my shirt,” Brian pointed out. “And these pants are completely ruined. This is expensive material.”

“Whatever you label queen,” Justin said laughing as he grabbed his pants and put them on. He picked the Brian’s shirt but didn’t put it on because it was covered in sand.

Brian pulled the blond close and kissed him. “Guess what I have in mind now.”

“I don’t know,” Justin told him. “But I do know I want you to fuck me again and again and again.”

“Well,” Brian said as he thought about it. “I guess since that goes along with my plans we’re not going to have any problems.”

“Come get me,” Justin whispered as happy as anyone could be as he started running for their room.

Brian went after the blond and half way there tackled him. He kissed the blond and they got up. Then they walked back to their room hand in hand. Brian was sure that he wanted to be with Justin for the rest of his life no matter what could happen. He would take the good and the bad all together as long as Justin was with him. Justin was smiling as he walked with Brian. He knew that as long at the man was with him giving him his love, he could take on the world. He could do anything.


	13. Welcome Home, Honey

Justin opened the door to his loft and sighed.

“Get inside, I don’t have all day,” Brian said from behind them.

Justin walked in and waited until the brunet was inside before he closed the door. “I’m so tired.”

“Come on,” Brian told him. “We can sleep forever.”

“I only wish,” Justin told him. They dropped their bags and walked to the bed.

Justin smiled as he fell into Brian’s arms. They interlaced their fingers together and didn’t say anything. It was so good to just hold one another like that.

“We have a lot of things to talk about,” Brian suddenly said.

“Oh yeah?” Justin asked looking up at the man.

Brian sat up. “I want us to live together, here.”

Justin smiled. “Not your loft?” he asked as he sat up too.

“No,” Brian said shaking his head. “This is the place.”

“What are you going to do with the loft?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know,” Brian said. “We could turn it into a studio for you.”

“What?” Justin asked laughing. “You would do that for me?”

Brian nodded and he pulled Justin on top of him. “I would do anything for you.”

Justin laughed.

“I have to change a few things,” Brian told him.

“Like what?” Justin asked pushing Brian’s strands back and caressing the brunet’s face.

“Legal papers,” Brian muttered.

“Wow,” Justin said as he kneeled on the bed straddling Brian’s body. “This is so serious.”

“Yeah,” Brian replied as he leaned back again.

“I have to do the same,” Justin told him. “I want this to be our home.”

Brian caressed Justin’s face and nodded.

“I want to set an account for Evan,” Justin told him. “Just in case something happens to me.”

“Don’t say that,” Brian told him and pulled Justin close to him. He hugged him tightly.

Justin closed his eyes as he lay there with his husband. “My parents were young when they died, you know. It’s better to be prepared.”

Brian stayed quiet for a few seconds as he caressed Justin’s back. He knew it was true, that at any moment you might be gone. That’s why he had everything set for Gus in case anything happen to him. Now he just had to add Justin. “I will take care of him in any way I can.”

Justin smiled. “I know,” he whispered. “Oh Brian,” Justin said pulling back and laughing. “My sister is going to kill me. I got married and didn’t tell her anything. She’s so going to rip your head off.”

“Why me?” Brian asked.

“Are you afraid of my sister?” Justin asked smirking.

“No,” Brian muttered. “And it’s not my fault. You said yes.”

“You asked,” Justin told him and laughed.

“Jesus,” Brian muttered.

The both of them started laughing. Justin got up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked following the blond. “I thought you said you were tired.”

“I am,” Justin said as he picked up the phone. “But I’m telling Molly.”

“Do we have to do this now?” Brian asked.

“The sooner the better,” Justin sing sang. “Molly.”

“Hey,” Molly said smiling. “How was your trip?”

“It was wonderful,” Justin admitted.

Brian started kissing the blond’s neck. Then his hands started to stroke the blond’s hips. Justin was trying to push him away while he talked to his sister.

“Evan’s driving me crazy saying he wants to see you,” Molly informed him. “Can you take him this weekend?”

“Sure,” Justin said. “He can come and stay with us.”

Brian mouthed to Justin ‘I don’t want to share you’ which only made Justin chuckle.

“What’s up?” Molly asked. “Is Brian there with you?”

“Yeah,” Justin said as he pushed Brian away. “That’s why I was calling you. I needed to tell you something.”

“What?” Molly asked as she looked through the window and saw Evan getting out of the school bus.

“Brian and I got married,” Justin told her.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew the blond was crazy. He had plenty of women in his life to know what was going to be Justin’s reaction. And he was going to be blamed for everything like always.

“You guys did what?” Molly asked shocked.

“We tied the knot,” Justin told her smiling at Brian.

The brunet rolled his eyes as he shook his head at the blond.

“Can you put Brian on?” Molly asked taking a deep breath.

“She wants to talk to you,” Justin said pushing the phone into Brian.

Brian picked it up and swallowed as he brought the phone to his ear. “Yeah,” he said.

“You married my baby brother without his family being present?!” She asked into the phone. She was trying not to yell but couldn’t help it. “What were you thinking?!”

Justin started laughing as he saw the brunet’s face. Then he started to take off his clothes slowly as he walked towards the bedroom. He made sure to shake his butt at the brunet trying to be inconspicuously about it before he went inside the bedroom. Brian watched him and his cock responded to Justin’s teasing. He stayed talking to Molly promising he was going to make it up to her. When he was done talking to her he was going to give Justin the spanking of his life.

***

“When can we go see Brian?” Evan asked as he finished his hotdog.

Justin thought about it. “When we get home and he comes from work.”

“He works a lot, right?” Evan asked.

“Yeah,” Justin muttered.

“You don’t work a lot,” Evan pointed out.

Justin smiled. “I do sometimes.”

Evan smiled at Justin. “I don’t want to work at all.”

“Good luck with that,” Justin told him.

“I like having fun,” Evan told him. “My friend Ray said that his brother started working and that he doesn’t have time for him ever.”

Justin frowned. “Yeah, well, maybe he needs to handle his time better.”

“Like you do,” Evan pointed out.

“Yeah,” Justin said chuckling as he shook his head.

“You should teach Brian that,” Evan informed him. “Hey, can we go see Gus and Jenny?”

Justin didn’t know what to tell his brother.

“Please,” Evan said and batted his eyelashes.

“Oh man,” Justin said as he pulled his cell phone. “Let’s see.”

Evan ran the few steps they had left to the car. Justin unlocked it and they got in. He dialed Lindsay’s number and waited.

“Hello?” Lindsay said.

“Hey,” Justin said. “It’s me Justin.”

“Hey,” Lindsay said smiling. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” Justin told her. “I was wondering at what time you get out of work. Evan wants to really see Gus and Jenny.”

“I’m home right now,” Lindsay told him. “Jenny Rebecca had a bit of the flu. Gus is about to get here any minute now. Melanie and I put him in preschool.”

“Wow,” Justin said. “They grow so fast.”

“Tell me about it,” Lindsay said laughing. “But come on over. I’m making dinner and I’ll set two extra plates for you guys.”

“You don’t have to do that, Linds,” Justin assured her.

“Please, it will be my pleasure,” Lindsay insisted.

“Okay,” Justin agreed. “I’ll see you there,” he told her and hung up.

“We’re going to see them,” Evan said happily.

“Yeah,” Justin told him. “Put your seatbelt,” he said doing the same.

The blond started the car and drove to Lindsay’s house. When he got there he parked in front of the house and then stepped out. When he was nearing the house he took of his ring and shoved it into his pocket. They knocked and Lindsay welcomed them in.

“Hey Evan,” Michael said sitting on the couch playing with his daughter.

Justin froze but Evan walked over to him.

“Can I pick her up?” Evan asked smiling widely.

“Of course,” Michael said and let him.

“Dinner is ready but Melanie it’s on her way,” Lindsay said. “I hope you guys don’t mind waiting a few minutes.”

“No problem,” Justin said and walked over to the sofa. He sat down and smiled at Michael. “Hey.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” Michael commented.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “I’ve been dealing with a few things.”

Michael nodded.

“I heard about what happened,” Justin muttered as he looked at Evan that had sat on the floor to play with Jenny.

“Oh,” Michael said frowning.

“Are you doing okay?” Justin asked turning to look at Michael.

Michael nodded. “I’m doing better,” the man informed him. “I’m seeing a therapist.”

“That’s good,” Justin told him.

Lindsay rushed to the door when she heard the honk of the school bus. She smiled as she saw her little guy getting out and running to the house. “How was your day sweetie?”

“We said the numbers,” Gus said happily as his mother picked him up. “We used colors. Lots of colors.”

Justin smiled. “Hi, Gus!”

“Justin!” Gus said and wiggled in his mother’s arm.

She let him go and Gus ran over to Justin. Justin picked him up and kissed him. Then he let him go and Gus jumped in Evan’s arm.

“Don’t I get a hug?” Michael asked.

Gus got up. “Hey uncle Mikey,” he said and kissed him before he went over to Evan.

Lindsay looked through the window and smiled. “Mel’s here.”

Justin got up and picked Jenny when she started crying. “What is it beautiful?” he asked and bounced her. “The boys are ignoring you, huh?”

Michael smiled and got up too. “I’ll help you set the table, Lindsay.”

When everything was ready they sat down to eat. Justin put Jenny on her high chair and sat next to her. The blond was really quiet not sure what to say. He felt weird being there. He was thankful that no one mentioned Brian.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Lindsay said to Justin.

“Oh,” Justin said and gave her a little smile. “I was thinking about work. I have many things to do.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that,” Lindsay said. “Do you think you would want to hold a show at the gallery I work at?”

Justin smiled at her and nodded. “That would be nice.”

“Good,” Lindsay said as she got up to take the plates.

“You can call me later and we’ll talk about it,” Justin said and looked at his watch. “Dinner was really good, Linds.”

“Thanks,” she told him.

“Do you need a ride home?” Melanie asked looking at Michael.

“Oh,” Michael said as he cleaned Jenny’s mouth. “Justin, do you think you can give me a ride. I don’t want to bother the girls and you’re going to go by my apartment.”

“Sure,” Justin told him.

“Thanks Jus,” Melanie told him as she got up to help Lindsay out.

When they left Justin was a nervous wreck. He didn’t know what to say to Michael.

“So, have you seen Brian?” Michael asked.

Justin swallowed. “Yeah,” he said.

“How is he doing?” Michael asked frowning.

Justin wanted to say that Brian was deliriously happy but played it dumb. “What do you mean?”

“Is he doing okay?” Michael asked.

“Oh, yeah, I guess,” Justin told him. “He’s working hard and all that shit.”

Michael nodded. “I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

Justin wanted to die. “Oh,” he muttered.

Evan frowned as he sat in the back. He looked from one guy to the other wondering what was happening. He kept quiet and when they dropped Michael off he jumped to the front. When they arrived at the building he watched as his brother put the ring on again. When Justin looked at him he arched a brow, but still he didn’t say anything. He just got off the Jeep and went up with his brother.

***

When Brian came home the two blonds were there to welcome him in. He kissed Justin and hugged him while Evan talked really fast telling him everything he had done with Justin during the day.

“Then we went to see Gus and Jenny,” Evan said excitedly. “I played with Gus and he was talking about all he’d learned at school.”

“You went to Lind’s house?” Brian asked.

“Evan wanted to see the kids,” Justin told him as he pulled away.

“We had chicken and it was so good and so soft and something green and I don’t know what it was but it tasted good so I ate it,” Evan told him shrugging.

Justin laughed.

“You’re like your brother,” Brian told him as he put his briefcase down and took of his suit. “You two would eat rocks.”

“Hey!” Justin protested. “Do you want me to make you something to eat?”

Brian shrugged and walked to the bedroom. Evan went with him and kept telling him everything else. Then when Brian went to take a shower Evan went back to the living room to watch TV. Justin threw a salad together for the brunet knowing that Brian didn’t like eating heavy stuff too late.

When Brian came out Justin was putting the food in the table. He smiled and went over to Justin. He kissed him hard and then sat down. Justin sat with him and they talked about Brian’s work while the brunet ate.

“That was good,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled. “You’re too kind.”

Brian laughed as he grabbed the glass of wine and took a sip.

“You can thank the chef later,” Justin whispered.

Brian’s cock jumped at the words. He looked at his watch and then at Evan. “At what time does Junior have to go to bed?”

Justin only laughed.

“Guys,” Evan said looking at them. He was curious about what was happening around him.

“What is it?” Justin asked.

“I’ve heard that Molly said that I had to buy a tux for the reception,” Evan told them. “Because you two got married, is that true?”

Justin sighed.

“Does that mean you’re not Michael’s boyfriend anymore?” Evan asked. “Is that why he looked so sad?”

Justin sighed. “Evan, sit down.”

Brian looked bewildered. He didn’t know what to do when Justin explained the whole thing to his brother. He thought he was crazy but then Evan smiled.

“I’m happy if you two are happy,” Evan said. “I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you,” Justin told him.

Evan nodded and got up. He went to take a shower.

“Wow,” Brian said.

“Better that he asked us,” Justin said. “What is this I hear about a reception?”

“Well,” Brian said smiling. “I had to do something to calm your sister down.”

“When were you planning to tell me?” Justin asked.

“It was going to be a surprise,” Brian explained. “Surprise!”

Justin rolled his eyes but laughed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can tell you,” Brian told him seductively. “I’m good giving out instructions.”

Justin kissed him hard. He grabbed Brian by the back of the neck and pushed his tongue inside. He moaned just the way Brian liked before he pulled back.

“Justin,” Brian groaned.

“The kid still up,” Justin told him. “When he goes to sleep, I’m all yours,” the blond said and grabbed Brian’s plate to take it to the kitchen.

Brian sat there for a few minutes trying to control his urges. When he got up he grabbed his briefcase, which he had left by the door and then sat on Justin’s desk to use his own laptop. He didn’t get much work done because when Evan came out he put a movie and as much as Brian tried not to he would look at it and follow the drama.

Justin had gone to his studio to paint for a while. He was feeling so many things at that moment. He didn’t know what was going to happen once everyone found out that he and Brian were married. He smiled not believing it himself. After an hour of painting he came out and sent Evan to bed. The boy started arguing immediately.

“But Justin,” Evan said.

“You have school tomorrow,” Justin pointed out.

“I had school today and I didn’t have to go. Can I stay with you again?” Evan asked. “I haven’t seen you in a long time and…”

“That’s not going to work today,” Justin informed him.

“Why?” Evan asked frowning.

“Because,” Justin said. He had let Evan stayed with him all day only because he’d missed his brother like crazy and he did own him for all the time he didn’t spend with him.

“That’s not fair,” Evan protested.

Brian smirked from where he was sitting.

“Don’t even,” Justin said. “Go.”

Evan rolled his eyes and went to say goodnight to Brian and then his brother before he was gone.

“So,” Brian muttered when Justin stood next to him.

“So,” Justin whispered with a smile.

“You saw Michael,” Brian pointed out. He’d been waiting for Evan to go to sleep to talk with the blond about it.

“Yeah,” Justin told him. He went and pulled a chair from the dinning room table and set it next to Brian. Then he sat down. “It felt weird.”

“How?” Brian asked and stopped writing on the computer.

Justin shrugged. “It was like…like I wanted to tell him everything and I knew he was going to hate me. Then at the same time I didn’t want to because I felt too ashamed.”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of,” Brian told him.

“Brian,” Justin said. “We did this the wrong way. We snuck behind his back and then you dumped him for me. How is that not wrong? Then on top of it all we got married. Jeez, I still can’t believe it.”

Brian frowned. “I can’t tell him all that, Justin.”

“I know,” Justin whispered. “And trust me. I don’t want you to.”

Brian smiled and kissed Justin. “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to him. I’ll make him see that we weren’t meant for each other.”

Justin sighed. He was afraid of what Brian was going to say to Michael. He didn’t want the man going crazy yet again. He breathed out and only hoped for the best.

***

Brian couldn’t wait get home. Evan had been staying with him for almost a month and today Justin had called him to tell him that Molly had come to pick Evan up. He loved the kid but he wanted to have time with his husband all to himself. He wanted to fuck the blond on the dinning table and in the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom the floor and have Justin scream his lungs out.

When he entered the loft everything was dark. He slid the door close and locked it and then he was pushed against the door roughly.

“Drop your pants off,” Justin hissed at him. He stood behind the brunet completely naked.

“What?” Brian asked smiling.

“I said drop the pants,” Justin said in a higher tone as he pulled Brian to him and then pushed him hard against the door.

Brian dropped his briefcase and quickly undid his belt. He lowered his pants down and managed to pull one of the legs away before Justin pushed him against the door once again and didn’t let him move. Justin smiled and kneeled on the floor. He put the condom he was holding on the floor next to him. Then he pulled Brian’s briefs down slowly. Brian was able to free the same leg away from his underwear before the blond started to nibble his butt.

“Mmm,” Brian groaned.

Justin gripped the man’s hips and licked Brian’s crack. His free hand started playing with the older man’s ball.

“God, Justin,” Brian moaned. He was rock hard already and wanted nothing else but to cum.

The blond let go of Brian’s hips and parted the man’s cheeks. He licked Brian’s hole a few times before he pushed his tongue inside. Brian scratched the metal door and pushed his hips back into Justin’s mouth. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool surface.

Justin pulled back and stuck a finger using his saliva as lubricant inside the brunet. Brian hissed and opened his legs even wider. The younger man added a second finger and fucked Brian slowly.

“Justin!” Brian growled wanting more. He felt his legs shaking.

Justin started to pull the taller man down and Brian complied. The brunet kneeled with Justin behind him. The younger man started to kiss Brian’s jaw as he finger fucked the man. Brian took off his suit jacket off and then started to take off his shirt too when Justin pushed him forward.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Brian?” Justin asked.

“Jus,” Brian gasped as the blond twisted his fingers around his prostate. “God!”

“Mm, yes,” Justin almost purred as he grabbed the condom. He ripped it with his mouth and started to put it on. “I love to hear you moan for me,” he said and pulled his fingers away.

Brian grunted when the fingers left him. He didn’t have time to look back. He felt the blunt head of Justin’s cock at his entrance and he braced himself.

“No lube?” Brian asked with a shaky voice.

“It’s a lube condom,” Justin assured him.

Brian extended his arms towards the door; his palms flat against the metal. Justin held Brian’s hips as he inched inside the older man.

“Fucking hell,” Brian grunted as his head dropped down. His body shook with the pain and the pleasure he was getting from his husband.

Justin pulled the hem of Brian’s shirt up and his hands scurried inside. They went up until he reached the brunet’s shoulder and started fucking his man slowly. Brian was grunting and pushing back towards him. Their bodies started to get covered by sweat. The blond pulled his hands away and one of his arms went around Brian’s waist. The other free one went to the front and he started to jerk Brian.

“No,” Brian told him pushing his hand away. “I want to last. I want more.”

Justin stopped and moved back pulling the brunet with him. Brian wasn’t sure what had gotten into the blond but he was enjoying each second. His eyes automatically closed and he bit his lower lip. The smaller man pulled out of Brian and made the brunet sit on his haunches before he pushed Brian’s upper body down towards the floor.

“I can’t move,” Brian complained.

“That’s the idea,” Justin whispered as he slowly entered the brunet again.

Brian stuck his tongue out and licked the sweat from his upper lip. “Fuck,” he groaned. Brian could feel his knees protesting to the pressure but he didn’t care.

Justin grunted as he started to fuck Brian harder and harder.

“Justin,” Brian said as he tried to pull away. He knew he was too close to the edge. “Wait…”

Justin stopped and tried to think of anything except the fact of how amazing it felt to have Brian’s tight ass wrapped around his cock. He took a few deep breaths before he could talk. “What do you want Brian?”

Brian opened his eyes slowly. “Lay back.”

Justin groaned as he pulled out of Brian. He lay back and Brian straddled him with his back to the blond. The smaller man held his cock as Brian descent it on it. Justin bent his legs so Brian had something to hold on to. Brian leaned a bit forward enjoying how Justin’s cock was messaging his sweet spot. He gasped and started to ride his husband.

“Yeah,” Justin gasped and lifted his head up. He parted Brian’s ass cheeks and watched as his cock went in and out of the brunet. “God,” he groaned as he threw his head back. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Brian gripped Justin’s thigh and with his free hand he started to jerk off. He fell forward as he started shooting. His anal walls gripped the blond’s penis making Justin shoot his load. He didn’t think he would ever move again.

“Come on,” Justin said helping Brian lift up a bit so he could pull away.

Brian laid back and looked at himself. He still had his shirt and tie on and they were covered with his cum. On one of his legs his pants and underwear were hanging while he still had his socks and shoes on. “Jesus,” he said relaxing on the floor.

Justin looked at him with a big smile. “Welcome home, honey.”

Brian laughed and pulled the blond on top of him. “That…was fucking amazing.”

Justin kissed him and finished taking Brian’s clothes off. “I have something planned for you.”

“You do?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded as he got up. Brian quickly followed the blond but Justin wouldn’t let him catch him. The blond was laughing his ass off.

“Justin,” Brian growled and jumped towards the blond making both of them fall down in front of the TV.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked worried for a moment.

Justin started laughing. “I think so, yeah.”

“What are you smoking?” Brian asked smiling. “You scared me when I got home.”

“No I didn’t,” Justin said sure of himself. “You were so turned on.”

Brian grinned.

“I’m just happy, Bri,” Justin informed him as he wrapped his legs around the brunet.

Brian smiled and bent his head down to kiss the blond. His tongue pushed inside the blond’s mouth. He moaned and savored his husband unique taste. He placed his hands at each side of Justin’s face. His fingertips caressed the blond’s skin. He couldn’t get enough of him.

“Fuck me,” Justin told him.

Brian got up and helped Justin stand up. He picked the blond up and carried him to the bed. “I think I love this married life thing.”

Justin chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”


	14. Onto You

Justin had gone to pick Evan up. Afterward the boy insisted on going to the diner to have something to eat. After a lot of coaxing Evan finally convinced his brother. When they arrived Evan ran over to Kiki and hugged her.

“It’s good to see you sport,” Kiki told him.

“I want a burger with fries and a soda,” Evan told her. “And you can take all the time in the world to prepare it,” he said before he ran over to some guy that was dressed in leather.

Justin rolled his eyes as he sat at the counter. He waved at Franck, the leather sporting man. Once Evan had bumped into the man and said he was sorry and from there on started talking to the man. And now they would talk to each other as if they were great friends.

“How are you doing little man?” Franck asked.

“I’m okay,” Evan said. “I just came from school.”

“How was it?” the guy across from Frank asked.

“It was okay,” Evan told him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Tommy,” the guy informed him with a big smile.

Evan smiled at them. “Are you two boyfriends?”

Tommy started laughing and Franck didn’t know what to answer. He looked towards Justin and then back at Evan.

“I know about that kind of stuff,” Evan said nodding. Then he leaned close. “My brother has a boyfriend…well, kind of but it’s a secret.”

Tommy laughed again. “He’s adorable.”

“Yeah,” Franck agreed.

“Evan,” Justin called. “Come and eat.”

“I’ll see you Franck,” Evan said. “It was nice to meet you Tommy.”

“It sure was,” Tommy said with a big smile.

“What were you doing?” Justin asked him as he grabbed a fry from his brother plate.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Evan asked.

“I have dinner plans,” Justin told him.

“Okay,” Evan said and ate his food.

When the boy was done Justin paid and bought some lemon bars to take with him. He got up and started walking to the door when Michael came inside.

“Hey,” Michael told him.

“Hi,” Justin said a bit surprised. His brain just didn’t work right when the man was around.

“How are you?” Michael asked with a big smile.

“I’m okay,” Justin told him. He was glad that he and Brian had decided to take off the rings. It was better that way until everyone knew.

“Were you leaving?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said and turned back to look that Evan was now talking with someone else that he didn’t even know. “Evan, come on,” he said to the boy. “He thinks he’s famous or something.”

Evan stopped talking to the guy at the booth and smiled at his brother. “I’ll be there in a minute, Justin.”

“He talks to everyone in here,” Justin told him. “He’s going to make a great reporter one day.”

Michael laughed. “Or another Brian Kinney.”

Justin frowned. “I don’t think so,” the blond said.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Michael said. “If he grows with your looks he can have anyone he wants.”

“I guess,” Justin whispered. “Evan,” the blond said more sternly this time. “Come on, Molly is waiting for you.”

“Okay,” Evan said and said goodbye to Andy. Then he walked over to Justin. “Hey, Michael.”

“Hey,” Michael told him. “Are you taking good care of the comic your brother bough for you?”

“Yeah,” Evan assured him.

“You know,” Michael said as he looked at the younger blond. “You can go by my store at anytime and you’ll get a free comic.”

“Really?” Evan asked.

“Yeah,” Michael told him. He figured that if he kept talking to Justin he could find more information about Brian. So the more he saw the blond the better.

“That would be so great,” Evan said showing him a big smile. “Thank you so much. Can we go now, Justin?”

“No,” Justin told him. “Michael is going to eat and you have to get home. You have practice today.”

“I know,” Evan protested.

“Some other day,” Justin told him. “It was nice to see you, Michael.”

“Take care,” Michael told them before he went to one of the booths.

“Michael looks better, don’t you think?” Evan asked. “Why can’t he know about you and Brian? I think it’s bad that you don’t tell him.”

“What?” Justin asked shocked out of his mind. “What do you know about…anything?”

Evan frowned.

Justin sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s just that you and Molly always tell me not to lie,” Evan told him.

“It’s complicated,” Justin informed his brother.

“Why?” Evan asked.

Justin had told his brother that he and Brian had gotten married because they had fallen in love. He never told his brother that he and Brian had been seeing each other behind Michael’s back. He was sure that Evan believed that after Brian and Michael finished their relationship the brunet started dating Justin. He had told Evan that they weren’t sure how Michael was going to react so they hadn’t told him yet.

“I think that it will be okay that you guys became boyfriends,” Evan pointed out. “I’m sure they will understand.”

Justin wished the world worked with the innocence that his brother possessed. “Brian is going to talk to Michael, you and I stay out of it, okay?”

Evan nodded with a smile. “I promised I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Time to go home,” Justin told him.

“Do you think we can go get that comic book he promised me later?” Evan asked.

Justin smiled at his little brother. “Of course,” he told him.

***

Michael ran his fingers through his hair. He was nervous because Brian had called him to meet him at the diner. He didn’t know what to think. He looked at his watch and sighed. He wondered if Brian had come to his senses and was going to ask him to be with him again.

“Michael,” Brian said when he reached the booth.

“Brian,” Michael gasped out. “Hey.”

Brian sat down and pushed the menu away from him. Debbie quickly came to take his order.

“What can I get you, Brian?” Debbie asked.

Brian looked up at her with an arched brow. “Excuse me?”

“I asked you what you would want,” Debbie told him and then smiled.

“Jesus,” Brian said shaking his head. “This is the wrong place. You’re being nice to me.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Debbie told him.

“Ma,” Michael complained.

Brian smiled. “That’s more like it. I would like a cup of coffee you know how I like it.”

Debbie nodded and left them alone.

“So,” Michael said not daring to look at the brunet.

“How are things, Mikey?” Brian asked leaning back.

“They are okay,” Michael informed him.

“How was your trip?” Brian asked him.

“It was very good,” Michael said excitedly. “Emmett and I took so many pictures. If you come to the apartment I can show them to you. We met so many people that were nice to us. It was fun. Really, really fun. I wished you have been there.”

Brian nodded slowly.

“How was your trip?” Michael asked.

“Achieving,” Brian informed him with a little smile.

“That’s good,” Michael told him.

“You still see that woman?” Brian asked. “Your therapist.”

“Yeah,” Michael whispered. “Twice a week.”

“Here we go,” Debbie said bringing Brian his coffee. She looked from her son to Brian.

Brian arched a brow as he stared at the woman. “What?”

“Nothing,” Debbie said and went to attend her other customers.

“What is with her today?” Brian asked more to himself that anyone else.

“I don’t know,” Michael told him.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Brian said as he put sugar in his coffee.

“Oh,” Michael said as he dropped his hands on his laps. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to burst out from his chest. He felt his throat going dry and his palms start to sweat. His eyes were glued to the table.

Brian swallowed. “I don’t even know where to start.”

Michael kept quiet. He had too many things going in his mind.

“Remember when we met?” Brian asked.

Michael looked up at Brian and nodded.

Brian smiled. “We had so many great times, didn’t we?”

“Yes,” Michael replied and frowned not sure where Brian was going with it.

“We promised we would be each other’s best friends forever,” Brian whispered.

“We did,” Michael told him.

“I miss that,” Brian told him.

Michael nodded. He missed it too, a lot.

“I remember when I could tell you anything and no matter what,” Brian kept talking. “You always had my back.”

Michael frowned because deep down he knew what Brian was telling him. He knew and it was killing him. “Brian, I…” he said.

“Mikey,” Brian interrupted him. “Somewhere along these years we screwed up that friendship.”

Michael looked down.

“I’m not saying that we didn’t have a good relationship. It just wasn’t meant to be,” Brian tried to explain.

Michael’s eyes watered but he wouldn’t dare cry. He wasn’t going to let Brian see him breaking to pieces.

“I tried to make it work, Michael,” Brian told him. “I really did but…I’m sorry, Michael.”

Michael looked up at Brian. “Brian, are you sure about what you’re saying?”

Brian nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “I’m not doing this to hurt you.”

Michael nodded slowly.

“I want us to try and be friends,” Brian told him. “I want to have that kind of relationship with you again, Mikey. That’s all I can offer you.”

Michael knew that he and Brian had always been best friends and he’d always known when he’d lost that. The moment he and Brian become lovers things changed. They were never the same. He wanted to have that back but he wanted his lover back as well. He wondered if with time he would manage to win Brian’s heart again. He frowned as he thought about what his therapist had told him. She had said that the best thing he could do was move on, to be strong and get his life back on track. The thing was that without Brian he didn’t think he could do it.

“Mikey?” Brian asked.

“It’s hard, Brian,” Michael told him. “You know what it is like to be next to you and not being able to touch you or kiss you or make love with you.”

Brian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wished he could take it all back. He wished he had never fucked Michael. Now Justin and him wouldn’t have to be hiding to the world. He could be with his blond and his best friend and no one could have gotten hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him because there was nothing else he could say. “I wish it didn’t hurt, Michael. But I can’t take it back.”

Michael let out a tear but cleaned it out quickly.

“I really would like for us to be friends but if you don’t want to I’ll understand,” Brian informed him.

“Yes, Brian,” Michael said. “You’re right. I would like that. I would like it to be like the old times,” he said.

Brian smiled at him. “Great.”

Michael smiled back but his heart ached. It had been so long since the brunet had smiled at him like that. He could only hope thing continued that way. Maybe some day they would be given a second chance.

***

Justin kissed Brian and then pulled back. He looked at his sister and his brother that were smiling at him. Brian and him had a little ceremony to appease Molly’s wrath. Justin laughed as Brian grabbed him by the waist and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. At first Justin thought it would be only Molly, Evan, Emmett and maybe a few of his friends. But to his surprise his aunts and uncles were there as well as his cousins. Justin couldn’t believe it.

“Now we get to boogie,” Brian told him sarcastically.

Justin laughed. “You’re a dork.”

The family was happy to be there for Justin. The blond knew it wasn’t all of them. Not everyone accepted that he was gay but he was okay with that. They moved to the room where the reception was being held. The blond couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Emmett did it,” Brian informed him.

“No way,” he said. “Wow, I can’t believe it. It’s so amazing.”

Brian was happy that his husband couldn’t stop smiling. He was happy that he’d done this. Molly had been right saying that they deserved to be there. He thought about his own family and knew that wouldn’t happen unless he wanted chaos to be the main theme of the evening. He knew they weren’t going to be happy once they found out about him and Justin. He still was working out the details on how he was going to break the news.

“You look beautiful,” Emmett told Justin.

“Thanks,” Justin said as he blushed.

“I’m really happy for the both of you,” Emmett told them as he hugged Brian.

“Be right back,” Justin said as he got on his toes and kissed Brian. “Mingle a little.”

Brian nodded and watched him go.

“He looks really happy,” Emmett commented.

The two of them walked to the bar to get a drink.

“I talked to Michael,” Brian said.

“I know,” Emmett said with a frown.

“Is he okay?” Brian asked using his tongue in cheek expression.

“He’s going to be okay,” Emmett commented as he took a sip from his drink. “He told me what the two of you talked about.”

“I bet he hates me,” Brian muttered.

“Actually I think he got it,” Emmett said. “He cried about it when he told me but after that he was okay. I think this woman that he talks to is helping him a lot. I feels like he’s growing up.”

Brian hoped that was the case. He wanted Michael to move on and be happy with someone. He finished his drink and asked for another one.

“Hello,” a man said as he took Brian’s hand and shook it. “I’m Carter Taylor and this is my wife Anastasia Taylor.”

Brian smiled at them. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he told them. “Brian Kinney and this is my friend Emmett Honeycutt.”

Emmett smiled at them and gave them a small nod.

“We’re Justin’s uncles,” the man said. “We were surprised to hear that Justin was getting married. He’s so young.”

Brian swallowed. “It just happened. We met each other and fell in love.”

Carter nodded and stared at Brian, studying the man. At first he thought that Brian was after Justin for other reasons that love but when he had Brian investigated he was pleased with what he found out. “I’m happy for the two of you.”

“You take care of our dear boy,” Anastasia told Brian and moved forward to hug Brian. “Welcome to the family.”

Brian watched them go and turned to Emmett. “Uptight much.”

Emmett laughed. “You know the kind. They think they are better than anyone because they have money. But they’re your family now.”

Brian rolled his eyes. A few more people came to talk to him and thankfully everyone was okay with him and Justin getting married. The brunet made up his mind that they were all a bunch of snobs and probably had come to snoop around as much as they could.

“Hey, Bri,” Justin said as he embraced his husband.

“Can I have something to drink?” Evan asked. “I’m thirsty.

Emmett asked for a soda.

“Are you going to stand here all night?” Justin asked.

“I’m not going to get drunk,” Brian assured him.

“I know,” Justin told him. “You’re hiding from my family.”

“No,” Brian replied. “I’ve met some of them. They are a bunch of snobs,” he whispered the last part to Justin.

“I know,” the blond whispered back and the two of them laughed. “Oh,” Justin said as he pulled away from Brian and reached inside his pocket. “Here you go, Em.”

Emmett grabbed the cards and looked at Justin with a confused face. “What is this?”

“They found out that you’ve decorated the place and want to use your services,” Justin pointed out. “Thank you. I really like it.”

Emmett smiled widely and even blushed. He was happy that people thought he was that good. He shoved the cards in his pockets and then gave the soda that was put in front of him to Evan.

“Thanks you, Emmett,” the boy said before he walked away.

“Brian,” Molly said walking over to the man. “You have to dance with me.”

“Why?” Brian asked arching a brow.

“Because,” Molly told him and grabbed him by the hand.

Emmett laughed with Justin and then they went to dance.

“I wanted to thank you, Emmett,” Justin told him. “You’ve been a good friend to us.”

“I try my best,” Emmett answered.

“I was thinking maybe you could do the loft,” Justin said. “Brian and I are planning on redoing his loft. It will be my studio but also an office for Brian.”

“That would be wonderful,” Emmett said.

“Great,” Justin said and kept dancing with the man.

“I will also rip your balls,” Molly said as she danced with Brian.

Brian had been listening to the many things Molly was going to do to him if he dared hurt Justin in any way. “Anything else?” he asked with the arch of a brow.

“Yeah,” Molly said. “Make him happy.”

Brian smiled at that. “I think I can do that.”

“Do you mind if I cut in?” Justin asked.

“Come honey,” Emmett said grabbing Molly’s hand. “Let’s show them how it is done.”

Justin laughed and Brian pulled him into his arms. The song changed into a slow one. The two men came closer and kissed one another.

“I can’t wait for us to get the hell out of here,” Brian whispered. “I want to be inside of you so bad.”

Justin’s body shook in the man’s arms. “Oh, Brian,” he said caressing the man’s chest. He looked up and caressed Brian’s face. “You drive me crazy.”

Brian bent his head down and kissed him.

Justin pulled back. “Okay, we cut the cake and we’re out of here.”

Brian grinned and nodded. He wasn’t going to fight the blond on that.

***

“I heard you’re working with Lindsay,” Ted said as he came with a round of beer and sat down with Brian and Justin.

“Yeah,” Justin told him. “She’s fun.”

Brian smiled at the blond. They had gotten there a few minutes ago and found Ted drinking alone at the bar. So they invited him to drink and they sat at a table.

“I would love to go see the show,” Ted told Justin. He gave the blond his best smile.

“Are you flirting with Justin, Theodore?” Brian asked leaning closer.

“Brian,” Justin said firmly giving him a look to shut up.

Ted looked mortified. “No, what? No.”

“Hey guys,” Emmett said. “I didn’t know you would be here.”

“Hi,” Michael said looking at the guys.

“Sit down,” Ted told them. “We’re just starting.”

“Are you guys going to Babylon later?” Michael asked.

“Maybe,” Brian answered.

“We have to go,” Emmett said as he lifted his arm. “Is studs and suds night!”

Justin laughed with the guys at Emmett’s outburst.

“What do you want to drink?” Ted asked. “My treat.”

“A beer,” Michael answered.

“You know me,” Emmett said smiling.

“A beer and a cosmopolitan coming right up,” Ted said as he got up.

“How are you?” Michael asked as he looked toward the brunet.

Brian’s smile came out slowly. “I’m okay, Mikey. How are you?”

“Jeez, Brian,” Michael said. “You’re tweaked already,” he said. He knew Brian really well to know when the man had taken something.

Brain leaned closer to the table and grabbed his beer. “I’m a big boy. I can do whatever I want.”

“Old man is more like it,” Justin said smiling at Brian.

Brian glared. “I don’t like you.”

“I think you hurt his feelings by calling him old,” Emmett said.

They all laughed except Brian.

“Here you go,” Ted said giving the drink to Emmett and the beer to Michael before he sat down.

“Hi,” a trick said as he went by their table. He was looking at Brian and even if he wasn’t they all knew whom he was saying hi to.

Brian smirked and watched the man go by. “Not bad.”

Justin gripped the neck of his bottle and kept calm. Michael bit the inside of his cheek and didn’t let jealousy get the best of him.

“Who wants to play pool?” Brian asked.

Emmett wanted so badly to point and laugh but he controlled himself. He knew part of the brunet had wanted to go and fuck the trick or maybe that was the old Brian. He looked at the man and could tell that Brian really wasn’t interested. Emmett looked at Brian with a little smile but the brunet looked away.

“What?” Ted asked. “Are you serious?” he asked as he looked at Brian. “That guy over there is hot.”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t like him.”

“What?” Emmett asked trying to sound shocked. He rolled his lips inside his mouth and concentrated in not laughing.

Michael felt his heart soar. Maybe Brian was changing. Maybe they could have a chance.

“I’m not interested in his skinny ass,” Brian told them grabbing his beer. “I’ve had better.”

“Of course you have,” Ted said rolling his eyes.

“And I’ll get something better tonight,” Brian added with a grin as he looked at them.

Justin got up. “I’ll play with you. I bet you the next round, old man.”

“You’re on,” Brian told him.

Emmett laughed as he saw Brian and Justin walk away. “So, how have you been?” he asked looking at Ted.

“Same old shit, different day,” Ted said. “I bought some new stocks,” he said shrugging.

“When we grow old Ted is going to be the rich guy that’s always hanging around on his silk robe,” Emmett said laughing.

“Old and lonely rich guy,” Ted quipped.

“Don’t say that, Ted,” Michael told him. “You will find someone.”

“We all will,” Emmett said nodding. “I want my guy to be big and buff.”

Ted laughed. “Oh Em,” he said.

“How about you Ted?” Emmett asked.

“I don’t know,” Ted said. “I like blonds.”

Emmett rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. He was sure that his friend had a crush on Justin.

“I just want someone that loves me,” Michael said. “I want someone that cares about me and knows me.”

Emmett frowned not sure if Michael was wishing for the brunet still. “That’s nice.”

“Is it me or does it look like Brian and Justin are flirting?” Ted asked as he looked at Justin and Brian by the pool table.

Emmett started coughing. He put his drink down and cleared his throat. No one seemed to notice his little incident because they were looking at the guys.

Michael looked to where Brian was with Justin playing pool. The brunet was currently poking Justin on the ribs and the smaller man was laughing. “I…” Michael frowned. “No, they’re just playing around.”

“What would it matter anyway?” Emmett asked. “Brian is free to do what he wants.”

“Brian doesn’t fuck his friends,” Michael pointed out getting angry.

“He fucked you,” Ted pointed out and then looked like he was going to die. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Michael sighed and looked back at Brian and Justin. “They wouldn’t do that to me.”

“What do you have to do with anything?” Emmett asked.

Michael frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Emmett said and quickly finished the last of his cosmo. “If Brian wants to start going out with Justin I don’t see the problem. I mean wouldn’t you want Brian to be happy now matter who it is with?”

“I see the problem,” Michael hissed. “He used to be my boyfriend. And he’s not about to start anything with Justin because…well, because. Brian is not into relationships anyways.”

Ted was going to point out that Brian and him had a relationship but kept quiet. He grabbed his beer and took a sip. He looked at Brian and Justin who seemed to be lost staring at one another. He thought that maybe Brian would just fuck him and get him out of his system. He wanted to fuck the younger man; the blond was so hot that no one could blame Brian for wanting him. “Maybe he just wants to fuck him. That doesn’t mean that they are going to start a relationship.”

Michael glared at Ted. He got up quickly. “I don’t want to hear anything else,” he said and started walking to where Brian and Justin were.

“Michael,” Emmett tried to call him but his friend was ignored. “Did you have to say that?”

“Sorry,” Ted whispered.

“Oh man,” Emmett said.

“He’s not over Brian yet,” Ted pointed out.

“No shit,” Emmett said. He didn’t want Michael to fuck all the progress he’d made. He was sure that Michael was doing better but by the man’s reaction he wasn’t so sure. Maybe it was kind of hard seeing Brian and Justin flirting for the same time. He’d just have to wait and see.

“I’m going to go over there,” Ted said. “I’m dying to hear what’s going on.”

Emmett got up too but to go to the bar and asked for another cosmo because he really didn’t want to know.

***

“He was too,” Justin said taking off his clothes.

“He was not,” Brian told him.

“He was too,” Justin continued to argue with Brian as he got undressed.

“No way,” Brian told the blond as he took off his jacket. He couldn’t take off his eyes away from the blond.

“Join me?” Justin asked with a smile as he moved towards the bathroom.

Brian didn’t say anything. He followed the blond and smiled when Justin helped him out of his clothes.

“I don’t care if you don’t want to admit it,” Justin told him. “He was jealous.”

Brian sighed. “No. I talked to him.”

“So what?” Justin asked. “Okay,” the blond said opening the door to the shower. “We break up today.”

“What?” Brian asked. “You want to divorce me because I won’t agree with you?”

“No, Brian,” Justin said laughing. He started the shower and smiled when the brunet kissed him on the shoulder. “I just want to take my point across.”

“Okay,” the brunet said and started to rub the blond’s shoulders.

“I break up with you today for whatever the reason. And you don’t really want to but don’t have an option anyway,” the blond said stepping under the hot spray. Then he turned around with a smile. “After a few months do you think you would have stopped loving me?”

“Of course not,” the brunet said quickly. He threw his head back and groaned. “Damn it,” he whispered.

Justin knew that the brunet was seeing the point as clear as day. He pulled Brian close. “And no matter what you say to him and what he told you, I can see that he’s still in love with you.”

Brian knew that he just wanted to pretend like it wasn’t happening. He caressed Justin’s face and turned them around so that he was pushing Justin against the wall. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Justin nodded and arched a brow. He looked down at their erect cocks and back at the brunet. “What pray tell Mr. Kinney, do you want to talk about?”

Brian grinned and turned Justin around quickly. “Let’s talk about how you little boy called me an old man.”

Justin’s smile broke out fully. He closed his eyes and waited for it. He knew the moment the words had left his mouth that Brian had wanted to jump on him and fucked him. He said it each time he wanted a marathon with the man and he was going to get one now.

“So bad, Justin,” Brian whispered close to Justin’s ear as he caressed the blond’s butt.

“Bri,” Justin gasped out when the first slap happened.

Brian moved back and slapped the other cheek. Then he caressed the warm, red skin. He smirked as he started spanking the blond. He was going wild with Justin’s moans.

“Brian, fuck me,” Justin groaned. “Please, just fuck me.”

They kept a bottle of lube and a few condoms in the shower for moments like those. Brian reached for the bottle of lube and squirted the transparent liquid into his fingers. He closed the bottle and didn’t even bother to put it back where it was. He just dropped it on the floor and went to prepare his man.

“Mmm,” Justin pushed his hips back trying to fuck himself on the man’s finger.

“Easy,” Brian said as he pushed the blond by the hips against the wall. Then he added a second finger and pushed them in and out slowly.

“More,” Justin told him. “More now!”

Brian added a third finger and couldn’t wait to feel the same rigid embrace that Justin had on them around his cock. With his hand he started to stroke himself. He moved closer to Justin and pulled his fingers out. He let his very hard shaft slip in between the blond’s crack.

“Brian,” Justin moaned. “Fuck me.”

The brunet pulled Justin’s back by the hips. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Justin hissed. “Fuck me hard.”

“Mmm,” Brian groaned and started to lick the blond’s neck. “Tell me more.”

“Oh god,” Justin yelled. “I want your cock deep in me. I want it hard and fast.”

Brian reached for a condom and ripped it open. He pulled back a bit and put it on. Then he grabbed his cock and placed it at the blond’s entrance. He held Justin’s hips and started pushing inside.

“Ah,” Justin moaned as he threw his head back against the taller man. “Brian, please.”

Brian held the blond with both hands against the wall. The head of his cock was already inside and now he started to push as slowly as he could without stopping.

Justin didn’t know what to do with himself. It felt so good and yet he wanted more and he wanted hard and fast. He clawed at the tiled wall and tried to push back but the brunet had a good hold on him.

“Love you,” Brian whispered to Justin and plunged the last of his dick inside his husband.

“Oh god, Brian!” the blond shouted. “Of fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!”

Brian didn’t wait for Justin to adjust to him. He started fucking his man with long slow strokes. “Is this what you want?”

Justin didn’t answer the man. His body was vibrating with the raw pleasure he was receiving from his husband. It was so fucking delicious as Brian smoothly pushed all the way inside and then he would clamp down on the man’s penis. He put his hands on the wall and pushed back into the older man.

“You’re so good,” Brian told him. “God, Justin. Grip me hard inside…of you.”

Justin did and this time Brian didn’t pull away. He rotated his hips and Justin moaned and clawed at the wall. His head thrashed from side to side. Brian knew he had hit the blond’s sweet spot so he did it again and again until he knew Justin wouldn’t be able to take the torture any longer. He stopped all movement and turned Justin’s head so he could kiss him. He could feel the blond’s walls spasm all around him. Now he was the one in torture.

“Start touching yourself,” Brian whispered as he started to move again. He kept his movement shallows so they could last longer.

“Brian,” Justin gasped. “I want…to cum…fucking….so hard…now…now, now, now.”

Brian gripped the blond’s hips and did what his boy wanted. He started fucking him hard and fast. He was the one on control of their fuck. He knew they wouldn’t last much that way, but they had all night. With a hard plunge into the blond and a bite to Justin’s shoulder he exploded. Justin’s body shook and it was a good thing that Brian was holding him as he shot his cum.

“Oh my god,” Justin said. “Don’t pull out yet.”

Brian tried to breathe normally. He held on his husband with a smile. “I got good and bad news. Which one do you want first?”

“The good ones,” Justin said. “Wait, tell me the bad ones.”

“Okay,” Brian whispered.

“No, the good ones,” Justin told him.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

“Okay, the bad ones,” Justin said.

“We’re going to have shower with cold water,” Brian explained.

Justin laughed. “What is the good news?”

“This,” he said as he pushed his hips forward. “Was just the beginning,” he said in a husky voice close to Justin’s ear.

Justin could feel himself hardening again.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you,” Brian told him.

Justin turned his head around as Brian held him close. “Whatever you say, old man.”

And Brian smiled because he was on to the blond and Justin laughed because he knew that.


	15. Happily Ever After

Brian opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he felt Justin’s warm mouth on his cock. He pushed his hips up and his fingers started to play with the blond locks. His head dropped back and his mouth opened, except no sound came out. The head of his cock bumped against the back of Justin’s throat and then the smaller man swallowed and he lost it. The brunet grunted as he shot his cum down Justin’s throat.

“Mmm,” Justin said when he pulled back. “Morning.”

Brian pulled Justin by the back of the neck and kissed him. “Indeed.”

Justin laughed and moved back. Then he got out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked.

“Be right back,” Justin assured him.

When the blond came back he had a tray of food. Brian groaned and sat up.

“I’m not hungry,” Brian told him.

“But I’m breakfast,” Justin said putting the tray on the bed.

Brian looked at the two bowls that Justin brought. One was filled with cut strawberries and the other one had whipped cream. Then Justin got in bed and lay back.

“Are you sure?” Justin asked arching a brow.

Brian went and straddled the blond. He caressed the blond’s chest and smiled wickedly at his husband. He dipped his fingers on the cream and then brought them to Justin’s mouth. The blond sucked them greedily before Brian pulled his hand away.

“You’re the one that’s supposed to be eating,” Justin pointed out.

“I will,” Brian assured him.

Justin body tingled with the man’s words.

“Mmm,” Brian muttered as he collected a bigger amount of the whipped cream in his palm.

Justin arched his body as the cold substance pressed against his cock. He watched as the brunet busied himself putting the cream in different parts of his body. Brian covered Justin’s nipples and his navel, his cock and lastly but not least his ass. Then the older man grabbed a few pieces of the strawberries and let them drop on top of Justin’s body as if they were sprinkles.

“God,” Justin moaned when Brian leaned closer and ate a strawberry that had fallen on top of his left nipple.

Brian ate the strawberry and then started licking Justin’s nipple until the spot was clean. Then he proceeded to do that with the rest of the blond’s body. He was having so much fun and sometimes Justin would laugh and sometimes moan. His tongue ran down from the blond’s navel to his cock.

“It keeps getting better,” Brian commented.

Justin’s toes curled as Brian’s started sucking him. He covered his face and tried to keep control but it was for nothing. The brunet knew how to make him lose it. He arched from the bed and spilled his cum in Brian’s mouth. Brian pulled back until only the tip of Justin’s cock was in his mouth and let the blond’s cum slipped down Justin’s shaft. Then he pulled back and smiled. He leaned forward to kiss the blond and they shared the sweet and salty taste.

“Bri,” Justin whispered with a smile.

Brian moved down again and started lapping at Justin’s dick until the blond was hard again. He then moved down until he was licking and nibbling Justin’s entrance. Then he started to fuck him with his tongue.

“Fuck me!” Justin yelled.

Brian pulled back and reached for a condom.

“Wait,” Justin said and moved his hand under the pillows.

Justin pulled out a black dildo with a bow around it. “This is for you.”

Brian arched a brow.

“It’s for your entertainment,” Justin explained.

“You bought a dildo for my entertainment,” Brian said. “Are you planning on going anywhere that I’ll need this?”

“Brian,” Justin said smiling. “Just like I was breakfast…I’ll be your entertainment,” he said and turned around sticking his ass up in the air.

Brian groaned as his cock jumped. He quickly undid the bow and threw it to the floor. He got behind the blond and caressed the firm generous globes. He reached for the lube and quickly prepared Justin.

“Oh,” Justin moaned and his body arched up as Brian started to push the object inside of him.

Brian licked his lips as he watched Justin taking the dildo. He was so horny but he wanted to play with the blond. He let Justin take a few seconds after he’d buried the sex toy deep in the smaller man.

“Fuck me,” Justin groaned as his upper body crashed down in the bed. He gripped the pillow under him and his husband started fucking him. “God, Brian. Yes…that…there, there!”

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and twisted the dildo inside of Justin knowing he was rubbing the blond’s prostate.

“I’m so close,” Justin grunted.

Brian started jerking himself with his free hand. “Does that feel good?” Brian asked just above a whisper.

Justin closed his eyes and nodded. He pushed back into the blunt object. Brian pulled the dildo out slowly but not completely and then rammed it inside hard. His breathing and heart rate kept on accelerating and his body was boiling from the inside out.

“Oh god,” Justin grunted. “You’re going to make me cum.”

“All over yourself,” Brian pointed out but then pulled the dildo away. He dropped it on the bed and grabbed a condom. He donned it on and quickly imbedded himself inside his husband.

“Bri,” Justin gasped out.

Brian’s body blanketed Justin. He interlaced fingers with his man and started fucking him. Justin moved his hips back into Brian loving the way the brunet’s cock filled him. He moaned when Brian started sucking on his neck.

“Cum with me,” Brian grunted.

Justin moved his hand to jerk himself off. He’s body shook with force as his orgasm ripped out of him. He felt his body being pushed down by the weight of Brian’s body.

“Have I mentioned that I love you, because I do,” Brian told him.

Justin laughed, but felt empty when Brian pulled away. He turned around and watched as Brian sat at the edge of the bed tying the condom. “I have something for you.”

“Justin, give me a second here,” Brian told him. He smiled because he didn’t mind at tall if Justin gave him something else where they ended fucking their brains out. The image of Justin’s ass taking the dildo made him groan, his cock twitching slightly. He was up for anything that Justin could come up with.

The blond laughed as he pushed Brian faintly with his foot. “Nothing like that.”

Brian got in the bed and wrapped his arms around the blond. “What?”

Justin searched under the pillows again. He pulled out a box and gave it to Brian. The brunet took it wondering what it was. “What else do you have under those pillows?” he asked with a smirk. He opened and stared blankly at the Rolex.

“You don’t like it?” Justin asked frowning a bit.

“Fuck,” Brian said as he started at the new Daytona Oyster Perpetual. “How the fuck did you buy this?”

Justin pouted and shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, Bri.”

“Justin, I love it but,” Brian started but the blond didn’t let him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Justin said. “Happy Birthday,” he said with a big smile.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Justin threw his arms around his husband and pulled him close. He was sure that he could make Brian learn to love all the birthdays to come.

***

Brian laughed with the blond as they watched the comedy channel. They were watching a man called Joey Gay and Brian thought he was pretty funny, crazy but funny.

“Brian,” Justin said suddenly untangling himself from the brunet when the show was over. He grabbed the remote control and lowered the volume.

“What is it?” Brian asked.

“Well, remember how we decided that it was better to use my lawyer than Melanie because then she would know and…well,” Justin said and stopped. He knew he was babbling.

“Right,” Brian said very slowly wondering what was wrong and then it hit him. “Justin is my bank account a problem?” he asked. The brunet didn’t show off about how much money he had but it was close to three millions dollars.

Justin let out a short chuckle. “Yeah,” he said very slowly. “It’s not that.”

“Okay,” Brian said.

“I was hoping that my bank account wouldn’t be the problem,” Justin told him.

Brian shook his head quickly. “Baby I love you for you not your account number no matter what it is.”

Justin smiled. “And you mean that?”

Brian nodded.

“No matter what it is?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brian said pulling the blond to him. “Anything else?”

Justin got up and went to his desk. He grabbed an envelope and came back to the sofa. He sat down and gave it to Brian. The brunet grabbed it and opened. He started reading the papers smiling. It was a letter from the bank stating that their accounts had been merged. Then he moved to the next paper and his smile was gone. He looked at the blond and then back at the number.

“Seventeen minus three is like…Justin!” Brian yelled. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think it would matter,” Justin said. “And…well we got married and is not like we really had time to discuss all of this.”

Brian started laughing.

Justin arched a brow. “Brian, are you okay?”

“I thought your family was crazy,” Brian told him. “They were all asking me so many questions. Do you really love him? Where do you work? How much money do you make?” Brian asked his voice turning angry as he asked the last question. “They all thought I was after your money!”

“I’m sorry, Brian,” Justin said getting up as well. “I don’t think about those things. I barely touch that money. It was my parents and I’ve always tried to make my own. They had a will saying that everything got divided between Molly and me. Evan was so little that I think they didn’t have time to change their will,” Justin explained. “It wasn’t a secret, Brian but I don’t go around boasting that I have money either.”

Brian nodded slowly and then sighed. “God, did you said divided?”

Justin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I did.”

Brian pouted.

“This doesn’t change things, does it?” Justin asked.

“It doesn’t change things…is just…I feel like I don’t really have anything to offer you,” Brian pointed out.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know,” Brian said as he shrugged. He dropped the envelope he was holding on the sofa. “I don’t know. I guess I kind of thought I would be taking care of you. I liked the idea. Now it turns out you’re my sugar daddy.”

Justin laughed and pulled the brunet towards him. “I’m your husband and now all of this is ours. And you can still be the tough guy if that’s what makes you happy.”

Brian slapped the blond’s butt. “Don’t be funny.”

Justin smiled widely. “I’m serious, Brian. I don’t want this to change things.”

Brian didn’t know if he could accept that so easily. “What does this mean?”

“It means that half of what I own belongs to you,” Justin told him.

Brian put his arms around Justin’s shoulders. The blond could see that the man was still digesting the idea.

“It means that half of what you own belongs to me,” the blond whispered.

The older man put his forehead against Justin’s forehead. “Yeah,” he agreed.

“Good,” Justin said kissing the brunet. “Because I have something else to tell you.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“There are some papers that you have to sign,” Justin told him. “I really don’t know anything about business. It’s not my thing.”

Brian frowned. “Right,” he said very lowly.

“Well there are two companies that my father owned,” the smaller man explained. “They belonged to my mother’s dad, though no one really knows that. They just think my father came in and was an excellent business man, but they were already there.”

Brian listened to his man.

“Well, I’m not saying for you to go there and be like I’m the new boss or anything but I thought you would like to represent them,” Justin said. “One deals with sports and the other one with clothes.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Justin shrugged.

“I feel weird doing that,” Brian told him. “Just because they belong to you…”

“Us,” Justin corrected.

Brian sat down and pulled the blond with him. “How am I going to explain all this to Ted?”

Justin shrugged. “I don’t know. Tell him you won the lottery.”

“Ha,” Brian said as he started to tickle the blond. “Fucking ha!”

Justin laughed and tried to get away. Then Brian got on top of him and started caressing Justin’s face. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the new companies. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him. But then Justin gave him that blinding smile and he knew it really didn’t matter. Justin could have had fourteen dollars instead of millions and it wouldn’t have change one single thing.

“We’ll deal with it together,” Brian informed him.

And Justin was happy that Brian wasn’t having a fit because he didn’t tell him sooner. He hugged the man and then they moved things to the bedroom. They were still celebrating their honeymoon.

“Hey,” Brian said as he broke the kiss while they were in bed. “With all that money you could have bought me a Rolex for each day of the week.”

“Shut up, Brian,” the blond said smirking. He knew that his husband was joking.

Brian laughed and then resumed what they were doing.

***

“Hello boys,” Brian said sitting down on the booth next to Ted.

“Hey, Brian,” Ted said as he kept eating his breakfast.

“Morning,” Michael said smiling.

Brian didn’t say anything else. He grabbed Ted’s paper and started reading it. A few seconds later the door to the diner opened again. Justin and Emmett came inside laughing about something.

“Hey guys,” Emmett said sitting next to Michael.

Justin sat next to Emmett and waited for someone to attend them.

“Hello Sunshine,” Debbie said. “What will it be boys?”

“I’m having me a healthy bowl of oatmeal and toast,” Emmett said. “And I’ll drink orange juice and also bring me a coffee.”

“I’ll have the waffles with strawberries and extra whip cream,” Justin said. “And a coffee with milk and sugar.”

Brian’s cock twitched. Justin was grinning as he looked at his husband knowing that the man had a hard on.

The brunet cleared his throat and looked at Debbie. “I’ll have some toast dry and a cup of coffee.”

“Okay,” Debbie said after she took everyone’s order. “Hey baby.”

“Ma,” Michael said. “I’m not a baby.”

“I know that honey,” Debbie said smiling. “But you’re my baby.”

Michael rolled his eyes. Debbie turned around and left.

“Be right back,” Justin said getting up.

“Jesus,” Ted said as he watched the blond walk away. “What an ass.”

Emmett looked at his friend with a raised brow.

“What the hell are you doing?” Brian asked.

Ted looked at the brunet. “What?” he asked. “Oh, did I say it out loud?”

Emmett and Michael started laughing at their friend. Brian was anything but amused.

“Like you could ever get him,” Brian grunted. He didn’t like it one bit that Ted was checking out his husband.

“And you think you can?” Ted asked.

“Of course,” Brian said smiling.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

“You’re so sure of yourself,” Ted pointed out.

Brian shrugged. “I guess I can be.”

“Why don’t you ask him out then?!” Michael asked. His voice was full of venom.

Emmett tried to find something really interesting on the table. He couldn’t look away from it. Ted stared at Michael with stunned a expression.

“What if I do?” Brian asked arching a brow.

Michael sighed. “He’s not going to go out with you.”

“Why not?” Brian asked.

“He knows the kind of person you are,” Ted told him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Brian asked.

“He’s talking about your reputation as slut of Liberty Ave,” Michael pointed out. “Who would want to get into that?”

“I could say so many things right now,” Brian pointed out.

“Guys,” Emmett said getting in the middle. “Let’s relax.”

Brian put closed the paper and put it on the table. He didn’t say anything else. Michael closed his eyes briefly. He was so angry that Brian could be thinking about going out with Justin. It wasn’t right.

“Here we go,” Debbie said. “Toast and coffee,” she muttered to herself as she put the things in front of Brian. Then put Emmett’s breakfast in front of him. “I’ll be back with Justin’s breakfast. Where did he go?”

“I’m here,” Justin said sitting back again.

Debbie pinched him on the cheek. “Be right back.”

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked as he looked around the table.

“Not much,” Emmett said. “So, what are you guys doing today aside from working?”

“I have a date,” Ted said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“What?” Emmett asked. “And you didn’t tell me.”

Ted shrugged. “I didn’t want to jinx it.”

“What’s his name?” Emmett asked.

“Blake,” Ted told him. “We met at Woody’s last night.”

“That’s really great,” Emmett said.

“Here,” Debbie said putting Justin’s breakfast in front of him. “If you need anything else let me know.”

Justin nodded and started eating. “Where are you guys going?”

“I’m taking him to see a movie and then we’re going to eat,” Ted said excitedly. “Then we might drop by Babylon.”

“You should take him to your condo, fuck the shit out of him and order take out,” Brian suggested. Then he took a bite of his toast as the guys laughed except for Ted.

“I don’t think so,” Ted muttered.

“Do you have any plans Michael?” Emmett asked.

Michael shook his head as he grabbed a napkin to clean his mouth.

“You could come with me to Babylon,” Emmett told him.

“Sure,” Michael agreed.

“What about you, Brian?” Emmett asked.

“I’m going to have dinner with a client,” Brian informed them and looked towards Justin. “Do you want to come?”

“Excuse me,” Justin said as he stopped cutting the waffle.

Michael glared at the brunet. He knew that Brian was just trying to get his point across that if he wanted to invite Justin out he could.

Justin looked at Brian not sure what to say. “I don’t know,” he said only because he was freaking out.

Emmett bit his lower lip and looked from the brunet to Michael to then Justin and back at Brian. This was a big moment.

“We’ll have a good time,” Brian said.

“I don’t want to be a bother, Brian,” Justin told him. “Plus you will be with your client.”

“It’s not big deal,” Brian told him. “It’s just dinner not a business meeting or anything like that.”

Michael frowned and hoped that Justin said no. He had seen his ex flirting shamelessly with the blond and it killed him. He’d always known that Brian had wanted to fuck the blond and now the man was free to do just that. He hated that he’d make Brian angry, no he had to live with the consequences. He looked at Justin and hoped he said he couldn’t go.

“You don’t have anything else to do, right?” Brian asked.

“No,” Justin answered.

“We’ll have dinner and then we can go to Babylon,” Brian told him. He was showing a calm exterior but in reality he was frightened of what they were going to say. He couldn’t stand looking at Michael for fear of what he was going to see. “It will be fun.”

“Um, I guess it will be alright,” Justin told him.

“Good,” Brian said as he took a sip from his coffee. He flattened his hand over his tied and got up. “Seeing how I’m paying for dinner tonight, you should get breakfast.”

“No problem,” Justin assured him. He watched the brunet go and then looked around the table. “What?” he asked with a frown.

“How could you just accept to go out on a date with, Brian?” Michael asked very angry.

Justin frowned. “It’s not a date,” he said not sure what else to do.

“What?” Michael asked. “Of course it is.”

“Brian doesn’t do dates,” Ted provided. “Maybe he just wants someone to accompany him when he meets his client.”

“Yeah,” Emmett said not sure Michael would believe that.

“Why would he?” Michael asked. “He never asked me to go into one of his meetings.”

“He said it was just dinner with a client,” Justin said getting up. “I…fuck this. I’m out of here.”

Emmett watched him go and then turned to Michael. “Are you okay?”

Michael took a deep breath and pushed his plate away. He wasn’t hungry anymore. Ted and Emmett looked at each other as silence reigned over them.

***

Justin parked his car and got out. He was feeling a bit more relaxed. He’d called Brian and he told him what had happened after he left. Brian told him to take it easy and Justin felt better listening to his lover. Brian convinced him it was for the best. Because sooner or later everyone would have to get used to the two of them being together and it might as well start with a date.

The blond walked across the parking lot until he reached the gallery. He went inside and asked a woman that worked there where Lindsay Peterson was. Then he followed her like she told him to Lindsay’s office.

“Lindsay you have a visitor,” Diana said.

“Thanks Di,” Lindsay said as she got up from her desk. “Come on in.”

Justin did and smiled at the blonde. “Hey.”

“Sit down, please,” Lindsay told him.

Justin did and looked around her office. There was a wall that only held priceless paintings. They belong to Gus. “Those are amazing.”

Lindsay looked at her child’s painting and laughed. “Yeah, they are.”

Justin turned to look at her again. She had called him in the morning to come see her at anytime during the day so they could talk about the show. “So, I’m here.”

Lindsay nodded and leaned back in her chair. “I want you to be part of the show because I think you’re a talented artist. I saw the show you did here and the few you’ve done in New York. Some of them had made it into magazines. I know that one day you will be a great artist.”

Justin smiled at her. “Thank you. Wow, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Lindsay assured him. “I’m going to need at least ten pieces of which only six are going to be chosen to be picked for the display.”

Justin nodded.

“We are trying to have different themes than in one way or another intertwine,” Lindsay said getting up. “Follow me.”

Justin got up and followed her into the back of the art gallery. He saw that there were a few people handling a few paintings. They walked up to a table where a bunch of pictures were placed.

“This is some of the work of the other two artists,” Lindsay told him. “If you can photograph your work to bring it here as you progress it would be great. We want the three of you to be able to look at them and be able to link it all.”

Justin nodded. He really liked the idea. He looked at the paintings and liked what he was seeing. His brain was already filling up with ideas for his own display. Lindsay smiled as she watched the man looking at the pictures.

“I have copies if you want to take a few home,” Lindsay told him. “I know you won’t have as much time as they did.”

Justin nodded. “That would be good.”

“Do you really think you can do it in three weeks?” Lindsay asked.

“I’ll have to work my ass off but yeah. I think I can manage,” Justin assured her.

“That’s good to hear,” Lindsay said. “Of the artist I have lined up you’re the best.”

Justin smiled at that. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lindsay said. “Do you want to see some of the work in here?”

“Sure,” Justin told her as he pulled away from the pictures.

The two of them walked around the gallery. Justin was having so much fun with her. They talked a bit about each of the paintings or sculptures that were being exhibited in the gallery.

“I should be heading home,” Justin told her.

“Yeah,” Lindsay said as she looked at him and back at the painting that Justin was staring. “I have stuff to do as well.”

They walked to the entrance of the gallery.

“If you need anything call me,” Justin told her.

“I wanted to ask you something before you leave,” Lindsay told him.

“What’s that?” Justin asked her.

“It’s about Brian,” Lindsay said trying to gauge his reaction.

“What do you mean?” Justin asked biting his lower lip.

“He asked you out on a date,” Lindsay said as if he didn’t know about it. Ted had called Melanie and told her and her wife had called her. She didn’t know if it was true or not.

Justin stiffened. “It’s not what you think. He asked me if I wanted to have dinner with a client of his.”

Lindsay smiled at how nervous Justin looked. “He likes you, I can tell.”

Justin sighed. “I…I don’t know what to say. Why are you asking me?” he couldn’t believe that news traveled that fast.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Lindsay said. “Brian is…”

“Let me worry about it,” Justin told her.

Lindsay nodded. “Of course.”

“We’ll be in touch,” Justin told her.

Lindsay nodded and watched him go. She could only hope that this time Brian wasn’t going to make the same mistakes he had done with Michael. She liked Justin a lot and if he could make her friend happy she was all for it.

***

Justin was in his studio painting when he heard the door. He went to the sink to clean his brushes and then went to see Brian. The brunet was supposed to be there hours ago but Justin figured that he was working late. He was going to call him but then got distracted painting.

“Hey stud,” Justin said.

Brian was bent looking inside some bags. “Hey,” he greeted back.

“What is that?” Justin asked.

“I bought something for tonight,” Brian told him. “I want to impress Leo.”

“Sure you do,” Justin said. “Is that where you were? I thought you were working late.”

Brian straightened up and looked at Justin from top to bottom. The blond was wearing only a pair of faded old jeans. He had few different color paints in different parts of his body and jeans. He could just eat him up.

“What did you buy?” Justin asked smiling. He knew that Brian was imagining them together or something along those lines.

“Uh,” Brian said as he turned to look at the bags. He bent down and opened a bag. He pulled out a shirt and smiled at Justin. “Like it.”

Justin frowned and tried to reach for it but the brunet pulled it away.

“You’re going to ruin it,” he said.

The blond stared at the red and black shirt and then at Brian. “You don’t wear that kind of thing, Brian. I mean the shirt is amazing but is so not you.”

“I know,” Brian pointed out. “It’s for you.”

Justin looked at the brunet and smiled. “Oh, you bought me something?!”

Brian nodded and walked over to Justin. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Justin said looking at the shirt. “You know me so well.”

Brian nodded and then went and put the shirt back in the bag. He turned and walked over to his man. “It’s for when we go to Babylon,” he informed the smaller man as his hand started to rub the blond’s crotch. “I also bought you something to wear to dinner tonight. You’re going to look dashing.”

Justin smiled at him. “I always look dashing,” he whispered as he leaned closer to the brunet.

“Let’s take a shower,” Brian whispered and pulled the blond with him to the bathroom.

Justin laughed as Brian stripped for him very slowly. He was sitting in the counter enjoying the show.

“Take those pants off and come here,” Brian instructed him.

The blond was glad to oblige. They were kissing as they stepped inside the shower. Brian managed to turn the knobs and Justin yelled and ran from the spray. The looked at each other and laughed before Brian fixed the temperature.

“That was cold,” Justin complained. “And you laughed.”

“So did you,” Brian pointed out chuckling.

“You naughty man,” Justin whispered as they came together in a blazing kiss.

“You feel so good,” Brian whispered as he caressed the blond’s back.

Justin smiled and pulled the brunet to him. His arms wrapping around his husband and he moaned as his cock received the friction it needed. Brian couldn’t wait any longer he’d been daydreaming about the blond all day. He reached for the lube and poured it on his fingers. He then slowly moved to Justin’s opening. He never stopped looking at his husband. How Justin’s mouth opened and a gasp came out. How the blond’s pupils dilated before they closed. How the blond moaned his name making him tremble. He reached for a condom and quickly put it on.

“Brian,” Justin gasped as the brunet picket him up. He wrapped his legs around the older man.

“Slowly,” Brian muttered and aligned his shaft to enter his man.

“Oh god,” Justin said through gritted teeth as his head fell back connecting with the tiled wall.

“Fuck,” Brian grunted when he was buried all the way inside. Then slowly he started to lower them down until he was kneeling and Justin was pressed against the wall. “You okay?”

Justin pulled Brian’s head to him and kissed him hard. His arms wrapped around the brunet. Brian grabbed the blond by his hips and started pushing him up and down his cock. Justin was using his feet to push up from the floor and then he let his body slammed down. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the water that was falling on them.

The older man pulled away from the kiss and watched his husband. “Justin,” he whispered.

Justin opened his eyes and they stared at each other.

“Look at me,” Brian murmured. “Look at me.”

It took a lot for the blond not to close his eyes. One of his hands grabbed his cock and nodded. They were communicating with each other without saying anything. They were both close and they wanted to end it together. Justin opened his mouth and let out a moan as he started to shoot. Brian was hitting him right over his sweet spot. Brian watched the man’s expression with satisfaction. He was making love to his husband making him feel pleasure. He closed his eyes and leaned forward as he experienced his own orgasm.

“Can you move?” Justin asked laughing.

“I so can,” Brian said and with a grunt of displeasure he managed to do so. He took the condom off and tied it up.

Justin slapped him on the butt. “Nice going old, man.”

“We’ll have plenty of time when we come back,” Brian warned him.

Justin only laughed. The both of them finished their shower and came out. They dressed while Justin told Brian what had happened at the gallery with Lindsay from beginning to end.

“What do you think if she found out that we’re married?” Brian asked as he did his tie.

Justin shrugged and sighed with frustration. “Brian, help me here.”

Brian walked over to him and smiled. He started to do the blond’s tie.

“My father taught me how to do it,” Justin said to Brian. “But I almost never wear one so I guess I’ve forgotten.”

“That’s okay,” Brian told him. He was happy that Justin had told him something about his father. “Did he know about you?”

“If I was gay?” Justin asked. “Yeah, he did. He didn’t care.”

“That’s nice,” Brian told him.

“Do your parents know?” Justin asked.

Brian finished tying the knot but didn’t answer the blond’s question. Justin figured it was a no so left it alone. The blond moved away to put on his watch and grabbed his wallet and keys.

“Are you ready to go?” Brian asked as he reached for his cologne.

“Yeah,” Justin answered. He looked at himself in the mirror. Brian had bought him a black suit with a dark blue shirt and an even darker blue, silk tie. He smiled loving the way he looked. He rarely dressed up to go anywhere. He was an artist and didn’t need to make an impression with his clothes, only his art.

Brian opened the drawer while Justin stared at himself in the dresser. He smirked and pulled out their rings. He put on his and then put Justin’s on.

“Are you sure about this?” Justin asked.

Brain nodded and they headed out. When they got to the restaurant Leo Brown hadn’t gotten there yet. So they waited for the man at the bar.

“Brian,” Leo said when he saw the brunet and walked up to him.

Brian shook hands with him. “It’s good to see you, Leo,” he told him. “I want you to meet Justin Taylor, my husband.”

Leo then shook hands with the blond. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Brian is quite the man. You should see how he came to me to do business the first time. Pretty stubborn too, good thing you know.”

Justin smiled at the man. “Tell me about it.”

“Why don’t we go sit down,” Brian said.

Justin couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t believe that Brian had presented him as his husband. He could jump as high as the roof. He looked at Brian as they were sitting down and he knew it wasn’t a dream. It was all very real and Brian wanted to share as much as he could of his life with him. They could tell him the world was about to end and he wouldn’t have been able to stop smiling.

***

“Hurry up, Justin,” Evan said as he walked with his brother down to Michael’s store.

“Relax,” Justin said laughing. “The store is not going to move.”

“I know that,” Evan told him. “I just really want a new comic.”

Justin nodded understanding his brother’s excitement. When he was younger he was the same way even thought his passion wasn’t necessarily comics. When they reached the store Michael was helping out a customer. “Let’s look around.”

Evan nodded and went from one comic to the other. He really didn’t know what he wanted.

“Hey guys,” Michael said when he was done. He had seen them get there but he had been busy. “How are you?”

“Great,” Justin told him. “We came because Evan was driving me crazy.”

“I was not,” Evan said before he ran down the aisle.

Michael laughed. “Kids.”

“Yeah,” Justin said laughing as well.

“Justin!” Evan yelled. “I want this one.”

Michael and Justin walked over to the boy.

“Captain Astro,” Michael said smiling widely. “He’s the best.”

“He is!” Evan shouted.

Justin couldn’t help it. He rolled his eyes at them.

“Come on,” Michael said. “I want to show you something.”

Michael and Evan moved to his office. The blond was going to follow them but his phone started ringing. He smiled when he saw that it was Brian.

“Hey,” Brian said.

“Hey you,” Justin answered. “What you doing?”

“I’m at work losing my mind,” Brian told him. “Where are you at?”

“I’m with Evan at Michael’s store,” Justin said.

“What are you doing there?” Brian asked him frowning.

“He promised Evan a comic,” Justin explained. “I forgot to tell you.”

“Want to have lunch with me?” Brian asked.

“It’s going to be just lunch Brian,” Justin pointed out. “Evan is with me.”

Brian pouted for a brief moment. “I know that.”

“Right,” Justin said.

“Isn’t he supposed to be in school?” Brian asked.

“He got sick in school,” Justin informed him. “Allegedly,” he added.

“Right,” Brian said laughing. “The brat.”

“Molly couldn’t get him so I did,” Justin told him. “Do you still want to have lunch?”

“Sure,” Brian told him. “I’ll wait for you.”

“Later,” Justin said before he hung up. He turned around and saw that Michael and Evan were laughing at something in the man’s office. That’s all he needed for Evan and Michael to bond. “Jesus,” he whispered to himself.

“Justin,” Evan said as he came out. “Michael has the coolest stuff.”

Justin smiled at that. “Does he now?”

“Captain Astro has been my favorite superhero since I was a kid,” Michael told them. “You take good care of that.”

“I will,” Evan told him. “I promise.”

Justin shook his head. “Okay, say thanks to Michael.”

“Thank you Michael,” Evan said. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course kid,” Michael said. “You can finish seeing the first edition if you want.”

Evan ran back to the office.

Justin wondered what was going on. He was sure that Michael wanted to talk to him alone. He prepared himself for whatever it was.

“You guys never came to Babylon,” Michael said. “How was dinner?”

Justin could hear the bitterness in the man’s voice. “It just was,” he said shrugging.

“Have you two fucked yet?” Michael asked staring at the blond.

The younger man turned his head to stare at the man in front of him. “Wow, that’s rather blunt.”

“Cut the crap,” Michael said exasperated. “I have a right to know.”

“The hell you do,” Justin said getting angry. “Whatever Brian does or doesn’t do with me doesn’t concern you in the least.”

“I’m his best friend,” Michael pointed out.

“Is that what you are now?” Justin asked. “Evan, we’re leaving,” he yelled for his brother.

“In a second,” Evan shouted back.

Michael sighed realizing what he was doing. He couldn’t blame Justin for Brian’s action. He knew the brunet well enough to know that Brian could manipulate anyone into rendering to him. Brian just had that power over people. He considered Justin his friend and he wasn’t going to tarnish their friendship. “I’m sorry, Justin. I…I love him. You don’t know how it feels to see him going after you.”

Justin looked at the floor. He wanted to disappear. He was going to burn in hell, he knew it.

“I didn’t mean to talk to you like that,” Michael informed him. “It hurts you know. He’s just doing it because…”

“Michael, please,” Justin interrupted him. He didn’t want to hear whatever Michael’s twisted brain was telling him the reason of Brian’s desire towards him was. “I have to go,” Justin told him. “I’ll see you.”

Michael nodded and walked with Justin to the door.

“Evan!” Justin called to his little brother again.

“Jesus, okay,” Evan said as he was walking towards them.

The door opened and two teenagers walked inside. They said hi to Michael and went to read the comics like they always did.

“I’ll see you, Michael,” Evan said.

“You take care, kid,” Michael told him. “Justin, really, I’m sorry.”

Justin nodded.

“I’m hungry,” Evan stated as he moved to open the door. His body froze when he heard the loud blasts. He had his eyes wide and his grip on the comic faltered. The comic book dropped to the floor with a low thud. He could hear someone behind him screaming.

“What was that?!” One of the teens that had come into the store was asking his friend. He was on the floor too afraid to get up. He could see that his friend was squatting down, hiding as well.

Evan turned around slowly. He looked at Michael and Justin who were both on the floor. He walked closer to them. “Guys,” he muttered. He saw the blood coming from under them expanding and claiming the floor. He took a deep breath and plummeted to the floor.


	16. Pretending Not To See

Emmett walked out of the elevator and saw Brian sitting on the plastic chairs staring into nothing. He went over to him and sat next to the brunet. The hospital had called him to inform him about Michael. He was listed as a contact in case of an emergency. “Brian,” he whispered.

Brian stayed looking into the wall in front of him.

Emmett sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted Brian to snap out of his state before he called anyone. “Please, talk to me,” he put his left hand on the brunet’s right side of his face. “Hey,” he said as he made the brunet look at him.

“I was waiting for him,” Brian said. “At first I just thought that he was late.”

Emmett wasn’t sure what the brunet was talking about.

“Lunch break was almost over when I knew something was wrong,” the brunet explained. “I called his cell phone and…someone else answered.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Emmett told him.

Brian shook his head as he looked at the man. “It’s not,” he gasped out. “Justin was shot in the head.”

“What?” Emmett asked.

“That’s what she said,” Brian informed him. “That…he’s in surgery but…who the fuck lives after being shot in the head, Em?” he asked as his body dropped on top of his friend.

Emmett managed to catch him and hold him. In a million years he didn’t think he would see Brian like that. He’d seen the man cry but right now Brian was howling with sorrow. His tears came out as well because he thought of Justin as a friend and he couldn’t believe what was happening. He wished he could say something to the man to keep him from experiencing such agony.

“Excuse me,” Daphne said. “I’m Dr. Chanders.”

Emmett looked up and saw the woman in scrubs but he couldn’t stop crying. He just stared at her.

“Mr. Kinney,” Daphne called to Brian.

Brian kept on crying.

Emmett pulled away from the brunet slowly and got up. He stepped in front of her and tried to calm down as best as he could. “You can talk to me.”

Daphne nodded. “Mr. Taylor is out of surgery,” she told him. “He lost a lot of blood but we’re positive he’s going to pull through.”

“What?” Emmett asked. “What?”

“He’s going to be okay,” Daphne repeated. “Do you wish to see him?”

“I thought he was shot in the head,” Emmett said.

“He was,” Daphne assured him. “But it’s not what you’re thinking. There was another victim.”

“Michael,” Emmett gasped out.

“You know him?” Daphne asked.

“Yes,” Emmett answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well,” Daphne said. “By what the paramedics told me he was the only one that got shot. Two bullets hit Mr. Novotny on the shoulder, one went straight through and the other one lodged in the bone, thankfully it didn’t break it. The third one hit the base of the neck but also something else…a chain or maybe something else, I’m not sure what it was,” she told him. “The bullet shredded to pieces when it made contact with it and then ricocheted. One of the pieces hit Justin’s head. Thank God it was at a lower speed and what it did was open a wound.”

“So that’s what saved him?” Emmett asked.

“Part of the reason,” Daphne said. “The plate in his head stopped the bullet and only because it wasn’t a direct hit.”

Emmett couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“That little piece of bullet would have killed him otherwise. We don’t know if there is any brain damage yet, but so far he’s been very lucky,” Daphne told him.

When Emmett turned around Brian was staring at them. “Brian, Justin is alive!”

Brian got up. “What?”

“Follow me,” Daphne said smiling happy to be the bearer of good news.

Brian didn’t know what was happening. He just followed Emmett and the doctor. He was starting to think that someone had given him the wrong information. That his blond was alright and nothing had happened. When he reached the room his body shook. He moved towards Justin as fast as he could. He grabbed the man’s hand and kissed it as tears fell down freely. “Is…” his voice betrayed him.

Emmett frowned.

“Is he going to be okay?” Brian asked as he stared at Justin that looked pale. “Is he going to wake up?” the brunet asked like a little kid. He didn’t want to keep going if his ray of sunshine wasn’t going to be present. He just didn’t want to.

“We’re hopeful that he will,” Daphne said.

Brian started crying again, this time silently. He didn’t care who saw him.

“Mr. Novotny is in the next room,” she said. “He’s going to be fine. He’s sleeping from the sedatives.”

“That’s so good to hear,” Emmett told her.

“We have a boy in our custody…” she started saying.

“Evan!” Brian hissed. “Oh my god. Is he okay?!”

“Yes,” Daphne assured him. “He fainted and was brought here. We didn’t know who to call because he just doesn’t want to talk to anyone. He’s in the second floor, the kid’s ward. His room is 408.”

Brian frowned as he looked at Justin’s hand in his. He didn’t want to let go but he had to go and check on Evan.

“Brian,” Emmett said. “You stay here and I’m going to check on Michael and Evan, okay?”

Brian wanted to be stronger and say that he could go check on they boy, but he couldn’t. “Thank you, Em.”

“No problem,” Emmett said.

“What happened?” Brian asked looking at Daphne.

Daphne was okay explaining everything again to the brunet. Emmett left them in the room so he could and check on Michael and Evan. He went to the adjoining room and smiled when he saw Michael. The man was covered with bandages all over his neck and right shoulder. He kissed him on the forehead before he went to find Evan.

“Evan,” Emmett said once he got inside the boy’s room. He saw that the little boy was crying.

Evan gasped and blinked a few times at Emmett before he continued crying. “Justin’s dead. He’s dead,” he cried out.

“No,” Emmett said rushing to the boy and pulling him towards him. “Justin is fine. He’s okay, sweetie. Brian is with him right now.”

“No,” Evan said as he shook in the man’s arms. “I saw him. I saw him.”

Emmett walked out of the room with Evan in his arms. He had to show the boy that his brother was okay. When they finally arrived at Justin’s room Brian was signing some papers.

“Hey,” Emmett said as he neared the brunet. “What’s going on?”

“He’s going into surgery tomorrow,” Brian informed him. “They need to put a new plate and…god…I just don’t know what to think anymore.”

Emmett put Evan on the floor and grabbed him by the hand. The two of them walked closer. Emmett told Evan what was happening. For a brief moment he thought it was wrong of him but he wasn’t going to lie to the boy. He could see that Evan needed the truth and not to be babied.

“Are you feeling better now?” Emmett asked.

Evan sighed and shook his head. “But I’m happy Justin is going to make it.”

“Evan,” Brian said as he moved closer. “Do you know why Justin has a metal plate in his head?”

Evan nodded. “He had this accident in a motorcycle. He has a scar on top of his head but you can’t see it because he let his hair grow.”

Brian nodded slowly. He pulled the boy to him and hugged him. Emmett smiled and let them there. He had to call the guys and Debbie to tell them what had happened with Michael. He was so happy that everyone was going to be okay.

***

“You’re going to be okay,” Debbie said.

Michael smiled at her. He still couldn’t believe what had happened. The police had come to tell him that they had been chasing a car when the guys started shooting at them. Three of the bullets that hit him were from those guys. Thankfully they had been caught. When the man had learned that Justin had been hit as well he’d been worried. But his mom assured him over and over again that Justin was alive.

“Hello,” Emmett said coming into the room with a flower arrangement.

“You didn’t have to bring that,” Michael said but was smiling like a fool. “They’re really nice.”

Emmett smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Michael said. “But I know that’s the drugs talking.”

Emmett smirked.

“How is Justin?” Michael asked. “I heard he was shot in the head. Is that true?”

The tall man nodded. “Yeah, but the bullet was stopped by a plate he had in his head from a previous accident.”

“Thank god,” Michael said. “Is he up yet?”

“He just came out of surgery,” Emmett told them. “But the doctors are confident that he’s going to be just fine.”

“Has Brian come?” Michael asked.

Emmett swallowed. “He’s…”

“He’s with Justin,” Michael whispered with a frown.

“Evan is with him,” Emmett said trying to change the subject. “Molly came for him last night and he was adamant about leaving. So she promised to bring him back and there he is. That boy looked so frightened.”

“God,” Michael said remembering that Evan had been present. He was just happy that the boy wasn’t the one that got shot at. But still he knew how traumatizing it must have been.

“I’m so happy that he’s going to be okay,” Debbie said. “I’m going to go see him.”

Emmett nodded and neared Michael’s bed. “You okay?”

“I don’t know,” Michael said. “I…I don’t know.”

“The cops were here,” Emmett said. “What happened?”

“They caught the guys,” Michael told him.

“I’m so glad,” Emmett replied. “Those fucking bastards!”

“Oh my god,” Debbie said as she came back rushing into the room.

“What is it, Ma?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know,” Debbie said crying. “Justin had some kind of an attack. I don’t know. They pushed us out of the room.”

“Oh god,” Emmett said going to her and hugging her.

“I need to see,” Michael said.

“You can’t, Michael,” Emmett told him. “I’m going to go check.”

When Emmett came out Molly and Evan were hugging each other in front of Justin’s room. Brian was nowhere to be found.

“Where is Brian?” Emmett asked.

“He walked away,” Molly answered. “I tried to call to him but I don’t think he was listening to me or anything for that matter.”

“I’m sorry,” Emmett said. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Molly said crying. “I have no clue.”

“Okay,” Emmett said as he rubbed her back. “I’ll be right back.”

He went back to Michael’s room and told them he would be back. Debbie and Michael nodded and watched him go.

“Ma,” Michael said.

“What is it sweetie?” Debbie asked. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Michael told her. “I…has Brian been here at all to come see me?”

“He did,” Debbie assured him. “You were sleeping. He asked how you were doing and stayed a few minutes.”

“And then what did he do?” Michael asked.

“He went back to check on Justin. He’s worried that Justin is not going to pull through,” she told him.

Michael bit his lower lip.

“Is something wrong, honey?” Debbie asked as she caressed his face.

“Nothing, Ma,” Michael assured her.

“Are you sure?” Debbie asked.

Michael nodded and leaned back in the bed. He couldn’t wait to go home. He felt so horrible knowing that Brian was showing more interest in the blond than in him. He closed his eyes pretending that it wasn’t happening and slowly fell asleep.

***

“I can’t do this,” Brian said. “I can’t. I’m falling apart.”

“Shhh,” Emmett said. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I can’t do anything to help him, Em,” Brian said crying.

Emmett sighed not sure what to do. He had found Brian out of the hospital and he was a mess. So he had brought him back to the apartment.

“I have to call Molly,” Brian said reaching for his cell phone.

“Let me talk to her,” Emmett said grabbing the phone.

Brian nodded.

Emmett got up and went to the kitchen. He started to make some tea hoping that it would calm the brunet a bit. “Hi,” he said when the phone was answered.

“Hello?” Molly said. “Brian?”

“No, it’s Emmett,” he told her. “Look, I brought Brian home because he was out of it. I’m calling to ask you how Justin’s doing.”

“She told us that it’s the side effects,” Molly said. “We went through this once and it’s so hard.”

Emmett sighed.

“I knew it,” Molly said. “But somehow it’s different now. I think its worst that before,” she told him and started crying.

He wished he could be with her too. “Do you want me to go there?”

“No,” Molly assured him. “It’s okay. My cousin is coming. She will be here soon, but thank you.”

“Good,” Emmett told her.

“You take care of him,” Molly said.

“Of course I will,” Emmett said. “If anything happens please, call me.”

“No problem,” she told him. “Thanks Emmett.”

“It’s nothing,” he told her. Then he hung up and went to where Brian was.

“Is he okay?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Emmett said sitting down again. He put the phone on the table in front of them. “Molly told me it was the side effects. That this happened before when…he had the accident.”

“I don’t know him,” Brian said.

“What?” Emmett asked frowning. “What are you talking about?”

“He’s a fucking mystery to me,” Brian muttered. “I didn’t know about the accident or about his parents leaving him money. And I know there are so many other things that I still don’t know.”

Emmett opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t think of anything.

“I don’t even know about his previous boyfriends or if he got sick when he was little,” Brian ranted. “I don’t know what things he hates or what he likes to do for fun.”

Emmett opened his eyes wide as he licked his lips.

“And I just married him,” Brian blurted out.

“Brian,” Emmett said. “Relax,” he told him. “You have the rest of your life and his to find all that. Does he know all about you?”

Brian frowned. “This is not about me.”

“Right,” Emmett said. “Maybe he doesn’t share as much as you would like because you don’t do the same. Maybe you need time for these things to come out to light. I don’t know. The point is that you two love each other. And don’t tell me you don’t know him because I’ve seen the two of you together and both of you can read the other like a book.”

Brian sighed and nodded slowly before he started crying again. “I almost lost him. I was so fucking scared,” he gasped. “I thought I lost him and…”

“What?” Emmett asked.

“I wanted to die,” Brian confessed. “I just didn’t care anymore.”

Emmett wrapped his arms around the brunet. “Don’t you ever say that ever again, you hear me? I’m going to fucking tell Justin.”

Brian pulled away with a raised brow.

“He wouldn’t want you to think like that,” Emmett assured him. “If you died would you want Justin to kill himself?”

“Of course not!” Brian yelled.

“Exactly,” Emmett pointed out.

Brian sighed. “You don’t understand what it was like.”

“Brian,” Emmett said pulling the brunet’s head by the chin so they could look at each other. “I know exactly how it feels like. When George died I didn’t care for anything at all.”

Brian regretted saying what he did. “I’m sorry.”

Emmett smiled. “It’s okay. Look I don’t know what you guys are going to do to talk about all these things that you don’t know about each other, but you have each other.”

Brian nodded.

“It’s going be okay,” Emmett told him.

The tea pot started screeching. Emmett got up and started serving the tea. He looked at Brian when the brunet stood next to him.

“I’m going to go back,” Brian said.

“No,” Emmett told him. “You’re going to rest and then we’ll go back.”

“Emmett,” Brian started.

“Brian,” Emmett said sternly.

Brian sighed and gave in. He drank the damn tea that Emmett prepared and then pretended to be resting. When Emmett went to take a shower the brunet snuck out to go to the hospital. He just needed to be with his blond.

***

It been three weeks since Michael had been shot. Now he was coming home and after a big argument with his mother Debbie relented. He wanted to stay at his own apartment. He knew he had to take it easy but he could take care of himself.

“We were waiting for you,” Emmett said smiling.

Michael smiled and stepped inside with Ted behind him.

“What is that?” Ted asked pointing at the cake.

“It’s a welcome home cake,” Emmett told them.

Brian smirked.

“Hey,” Michael said.

“Hi,” Brian responded.

“I saw Justin,” Ted said. “He still hasn’t woken up.”

Brian shook his head and frowned. “Daphne said his body is healing.”

“It’s so horrible,” Michael said. “I feel like this is my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Emmett asked.

Michael shrugged. “I was the one that told Evan that I was going to give him that damn comic. If they never had been there, this would have never happened to Justin.”

“Stop beating yourself,” Brian told him. “This is nobody’s fault except those fucking bastards and they’re paying for it.”

“He’s right,” Ted said as he leaned closer to the cake and ran his finger on the frosting. “Mmm,” he said as he sucked said finger.

“Now I don’t want any,” Brian joked.

Michael and Emmett laughed while Ted rolled his eyes. Michael was happy that his friends were there. After a while he retired to his room and Ted helped him settle in. He took his pills and fell asleep a few minutes after.

“He’s out,” Ted said sitting down. “He hasn’t slept much these past days.”

“I should go,” Brian said getting up.

“Take care honey,” Emmett told him.

“Do you want to go have a drink?” Ted asked as he helped Emmett clean the plates and glasses.

“Sure,” Emmett agreed.

When Emmett came back to his apartment it was really late. He took a shower and then started putting on his night creams. He got in bed and almost fell asleep when someone started banging on the door. He had an idea of who it was. When he opened the door Brian was standing there with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands.

“What happened to you?” Emmett asked.

“What?” Brian asked as he pushed Emmett to the side and walked to the living room. He sat on the sofa and leaned back with his eyes closed.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked coming out of his room.

“It’s nothing,” Emmett assured him. “Go back to sleep.”

Michael nodded and made as if he had gone back to sleep but he left his door ajar. He watched as Emmett took Brian’s boots off and then grabbed the bottle and hid it. Then Emmett left and came back with a duvet to cover the brunet. He wished he could go there to help Brian himself.

“He was shaking,” Brian whispered.

Emmett sighed.

“And I couldn’t stop him,” Brian said like a little kid. “I’m sorry.”

Emmett kneeled in front of Brian. “It’s not your fault,” Emmett said. “Go to sleep.”

Brian nodded and closed his eyes. Emmett watched him for a few seconds before he got up and went to his bedroom. Michael came out slowly and stared at the brunet. He caressed Brian’s face and smiled. He turned around and went towards his bedroom. When he was about to close the door he saw Brian get up and go to the bathroom. He waited because he was worried that because the brunet was drunk he would hurt himself.

Brian came back and went to the kitchen. He knew that the guys kept alcohol under the sink. He grabbed a bottle and drank from it as tears fell. He just wanted to forget about the pain inside of him. He wanted to forget everything. He went to the sofa and sat down. He was staring into nothing as he drank.

“God,” Michael whispered not sure what to do.

Brian put the bottle on the table in front of him and pulled his legs up. He wrapped his arms around them and buried his head on his knees as he cried. He cried until sleep claimed him.

Michael couldn’t believe what he was watching. He walked towards Brian slowly and with his good arm he pulled the covers on top of Brian. He bent down and kissed the brunet’s forehead before he headed to his bedroom. He got in bed and sighed. He had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach but pushed it all away. Then he went to sleep hoping for a better day in the morning.

***

“How are you honey?” Debbie asked.

“I’m okay,” Michael said. He walked to the living room and saw Brian sitting with Gus in his lap. He smiled at them before he kept walking to the kitchen.

“How are you feeling?” Lindsay asked Michael.

“Much better,” Michael informed her. Then he leaned and kissed his daughter. “I wish I could pick her up.”

“You will soon,” Lindsay said as she bounced Jenny in her arms. She knew that Michael still hadn’t regained full strength because of the bullet that had injured his bone.

Jenny laughed and tried to reach for his father. Michael would hold her hands and kiss them.

“Try to smile a bit,” Emmett said as he sat next to Brian. He hadn’t seen the brunet in about a week because the brunet had stopped coming to his apartment. He had tried calling the brunet but it was pointless. Brian wasn’t looking too good in his opinion.

“Leave me alone,” Brian replied as he held his son.

Emmett knew that Justin had woken up but was completely paralyzed. He even had talked to the blond even thought it had been really difficult for Justin to do so. The blond was going to have to take physical therapy to be able to walk and move freely once again.

“I didn’t want to come,” Brian said. “Justin needs me.”

“It’s only for a little while,” Emmett assured him. “Plus you get to see Gus.”

Brian smiled a bit. “That’s what he said.”

Emmett chuckled. “Justin knows what’s best for you. You look awful.”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t really care.”

Emmett smiled widely at that. The label queen he used to know as Brian Kinney was more worried about his husband than what he looked like. It was a good thing.

“You could have shaved,” Emmett pointed out smirking.

Brian glared at him.

“I’m hungry,” Gus said pushing himself down on the floor to find his mother.

“We’re ready to eat,” Debbie said to Gus as she grabbed him by the hand.

They all went and sat down. Brian didn’t eat much. He kept pushing his food back and forth.

“I’m going to the hospital today,” Debbie said. “Anyone wants to come.”

“I will,” Lindsay said.

“Do you want to come, Michael?” Debbie asked.

“No,” Michael spat out. “What do I care?”

Brian looked up at his friends and frowned.

“What is with you?” Emmett asked.

Michael glared at Emmett. “Don’t get me started.”

Brian used his tongue in cheek expression.

“Why don’t you want to go see Justin?” Debbie asked.

Everyone except Brian turned to look at Michael.

Michael frowned and his eyes watered. He got up full of anger. “Fuck it!”

“Michael?” Ted asked surprised.

“What’s going on with him?” Melanie asked as she leaned towards Lindsay.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he said and tears sprang out. “I can’t do it, Brian.”

“Honey,” Debbie gasped. “What’s wrong?”

“I tried so hard,” Michael told them. “I thought if I was a better friend to Brian things would change.”

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and still wouldn’t look at Michael.

“I thought that with time we could fix things and…and we would get back together,” Michael said. “But he has really moved on.”

“Honey,” Debbie said. “Relax.”

“Look at you Brian!” Michael said and laughed bitterly. “Look at your clothes. You didn’t even bother with them. Look at your face, you haven’t been sleeping. You haven’t bothered to shave. You don’t bother to do much of anything lately!”

“Leave it alone, Michael,” Brian told him. “I haven’t asked you to do anything.”

“But I wanted to be there for you, Brian,” Michael pointed out. “I thought that if I tried my hardest things would be like before.”

Brian stayed quiet.

“I could hear you at night, you know, when you used to come to the apartment looking for Emmett. And Emmett was there to tell you how everything was going to be okay.”

Emmett looked down at this plate.

“Sometimes you would drink so much that I could sit next to you and you wouldn’t even know that I was there,” Michael related. “And you were so drunk that you didn’t care. And I held you tight as you cried,” Michael said crying himself. “Then you would fall asleep like that.”

Ted opened his mouth in shock. He couldn’t believe what was going on. He had never seen Michael so agitated in his life.

“You haven’t done that since you were a kid when you used to sneak into my room,” Michael pointed out.

Brian got up. “I should go.”

“What’s happening to you, Brian?” Lindsay asked scared.

“He doesn’t eat, he doesn’t trick, he only takes drugs and alcohol to make it all better,” Michael hissed. “Because that’s what he knows to do. Push all that pain away.”

“They are having problems again,” Melanie said to Lindsay. “Do they ever get tired of it? Don’t get into it.”

“Shhh,” Lindsay whispered.

Emmett looked at Brian and knew he was suffering for his blond. He had tried to make Brian see the positive sides of things but the brunet was still beating himself up for not being able to do anything for Justin.

“It’s like he’s fucking dead,” Michael said. “You stopped living, Brian.”

“Are you sick?” Debbie asked worried.

“Oh my god,” Ted said. “Are you?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Melanie informed them. “With all the guys he’s fucked.”

“I’m so pissed at you Brian,” Michael said. “How could you do this to me, Brian? How could you?!”

Brian looked away now sure how much Michael knew. He didn’t think he could answer the man. He could see how hurt the man that used to be his best friend was and it was his fault. He looked at everyone that were staring at him and then at Michael. He had wanted to prevent this, that’s why he had broken up with Michael such a long time ago. He should have never gotten back with him the first time no matter what they told him.

“You have never been like this with me,” Michael told him as the tears fell down and as much as he tried to stop them, he couldn’t. “You know how much that hurts?!”

“Guys, what’s going on?” Lindsay asked looking at Brian.

“What the fuck did you do to my son?” Debbie asked angry.

“You can be such an asshole sometimes,” Melanie commented. “You don’t care about anyone, do you?”

Emmett hated that everyone was attacking Brian.

“Oh no,” Michael protested. “Apparently he can love…just not me,” he said the words but they were burning into his soul.

Brian sighed and stayed quiet. His eyes watered and it took him so much not to break down. He didn’t have anyone to turn to. He just stood there and took it all.

“What’s going on?” Ted asked.

Michael couldn’t stop crying. “You know, I go each night to bed wishing he would just die!”

“Fuck you!” Brian yelled turning into a mad man as he tried to reach for Michael but Emmett got in the middle.

“Walk away,” Emmett told him.

“Fuck you, Michael. How can you say that?” Brian asked.

“Because I’m hurt and I’m jealous,” Michael said and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t mean it. I’m sorry. I think…I don’t. I’m so angry with him and you!”

Brian rubbed his face and finally pulled back.

“I hate him so much and yet I would give anything for you to love me half as much,” Michael said as he cleaned his face but the tears kept coming.

“What?” Lindsay asked looking from Brian to Michael. “What’s going on?”

Debbie sat down knowing right away what was going on. She had seen the way Brian and Justin were with each other but she had preferred to ignore it. Telling herself she was seeing things that weren’t really there, but now she couldn’t deny it anymore.

“How I wish that you would love me the way you do him,” Michael said and sniffled. “How I would have given anything, I would have done anything to see you love me the way you do him. I just…what does he has that I don’t?”

Brian turned around and walked to the door. He grabbed his jacket and left the house. He couldn’t face them.

“Jesus Christ,” Ted said.

Emmett looked around and then at Michael. He only received a glare from Michael.

“And you knew about Brian and Justin!” Michael hissed.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Michael asked.

“I’m sorry,” Emmett said.

“Emmett?” Ted asked shocked.

Emmett quickly went to pick his coat and went after the brunet.

Ted was amazed. “I knew that Brian liked Justin but…” Ted shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“How did this happen?” Melanie asked.

“When did you know?” Lindsay asked.

“At first,” Michael said sitting down slowly. “I just wanted to pretend that he just was suffering for his friend,” he told them. “Until I couldn’t anymore and I tried to get him back but…he would push me away each time until he stopped coming to the apartment.”

“Shit,” Melanie said.

Michael started crying again. Debbie got up and went to hug him. She tried to soothe him but it was proving to be hard. Michael finally knew that he had lost Brian and it hurt like nothing he’d ever experience before.


	17. One Good Day Overshadows The Rest

Brian was almost out of the door when there was a knock. He went and opened and stared at Michael.

Michael laughed. “Fucking hell.”

Brian arched a brow.

“I went…” he said and cleared his throat. “I went to the loft and knocked for a long time waiting for you to come out.”

Brian crossed his arms. He didn’t want to talk to the man. He was still angry at the things that Michael had said about wanting Justin dead.

“Then I was going to leave and for some reason I knew you would be here,” Michael said. “In his loft.”

Brian sighed. “Michael, please…”

“I’m not here to fight,” Michael assured him. “Can we talk?”

Brian thought about it for a few seconds before he nodded. “Sure, come in.”

Michael stepped inside and looked around. “What is this?”

“What?” Brian asked.

“Are you living here?” Michael asked as he recognized plenty of Brian’s stuff.

Brian licked his lips. “Michael, you said you wanted to talk.”

“And we’re fucking talking, Brian!” Michael hissed. “And I’m asking you if you fucking live here?”

“I do,” Brian answered. There was no point on lying about it.

Michael nodded. “How long?”

“Michael,” Brian said. “I really don’t have time for this.”

“Were you going somewhere?” Michael asked.

“I’m going to the hospital,” Brian said. “Justin doesn’t want to be there. They are going to let him come home. He’s going to get the help he needs here.”

Michael nodded slowly. “Is he going to be okay?”

Brian nodded. “Yeah, with a lot of work.”

Michael bit his lower lip and frowned. “I want to…”

“What?” Brian asked.

“I want to know how it happened,” Michael told him.

“Let’s not do this,” Brian said.

“No!” Michael hissed. “How could you Brian? God! That fucking asshole pretended to be my friend and then he turns around and fucks you.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Brian explained. “It was before you knew him.”

Michael stared at Brian like he was crazy. He knew Justin for over a year now. It couldn’t be possible that he and Brian had been fucking behind his back. “You didn’t.”

Brian didn’t know what to do.

“When?” Michael asked with rage. “Tell me when!”

“It was…that day we went to celebrate,” Brian told him. “The night of King of Babylon.”

Michael remembered that day. He had been so happy. Now he was finding out that all that time Brian and Justin had been seeing each other and it was killing him.

Brian sighed. “He’d just moved in and he had been going around introducing himself. When he got to the loft…” Brian stopped. “It just happened.”

“You fucked him just like that?” Michael asked.

Brian nodded. “I didn’t think it would mean anything. He was supposed to be just a trick.”

“Then what the fuck happened?!” Michael asked screaming. “It’s been over a year, Brian!”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about him,” Brian said. He rubbed his face not sure what else he could say. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, Mikey,” he said looking at his ex.

Michael shook his head as he started crying. “Why would you do this to me?”

“I tried to end it,” Brian told him. “I really did but…I couldn’t keep away from him.”

“So you lied to me!” Michael hissed. “You were fucking him behind my back.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Brian told him.

Michael laughed acidly. “Right, thank god! Wouldn’t want to see what could have happened if you had been aiming for that!”

Brian didn’t say anything. He deserved it.

“So then after you broke up with me you just moved in with him,” Michael said.

Brian sighed.

“Fuck you, Brian!” Michael said.

Brian crossed his arms.

“And you…you come to me with all this bullshit about wanting to be my friend!” Michael yelled. “How could you?”

“I did want to,” Brian said. “I still do. I just didn’t think that telling you that Justin was my partner just like that was going to be a good idea. I thought that if we did things slowly you would accept us eventually.”

“Oh,” Michael said. “That makes sense,” he said sarcastically. “All those years and I couldn’t get the truth straight up.”

Brian looked down. “God, fine. I get it. You hate me. I fucked up big time and I’m sorry but I can’t do anything. I can’t change things, Michael.”

Michael opened his mouth to tell Brian that he didn’t hate him but he couldn’t. “I don’t know. I just…it’s so much.”

Brian didn’t say anything. What could he say?

“I’m going to go,” Michael said then stopped. He turned around and pouted. “I didn’t mean what I said…about wanting him dead. I was just so pissed.”

Brian bit his lower lip.

Michael took a deep breath. “I know he’s paralyzed. Ted went to see him and he told me. He can’t move any part of his body.”

The brunet couldn’t move.

“Is he ever going to walk again?” Michael asked.

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Is this the life you want?” Michael asked. “I think…I don’t know. I don’t think you will be able to handle it.”

Brian got angry knowing what Michael was saying about him. And for the first time he felt proud. He wasn’t like he used to be. He wasn’t going to run away no matter how scared he was. He didn’t know how he was supposed to deal with Justin’s condition and it terrified him but he knew he was going to do everything possible to help his husband.

“If you need anything,” Michael said. “Call me. I’m sure you will need someone around to take care of your needs.”

The brunet could hear the true meaning of that offer. “I think there is something I should tell you,” Brian said.

“What?” Michael asked.

“When…when I went to New York,” Brian said.

“He went with you,” Michael said already imagining it.

“We didn’t really go to New York,” Brian related. “We ended…in Vermont and we…”

Michael opened his eyes big. He couldn’t move or breathe.

“We got married,” Brian said.

Michael looked down at the floor. The tears wouldn’t stop coming out now. He turned around slowly and left Brian.

Brian closed the door slowly. “Fuck,” he gasped out.

He put his forehead against the metal door and breathed easily. He felt free and he knew he didn’t have to carry Justin and his secret any longer.

***

When Brian arrived at the hospital room Justin was already sitting in his wheelchair. The chair was reclined back and had a head rest. It looked comfortable enough. Brian could see the thing was state of the art. Molly had told him that she would buy everything Justin needed because she had gone through it once before and knew exactly what to get.

“Hey, Brian,” Evan said smiling.

Brian looked at them. They two siblings were sitting down on Justin’s bed.

“We were waiting for you,” Molly said.

Justin smiled at him. “You’re late, Brian.”

“Sorry,” he said. “I had an unexpected visitor.”

Justin wondered who had it been but he could see by Brian’s reaction that it hadn’t been pleasant.

“Purple?” Brian asked.

“Evan picked it out,” Justin muttered.

Brian smiled at that as he walked over to his husband. He bent down and kissed him on the lips. He was a bit scared watching Justin sitting there because not an inch of the blond’s body was moving. Daphne had explained to him that the hit that Justin sustained caused his paralysis but that it was only temporarily. That with a lot of therapy Justin could get to where he was before.

“We’re ready to go,” Molly said.

Brian nodded and he pushed the chair out of the room. When they got to the entrance Molly handed him the keys to the van. The brunet took them not sure what they were for.

“Your time to push,” Molly said to Evan. “Carefully please.”

“I know,” Evan said before he started pushing Justin’s chair.

Molly intertwined her arm with Brian’s. They walked behind the two blond’s at a slower pace. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can hire people to take care of Justin.”

“I’m going to be there for him, Molly,” Brian told her.

“What about your job?” Molly asked.

“Cynthia and Ted are taking care of everything,” Brian assured her. “If they need anything signed they would bring it to the loft and I can work from there.”

Molly sighed and stopped the brunet. “This is not going to be easy, Brian. It’s hard work.”

“He’s my husband and I want to do this,” Brian told her.

“It’s going to take at least nine to ten months before he can move again,” Molly informed him as her eyes watered. “And there are going to be days that you’re just going to want to strangle him.”

Brian cleaned her tears away and hugged her. “That already happens.”

Molly laughed and pulled back. “If you need anything you call me I don’t care what time it is, Brian. If there is anything you have doubts about you have to call me.”

“Okay, woman,” Brian told her. “Relax, please.”

Molly nodded and looked at the keys in Brian’s hand. “Those are the van’s keys. I drove it here. It’s going to be your new car for a while.”

Brian nodded understanding.

“It’s big and ugly,” Molly said laughing.

Brian smiled at that. “I don’t care.”

Molly took a deep breath and nodded. “I can follow you in your car and then I’ll take a taxi to get home.”

Brian nodded. “Do you know how to drive stick?”

Molly laughed. “Yes, I do as a matter of fact.”

“Good,” Brian said reaching for his keys inside his pocket before giving them to her.

They reached the van where Evan and Justin were waiting. Molly opened the door and showed Brian how to load Justin into the van. He made sure he looked at everything she did. Then she taught him how to lock the wheelchair and use the special seatbelt. Brian nodded and if he had any questions he asked them. Brian could tell Justin was really quiet but he didn’t ask anything until they were alone.

Brian got in the driver’s seat and looked next to him. Justin couldn’t turn his head to look at him and it was hard for him to communicate with his husband. There were times when they would look at each other and nothing had to be said.

“Brian?” Justin asked. “Is everything okay?”

Brian cleared his throat and started the car. “Of course, let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” Justin said barely audible.

***

“I’m going to prepare something,” Molly said once they were at the loft.

“You don’t have to Molly,” Justin told her.

“I want to,” Molly said.

“But you don’t have to,” Justin pointed out.

“I’m going to make you eat, Justin,” Molly informed him. “Whether you like it or not.”

Brian smirked. He wasn’t used to seeing the banter between the eldest brother and sister, but he could tell that Justin’s stubbornness was a family thing.

“Whatever,” Justin said.

Brian watched as Evan went to his bedroom. He noticed that the boy wasn’t his usual self. The brunet moved Justin towards the kitchen and placed him facing Molly. So they could talk.

“I’ll me right back,” Brian said as he squatted next to the blond. “I’m going to talk to Evan.”

“Okay,” Justin muttered.

Brian got up and walked over to the boy’s room. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in,” Evan called out.

Brian opened the door and walked inside. “Hey, sport,” he said as he went and sat in the bed with the kid. “What’s up?”

Evan shrugged.

Brian frowned. “You can tell me anything you know.”

Evan nodded slowly.

Brian sighed because he wasn’t getting anywhere. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Not really,” Evan told him.

“Do you want to help me to get the things from the van?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Evan said enthusiastically.

Brian frowned at the sudden change and nodded. The two of them got out of the room and went to the kitchen to tell Molly and Justin they were going to get everything from the van.

“Okay,” Brian said once they were outside. “We’ll put everything in the elevator at once.”

Evan nodded. “I’ll help you,” he assured the brunet.

Brian opened the doors to the van and started pulling things out. Evan held the door to the building open with one of the boxes that were in the van. The brunet found so many things that would have never crossed his mind to get. There were three other wheelchairs in the van. They were folded but Brian could tell that one of them was to use in the bathroom.

“What is this for?” Brian asked putting the chair down.

“That one is for circulation and things like that,” Evan said. “He gets in it and the chair moves and it’s almost like he’s about to get up. It helps his muscles. Molly used to sit him on it for at least an hour. He used to hate it. And that one is for when Justin recovers movement in his arms, that way he can push himself around in it.”

Brian nodded. He kept pulling things out and found ramps and accessories that would make it easier for Justin to move once he started getting part of his upper body strength. When they had everything they went up to the loft.

“Food is almost done guys,” Molly announced.

Between Brian and Evan they found a place for everything. Brian opened a few of the boxes trying to find where to place the items when he found one that made him stop. “What is this?”

“Those are diapers,” Evan said.

“I know that,” Brian told him.

“Then why do you ask?” the boy asked him.

Brian sighed and sat in the bed.

“Molly used them for Justin at night,” Evan whispered.

Brian nodded as he started to see the big picture. He knew it was going to be harder than he anticipated. He wondered if he was prepared for everything. He didn’t want to fail the blond.

“Are you okay?” Evan asked.

Brian nodded and smiled. “Of course.”

“I’m sorry,” Evan said looking down at the floor. “I’m really sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked.

Evan sighed and shrugged.

“Hey,” Brian said pulling the boy to him. “Tell me.”

Evan started crying. “It was my fault that Justin got shot,” he said really low. “And I’m so sorry.”

Brian hugged the boy as his own tears made it out. “Don’t say that,” he said when he found his voice. “Please don’t say that.”

“It’s true,” Evan told him. “It is.”

“No it’s not,” Brian said as he pushed the blond back. “It’s not.”

“But what if I hadn’t insisted on getting the comic that Michael promised,” Evan explained. “Then he would be okay.”

“Did you know this was going to happen?” Brian asked the boy.

Evan shook his head.

“Then it’s not your fault that you went there with Justin,” Brian told him. “So stop blaming yourself for it. Promise me okay?”

Evan bit his lower lip.

“Justin would be so sad if he knew that you thought that,” Brian said. “You don’t want him to be sad.”

Evan shook his head.

“Good,” Brian told him smiling. He would have to talk with Molly about what Evan was thinking. He knew that the boy would need someone to talk to. They had been so involved with helping the older blond that they forgot that Evan had been present when Justin had been shot and was traumatizing enough for a kid his age.

“Guys!” Molly called. “Dinner!”

“Is she a good cook?” Brian asked getting up.

Evan looked back and then leaned closer. “Justin is better,” he whispered.

The two of them arrived at the kitchen laughing their hearts outs.

***

Brian heard the alarm and he opened his eyes slowly. His arms stretched and he hit the snooze button.

“Brain,” Justin said.

Brian quickly sat up. “Justin,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“Can you put me in my chair?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and quickly got out of bed. He pulled the chair closer and hit the breaks. Then slowly and very carefully he picked the blond up and placed him on the wheelchair. The night before Brian tried his best for Justin to be as comfortable as possible in bed. The special bed that Molly had ordered was supposed to get there that day.

“Do you need anything?” Brian asked.

“I need my pills,” Justin told him. “I feel like my head is going to explode.”

Brian nodded and quickly went to get the pills and a glass of milk. He came back quickly and put them in Justin’s mouth. He was glad that Molly had gone over everything. He put the straw in the blond’s mouth and Justin sucked on it.

“You have to drink it all, Jus,” Brian said. “You haven’t eaten anything.”

Justin muttered something before he finished the milk.

Brian cleared his throat and put the glass on the night table. “Your hair is growing,” Brian said running a hand over the blond’s head. They had to shave the blond’s head to do the operation. “You look kind of hot.”

“Yeah right,” Justin told him.

“I’m going to prepare us something to eat,” Brian told him.

Justin stared at Brian and then smile. “I want to see this.”

Brian smiled at that and took off the breaks before he moved to the bathroom. “Do you need to use the toilet?”

“I just need to pee,” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and reached for the plastic bottle. Molly had given him a nice speech on how to take care of everything. He pulled open the right tab on Justin’s diaper and grabbed the blond’s cock. Justin peed into the bottle feeling very embarrassed about the whole thing. He felt so horrible that Brian had to do all that for him. The brunet put the tab back on and stood up.

Brian moved to dispose of the urine and then cleaned the bottle. The brunet relieved himself and then went and cleaned his hands. He grabbed Justin’s toothbrush and washed the blond’s mouth.

“Did I miss any spots?” Brian asked as he put the cup in front of Justin’s mouth. He helped the blond lean his head forward so he could spit.

“You got everything,” Justin assured him.

“Good,” Brian told him.

The brunet washed his mouth and then they exited the bathroom. Brian placed Justin close to him as he made breakfast. The brunet made a fruit salad for the both of them along with some toast. He went and placed it on the table before he grabbed some orange juice and a couple of glasses. He made sure to grab a straw for Justin as well. The blond was amused as he watched the brunet on the kitchen cutting the fruit. He had even laughed a bit when Brian had started humming.

“Come on,” Brian said turning the wheelchair and walking to the table. “You will love it. I didn’t screw it up this time.”

“Eat first,” the blond said. “I can wait.”

“How about if I take a bite and then you take a bite?” Brian asked. “Say, oh love you’re a genius.”

Justin smiled widely. “Yeah, whatever.”

Brian laughed and started feeding his husband.

“I was thinking,” Justin said as Brian took a bite of his food. “Maybe we should hire someone to take care of me.”

“No,” Brian said firmly.

The older man grabbed Justin’s fork and stabbed a piece of strawberry then lifted it up so Justin could eat it. Justin did and chewed slowly as he watched the brunet.

“You have work,” Justin pointed out.

“I’m taking some time off,” Brian told him as he broke a piece of toast to give it to Justin.

Justin took a bite and watched Brian eating from his own plate. “What about…”

“Stop trying,” Brian said. “Molly already did.”

“Mmm,” Justin said.

When they were done Brian put everything on the sink. Then he took the blond back to the bathroom.

“Your therapist is coming today,” Brian told him.

“Okay,” Justin said as Brian lifted him up and placed him on the other wheelchair. “I need…I need to use the toilet.”

Brian nodded and backed the chair into the toilet. He took the blond’s diaper off as gently as he could. “I need to lower it down a bit.”

Justin waited until Brian was done. “Can I have some privacy?”

Brian nodded and left. When he was outside he called Cynthia to ask her how things were.

“Brian,” Cynthia said sounding a bit pissed.

“What is it?” Brian asked.

“You told me that you needed to take time off and I’m perfectly okay with that,” she told him. “But you failed to mention that you were doing it to take care of your husband. Husband, Brian!”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“When were you going to tell me?” she asked him.

“Tomorrow, but apparently you found out before the big surprise,” Brian said sarcastically sure that Ted was the one that told her. He was sure that by now Michael had told everyone that would listen to him.

“Is he okay?” Cynthia asked. “Ted told me what happened. Is he going to…”

“He’s okay,” Brian said frowning. He hated people getting into his private life even if it was Cynthia. “Look, just keep me informed of everything. Pretend to be me and keep everyone on their toes.”

Cynthia laughed. “I will.”

“Thank you, Cynthia,” he told her.

“I have to meet him,” she told him.

“Later,” He replied. “I have to go.”

“Okay, you take care,” she told him before she hung up.

Brian went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Are you done?”

“No,” Justin shouted.

Brian bit his lower lip and walked to the kitchen. He busied himself cleaning the dishes they used and then dried them up. He went to their bedroom and grabbed a cigarette before he went to the living room. When he was done he went back to check on Justin.

“Justin,” Brian said but there was no answer.

The brunet was scared that something had happened. Justin had his eyes open and he was currently glaring at Brian.

“Just flush the toilet,” Justin muttered.

Brian didn’t say anything. He could tell Justin was angry. He cleaned Justin and then stood up and pushed the chair towards the shower. He already had set the ramp so it was easy for him to do so. He took off his sweats and then pushed the chair all the way back to the wall. He turned the knobs and adjusted the water. They were silent as Brian washed Justin’s body from head to toe. When Brian looked at Justin he realized that it was water running down the blond’s face.

“Justin,” Brian gasped out. “What…did I hurt you?”

“No,” Justin assured him.

“Why are you crying?” Brian asked and that only seemed to get things worse because Justin cried more. “God, please. What am I doing wrong?”

“I can’t look at you, Brian,” Justin said. “I feel so ashamed that you have to do all this for me.”

Brian sighed. “You don’t fucking have to be embarrass, Justin,” he told his husband. “I don’t fucking care what I have to do for you. I love you so much. Things will get better.”

“I don’t want this,” Justin said. “We really have to get someone to do this.”

“I told you that it’s not going to happen,” Brian told him.

“But Brian…” Justin protested.

“I bet that if it was me you would do the same for me,” Brian pointed out. “Wouldn’t you?”

Justin kept quiet.

“So that’s a no,” Brian told him.

“Of course is not,” Justin argued. “I would do anything for you,” he told him. He just hated where Brian was going with the conversation.

“Then stop the fucking drama,” Brian instructed. “I am not going anywhere. I’m here because I want to be.”

Justin kept quiet and Brian finished taking care of him. When he was done he took Justin outside and dried him up. He got the man dressed and sat him on his regular chair. When he finished getting dressed there was someone at the door.

“Yeah,” Brian said pressing the button to the intercom.

“This is Isaac Thompson,” the man replied. “I’m the therapist. Do I have the right apartment?”

Brian answered by pressing the button. When he looked towards the blond he knew it was going to be a bad day. Molly had warned him but he was okay with that. He was aiming that the next day would get better.

***

Brian entered the loft with Emmett behind him.

“If I tell you to go, you will,” Brian warned him.

Emmett nodded.

“And sometimes his face gets paralyzed as well and he can’t talk so don’t stare at him, please,” Brian told him. “It bothers him. Trust me I have had enough fights about it.”

“Anything else?” Emmett asked.

“There are a million things else,” Brian said. “But we’re working with everything slowly. I’m trying to do my best.”

Emmett smiled at that. “I’m sure you are, Brian. You’re great.”

“Stop it,” Brian told him.

“Brian,” Isaac said smiling as he walked to where Brian and Emmett where standing in front of the door. “I was about to call you. I’m done for the day.”

Brian nodded.

“Justin’s making progress,” the man told him. “His movement in his left hand is improving.”

“What about his right one?” Brian asked.

Isaac frowned momentarily. “We’re still working on that.”

The brunet nodded and opened the door for Isaac. They talked about Justin for a few minutes before the therapist left and Brian closed the door. He saw that Emmett had walked to the living room where Justin was. He groaned and went over to his friend and his husband.

“Stop it,” Justin told him laughing at bit.

“What is going on?” Brian asked.

“That’s between me and Justin,” Emmett pointed out as he straightened out.

“Are you hungry?” Brian asked. “I thought I could cook something.”

“Can we order take out?” Justin asked.

“Are you saying my cooking sucks?” Brian asked.

“No,” Justin told him. “I’m just tired of the freaking diet you have me on.”

Brian rolled his eyes. He was only cooking healthy because it was good for Justin. He was going to say no but stopped himself not wanting to screw up the good mood that Justin was in. “Okay,” he said.

Justin smiled at the brunet. Emmett had kept quiet watching the two men.

“Do you need your pills or anything else?” Brian asked.

“I’m a bit thirsty,” Justin told him

“I’ll get you some juice,” Emmett said quickly.

Brian squatted in front of Justin. “Is it okay that he’s here? He insisted on seeing you.”

Justin told him it was fine. Brian nodded and kissed Justin on the lips.

“How was your session?” Brian asked as he stood up.

“It was okay,” Justin assured him. “Look at my fingers.”

Brian looked down and Justin was moving his index and thumb. The brunet smiled and kissed Justin again.

“I could move all of them before,” Justin assured him. “I’m just a bit tired now and it’s not as easy.”

“That’s okay,” Brian said happy. He knew that Justin was working as hard as he could.

“Here we go,” Emmett said when he came back with a glass of juice.

“I need a straw,” Justin told him.

“Oh,” Emmett said. “I didn’t know.”

“I’ll get it,” Brian told him grabbing the glass that Emmett had.

Emmett pushed the wheelchair next to the sofa and sat down next to the blond. He wasn’t sure what to say to the blond. It wasn’t like he could ask what the blond had been up to.

“Here,” Brian said helping Justin drink.

“Let me,” Emmett said. “Go order the pizza. I’m hungry.”

Justin smiled at how Emmett handled Brian.

“That has too much salt,” Brian protested. “And Justin shouldn’t…”

“Brian, please,” Justin told him. “Just this once.”

“Do what your husband says,” Emmett told him. “He knows best.”

“Whatever,” Brian said before he went to make the call.

Emmett and Justin looked at each and smiled.

“How are things?” Emmett asked.

“They could be worst,” Justin told him as he opened his mouth and drank from the juice.

“I heard that you are making progress,” Emmett said. “That’s so great.”

Justin stopped drinking. “Yeah, it is.”

“Brian is improving as well,” Emmett pointed out as he helped the blond drink his beverage.

Justin pushed the straw out of his mouth with his tongue yet again and arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

Emmett looked to where Brian was talking. “Well, he’s looking much better,” he whispered. “He was a total mess.”

Justin had to agree that it was true. He smiled slowly.

“Do you want more?” Emmett asked.

“No,” Justin replied.

Emmett put the glass on the table placed behind the sofa. He looked at the vase that was filled with a bunch of sunflowers. “My god, that’s beautiful,” he said talking about the flowers. He hadn’t noticed them before.

“What is?” Justin asked not being able to see what Emmett was looking at.

“The flowers,” Emmett answered and touched one of them. “They’re not real.”

Justin smiled at that. “I’m allergic to a lot of things. Brian bought them for me yesterday. I don’t know somehow we ended up talking about what flowers I liked and I really didn’t have a favorite picked out.”

Emmett turned to look at the blond once again. He could hear the happiness in the blond’s voice.

“Then Brian bought me those and told me that he wanted his Sunshine to have little rays of sunshine,” Justin told the man next to him.

“That is so fucking romantic,” Emmett told him. “So great.”

“It is,” Justin agreed.

“Okay,” Brian said coming to them. “They will be here in about forty minutes.”

“How are things, Em?” Justin asked.

“Well,” Emmett said. “I got a new place.”

“You did?” Justin asked smiling.

“Yeah,” Emmett said slowly as he looked up at the brunet.

Brain went and sat across from them.

“Where are you living now?” Justin asked.

“It’s about two blocks from here,” Emmett told him. “It’s really nice. It’s big and it makes me look like I have tons of money even when I don’t,” the man said and laughed. “Its rent controlled so it’s perfect for me.”

“Why did you move?” Justin asked.

Emmett sighed. “It was time.”

Justin knew something was going on. He wasn’t stupid. “What’s going on?”

Emmett looked at Brian.

“Justin, I don’t want you to get upset,” Brian told him.

Justin’s heart was pounding. “What is it?”

“Michael realized that you and I had something,” Brian explained as he got up and came closer. “We talked and I told him everything.”

“Everything?” Justin asked in a whisper.

Brian nodded. “He made a big scene at Debbie’s house before our talk so everyone knows now. He…he knew that Emmett had known about us.”

“God,” Justin said. “I’m so sorry, Emmett.”

“It’s not your fault, honey,” Emmett assured him.

“Yes, it is,” Justin disagreed.

“Justin,” Brian warned. “Stop the drama. Remember we talked about this?”

“This is something totally different,” Justin pointed out.

“Whatever,” Brian said as he leaned towards the blond. “We’re in this together no matter what happens. You told me that once.”

Justin rolled his eyes. He remember he had said those words to the brunet two seconds after he had said ‘I do’ in Vermont.

Brian caressed Justin face and then kissed him. His tongue came out to lick the blond’s lips before he pulled away. He looked at Emmett who was watching them with a big smile. “Sorry,” he said looking at Emmett.

“Hey,” Emmett said smiling. “It’s fine by me. Although it is getting a bit hot in here or is it just me?”

Justin giggled. “Oh please,” he said.

“Okay then,” Emmett said. “Let’s think about positive things. What do you say if we watch a movie?”

“Okay,” Justin accepted. Oddly enough he still was in a good mood.

Brian turned the TV on and found a movie that was starting. Then he pushed Emmett so he could sit next to this blond. He grabbed Justin’s hand and they watched the movie. Emmett couldn’t stop smiling as he watched the couple. He knew that they were going to be okay no matter what. They ended up talking more than watching the movie. When the food came Brian went and pay for it and Emmett helped the brunet carrying everything to the living room.

The brunet and Justin would eat from the same slice that Brian had. Brian fed the blond until Justin said he was full. When they were done eating Emmett cleaned everything even thought the brunet insisted he didn’t’ have to. Brian looked at Justin’s hand in his and was grateful for how things were molding up. For the last three weeks Justin had been in a piss off mood. He went to bed each night trying to think of what he could do to make things better for Justin.

It was even harder now because they weren’t even sleeping in the same bed. Justin’s new bed was placed on Evan’s room. And sometimes Brian would sneak up to the room and sleep on the boy’s bed even if he was too big for it. Now seeing Justin smiling was making up for all of that and it was giving him strength to keep fighting for them.


	18. The Same Bullshit

Brian finished getting dressed and looked himself in the mirror. Justin rolled his eyes as he watched his husband. He was sitting on the bed with his back comfortably placed against all the pillows. He had a towel covering him waist down.

“Why the hell are you getting all dressed up?” Justin asked.

“Why not?” Brian asked. “I’m going to dress you nicely as well.”

“What the hell do you think I am?” Justin asked. “Your very own Ken?”

Brian looked back and smirked.

“Don’t get me started,” Justin said. “Could you hurry up?”

“I want to look good,” Brian pointed out.

“Who the fuck for?” Justin asked getting angry.

“You,” Brian told him as he walked over the blond. “Are you sure you don’t want them coming in here?” Brian asked.

“Brain,” Justin said. “I’m going nuts! I hate not being able to get out of here. Now help me get dressed so we can go.”

“Yes, princess,” Brian said as he grabbed Justin’s towel away. He smirked as he looked at the blond from top to bottom. He couldn’t help himself; Justin was a beauty.

“What are you doing now?” Justin asked.

“Nothing,” Brian assured him before he went to get Justin’s clothes.

“I don’t want to wear that, Brian,” Justin informed him.

“Too bad,” Brian told him.

“I’m so going to punish you when I get better,” Justin told him. “You just wait and see.”

“I’m counting on it,” Brian said and then caressed Justin’s face.

“Don’t look at me like that, Brian,” Justin warned him.

“Like how?” Brian asked.

“Ugh,” Justin muttered. “You’re so frustrating.”

“We have some time,” Brian told him then he bend down and kissed the blond. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he loved making out with the blond. He pulled back smiling at his blond.

“Just get me dress,” Justin hissed.

Brian nodded and did just that. Justin argued about the clothes until the very end when the brunet finished getting him dressed.

“I hate you,” Justin told him.

“No you don’t,” Brian said smirking.

Justin rolled his eyes. Brian grabbed their things and then moved Justin to his chair.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked him. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Justin assured him as he moved his hand up and down over the hand rest.

“Stop doing that,” Brian told him. “You’ll get tired.”

“I’ll know when I get tired,” Justin argued. “Leave me alone, Bri.”

Brian knew that his husband was angry but at the same time he could see that Justin was sad. He kneeled next to the blond and caressed his face. “I’m sorry…we still have time. I can change your clothes.”

“No,” Justin told him. “It’s okay.”

Brian kissed Justin. He pulled back a bit and smiled.

“Don’t start,” Justin said smirking.

The brunet started kissing Justin then. His tongue pushed between the soft lips. He moaned and pulled back. “Shit,” he hissed. “I better stop now.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin told him.

“Stop saying that,” Brian told him. “Could you?” he asked as he got up. He rearranged his package and moved to open the door.

“I wish I could touch you,” Justin whispered.

Brian sighed. “You will be able to,” the brunet assured him. “You will.”

“Something is not right, Brian,” Justin told him. “Last time I was able to move much faster than this. This time is so hard.”

Brian went and kneeled in front of the blond this time. “Justin,” he said softly. “Daphne said that this time your injuries were more severe. I know it’s hard for you to try as hard as you are and not see huge changes, but the changes are there. You can move your hand now.”

“But I get tired so easily,” Justin pointed out and stopped moving his hand. “And my right hand won’t do shit except shake if I try.”

Brian caressed Justin’s face. “I’m sorry.”

Justin started crying.

“We can stay if you want,” Brian told him.

“No,” Justin told him. “Please, let’s go.”

Brian didn’t know what to do. He cleaned the blond’s face and it pained him that he couldn’t do anything else for the blond. Justin watched Brian’s expression and knew that his lover was suffering too.

“Please,” Justin told him. “I want to see Molly and Evan.”

“Okay,” Brian told him, but their conversation wasn’t over.

He and Justin had to talk about the blond’s recovery. He didn’t care that the first time he tried to be present Justin had told him to fuck off. He was going to participate and learn what he could do for the blond. Maybe it wouldn’t speed the process but it could give Justin the strength he needed.

***

“Guess who is here?” Evan asked.

“Who?” Justin asked once they were in the living room.

“That would be me,” the tall blond said coming towards Justin.

“Oh my god,” Justin said smiling. “Ronny!”

Ronny bent down and planted a big kiss on Justin’s cheek. He caressed the blond’s face and smiled. Brian frowned as he looked at the buff man.

“Who the fuck are you?” Brian asked.

“Brian!” Molly yelled. “Could you watch your language?”

“Sorry,” Brian told him.

Evan laughed at that. He couldn’t believe that his sister was scolding Brian. He hated when it happened to him but it was hilarious now.

Ronny straightened up and stared at the brunet. “Is this the guy you married?” he asked looking at Brian with disdain.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Stop it, both of you.”

Evan looked at Molly with a frown not sure what was going on. Molly sighed not understanding why if Brian and Ronny just met each other they looked like they were about to beat the shit out of one another. It was hate at first sight.

“Brian this is my cousin Ronny Bruckner,” Justin said. “Ronny this is my husband Brian Kinney.”

Ronny arched a brow as he stared at the brunet.

“Whatever,” the brunet said and sent Justin’s cousin a glare.

“Brian, be nice,” Justin said smiling a bit. He knew that the brunet had been jealous thinking the worst. He wished he could move his head to see the looks the two men were giving each other.

Brian used his tongue in cheek expression. “Molly, do you need help?”

“That would be nice, Brian,” Molly told him.

“Come on sport,” Brian said as he took Evan with them.

“He’s an idiot,” Ronny said pushing Justin chair close to the sofa and then sitting in front of the blond. “I don’t like him.”

“That’s a first,” Justin said. “Every gay man I know likes Brian.”

Ronny scoffed.

“And he’s not an idiot,” Justin told him. “Brian’s great.”

“Uncle Perry says he’s after your money,” Ronny pointed out.

“Uncle Perry doesn’t know shit,” Justin hissed. “Brian has never asked me to give him anything.”

“Like he’s going to be that stupid,” Ronny said.

Justin frowned at those words. It really hurt him that his family thought that about Brian. “Brian didn’t even know that I had money, Ronny. It bothered him you know. He thought…he thought that he would be using his money to take care of us. He was pretty surprised that I really didn’t need taking care of. Well, back then at least.”

Ronny frowned still not convinced. “He could have had you checked out, Justin.”

Justin glared at his cousin. “Stop saying that. It’s not true,” he said. “Go!”

“What?” Ronny asked.

“Leave me alone, Ronny,” Justin told him. He wished he could walk away.

“Relax,” Ronny told him. “I didn’t mean it like that, Jus. I just…I care about you. I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you.”

“He really loves me,” Justin told him.

“How can you be sure?” Ronny asked.

Justin smiled a bit. “Trust me…Brian…he has shown me again and again how much he loves me.”

“He left his former boyfriend,” Ronny pointed out. “He was cheating on him.”

“With me,” Justin said. “He left his boyfriend for me. And now he’s taking care of me. He could have hired anyone to do that. And he does it all day long. And sometimes I hate myself that he has to.”

Ronny sighed not sure what to do. Justin was crying and the last thing he wanted was to upset his little cousin.

“I’m glad he does you know,” Justin said. “I couldn’t have a stranger touching me.”

Ronny threw his head back against the sofa. He was pouting thinking about what he could do to check Brian’s real intentions for his cousin.

“Ronny!” Justin hissed.

“What?” Ronny asked.

“Clean my face, please,” Justin begged him. “Before Brian sees me.”

Ronny did what his cousin asked. “Why don’t you want him to see you? He gets annoyed if you cry?”

“No,” Justin spat out. “But I can’t stand this look he gets. It breaks my heart.”

Ronny arched a brow.

“Justin,” Brian said coming to the living room. “They kicked me out.”

Justin smirked. “No way, they are insane, to throw out a chef of your magnitude out.”

“Are you making fun of me, you twat?” Brian asked.

“Hey,” Ronny hissed. “Fuck off. Don’t call him names.”

Justin couldn’t help but smile. His cousin and husband weren’t going to get along that easy. He knew that Ronny was only defending him. He liked that, but he also liked the fact that Brian wasn’t treating him any different. The brunet was still his old self with him. He didn’t tried to baby him around or anything like that.

“You fuck off,” Brian said as he sat down on the sofa and pulled Justin closer to him. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Justin assured him.

“Mmm,” Brian muttered as he stared as his blond. He knew that Justin was lying to him but he would get it out. “Hey, your sister is cooking spaghetti. I’m going to feed you right from my mouth.”

“Brian,” Justin said sternly.

Ronny frowned at he looked at Justin’s husband. The man was totally crazy.

“It will be romantic,” Brian protested. “Like in that movie Lady and A Tramp,” the brunet said and smirked while he wiggled his eyebrows.

Justin laughed. “Oh, Brian.”

Ronny watched them with a pout. They looked like they were pretty comfortable with each other and he hated that. He was sure that Brian was taking advantage of his cousin. He would have to do something to show Justin what Brian’s real intentions were.

***

“We’re done for the day,” Isaac said.

Brian pushed Justin’s locks away from his forehead. He was happy that he had been able to stay and watch everything Isaac did with Justin. The therapist had even taught him a few things to practice with his husband later.

“Okay,” Isaac said as he put all the things he’d used back in his bag. “I’m going to come tomorrow.”

Justin’s eyes blink rapidly.

“Stop doing that,” Brian told him getting angry. “Go to sleep and stop pushing yourself.”

“Shut up, Brian,” Justin mumbled.

Isaac smirked. Justin was in one of his moods. Brian finished putting the blond in his chair. He knew that the blond wasn’t going to sleep no matter how tired he was. If he put the blond in his bed Justin was just going to shout at him until he went and got him out.

“I’m going to walk Isaac out,” Brian told him.

“Whatever,” Justin said.

Brian went with Isaac to the door.

“Let him rest for a while,” Isaac said. “If you guys do any of the exercises try to keep it under an hour, Brian.”

Brian nodded. “You take care. Sorry about Justin’s attitude.”

Isaac laughed. “I’ve had worse.”

Brian shook his head. He was about to shut the door when the two people looking at him stopped him. Isaac went past the two women and down the stairs.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“We wanted to talk to you,” Lindsay said.

“Where are the kids?” Brian asked.

“They are at home,” Lindsay said. “With the nanny.”

Brian knew that it was better to get things done. He would listen to what they had to say and then sent them on their way. He stepped to the side and let them in.

“What do you want?” Brian asked crossing his arms.

Lindsay looked at Justin and slowly walked over to him. Brian was about to go after her when Melanie’s words stopped him.

“Michael came to talk to us,” Melanie said.

Brian sighed. “What did he want?” Brian asked.

“He’s going to try and get his parental rights back,” Melanie said.

“And this is my problem how?” Brian asked.

Lindsay could hear them and she knew a fight was about to start but she wanted to talk with the blond. She could deal with Mel and Brian later.

“Justin,” Lindsay said as she stood in front of the blond.

“Lindsay,” Justin said frowning. “What are you doing here?”

“We came to talk with Brian,” Lindsay told him.

“Oh,” Justin muttered. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t do the show,” Justin told her. “Did you find someone else?”

“Yes,” Lindsay answered. “Don’t worry about that.”

Justin could hear Melanie and Brian arguing. “What is going on?”

Lindsay bit her lower lip as she stared at the blond.

“Stop staring at me,” Justin hissed.

“I’m sorry,” Lindsay said jumping back a bit startled.

Justin wanted Brian to take him to his room. “Brian,” he said.

“Are you two really married?” Lindsay asked.

Justin wanted to run away. He was going to call for the brunet again when he felt the pain erupt in his head.

“Justin?” Lindsay said when the blond’s eyes closed.

Then Justin’s body started shaking.

“Oh my god!” Lindsay hissed. “Brian!”

Brian came running to see what was wrong. He saw that Justin was having an attack and quickly got him out of his chair. He carried the blond to his bed and laid him down. He propped Justin’s upper body against him and made sure the blond didn’t swallowed or injured his appendage. The girls had followed them not sure what they could do to help.

“Do you need help?” Melanie asked.

“Fuck off,” he told her, but he didn’t scream at her. The words were almost gentle.

Melanie stood there in shock and watched as Brian attended to Justin. When Justin’s body stopped the blond looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Brian caressed Justin’s face and sighed. He got out of the blond’s bed and led the two women out of the room.

“What the fuck did you tell him?” Brian asked angry as he looked at Lindsay. He had started to see that each time Justin had an attack was because he was upset about something.

“I didn’t say anything to him,” Lindsay told him. “I just asked him if you two were married,” she told her. “That was it.”

“Just go, please,” Brian told them.

“Brian,” Lindsay said. “What are you going to do?”

“About what?” Brian asked.

“About him,” Lindsay said. “He’s…you can’t…”

“I can’t what?” Brian asked. “You know what, whatever it is, keep it to yourself.”

“He can’t move, Brian,” Lindsay said. “You can’t be with him like that. What kind of life are you going to have now?”

“Fuck off!” Brian yelled. “Just fuck off.”

Lindsay glared at Brian and turned around. She stomped out of the loft with not another word.

“I’m sorry,” Melanie said.

“I don’t need your pity,” Brian told her.

“I meant about Lindsay,” Melanie said swallowing. “If you need anything let me know.”

Brian frowned. One minute Melanie had been telling him that he was an asshole and that she wanted him to sign Gus’ rights over to her. Apparently Michael was suing for his rights because Brian still had his. It was the most idiotic thing that Brian had ever heard but he knew that Michael was trying to turn people against him.

“I should go,” Melanie said turning and then turned towards the brunet once again. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Forget about the papers.”

Brian arched a brow.

Melanie bit her lower lip. “I mean, at least for now.”

“I don’t need any favors,” Brian spat at her.

“I’m serious,” Melanie assured him. “If you need anything…”

“I don’t need you or anyone,” Brian informed her.

“Stop it,” Melanie said smiling sadly. “I just got a really nice preview of you in there. I didn’t think…you have never looked that scared Brian.”

Brian licked his lips and looked away. “Fuck off.”

Melanie smiled and nodded. She couldn’t believe that Brian Kinney was in love with the blond, but she’d seen it first hand. There was no turning back. “Of course. I’m sorry that this happened. I hope things get better for you and Justin.”

Brian turned and looked at her with a raised brow.

“I’m going to go,” Melanie told him and did.

Brian wasn’t sure what just happened but he didn’t care. He went back to Evan’s room where Justin’s bed was set parallel to the boy’s bed. He got in Evan’s bed and grabbed one of Justin’s hands. He sighed and cried silently because he had lied. He really needed someone or something, because it got so hard and he didn’t know who to turn to for help. He just wanted to be able to sit with someone and tell that person all he felt, but he didn’t want them to know how weak he was.

***

“Justin,” Brian said.

“Brian,” Justin said.

“Justin,” Brian repeated.

“Brian!” Justin shouted.

“Okay then,” Isaac said. “I don’t have time to spend my whole hour here while you two show me that you guys know each other’s name.”

Brian glared at Justin.

Justin rolled his eyes at the brunet. “I’m not going to do anything if he doesn’t leave.”

Brian hated when Justin got like that. “Whatever,” he said before he turned around and left.

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked.

Justin pouted.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Okay, princess.”

“Don’t call me that,” Justin told him. “You’re not allowed to.”

“And who is allowed to?” Isaac asked smirking as he got the blue mat on the floor.

“Shut up,” Justin told him.

“Would that be Brian?” the therapist asked. “I bet you like it when he calls you that.”

“You’re not being paid to talk,” Justin pointed out.

Isaac laughed.

“I could have you fired,” Justin informed him.

“You’re already taken with me,” Isaac said as he lifted Justin and placed him on the mat.

Justin didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes and let Isaac massage his body all over. Then the therapist started stimulating the blond’s arms and legs.

“How are you feeling?” Isaac asked as he pushed Justin’s leg up and then towards the blond’s chest. “Deep breaths,” he reminded the blond.

“I’m thinking I want you here for more than an hour,” Justin said.

Isaac shook his head. “Not yet, Justin.”

“But,” Justin tried to argue.

“Let me do my job,” Isaac said as he finished with the leg and started to do the same with the other one. “I know what is best for you.”

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Right now I need your muscles to start responding,” Isaac said. “But you also need to rest.”

“I’m just tired of this shit,” Justin told him as he lay on his back. “Last time it didn’t take this long. It’s been two fucking months and all I can do is open and close my fist. And the fucking attacks are driving me nuts. That never happened before.”

“This time is different,” Isaac pointed out. “You’re expecting too much in so little time.”

Justin sighed. “I’m so scared.”

“Of what?” Isaac asked him. He was used to talking with his patients. They always shared a special bond and they opened to him. He knew that Justin was in a bad mood and that was okay. It was frustrating enough trying your best and not seeing the results.

“Of never getting back to my old self,” Justin said. “Of Brian getting tired and leaving.”

“Are you nuts?” Isaac asked. “Why would he do that?”

“Why would he want with a cripple like me?” Justin asked.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “That man lives for you.”

Justin didn’t say anything.

“If I was him I would have told you to fuck off a long time ago,” Isaac said smirking to let the blond know he was joking. “You can be such a kid sometimes, but I guess you must have some good qualities after all,” he said smirking.

Justin frowned.

“Brian loves you,” Isaac said. “You two are very lucky to have each other.”

Justin pouted. “Are we doing anything new today?” he asked trying to change the subject.

Isaac put Justin’s leg down and went to pull something from his bag. “Yes, he answered.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You’re going to try and move the rest of your arm,” Isaac said.

“You want me to lift my whole arm?” Justin asked. “Now who is expecting too much.”

“I don’t want you to lift it,” Isaac explained. “I want you to move it.”

Justin frowned.

“Look at this,” Isaac said showing the blond a rectangular piece of pad.

Justin looked at it.

Isaac lifted Justin’s arm carefully and put the mat under the blond’s hand and part of his arm. “Feel the texture.”

Justin did and it was rough. It had little bumps all over it.

“Do you feel the ridges?” Isaac asked.

“I do,” Justin replied.

“Using your nails you’re going to claw at it and try to move your hand away from your body,” Isaac explained. “That way you will be pulling your arm with your hand.”

Justin started to do that. He kept trying as tears formed in his eyes. He pulled with all his might until his nails hurt. But he couldn’t move his arm, it was just too heavy. “I can’t.”

“What are you talking about?” Isaac asked. “You’re doing great?”

“You’re nuts,” Justin told him.

“Don’t you feel your muscles constricting and receding?” Isaac asked.

Justin tried one more time and felt it. “I do.”

“I can see them twitching, Justin,” Isaac said. “That’s a good sign. That’s going to build your strength.”

“That’s the same bullshit you fed me about my hand,” Justin said.

Isaac laughed a bit. “Yeah, it’s the same bullshit and look at it now.”

Justin wiggled his fingers and smiled at his therapist. “Take that stupid grin off of your face.”

Isaac only smiled wider.


	19. The Stupid Idiot

Justin was having fun. Ronny had gone to the loft and told him he was taking him shopping. He had to convince Brian to let him go with his cousin and at last only relented because he would go with them. That only made the blond happier. Justin didn’t like saying so but he felt so depressed being inside the loft all day and night.

Brian looked at the bags that Ronny had of all the things he had bought Justin and he was getting pissed. He was tired of going around in circles in the mall and standing in a store for more than an hour just to buy something if anything at all. But he was not going to leave his husband alone with the fucking idiot.

“What about that?” Ronny said as he picked another shirt.

“I like that too,” Justin said smiling.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Ronny asked. “Oh, look at this one.”

“I totally love it,” Justin told him with a big smile.

“I’ll get them for you,” Ronny replied.

“I can get it,” Brian told him as he grabbed the shirts. “Is there anything else Justin?”

“Nah,” Justin said. “I’m kind of hungry.”

“Let me go pay for it,” Brian said. “And then we’ll go eat.”

“Right,” Ronny said. “You’re gong to pay with Justin’s own money. That’s so great of you.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ronald!” Justin said angry. “Brian has his own money to pay for things. So if you don’t know shit, don’t talk!”

Ronny glared at Brian. Brian did the same. He was tired of the stupid asshole and only wished he could punch his lights out. But he knew he had to keep calm for Justin’s sake. Ronny smirked at Brian. He knew the man had to be pissed with his comment.

“I think that’s it for today,” Brian told them. “We’re going home.”

Justin pouted because he still didn’t want to go but he wasn’t going to argue with Brian. He knew that his husband had to be pissed as hell. He hated how Ronny kept treating Brian like that. He wanted them to get along.

“I’ll be right back,” Brian said to Justin and went to pay the shirts.

Justin didn’t say anything as Ronny started moving him. He thought that they would go to the cash register and Ronny was going to say more offensive things to the brunet. Then he realized that they were leaving the store.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“We’re leaving,” Ronny told him. “He’s a fucking asshole, you know. He thinks he’s so great. You could have done so much better.”

“We can’t leave Brian, Ronny,” Justin told him.

“Oh yes we can,” Ronny said.

Justin sighed; it was in moments like those that he wished he could move. “Just turn around, Ronny!”

But Ronny wasn’t listening. The man took Justin out of the mall towards the parking lot. Ronny hadn’t wanted to ride in the van because Brian was there so he had come to the mall in his own car. He picked Justin up and put him in the back seat. Then folded the chair and placed it on the trunk. He drove them home telling Justin it was going to be okay.

“You know how pissed Brian is going to be?” Justin asked once they arrived.

“It will be okay,” Ronny said. “He’ll argue for a few days and then he won’t care about you, Justin. You will see. He’s playing like he cares.”

“Fuck you,” Justin told him.

“I’m just trying to show you the truth,” Ronny told him. “Come on.”

“I can’t stay here, Ronny,” Justin told him.

“Of course you can,” Ronny argued.

Justin took a deep breath. “I need my things.”

“I would buy you new ones,” Ronny said as he walked to the back entrance since he wasn’t going to be able to get Justin inside through the front of the house. “I’ll leave you in my room and go get them.”

“How are you going to get me up?” Justin asked when they were at the foot of the stairs.

“I’ll carry you,” Ronny said and did. He put the blond on his bedroom and went down the stairs to get the wheelchair.

“Brian is so going to find you and kick your ass,” Justin told him.

“Right,” Ronny said smiling as he flexed his muscles. “Let him try.”

Justin tried to stay calm but it was hopeless. He didn’t know how he was going to get a hold of his husband. He just hoped that Brian would call Molly and Molly and the brunet would come get him.

“I’ll be back really quick,” Ronny assured him.

“This is not happening to me,” Justin muttered to himself.

Just then Ben parked his car next to his brother’s car. He got out and grabbed the gym bag from the back seat. He jogged to the house and then ran up the steps before he went inside. The place was quiet and he hoped it stayed like that. He was supposed to be staying with his boyfriend for the weekend but he couldn’t get any peace with Griffin. He had a lot of work to do and what better place than his own. He went up the stairs and saw his brother coming out of his room.

“Hey Ron,” Ben said.

Ronny shut the door quickly and turned around a bit scared. “What?”

Ben arched a brow and stopped walking towards his room. “I’m just saying hi.”

“Oh,” Ronny whispered.

Ben knew something was up.

“Right,” Ronny told him. “Hi.”

“What are you up to?” Ben asked.

“Oh,” Ronny said shrugging. “I have to go. I’m going to the gym. Do you want to go?” he asked knowing that by Ben’s appearance he had come from the gym.

“I just came from the gym,” Ben said. “I have a lot of work to do.”

“Right,” Ronny said rolling his eyes. “Because sitting all day in front of a computer is work.”

“Better than doing nothing like you,” Ben shot back.

Ronny laughed and stared at Ben. He kept his hand on the knob waiting for his brother to move.

“Okay then,” Ben said and went to his room.

Ronny sighed and went down the stairs. “Damn it,” he said under his breath because his brother wasn’t supposed to be there. He had to be really quick to get back to Justin.

Ben waited a few minutes and then got out of his room. He knew his brother was hiding something or had done something and he was going to see what. He headed for his brother’s room. When he tried to step inside it was locked. Ben smiled because Ronny didn’t know he had a copy of the key. He used it and stepped inside.

“Ronny, I’m going to fucking kill you,” Justin said when he heard the doors opening. “Please stop this nonsense and take me home. I really don’t want to be here. Brian must be gong crazy by now.”

“Justin?” Ben asked shocked as he saw his cousin facing the window.

“Ben?” Justin asked. “Oh my god. Come here please.”

Ben walked to the wheelchair wondering what the fuck was going on.

“You have to get me out of here,” Justin told him. “Your brother is insane.”

Ben sighed not sure what was going on. He had heard about Justin’s accident but he didn’t have any clue as to why the blond was in their house. Not that he minded at all but it was just odd.

“You’re brother and Brian had a fight and then when Brian went to pay for my stuff Ronny fucking took off with me!” Justin yelled. Then he started crying. “Brian must be going out of his mind, Ben!”

“Okay, okay,” Ben said rubbing Justin’s arms. “Try to relax, please.”

Ben always knew that Ronny had a thing for Justin. When he was fourteen years old Ronny had been adopted. The boy had been eleven and Justin had been eight, but ever since then Ronny always followed his cousin like a lost puppy. Justin was just happy that he had someone older that wanted to play with him. Now years after, Ronny still had a thing for the younger blond.

“Did he do anything to you?” Ben asked.

“What?” Justin asked taken aback. “Why are you asking me that? Ronny…oh my god.”

“Yeah,” Ben said turning the chair around. “I’ll take you home I guess or I can call Molly.”

“Thank you,” Justin told him. “Thank you so much.”

Ben nodded and bent down to kiss Justin’s forehead. He was so sad that Justin was back in a wheelchair. He knew how hard it had been for him and Molly going through it all. He had visited the blond as many times as he could but Justin was never in a good mood.

“I want you to call Brian,” Justin said.

“Okay,” Ben agreed as he pushed the chair out of Ronny’s room.

Justin was so pissed with his other cousin and he knew Brian must be fuming. He didn’t know how he had kept so calm when he had been freaking out.

***

“Molly I’m not kidding!” Brian hissed. “I’m going to find that creep and kill him! I am!”

“You have to relax,” Molly told him. “Are you sure they didn’t move to another store?”

“Justin would have said something,” Brian pointed out. “He wouldn’t have left like that, Molly.”

Molly sighed. “Do you still have the van?”

“Yes,” Brian told her. “I came out to see if they were here but they’re not. So I went back to that forsaken place and looked everywhere. I’m…god, Molly. Where the fuck are they?” Brian asked scared out of his mind. “Fuck, Molly,” the brunet screamed as he walked to where he’d seen Ronny parked his car. “His car is gone!”

“Oh man,” Molly said.

“The stupid idiot!” Brian growled.

“You’ve said that like twenty times already. It’s been established,” Molly told him smiling. She was sure that Justin was fine. She knew Ronny was a little annoying sometimes but he would never hurt Justin.

“He’s stupid and he’s an idiot and that makes him a stupid idiot,” Brian told her. “And I can say it as many times I want.”

Molly rolled her eyes and suppressed her laughter. “Did you try calling Ronny?”

“I don’t have his number,” Brian hissed.

“Okay, okay,” Molly said. “Let me do it. I’ll call you back.”

Brian hung up and looked around at the people walking in every direction. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked back towards the van. His eyes watered and he swallowed hard. He closed his eyes briefly trying to stay calm but it wasn’t working. He was going crazy thinking that something had happened to Justin. His phone rang and he picked it up quickly.

“Did he tell you anything?” Brian asked.

“What?” Ben asked. “Excuse me, my name is Ben Bruckner.”

Brian bit his lower lip. “Do you know Ronny?”

“Yes,” Ben told him. “He’s my brother.”

“Where the fuck is that asshole?” Brian asked angrily. “He’s with my husband and I want to know where he is.”

“Relax,” Ben told him.

“You fucking relax,” Brian yelled. He was tired of everyone telling him to relax.

“I’m relaxed,” Ben pointed out with a smirk. “Justin is here,” Ben told him. “He’s okay.”

Brian sighed with relief to know that Justin was okay. “Where is here?”

Ben gave him the address and Brian hung up and got in the van. He was so nervous that something could have happened to Justin. Ronny could have injured his cousin and all because he had a stupid fit. When Brian got to the house he parked the car and quickly got out. He ran to the house and knocked hard and fast. A tall guy even more built up than Ronny answered the door.

“You must be Brian,” Ben said. “I’m Ben. Come on in.”

Brian did and looked around the house. It pretty much looked like Molly’s house, but it was a bit bigger.

“Justin is at the pool,” Ben said.

“He’s what?” Brian asked his voice rose with concern.

“Not in it,” Ben told him.

Brian bit his lower lip and followed the man. When he saw the blond he ran to him and kneeled in front of his husband. “I’m going to kill that little bastard!”

Ben laughed seeing Brian’s expression.

“It’s okay,” Justin told him. “I’m fine.”

“I was going out of my fucking mind,” Brian told him and sighed. “God, Justin. I was so scared.”

Brian interlaced his hand with Justin’s and felt the blond gripping him. He smiled and bent down to kiss Justin’s fingers.

“Do you guys want anything to drink?” Ben asked.

“No,” Brian said standing up. “I’m taking Justin home.”

Ben nodded. “Okay,” he told them. “I’m sorry for my brother.”

“Don’t even talk about that idiot,” Brian hissed.

“Brian,” Justin said sternly. “Stop it.”

Brian sighed and caressed Justin’s face. “You could have gotten hurt, Justin.”

“I know,” Justin said. “But I didn’t. I’m okay.”

“God, I could kill him,” Brian said. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m okay, Brian,” Justin repeated yet again.

“I’m sorry,” Ben said realizing just then that Ronny could have hurt Justin. “God, what an idiot!”

Brian turned to look at Ben. “Thank you for calling me.”

“No problem,” Ben assured him. “Look, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay Ben,” Justin told him. “Brian, I’m starving.”

Brian nodded as he started pushing the blond.

“Let me take you guys to eat,” Ben said.

“We’re just going home,” Brian replied.

“I could buy something and then take it to your house,” Ben pointed out.

“I would like that, Brian,” Justin told him. “Please.”

Brian looked at Ben. “Just as long as you promise me you won’t kidnap my husband, you’re welcome in our home.”

Ben laughed. “I swear,” the man said.

Justin sighed happily to know that at least Ben and Brian didn’t seem to have a problem getting along. He knew now Ronny’s reasons for not liking Brian. He was going to have a long talk with the man; that was if Brian didn’t kill his cousin first.

***

Brian gave Ben’s direction and then drove home with Justin safely beside him. As he drove his hand extended towards Justin’s and he didn’t let go until they reached their building. He got Justin up and then gave him a shower.

“I was so worried,” Brian said as he caressed the blond’s chest.

“I was so scared, Brian,” Justin told him and sighed. “I can’t believe he did that.”

“I’m telling you something is wrong with that fucking asshole,” Brian hissed.

“He’s not…he’s adopted,” Justin told him.

“So you’re saying he’s an idiot because he’s not part of your family,” Brian said smirking. “I can live with that.”

Justin sighed. “No…I’m saying…he’s that way with you because…” Justin was explaining but the brunet finished for him.

“Because he hates that I’m the one that you married and not him,” Brian said and looked into Justin’s eyes. “I knew it. I fucking knew it. I just didn’t think anything because he was your cousin but I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” the brunet said getting up.

“Brian, don’t get upset,” the blond told him.

“I don’t want him here anymore,” Brian said. “I don’t care if he’s family or not.”

“Okay,” Justin said.

Brian finished showering the blond and then took him to the bedroom. Justin asked for a pair of sweats and a wife beater. So Brian dressed him like that.

“I’m really hungry,” Justin said frowning.

Just then the buzzer rang.

“Thank god,” Brian said. “I felt my life was in danger.”

Justin laughed. “Right, what could I have done?”

“Waited for me to get close and taken a bite,” the brunet said and smiled at Justin who was giggling.

The brunet went and buzzed Justin’s cousin in. Then when Ben got to the loft Brian helped him set the food in plates.

“That’s smells fucking great!” Justin yelled from the bedroom.

Brian smirked and went to get Justin.

“I brought stake and chicken, which one do you want?” Ben asked.

Brian saw the name of the place Ben had gone and he liked the man even more. It was an expensive restaurant that Brian loved. He got the salad to the table and then came for the plates.

“I want a stake,” Justin told him. “Medium rare.”

“Of course,” Ben told him.

Brian put Justin’s wheelchair next to him. Then he started to cut Justin’s stake in little pieces so it would be easier for the blond to chew.

“Your phone, Brian,” Justin said to the brunet.

“Not mine,” Brian replied.

Ben checked his cell phone and sighed. “That’s Ron,” he said and hit the button so it went to vibrate.

“I want you to talk to him,” Brian said. “I don’t want him here anymore.”

Ben nodded slowly as he served himself some of the salad. He looked at Brian and could see that the man really care about his cousin. He knew that if Brian wanted he could have someone else taking care of Justin and he could do his stuff. The brunet was young and hot and could be fucking anyone he wanted, but instead he was with the blond, going out of his mind because of what Ronny had done.

“It won’t be pretty if he shows up,” Brian said as he looked at Ben.

“Right,” Justin muttered after he had swallowed.

“I’ll kick his ass,” Brian said pulling the salad towards him.

“Don’t, Brian,” Justin told him. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I can take him,” Brian pointed out.

“No, you can’t,” Ben and Justin said at the same time.

Brian licked his lips. “Whatever.”

Justin smiled widely.

Ben laughed. “I like your attitude.”

Brian looked at Ben and shrugged. “How come you weren’t at the wedding?” he asked the older blond.

“I was away in business,” Ben told him. “I was with my publisher.”

“You write?” Brian asked.

Ben nodded. “Fiction,” he said smiling. “It’s what I love.”

Brian nodded and ate some of his salad while Justin chewed on his meal. Then he stopped and fed Justin again.

“Can you give me more of your roasted potato?” Justin asked.

“There are more over there,” Ben said. “I could bring them.”

“That’s okay,” Justin said with a little smile. “Brian won’t eat it all.”

Brian smirked. “I have to watch my figure for the hubby.”

Ben laughed at that. He looked at them and knew Justin was really happy. He hoped that things got better for them. He was going to have a long talk with his brother so he would leave Brian and Justin alone.

***

Justin lifted his left arm and swatted Brian on the stomach.

“Stop it,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled at him. Isaac only laughed. The blond hit the brunet once again.

Brian pouted. “Stop it,” he said again but the corners of his lips were twitching.

The blond bit his lower lip as he gripped the brunet’s shirt and pull on it. Brian let himself lean closer and kissed the blond.

“Guys,” Isaac protested and stretched the blond’s right leg. “Do you have to do that while I’m present?”

“Close your eyes,” Justin murmured.

Brian laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Brian groaned and got up to see who it was. When he slid the door open Cynthia was staring at him with a big smile. She was holding a few folders under her arm and a coffee in her hand.

“For you,” Cynthia told him.

Brian grabbed it and let her in. “What are you doing here?” He asked before he closed the door.

“I need to have some papers sign,” she explained.

“Right,” Brian told her. “You’re not here to spy are you?”

“How could you say such thing?” Cynthia asked and smiled. She was going to walk to where Isaac and Justin where but the brunet stopped her and made her walk to the desk he and Justin shared.

“Hey,” she protested. “Was that him? He’s hot.”

“Give me the papers,” Brian said taking them away from her.

“How are things?” Cynthia asked.

“Good,” Brian informed him.

Cynthia smiled and sat at the edge of the desk. She missed having the brunet around. It had been five months already and she didn’t know when he was going to be back. “Is that good I’m coming to work soon or just good?”

Brian sighed. “Not yet, Cynthia.”

“Okay,” the blonde said.

“Is he making any progress?” Cynthia asked biting her lower lip.

“He can lift his arm now,” Brian said smiling. “But that only causes more problems than you can imagine.”

“Why is that?” Cynthia asked as she shifted a bit in her improvised seat.

“He thinks he can do everything by himself now,” Brian said.

“Aww,” Cynthia said smiling. “You just don’t like the fact that pretty soon he won’t need you.”

Brian pouted. “It’s not that. I don’t want him injuring himself or over doing it.”

Cynthia stared at him with a smile. “You have turn into such a softy.”

“I have not!” He hissed as he looked up at her to give her one of his best glares. “I’m still the same mean fuck. Don’t you forget that!”

“Of course, sir,” she said and saluted him. “I didn’t know what I was thinking.”

“I do expect everyone to be in their toes as always when I do come back,” Brian told her as he inspected the papers. “I don’t want them relaxing.”

“Of course not,” Cynthia assured him. “The employees have clear is still the soul afflicting agency it’s always been.”

Brian started signing the papers quickly. He had a little smirk in place. She stared at him for a few seconds and decided while a big smile spread across her face that Justin Taylor was the best thing that could ever have happened to her boss.

“Can I go say hi?” Cynthia asked. She had to meet the man that tamed Brian Kinney even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“No,” Brian told her.

“Don’t be like that,” Cynthia told him. “Please.”

Brian kept quiet as he finished signing the papers. Then he got up and she followed him knowing she was going to get her wish.

“Justin, Isaac,” Brian said. “This is my assistant and second in command at Kinnetic,” he said. “Cynthia this are the boys.”

Cynthia smiled at them. “It’s a pleasure.”

Isaac nodded towards her. Justin smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Brian, he’s adorable,” Cynthia said. “How does he put up with you?”

“Cynthia!” Brian yelled.

Isaac and Justin laughed.

“I like her,” Justin stated.

“Time to go,” Brian said pressing the files to her and then making her turn around.

“You see what I mean,” she said. “Such rudeness.”

Isaac and Justin laughed again.

“She’s nice,” Isaac pointed out.

“Yeah,” Justin whispered. “Hey, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s that?” Isaac asked as he put the blue, rubber ball under Justin’s right hand.

Justin tried to move his fingers but he could tell he wasn’t doing much progress.

“Justin,” the therapist said.

“Right, umm,” Justin muttered. “Do you know when my cock is going to work?” Justin asked.

Isaac was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

Justin sighed.

“What do you…what if it…” Isaac tried to say. “You’re in no condition to be thinking about sex.”

Justin pouted. “I could have Brian suck me off,” he pointed out with a grin.

“Jesus,” Isaac said.

“Plus it would be good work for my hand,” Justin said waving his left hand at his therapist. “You know it would make me relax too.”

Isaac laughed. “That is something you have to talk with Daphne about.”

“She’s nice,” Justin pointed out.

“Yeah,” Isaac said somewhat dreamy.

“Oh my god,” Justin said. “You like her.”

“I do not,” the man said. “Hey, there you go.”

Justin smiled when he realized that his thumb pressed against the blue ball. “I felt it.”

“Good,” Isaac said.

When Brian closed the door he was going back to Justin but the phone rang. “Hello,” he said looking towards Isaac and Justin wondering what they were talking about so avidly.

“Is Justin there?” Ronny asked.

“What the fuck do you want?” Brian asked.

Ronny rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such an ass and let me speak with him.”

“You…you’re an idiot,” Brian told him. “You’re a stupid idiot and I don’t want you calling Justin. I don’t’ want you thinking about Justin. Leave us the fuck alone,” the brunet hissed and hung up.

“Who was that?” Justin asked when Brian kneeled to his side again.

“No one,” Brian answered.

Justin smiled at the brunet and swatted the brunet in the arm. The brunet leaned closer and started pushing the blond locks back. The blond caressed Brian’s face and gave him his sunshine smile.

Isaac rolled his eyes at the two man flirted with one another. He felt like he was back in high school with his two best friends after cupid had struck.


	20. Secrets And Lies

Brian held Justin forward and sighed. “I can do this.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Justin told him. “I can clean my own ass!”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Are you done?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Justin hissed.

The brunet bit the inside of his cheek to not say anything to the blond.

“I’m done now,” Justin told him after a few more seconds.

Brian help Justin leaned back on his chair and stood up. “Are you happy now?”

“Do you know how good it feels to clean your own fucking ass?!” Justin asked very loudly.

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth. He pulled the chair forward and then turned it sideways. Justin’s arm shot up to the side and flushed the toilet.

“There,” Justin said happily with a satisfied smile.

Brian smiled at his husband. “You must be feeling pretty proud of yourself.”

“Hell yeah,” Justin told him.

“Time for a shower,” he said as he pushed the chair.

“Give me the soap,” the blond told him once they were inside the shower stall.

The older man rolled his eyes. Every morning since the blond got back movement in his left arm, it was the same thing. Justin didn’t want his help to do many things. He was proud of that and scared and happy and mad all at the same time. He was about to turn the knobs when Justin pulled his arm away.

“I can do that!” Justin informed him.

“Fuck off, Justin!” Brian yelled at the blond.

Justin arched a brow and gripped the bar of soap tightly. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“What the fuck is yours?” Brian asked angry.

The blond bit his lower lip. He leaned his head forward and Brian almost had a heart attack.

“Don’t fucking do that!” Brian yelled like a mad man. “Are you trying to fucking hurt yourself?”

Justin laid his head back on the head rest. He started crying then and suddenly threw the bar of soap at the brunet.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed as the thing hit him on the forehead. “You motherfucker!”

“Get the fuck out!” Justin yelled.

Brian storm out of the shower stall and went to their bedroom. He started pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He didn’t have a clue as to what was going on. He sighed and stopped himself while taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. He walked back to the bathroom and heard Justin grunting. He walked closer and saw the blond fighting to open the knobs. He didn’t move from the spot until the blond managed to do the task.

“See,” Justin told him. “I can do it.”

“Fine,” the brunet said. “Go pick the soap or better yet pick the shampoo and wash your hair. I want to see you do that. And don’t forget to wash your back and your legs!”

Justin knew that he wasn’t going to be able to do all that, not even a single thing of what Brian had said. He stared at Brian for a few seconds before he started crying again.

Brian closed his eyes and sighed. He stepped inside and kneeled in front of the blond. He picked the soap and put it in the blond’s hand. “Justin, I know you can do things. I know that but you can’t do everything. I’m tired of you yelling at me because I’m trying to help you.”

Justin only seemed to cry harder. “I just want you to stop treating me like a baby, Brian. I can do things for myself.”

“I know that,” the brunet told him. “But not everything and the more you force yourself the more tired you will get. And you’re risking hurting yourself as well. The last thing I want you is to set yourself back.”

“You don’t understand,” Justin told him.

“I do,” Brian disagreed with his husband. “I know you want to do your own things without my help. I know it must feel fantastic to be able to feed yourself and wash yourself and clean your own fucking ass, as you nicely put it.”

“Yeah,” the blond muttered.

“But you still need help,” Brian said. “And I know you can do the little things but I really don’t mind doing them for you. And if you want to do them maybe you can ask nicely. I know that by now you must want to jump from every spot in the loft and run as fast as you can while shouting to anyone that wants to hear it that you made it, but we have to take it easy.”

Justin’s crying turned into loud sobs. He knew Brian was right and to top it all he had been treating Brian so bad without realizing it.

“You will get there, baby,” Brian whispered as he leaned closer. “We will,” he said and buried his face on the crook of the blond’s neck.

Justin lifted his arm and started patting the back of Brian’s head. “I’m sorry,” he said very gently.

“I’m sorry too,” Brian told him.

“I love you, Brian,” Justin told him.

“I love you too, baby boy,” Brian told him and pulled back but stayed kneeling with the water hitting his back.

“Brian,” Justin told him.

“What?” Brian asked caressing Justin’s chest.

“Could you wash me?” the blond asked pushing the soap into Brian’s hand.

“Its okay,” Brian assured him. “I won’t fight you about it.”

The blond bit his lower lip. “I’m…my arm is sore, Brian,” he confessed. He really had over worked himself trying to turn the knobs.

Brian sighed.

“Don’t say I told you so, please,” Justin whispered.

The older man leaned forward and kissed Justin. He pushed his tongue inside the warn cavern and his body vibrated when the blond’s appendage touched his. He pulled back and rubbed his nose against the blond. “I won’t,” he said softly.

***

“Can you pass me my shirt?” Justin asked once the brunet had gotten him into his jeans and placed him on the chair.

Brian arched a brow as he picked the green shirt up. “You said your arm was sore.”

“But now is rested,” Justin told him. “Please, Brian. Let me try.”

“Okay,” Brian said and turned back when he heard a knock on the door. He gave Justin the shirt and went to answer it.

“Hi,” Ben said.

Brian arched a brow. “How did you got inside?”

“Someone was coming out,” Ben explained. “Uh, I should have called first,” the blond told the brunet as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s okay,” Brian said stepping to the side. “Come on in. Justin is in the bedroom.”

The brunet closed the door and then walked back to where he’d left Justin. Ben followed him and frowned when he came to see that Justin had his head stuck on the shirt. He looked at Brian that was standing in front of the dresser checking his hair.

“Uh, Brian,” Ben said.

Brian turned around and looked at Ben and then at Justin. “Yeah, I know.”

Ben watched as Justin managed to get his head through and then he slipped his left hand inside as well. Justin started pushing the shirt as far down as he could. He grabbed his right wrist and put it on his chest then slipped his hand down the neck of the shirt and grabbed his hand to pull it up but couldn’t. He pulled his hand away and slipped it this time through the right sleeve pulled his hand and manage to get it out. Then he tried to pull his arm through it but couldn’t. He sighed and knew he had to ask for help.

Brian didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or scream some more at the blond. He had been watching his husband through the mirror.

“Brian,” Justin said.

“Yes dear,” Brian answered in a falsetto voice.

Justin glared at the back of Brian’s head. “I need help now.”

Brian turned around and watched as Justin’s right hand dangled from the sleeve. He shook his head and finished pulling the arm all the way before lower the shirt down.

“Was that so bad?” Brian asked.

“I got more than half of it on,” Justin pointed out. He turned to look at his cousin and smiled. “Hey, Ben.”

“You’re nuts,” Ben said to his little cousin. “Why would you go through all that? You were fighting over five minutes. The shirt almost won.”

Justin laughed. “I know but I wanted to try.”

Brian left the room and came back with one of the other chairs.

“Brian,” Justin complained. “Not now. We have guests.”

“He’s family,” Brian said and moved Justin to the other chair.

Then he pushed it towards the living room. Ben followed them out amused by the whole thing. He knew that Justin was one of the most stubborn people he knew. He sat down on the sofa and watched as Brian hit a button on the chair and Justin’s body started lifting up as if he was going to get up.

“He’s going to fall,” Ben said alarmed.

“I tied him up,” Brian said. “He’s going to be okay.”

“It’s not, Ben,” Justin said. “Get me out. He likes to torture me.”

Brian rolled his eyes and sat down next to Ben while Justin was right in front of them.

“Is this good for him?” Ben asked.

“Yes,” Brian said. “What brings you around?”

“I wanted to see Justin,” Ben said.

Brian nodded.

“Ta da!” Justin said. “You’re looking at me. Now what?”

“He can be such a rude little shit sometimes,” Brian said to Ben with a grin in place.

“I learn it from you,” Justin said. “He’s a bad influence, Benny.”

“Don’t call me that!” Ben hissed.

Brian laughed as Justin smirked.

“Do you know what we used to call Justin?” Ben asked turning to look at the brunet.

“Don’t you dare!” Justin hissed. “I’ll kill you!”

“Dumpling,” Ben said smiling.

Brain laughed even harder throwing his head back.

“Hey!” Ben yelled when the blond threw a small rock at him that landed on his chest. “What the fuck Justin?” he asked as picked the smooth rock.

Brian laughter started dying as he picked the rock up from Ben’s hand. “Evan is the supplier,” Brian said. “He shoves anything he can get in his pockets so he can throw it at me later.”

“I have to defend myself,” Justin pointed out. “I didn’t hit you that hard.”

Brian smirked as he got up to throw the stone away.

“Did you talk with Ronny?” Justin asked suddenly.

Ben nodded slowly. He pouted and then shrugged. “He was very pissed. He left…I think he went to Cali, but I’m not sure. I know he doesn’t want to talk to me. He says I’m siding with the enemy.”

Justin sighed. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“He needs to clear his head,” Ben told him. “He’ll be okay.”

“Yeah,” Justin whispered.

“Do you want anything to drink, Ben?” Brian asked.

“Can we go out?” Justin asked.

Brian thought about it for a second not sure where he was going to take Justin. He shrugged. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know,” Justin said. “Anywhere, Brian. I’m tired of being cooped up in here.”

Ben licked his lips. “We can go to the park and have a walk…or whatever.”

“Yes,” Justin almost screamed. “I want that.”

Brian sighed. “You would want to go to a damn bar and see women strip if it got you out of here.”

“Yuck,” Ben said frowning.

Justin laughed as he looked at his cousin. “He’s right you know.”

Ben and Brian laughed at that while Justin smiled widely.

“Come on,” Justin said. “Let’s go.”

“Okay,” Brian said. “But when you finish your hour there.”

Justin pouted a bit. “Can we get ice cream?”

“Sure,” Brian told him. “Ben?”

“A glass of water will be fine,” Ben assured him.

Brain nodded and went to get it.

Justin laughed. “Stop that, Benny.”

Ben turned to look at Justin. “What?”

“You’re staring at my husband’s ass,” Justin pointed out. “He’s mine.”

Ben sighed. “I wasn’t.”

“Right,” Justin said. “I might be crippled but not stupid.”

Ben groaned. “So, he has a great ass.”

“That’s not all he has great,” Justin pointed out with a wicked smile. “He has a big cock too.”

“Justin,” Ben growled. “Shut the fuck up. I don’t want to know.”

Justin smirked. “Envy me,” he said.

Ben smiled as he looked at his cousin. He knew that Justin was tied up to a chair and that his life had turned into a living hell in the blink of an eye. No one in their right mind would want to go through what Justin was experiencing and yet there he was…envying him.

“Here is the water,” Brian said giving Ben the glass. Then he gave Justin the glass of juice he’d brought the blond. “Drink it all.”

Justin grabbed it and started drinking.

“Thanks,” Ben said and took a sip of the water as his eyes landed on Brian’s crotch.

Justin pushed the straw out of his mouth and laughed his heart out.

***

“You have a bit here,” Brian said as he stuck his tongue out and licked the ice cream off then moved on to kiss the blond.

Ben smiled at them as he ate his own ice cream. He looked around and frowned at some of the people that started walking slower to gawk at Justin. He wished he could tell them all to fuck off.

Brian pulled back when his cell phone started ringing. “Yes,” he answered. “What? Calm down. What? I’m on my way.”

“What happened?” Justin asked alarmed.

“Gus is in the hospital,” Brian told him as he got up and threw his ice cream in the trash. “We have to go.”

“Why don’t you go?” Justin asked. “Come on. It will be faster.”

“Justin,” Brian started.

“I’ll stay with him,” Ben assured him.

Brian sighed. “Umm…”

“Go, Brian,” Justin shouted. “I’ll be okay.”

Brian sighed not sure what to do.

Justin knew it would be easier for Brian to reach Gus. He knew that the boy needed his father and he didn’t mind it on the least. “Just go, damn it!”

Brian pulled out the keys and gave them to Ben. “I’ll take a taxi,” he said and bent down to kiss the blond before he ran out of there like a mad man.

“Finish your ice cream and we’ll go,” Ben said.

“No,” Justin said sadly.

“You’re mad that he left you?” Ben asked.

Justin smiled. “No, way,” he said. “I’m just sad that I can’t be there.”

“What do you mean?” Ben asked moving on the bench so he was right in front of the blond.

“They’re really a tight group,” Justin said. “I know they will be there waiting to see if Gus is okay. I don’t want to face them, at least not yet.”

“I don’t follow,” Ben told him.

Justin lifted his hand towards his cousin. Ben grabbed the ice cream cone.

“You don’t want it?” Ben asked.

“No,” the blond replied.

Ben threw the ice creams away. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

Justin swallowed hard and sighed. “When Brian and I met he was getting back with his boyfriend.”

Ben arched a brow. He had heard a few things about that. As far as they had told him Justin met Brian and the brunet had left his previous partner for his cousin. But he didn’t know all the details.

“At the time I didn’t know it,” Justin explained. “I was saying hi to my neighbors and letting them know I just moved in.”

Ben kept quiet and listened.

“When he opened the door I thought I had died and gone to heaven,” Justin said smiling as he remembered that day. “He had pretty much the same expression as mine.”

The older man smiled at the blond.

“He invited me in and the next thing I knew we were fucking our brains out,” Justin said.

“Then he told you about his boyfriend?” Ben asked.

“No,” Justin said. “I left and that was it. I mean, it’s not like I hadn’t had a one time thing before. I never thought for the life of me that it was going to turn into so much more.”

“Did he come looking for you?” Ben asked.

“No,” Justin said. “I took Evan to a comic convention and he was there with his boyfriend.”

“Brian is into comics?” Ben asked frowning.

“No way,” Justin said laughing.

“The ex,” Ben whispered.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “I was so…disappointed but then again he never promised me anything. It was something that happened.”

Ben nodded. “Then what happened? Can you get to it I’m dying to know.”

Justin smiled. “He came to see me at my loft. At first I thought he was there to tell me not to say anything to Michael, as if.”

Ben smirked.

“Anyway, we fucked again and after that we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other,” Justin told him. “We had this fucked up relationship behind everyone back and then…”

“What?” Ben asked.

Justin sighed. “We broke it off deciding that it was the best thing but…well, that didn’t work out so well.”

“Shit,” Ben said. He would have never guessed Justin’s love story would go anything like this.

“So then Brian got back with me and broke up with him,” Justin said. “But he couldn’t tell him why.”

“Of course not,” Ben said.

“We thought that if we let time go by that it would be okay,” Justin said. “That if he and I happen to hook up it wouldn’t matter.”

“But it wasn’t like that?” Ben asked.

“Well,” Justin said. “At first we kept away from everyone and…his ex…”

“What?” Ben asked frowning not believing there was more to the story.

“He tried to kill himself,” Justin whispered.

“Shit!” Ben hissed. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Justin muttered. He took a deep breath and continued. “I thought Brian was going to go back with him but he didn’t.”

“He stuck with you,” Ben said smiling.

“I was the happiest miserable man alive,” Justin told him.

Ben frowned. “What?”

“I felt guilty for what had happened,” Justin related. “And happy that Brian had picked me.”

Ben smiled at his cousin. He knew that the blond loved Brian to no end.

“That’s when we thought that time would solve our problems,” Justin said. “I think that maybe…if I hadn’t gotten shot it might have worked.”

“How do you figure?” Ben asked.

“Well,” Justin said. “Brian started showing his interest on me clearly so everyone could see it. And his ex did get pissed off a few times but…I don’t know.”

Ben sighed. “Jesus, that’s some story to tell the grandchildren,” Ben commented.

“Like hell,” Justin said. “Can we go?”

Ben nodded and got up. He started pushing the wheelchair towards where the van was parked. He asked the blond a few times if he was sure about going home instead of the hospital but the blond wasn’t budging. So he took the blond home and stayed with him. When they got home Ben ordered some food and then watched TV with the blond.

At night when Justin fell asleep he got him into bed and went back to the living room. He decided that it was best to stay and wait for Brain. He knew he couldn’t leave Justin alone.

***

Brian sighed as he opened the door to the loft and stepped inside. He closed the door and walked to the living room. The TV was on and Ben was snoring on the sofa. He sighed and went to his bedroom where he found Justin sleeping as well. He picked the blond up and carried him to Evan’s room and placed him on his bed. Slowly he undressed Justin and grabbed one of the diapers they kept there.

“Mmm,” Justin grunted. “Brian?”

“It’s me,” the brunet assured him.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“Getting you ready to sleep,” Brian told him.

“Mmm,” Justin said. “Okay,” he whispered.

When the brunet was finished he started stripping as well.

“How is Gus?” Justin asked.

“He fell down as he was going down the stairs,” Brian related as he got on Evan’s bed and then moved as close as he could to Justin. “Lindsay says that he was probably running down. She told me that she has told him a hundred times not to run when he’s going down.”

“You know kids,” Justin said as he found Brian’s hand and interlaced fingers with him. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Brian replied. “He broke his leg.”

“Shit,” Justin said. “Our poor little guy.”

Brian smiled at that. He liked hearing Justin called Gus theirs. “I stayed with him until he fell asleep. He wouldn’t stop talking.”

Justin giggled a bit.

“But then again I have experience with little boys that don’t want to shut up,” Brian told him.

“Oh shut up,” Justin said smiling. He yawned and pulled Brian’s hand closer towards him. “So, um, who was there?”

Brian sighed. “Melanie, Lindsay, Emmett, Debbie and Michael,” Brian said. “And Ted but he left before I had arrived.”

“Did they say anything?” Justin asked as he pushed himself to stay awake.

“No one was talking to me except Lindsay and Emmett,” Brian told him. “Melanie kept looking weird at me.”

“She’s always fighting with you,” Justin said and then yawned again.

“It wasn’t that kind of look,” Brian informed him. “I think she’s okay with me being with you.”

“Melanie?” Justin asked and started laughing. “Hell is turning cold.”

“No kidding,” Brian muttered.

“What else happened?” Justin asked. “Did Michael talk to you?”

Brian pulled his hand away. The brunet lifted up and moved so he could kiss the blond. “Your mouth feels so good,” he whispered when he pulled back.

“Don’t,” Justin said pushing Brian way. “Tell me.”

Brian sighed and dropped on his back. He looked at the ceiling and wondered if Justin would fall asleep if he ignored him.

“Tell me,” Justin said again.

“He tried…when I was leaving he stopped me and then,” Brian said but stopped.

“Just fucking tell me, Brian,” Justin said.

“He pushed me against the wall and kissed me,” Brian said.

Justin had maintained his eyes closed all that time until that point. He started blinking a few times not sure what to say.

“I pushed him away and we started arguing,” Brian told him. “Then…I punched him.”

“Just like that?” Justin asked. “What did he say?”

“Nothing,” the brunet told him.

“Tell me what he said, Brain!” Justin yelled.

“Shut up, you’re going to wake Ben up,” Brian told him.

“Then tell me,” Justin hissed.

“He said…I don’t want to talk about this,” Brian muttered.

“Did he talk shit about me?” Justin asked getting angry that the brunet wouldn’t tell him. “Did he call me a cripple? What Brian?”

“He said he really didn’t mean it when he said he was sorry about wishing you were dead,” Brian whispered so lowly that Justin almost missed.

Justin rolled his lips inside his mouth. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Can you call him and tell him how you love to take my big cock up your ass?”

Brian started laughing his ass off. “God, Justin!”

Justin sighed. “That fucking asshole! When the fuck did that conversation took place? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to upset you,” Brian answered. “I’m sorry.”

“Promise me something, Brian,” Justin said.

“What?” Brian asked.

“That you would never keep secrets from me,” Justin said. “No matter how much you think it would hurt me.”

Brian stayed silent.

“I’m not a baby, Brian,” Justin told him. “I would never keep secrets from you.”

Brian pushed his tongue into his cheek. His hand started caressing Justin’s chest. “Fine, I promise.”

Justin closed his eyes again and sighed.

“I love you,” Brian whispered really close to Justin’s ear.

Justin smiled and finally let sleep claim him.

***

“I can’t believe that fucking asshole did that to you,” Debbie said.

Michael shrugged.

“You should have told us before,” Ted said.

Emmett had been eating on the booth with Ted when Michael sat in front of them. He had been surprised to see the shiner and even more shocked when Michael told them that it had been Brian. Then Debbie had come and shouted wanting to know what had happened.

“Did you say something to him?” Emmett asked.

“Are you going to defend him?” Michael asked annoyed. “And you wonder why we couldn’t live together anymore.”

Emmett sighed. He had never questioned Michael about his reason for telling him to move out, there wasn’t anything to question. He had just agreed and left the apartment as fast as he could.

“I’m going to give him a piece of my mind,” Debbie said.

“Don’t bother ma,” Michael said. “It’s okay.”

Emmett looked at Michael and knew that there was something that the man in front of him didn’t want them to find out. “I have to talk to him too,” Emmett said. “He can’t go around punching people like that.”

“You leave it alone,” Michael hissed. “You’ve done enough already.”

Emmett shrugged and knew his friend or whatever Michael was now was hiding something.

“I have to go,” Ted said getting up. “I have so much work to do.”

Michael looked up at him. “Brian still hasn’t gone to work? What the hell is he thinking?”

“He has to take care of Justin,” Emmett pointed out.

Michael glared at Emmett. “I have to go too,” Michael said getting up angry.

Debbie sighed as she watched her son go with Ted. She sat down in front of Emmett and stared at him.

“Say whatever you need to say,” Emmett told her.

“I don’t want you and Michael fighting,” Debbie said. “You’ve been friends for quite some time.”

“Do you believe him?” Emmett asked. “You think he didn’t say anything to Brian?”

Debbie scratched one of her wrist as she looked at the table. “I don’t know Emmett.”

“I think he did something to get that black eye,” Emmett said. “And it must have been something really horrible to make Brian lose it like that. You know Brian is not the kind of person that goes around hitting people.”

“I know,” Debbie said and cleared her throat. “I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

Emmett arched a brow.

“I knew it, you know,” Debbie said. “The way Brian and Justin looked at each other. But…I wanted to believe that it was nothing. I wanted to believe that Brian and Michael were really meant for each other.”

Emmett sighed understanding Debbie’s position. She was Michael’s mother after all.

“I know I was wrong,” Emmett said. “And then again I was not, Debbie,” he told her. “I wanted Michael to know but I couldn’t betray Brian like that. He was my friend too.”

“They should have come clean,” Debbie said.

“They were so scared,” Emmett told her. “They thought everyone was going to turn on them and also Brian didn’t even know how he was going to break up with Michael…and look at what happened once he did.”

Debbie rubbed her hands together. “I know,” she said. “But still…I don’t know.”

“Please, Deb,” Emmett told her. “Don’t give Brian a piece of your mind about this whole mess. They are grown ups and they have to solve their problems by themselves. He has plenty on his plate to worry about.”

Debbie frowned not liking it. She was angry with Brian for hurting her baby but she knew that the best she could do was keep out of it. She nodded as she got up and went back to work.

Emmett sighed and made up his mind to find out what Michael had said to Brian to get the man so angry that he had to use violence.


	21. Put Your Mouth On My Fucking Dick

Brian pushed the chair inside the office and waited. Justin was sleeping in his chair. He looked at the blond and sighed.

“Hey,” Daphne said when she came into the room. “What’s going on?”

“He had an attack,” was the first thing to come out of Brian’s mouth. “God, it’s been quite a while.”

“What was he doing?” Daphne asked as she caressed the blond’s face. She still thought that the blond looked like a little kid.

“Nothing,” Brian said. “I mean, we were watching TV and suddenly he started shaking. I called you because this time it lasted longer and also because he wasn’t in a stressful situation.”

Daphne nodded as she used her stethoscope to listen to the blond’s heart. Then she moved to check the blond’s pulse. Everything seemed to be alright. She frowned and straightened up to look at the brunet.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Is he taking his medication?” Daphne asked.

Brian nodded. “I make sure of it.”

“Good,” Daphne said.

“Do you have an answer for this?” Brian asked getting frustrated.

“I don’t,” Daphne told him. “But then again there is no basis to say that he gets his attacks only because he’s stressed out, Brian.”

Brian rubbed his forehead.

She put the stethoscope around her neck and held to it from both ends. “I’m sorry, Brian. I know this is a horrible side effect and I can’t guarantee you that he will be fully recover from them.”

Brian felt his eyes stinging. He moved to where Justin was and caressed his forehead. “I don’t like it. He suffers so much through it. I wish I could do something.”

“Look,” Daphne said. “There are many drugs that I can give him for it. But the side effects of them are too risky. I don’t want Justin going through that. These drugs are not for him.”

“Why not?” Brian asked.

“Because he has a chance at life, Brian,” Daphne told him. “These drugs are made for people that have no mobility whatsoever. It puts them into an almost coma state. He won’t feel pain when the attacks happen, but he won’t feel much of anything for that matter.”

“So that’s it,” Brian whispered.

“I’m sorry,” she told him.

“Brian,” Justin whispered.

Brian squatted in front of the blond. Justin’s eyes fluttered open. Daphne smiled seeing the two of them. Anyone could see clearly how much love there was.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked when he looked around. “Why are we here?”

“I was worried,” Brian told him. “You had an attack.”

Justin sighed. “You didn’t have to bring me here.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian whispered. “I got scared. I didn’t know what to do,” he brunet said as he rubbed the blond’s arms. “It was…it was longer than the ones before.”

Justin lifted his hand and caressed Brian’s face. He smiled at the brunet. “Okay, it’s okay.”

Brian sighed. “Let’s go home.”

“I’ll like that,” Justin told him.

“How are you doing, Justin?” Daphne asked him.

Justin smiled at her. “I’m good.”

Daphne was happy to hear that. She could see that the blond’s spirits were much more elevated since the last time she saw him. “Don’t forget to come for your check up in two more weeks.”

“I won’t,” Justin told her. “He won’t let me forget.”

Daphne laughed at that. She knew that Brian took everything relating to Justin very serious. In all her time working there no one had asked her so many questions as the brunet had.

“Daphne,” Justin said. “Before we leave I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s that?” Daphne asked.

“Brian and I were planning on a dinner,” the blond said.

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth. Brian arched his eyes brow wondering what the hell the blond was planning. He knew that look so well.

“And we wanted you to come,” Justin told her. “It’s our way to say thank you for all you’ve done for me. Please,” he said like a little kid and batted his eyes.

“I don’t usually accept invitations from my patients,” Daphne told him. “But since you asked so nicely I guess I’m going to have to accept.

Justin smiled widely at her. He couldn’t have planned things better. Brian rolled his eyes because he still hadn’t met anyone that could say no to Justin when he pulled the love-puppy-eye face.

***

Brian put the plates on the sink and sighed when someone knocked on the door. He went and opened it to find Emmett smiling widely at him.

“I bought something for Justin,” the man said as he stepped inside.

Brian rolled his eyes and closed the door.

“Justin,” Emmett called as he went to find the blond.

The brunet walked over to the phone when it started ringing and picked it up. “Yes?”

“It’s Ted,” the man said. “We have an emergency here.”

“What?” Brian asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Cynthia is sick and she didn’t come to work,” Ted informed him.

“So what?” Brian asked getting angry. “You can take care of the fucking place for a day, Theodore. Don’t call me here for stupid stuff like that,” he said and hung up. “Jesus.”

“Brian,” Justin said when the brunet walked into the bedroom. “Look at what Emmett got me,” he said lifting the gray shirt that said ‘Princess’ in neon pink letters.

“You have to wear it when we go clubbing,” Emmett said.

“No one is going clubbing,” Brian said.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

“He thinks he’s my father sometimes,” Justin told his friend.

“Shut up,” Brian said and groaned when there was another knock on the door. He went to see who it was and arched a brow when he saw Justin’s cousin.

“Hey, Brian,” Ben said when the brunet stared at him. “I brought food.”

“What is this?” Brian asked as he stepped to the side. “Does it say somewhere orphanage for gay boys?”

“What?” Ben asked as he went inside.

“Never mind,” Brian told him. He looked at the elevator and then towards the stairs. When he was satisfied he closed the door.

“Hey,” Emmett said when he was halfway to the living room. “Who is this tasty morsel?”

“That’s my cousin,” Justin said smiling. “Ben this is Emmett Honeycutt, Em this is Ben Bruckner.”

“Nice to meet you,” Emmett said.

Ben nodded and walked to the kitchen. “You guys already ate.”

“I haven’t,” Emmett shouted out.

“Good,” Ben said.

The phone rang and Brian grunted. He wanted everyone to leave him the fuck alone so he could be with his blond. “Hello,” he grunted.

“Brian, don’t hang up on me,” the man said. “Look I know this is really screwed up to have to do this but you have to come in. We have a meeting with the people from Liberty Air because as you know they change management and what not. They want to see if staying us is good for business and I really can’t go there and pitch it. I’m sorry but I can’t, Brian. I can’t do this!”

“Could you fucking relax,” Brian hissed.

“No!” Ted yelled. “I can’t!”

Brian sighed. “Fine, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” the man hissed and hung up.

Brian had never heard Ted like that. The man was pretty much hyperventilating.

“What’s gong on?” Emmett asked.

“I have to go to the office,” Brian said.

Justin smiled at that. He knew his man better than anyone. He knew all that Brian was sacrificing by staying each day with him, not that he didn’t like that. But he knew that Brian loved his work a lot and loved making his ideas come to life. No matter how much he bitched and moaned that his job was hard and that sometimes he felt like killing people. Maybe this was a good thing, Justin thought. He could convince the brunet to go to work even if it was only half of the day.

“We’ll stay here,” Emmett offered.

“Yeah,” Ben said. “Hey, could I use your computer?”

“Don’t you have your own?” Brian asked as he walked towards the bedroom.

“What crawled up his ass?” Ben asked as he gave Emmett a plate. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks,” Emmett said and sat in the sofa.

Justin was sitting next to them in his chair. “Can you turn the TV on?”

Emmett searched for the remote control with Ben’s help. When they found it they turned the TV on.

“What do you want to see?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know,” Justin answered. “Check the TV guide.”

Emmett started eating. “Uh, look The Fairly Odd Parents.”

“You watch cartoons?” Ben asked.

“What?” Emmett asked.

Justin laughed at them. “Leave it there. They have the power puff girls next.”

“Jesus Christ,” Ben said. “I’m trapped with kids.”

“Oh shut up,” Justin told him.

Brian grabbed the first suit he saw and quickly took a shirt that would match along with a tie. He got his dress shoes and socks and got dressed quickly. The faster he did it the sooner he could come home to Justin. When he was done he fixed his hair. He grabbed the watch that Justin gave him and smiled as he put it on. It was pretty much the only he wore recently even if he had an extensive collection. He just loved to see it and be reminded of his husband.

“Brian,” he whispered as he looked himself in the mirror. “That boy has turned you into a fucking lesbian,” he said before he shook his head.

“Don’t you have enough fairy friends?” Ben asked.

Justin laughed and so did Emmett.

“But they don’t have magic wands…at least not the wands that spill magic,” Emmett told him.

“That is so crass,” Ben told him while Justin laughed.

Emmett smirked. “Wouldn’t you want your every wish taken care of in the blink of an eye?”

Ben shrugged as he thought about it.

“What are you guys talking about?” Brian asked and then lifted his arm showing them his palm to stop them from answering. “I really don’t want to know,” he told him. He had heard bits of the conversation and really didn’t want to get into it.

Justin smiled as he saw Brian.

“Jesus,” Ben said. “You clean up very well.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Brian asked smirking as he bent to kiss Justin. “I’ll be back as fast as I can,” he told him and kissed him hard. “Don’t leave him alone until I get back,” he ordered.

Justin rolled his eyes.

Emmett nodded. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he answered.

Brian kissed Justin again. When he pulled back they were both panting. He smirked as he stood up and put his shades on. “Suffer boys,” he said as he walked away.

“God,” Ben said.

Emmett laughed. “The crush would pass, don’t worry.”

“Fuck off,” Ben said. “I don’t have a crush on him. What are we in high school?”

Justin laughed. He was happy to be left on his own…or almost with Emmett and Ben. He just didn’t want Brian’s life to revolve around him twenty for seven. The brunet had a right to do his own thing on his own time.

***

The brunet got into his office and sat down. He sighed as he ran his hands over the surface of his desk. He missed being in there so much. He groaned as he leaned back and threw his head back. There was a knock on the door and Ted came inside.

“We got them,” Ted said.

“By we you mean me,” Brian told him.

“Right,” Ted said grinning a bit. “I’m sorry that I freaked out like that. I just didn’t want to fuck this up and have you had my ass for dinner.”

“I wouldn’t want to have your ass anyway, Theodore,” the brunet said.

Ted nodded and pointed back to the door with his thumb. “I should leave now. There is plenty of work to do still.”

“Good,” the brunet said getting up. “I’m going home.”

“Right,” Ted said.

Brian went past Ted and opened the door.

“Brain?” Ted said as he looked at the man.

“What now?” Brian asked.

“I saw…Michael has a pretty fucked up eye,” Ted told him.

Brian closed the door and turned around. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to know why it happened,” Ted whispered.

Brian clenched his jaw. Everyone wanted to know how it happened. He only had told Emmett about because…because Emmett had been there for him and he really thought of him as a close friend and also because he had needed someone to talk to aside from Justin.

“Can you tell me what did he say?” Ted asked.

“It’s none of your fucking business,” Brian told him.

Ted looked at the floor. “I know.”

“I have to go. I have to get home,” the brunet said. “Call if anything happens.”

“You really love him, don’t you?” Ted asked.

Brian stopped and turned around yet again. He arched a brow at the man. “Why do you want to know?”

Ted shrugged. “I wasn’t really asking you that for you to answer me. I just…was realizing that.”

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth and without saying anything he left his office. When he got in his Jeep he didn’t started it right away. He sat there thinking about his life and how it all changed. He wondered if he could have made better choices.

He didn’t know if there was some hope left between him and Michael. The man had been there when he most needed him when they were kids. He knew that his relationship with Michael as best friends was pretty much dead and he hated that. He knew he had plenty of people he could count on, there was Justin and Emmett and Molly and maybe even Ben. But with Michael it was different. He sighed and shook his head. There was nothing he could do if Michael didn’t want to forgive him for what had happened. He wasn’t even sure he could forgive the man for the things he had said about Justin. He picked his cell phone and called the loft.

“Hello?” Evan answered.

“Evan?” Brian asked.

“Brian?” Evan asked happily. “Hey, where are you?”

“Is Molly there with you?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Evan said. “We came to see Justin. We’re about to watch a movie. Molly made us popcorn. Are you coming home now? My cousin is here and so is Emmett.”

Brian smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

“Okay,” Evan said.

“Go watch the movie,” Brian told him. “I’ll be there soon.”

“I’ll tell Justin you called,” Evan said.

“Don’t do that!” Emmett’s voice could be heard from the background.

Brian could hear some of then laughing and then shouting before the line went dead. He smiled at that. He was happy that Justin and him had his family there, that’s what they were. His decisions were made already and there were no changing them. He would make the same mistakes over and over again if it meant he would get Justin in the end. That’s all it came down to.

***

Justin grabbed Brian’s stress ball and shove it in one of his pockets. He looked at Brian who had his back turned to him and then moved his head forward and stared at the bulge the ball was making but he didn’t care. He quickly moved his head back and smiled. Let anyone screw with him and he was going to send the damn thing flying like a missile.

“How do I look?” Brian said turning around. He had on a pair of linen black pants with vertical black and white lines in his shirt. He was wearing a pair of black boots and his hair was rearranged with that ‘I just got out of bed’ look.

“Very hot,” Justin said smiling. He in the other hand was wearing grey pants and a white shirt. “Are you going to put my shoes on?”

Brian nodded and went to get them. He grabbed a pair of socks after he had them and sat on the bed pulling the chair towards him. He lifted Justin’s legs gently and put the socks on then the shoes. “There, you’re looking very hot tonight.”

Justin smiled.

Brian got up and grabbed his stress ball away from the blond. “You wanted to have guests so you’re going to behave.”

Justin pouted and while the brunet put the ball away Justin grabbed one of Evan’s toys that the boy had left there. “You will be my superhero tonight, Spidey,” he said really softly to himself.

“What?” Brian asked.

“What?” Justin asked arching a brow.

Brian frowned and shook his head.

“I was thinking,” Justin told him.

“Right,” Brian whispered as he splashed some cologne on.

“Can you get me the other chair?” Justin asked. “I think I’m ready for it. It’s more comfortable and with the press of a button I can make it move.”

“No,” Brian told him.

“But Brian,” Justin said. “I can move my arms now.”

“No,” Brian said. “You can move one arm and the other one you can lift for two seconds max. Isaac said that it wasn’t a good idea. You still don’t have full control of your neck and back. So the answer is no!”

Justin pouted. He couldn’t wait to be able to sit in his other wheelchair.

“Justin,” Brian said when the blond pouted. “Please, don’t get mad. This is for your own good.”

The blond didn’t want to listen to it.

“You remember when you could move only one arm and you wanted to do everything?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded slowly.

“And you ended up hurting yourself a few times,” Brian said.

“Yeah,” Justin whispered. “God, Brian. Why do you always have to point that out?”

“Because you seem to forget,” the brunet said.

Justin rolled his eyes at him. “Uh,” he said excitedly when the buzzer sounded. “Our first guest.”

Brian smiled and moved Justin out of the room and towards the living room. Then he went to buzz whoever it was in. When he opened the door Ben and Emmett were there.

“Hey,” Emmett said. “I brought flowers.”

“I brought wine,” Ben said. “It’s a good year too.”

Brian nodded and grabbed the wine. “Put those on the table.”

Emmett went in search of a vase so he could place the white roses in the middle of the table. Then pulled away to get a better view and smiled. “They’re fake you know. I didn’t forget.”

Brain smiled as he put the wine in the fridge. “That’s good, Em.”

“Hey,” Ben said as he looked at his cousin. “You look really nice.”

“Thanks,” Justin told him.

“Who else is coming?” Ben asked him.

“Daphne and Isaac,” Justin told him as he scratched the side of his neck. “I invited Molly but she has a date and Evan is at a sleepover.”

Ben nodded and sat on the sofa.

“Uh,” Emmett said and walked to the door. He hit the button for the intercom. “Who is there?”

“Daphne Chanders,” she answered.

“Come on right up, sweetie,” Emmett told her as he hit the button to let her in.

She came up and smiled at them. She had a present in her hands and handed it to Emmett telling him that it was for Brian and Justin. Emmett smiled and put the present in the kitchen island letting Brian know that she had brought it.

Ten minutes later Isaac was there. The food was ready to be served and Emmett and Ben helped Brian to do so. When they were sitting down Emmett said a prayer. Justin was happy that they were there and so was Brian.

“Wow,” Isaac said after he swallowed the first bite. “This is really good.”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed.

“Who cooked?” Daphne asked.

“I did,” Brian told her.

“No shit,” Isaac said. “You’re getting better,” he said having been able to taste Brian’s cooking before.

Emmett laughed at that.

“He’s planning on opening a restaurant soon,” Ben said very serious. “Just imagine it…him barking orders at everyone in his white hat and white chef coat.”

“Fuck off,” Brian told him.

“That could be sexy,” Justin said to the man. “Be nice Brian.”

Daphne was smiling. She had never seen this side of Brian before. The first time she saw Brian the man was a mess and after that he was always very quiet and didn’t say much except when it was about Justin. She looked at Isaac that was staring at her and she quickly looked away. She couldn’t believe she was blushing like some school girl.

“Did you make dessert?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head even thought he had. “You’ll get too fat and I won’t be able to lift your ass out of that chair.”

Ben smirked and Emmett laughed because they knew it was all in good fun. Isaac rolled his lips inside his mouth to contain his laughter. Daphne looked a bit worried towards Justin but smile when she saw the blond laughing.

“Your favorite,” was all Brian said before he winked at his husband.

Justin smiled at that.

“He’s right you know,” Ben said. “Maybe you should pass on dessert. You don’t want to end up being chubby like when you were a kid.”

Brian smirked at that.

Justin glared. “Shut up!”

Ben laughed along with the others.

“I hate you,” Justin told his cousin and a few seconds later Spidey was diving into his cousin’s pasta.

***

“Mmm,” Justin said as he started nibbling Brian’s neck.

“Stop that,” Brian told him as he carried the blond in his arms.

Everyone had stayed past midnight. All of them had a wonderful time together. Justin had almost fallen asleep a few times but made himself stay awake. When they were gone Brian locked the place and went to get his blond. He picked him up from the chair and carried him to the bedroom. He was going to get the blond undressed then take him to his own bed and like he had become accustomed to he would sleep in Evan’s bed.

“Careful,” Justin protested as the brunet took off his shoes.

“Okay,” Brian answered.

“You’re drunk,” Justin slurred.

“Right,” Brian said smirking. “You’re the one that had too much to drink. You know you shouldn’t have, Justin. You’re taking pills,” he said as he dropped the socks on the floor.

“I didn’t take them today,” Justin told him. “I wasn’t feeling any pain.”

Brian sighed. “I gave them to you.”

“I pretended to take them,” Justin informed him.

“Jesus fuck,” Brian muttered as he took the blond’s shirt off.

“Brian,” Justin said. “I’m moving.”

“Okay,” the brunet whispered.

“No,” Justin told him. “I’m serious. I’m moving!”

“Moving where?” Brian asked him as he got the pants opened.

Justin grabbed the brunet’s hand and placed it over his covered cock.

“Fuck,” Brian said pulling his hand away.

“Brian!” Justin complained. “This is what we’ve been waiting for.”

“No it’s not!” Brian protested.

“Are you shitting me?” Justin asked.

“I…Justin I can’t,” Brian told him. “I mean…I want to but…well, we haven’t talked with Daphne or Isaac about this.”

“My cock is rock hard and you won’t do anything without the permission of a woman or a straight man?” the blond asked full of anger.

“Relax,” Brian told him.

“You fucking relax,” Justin hissed.

Brian smiled as he caressed Justin’s face. He took off his boots and then got in the bed next to his husband. He pulled the blond to him in a sitting position. He was being really careful not to hurt him. “Do you know you look so pretty when you’re angry like that?” he asked in a husky voice close to the blond’s ear.

“Oh fuck!” Justin hissed. “Oh fuck…now…I’m really horny.”

Brian licked his upper lip as his hand moved to Justin’s crotch.

“Please, Brian,” Justin told him.

“Okay,” Brian said. “Let’s take it easy here.”

The brunet moved Justin back in the bed. He moved a few pillows behind the blond to make his husband as comfortable as possible.

“Get them off me,” Justin said.

“Now you want help,” Brian said smirking.

Justin threw a glare towards the brunet but sighed with relief when Brian took his pants off. “Suck me off!”

“Justin!” Brian said taken aback. He smiled not sure why he was fighting the blond on it. He just was surprised because he’d never seen the blond that desperate.

“Put your mouth on my fucking dick! Now, Brian!” Justin yelled at him with urgency.

“Jus,” Brian whispered.

“Please, Brian,” he said more calm this time. “Please.”

Brian kneeled in the bed and took off the blond’s underwear before he pushed Justin’s legs open. He kissed the blond’s lower abdomen and then moved down. He knew he had to be dreaming at that moment. Justin’s skin felt so good under his fingertips. His skin was soft and cool to the touch. He buried his nose on the blond’s pubic hairs and inhaled deeply.

“Brian,” Justin moaned. “Please.”

Brian felt the tip of Justin’s cock brush against his cheek leaving a dab of pre cum there. He moved up and kissed Justin hard before quickly moving down. He grabbed Justin’s hard shaft in his hand and stared jerking his husband really slowly as his tongue came out and circled the engorged head.

“Oh fucking hell,” Justin gasped as his hand gripped the brunet’s shoulders.

The older man pulled his hand away and let his tongue follow the swollen vein until he hit the base of Justin’s cock. He went right up and licked the underside of the head. Then he planted his tongue flatly around the piss hole and started giving it a few licks. He could hear Justin moaning and gasping for air. His hand went down and he opened his pants. He pulled his hard penis out and grunted with pleasure.

Justin’s left hand moved into the brunet’s locks and started pulling. He wished he could push his hips up making the man swallow his entire cock. Brian took a good hold of the blond’s shaft and started moving his hand up and down while he covered his teeth and started sucking on the head. Some were hard sucks and some were gentle ones.

“Fucking hell, Brian!” Justin growled.

The brunet pulled back and let his breath hit his man’s penis. He felt the tremors on the blond’s body. He went back to sucking Justin’s head then his hand moved away and he let Justin’s dick slide all the way in his mouth. His hand moved down and he started massaging the blond’s sac.

Justin felt Brian’s tongue doing wonders to him. He pulled his free hand up and covered half of his face. He didn’t think Brian had sucked him that way before. Brian opened his eyes and looked up at the blond. His hand moved up and he put pressure at the base.

“No!” Justin hissed. He wanted to cum so badly.

Brian stretched Justin’s balls next and he moved his head up until only the head of Justin’s cock was in his mouth. He circled his tongue around it before he started to tongue fuck the little hole.

“Oh my fucking god,” Justin muttered. “Brian!”

Brian slipped his index finger into his mouth getting it wet. He pulled it out and then pulled his mouth away from the blond’s dick as well. The separation made a wet pop. Brian kissed Justin hard, his tongue slipping inside Justin’s mouth and he moaned and shook with pleasure. He pulled away and then whispered in the blond’s ear.

“Fill my mouth with your cum,” he said in a seductive voice. He quickly moved down and his mouth captured the blond’s cock as his finger started rubbing Justin’s hole.

“Mmm,” Justin felt like he was going to explode.

Brian slipped a finger inside of Justin and felt Justin’s cock pulsing inside of his mouth before the strong current hit his throat and he swallowed it all. When he pulled away Justin had his eyes closed. The brunet caressed Justin’s hips; the skin was hot and damp now. He moved up so he could hold his blond.

“Brian,” Justin whispered. “I love you so much.”

Brian smiled and kissed him hard. He made sure not to let his weight fall on the blond.

“I want to suck you,” Justin whispered.

“You can’t,” the brunet told him.

“So you can suck the cripple but the cripple can’t suck you!” Justin said.

“That’s such a horrible thing to say,” Brian told him. “Plus…I already shot my load.”

“Fuck,” Justin hissed.

“All those sounds you were making drove me crazy,” Brian said. “I pulled away not wanting to bite your cock off.”

“You came before me?” Justin asked.

Brian smirked. “Shut up,” he told the blond as he moved next to the blond and pulled him closer.

“That was the best blow job ever, Brian,” Justin said.

“You always say that,” Brian pointed out.

Justin laughed. “Because it keeps getting better and better.”

Brian hugged the blond to him. He kissed the man’s neck and nuzzled it. He was so happy to be laying there with the blond.

“Can we stay here for a while?” Justin asked. “Like this.”

“All the time you want,” Jus,” Brian answered him in a soft voice.


	22. Who Is Meant For You

Brian looked at Justin once he had managed to get Justin out of the Van. He looked towards the house and was happy to see that Lindsay was standing there with a small smile. The day before he’d come with a ramp so Justin would be able to get inside today. The girls have been good enough to set it up themselves.

“I got the presents,” Evan said jumping out from the Van. “I’m so happy that you guys picked me up.”

Brian was staring at Justin. “Go ahead Evan.”

Evan looked at Brian and smiled. “Okay,” he said and walked towards the house.

“Justin,” Brian said squatting in front of Justin. “Are you okay?”

“I’m…yeah,” he answered.

“If you want to go tell me and we’ll go,” Brian told him.

“This is Gus’s birthday, Brian,” Justin told him. “You have to be here for him.”

“I know but I have to be there for you too,” Brian replied. “I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.”

“I’m just a bit scared,” Justin acknowledged.

“Me too,” Brian confessed.

“Okay,” Justin said letting out a big sigh. “Okay, let’s go in now before I freak out again.”

Brian nodded and stood up. He got behind Justin’s chair and started to push.

“I’m glad you guys could make it,” Lindsay said and moved so that she could kiss Brian on the cheek. Then she bent down and kissed Justin as well. “Gus is going to be very happy to see you two.”

“I want to see him too,” Justin told her.

They went inside the house where it was nothing but chaos all around or so Brian thought. There were a bunch of kids running in every direction around the house. He smirked and shook his head as he kept on walking with Justin in front of him.

Justin smiled from side to side looking at the kids. He spotted his brother carrying Jenny as he talked with Gus who was sitting down. He was more than certain that those three would grow up to be inseparable. He took a deep breath and thought what it would be like to have kids with Brian and if the brunet even wanted to.

“I have to go mingle,” Lindsay said to them. “There is food around and if you guys want anything to drink don’t be strangers. You know where everything is, Brian.”

Brian nodded and watched her go. Then he moved with Justin to where his son was. “Hello Gus.”

“Hi daddy,” Gus told him.

Evan smiled at them and put Jenny down. The girl laughed and clung to Evan’s pant leg.

“Justy,” Gus said at the blond. “Look,” he said pointing at his cast before he giggled.

Justin smiled. “Next time you will be more careful, huh?”

Gus nodded with a big smile as he threw his arms up so Brian would pick him up.

“Christ,” Brian said as he picked his son up. “You are so damn heavy now.”

Gus kissed Brian on the cheek. “I miss you.”

“I know,” Brian said sadly. “Daddy’s been really busy.”

Gus smiled. “It’s okay. Momma said you were taking care of Justy.”

Brian smiled. “Yeah.”

“I want to eat something,” Evan said. “Can I?”

“Of course sport,” Brian assured him.

Evan smiled and bounced away. Jenny started walking after the boy.

“What is he doing here?” Michael asked stepping in front of them.

Brian frowned as he put Gus back down on his chair. He let Justin there as he grabbed Michael by the arm and pushed him towards the kitchen.

“Let go of me,” Michael hissed as he pulled his arm away.

“We’re not going to do this here,” Brian told him. “This is my son’s birthday.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “You didn’t have to bring him.”

“He’s my husband,” Brian said. “And Gus happens to like him.”

Michael frowned.

The brunet stared at Michael’s face and he felt somewhat guilty. He knew he had been mad as hell but he shouldn’t have punched the man. “I’m sorry about the eye.”

Michael nodded. “I’m sorry about what I said.”

Brian really doubted that.

“I just…I can’t…is still hurts,” Michael said. “I guess I’m pissed that you chose him.”

Brian bit his lower lip.

“That you married him,” Michael whispered. “I gave you all my life and then one day I wake up to find that…it didn’t mean anything. I felt betrayed and like I wasn’t worth it.”

“You have to stop this, Michael,” Brian told him. He was scared that his friend would do something stupid.

“I just can’t stand the sight of him,” Michael said truthfully. “And I’m sorry but I can’t do anything about it.”

“Keep away from us,” Brian told him. “I’m serious. I want Gus to enjoy his day.”

The brunet turned around and walked to where he had left his husband only to find him and Gus gone. He searched the house and then went out back. He found Justin on the deck with Gus in his lap and they were talking with Melanie.

“Mel,” Brian said.

“Brian,” she said softly with a small smile. “Justin was telling me that the two of you would like to have Gus over night.”

Brian smiled down at Justin. “Yeah,” he answered. “I would surely like that.”

***

Brian was walking to his desk with a cup of coffee in hand. He was going to look over some papers that Ted had brought over. He had to step back to avoid getting hit by Justin’s wheelchair as Evan pushed him. Then he arched a brow as Ben ran after them with Gus in his arms. Molly was laughing but she was walking behind all of them.

“This is not a daycare center either!” Brian yelled at them.

“You should put those papers down and stop pouting,” she told him.

“Whatever,” Brian told her.

“I know what’s going on,” Molly whispered.

Brian arched a brow and instead of asking he kept going to his desk. The blonde smiled and followed him.

“You’re jealous,” she stated as a matter of fact.

“Excuse me?” Brian asked looking up at her because he had already sat down.

“You’re jealous that we’re all here taking Justin’s time and attention,” Molly told him. “And I think it’s so cute.”

“Fuck you, that isn’t true,” he told her frowning.

“Right,” she said smiling. “Sure is not.”

The older man’s Adam’s apple bobbed a few times as he swallowed hard. He sighed and turned to look at her but she had already walked away. He got up and headed for the same direction that everyone had. When he saw all of them he couldn’t help but smile. Somehow they had managed to cramped themselves on Evan’s room. The boy was on the floor picking up a few car toys while Gus was laughing as Ben tickled him to no end on Justin’s bed; Molly was smiling as she sat on Justin’s lap.

“Daddy, help me!” Gus yelled. “It’s the tickle monster!”

Brian laughed at that. Evan got up and jumped on Ben’s back, which really didn’t help at all. Ben pulled away from Gus and managed to get Evan from behind him and throw him into the bed before he tickled him too.

“Run Gus!” Evan shouted before he started laughing.

Gus giggled.

“I’m going to make something to eat,” Molly said getting up with a big smile.

“I know how to cook,” Brian pointed out as he moved closer to Justin.

Molly ignored him and walked out of the bedroom.

“Hey,” Brian said smiling at his blond.

“Hi,” Justin said as he looked up at Brian with a brilliant smile.

“I’m going with Justy!” Gus shouted and instead of waiting for Justin to pick him up he jumped towards the blond.

“No Gus!” Brian yelled and was able to catch his son before he landed on his husband’s lap. “Oh fuck!”

“Brian?” Justin asked alarmed.

The brunet was able to drop his son in Justin’s lap before he kneeled on the floor and his whole body fell forward. His forehead touched the floor and he took in deep breaths while both of his hands went to his crotch.

“What’s going on?” Ben asked when he turned around. “Brian, are you okay?”

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” Gus said as his eyes started filling with tears. He wasn’t sure what he’d done but he knew it was his fault.

“It’s not your fault Gus,” Brian assured him in a strangled voice.

“He caught Gus on the air and I think the cast hit him,” Justin said and then turned Gus’s head so the boy could see him. “But it’s okay. It was an accident.”

Gus nodded slowly.

Ben cringed because it was obvious where Gus’s cast hand hit the brunet. “Okay, let’s go outside to help Aunt Molly with food while Brian remembers how to breathe.”

Justin put Gus down and the boy went to his father and kissed him. “I’m sorry. It was an accident, okay?”

“I know Gus,” Brian said and nodded.

Evan picked Gus up and walked with the boy out of the room.

“Ouch,” Ben said shaking his head as he left.

“Come here, Brian,” Justin told him.

“In minute,” Brian assured him.

“Come on,” the blond said. “Sit on my lap.”

“I’m too heavy,” Brian protested as he was able to straighten up a bit. “Wow.”

“Are you going to make me beg?” Justin asked frowning. He sighed and taking hold on the armrests he incline himself forward. “I only want to touch you.”

Brian looked at the blond and frowned. He was tired of always telling Justin to stop forcing himself. He walked on his knees towards the blond and pushed him back. Then he got up and sat on Justin’s lap. “Happy?”

Justin smiled and caressed the brunet’s neck. “Are you okay?”

Brian grunted and didn’t respond. He closed his eyes and let Justin’s fingers sooth him. It felt good to be in Justin’s arms like that.

“Do you want to have more kids?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brian answered without hesitating.

“Oh,” Justin whispered and his hands stopped.

Brian frowned and looked at the smaller man. “Wait, you’re not joking because of what just happened? You’re serious.”

“I am,” Justin replied but didn’t look at the older man. He just kept staring at the floor.

“I haven’t thought about it,” Brian told him. “I already have Gus.”

“It’s okay,” Justin told him.

“No,” Brian said. “I seriously thought that you were joking because of what had happened.”

“I wasn’t,” Justin said.

“Honestly,” Brian whispered. “I don’t know.”

Justin shrugged. “Forget I even said anything.”

A loud crash was heard from outside.

“Sorry!” Evan yelled. “My bad.”

Brian laughed. “Well,” he said. “Maybe if we are able to lock them in their rooms all day it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

Justin stared at Brian.

“Let me think about it,” the man whispered. “Please.”

Justin smiled and nodded. Brian bent down and captured Justin’s mouth in a searing kiss. They both moaned and Justin’s hands were running downward on his man’s body. Brian’s eyes snapped open and he pushed Justin’s hand away.

“Scared?” Justin asked and laughed.

“Just wait until tonight,” Brian told him. “We’ll see who is scared.”

Justin couldn’t wait for everyone to be gone and Gus to be sleeping to have Brian all to himself.

The brunet grunted. “I’m going to be so sore.”

“My poor baby,” Justin said smiling as he held Brian to him.

Brian closed his eyes and sighed with happiness. It was good to have the blond all to himself.

***

“So how are things?” Justin asked as he sat on the floor with his legs open as far as they could go.

Isaac was in the same position while they took turns pulling back one another.

“What things?” Isaac asked as he held both of Justin’s hands while he pulled back.

Justin rolled his eyes and then pulled Isaac towards him.

“Easy,” Isaac said. “Don’t over do it.”

Justin sneered at him and sighed. “So, I’m talking about Daphne.”

Isaac smiled slowly. “What about her?”

“You so like her,” Justin told him.

“Shut up, dude,” the man said and slowly let Justin lay back. “Move your right arm.”

Justin lifted his arm and moved it up and down. He waved at his therapist and then made a fist. Isaac told him to do the same thing with the other and Justin did.

“Sit up,” Isaac told him.

Using both of his arms Justin pushed his upper body off of the floor and sat up. He smiled at Isaac happy that he could do everything the man was telling him.

“How about the neck?” Isaac asked as he squatted down next to his black duffel bag.

Justin looked right and then left; he looked up and down and then moved his neck in a circular motion.

“Good,” Isaac told him. “Now push yourself up using your arms.”

Justin pushed himself up and managed to lift his body up in the sitting position that he was. His thighs lifted up as well but his feet stayed touching the floor. “What else are we doing today?” Justin asked when he slowly moved down until he was sitting on the floor.

“We only have half an hour,” Isaac told him.

“Already?!” Justin asked with a pout. “It can’t be. Two hours don’t go by that fast.”

Isaac smiled. “They do when you’re having fun.”

“This shouldn’t be fun,” Justin protested. “It should be hard work.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Yeah man, because killing yourself is so going to do it.”

Justin sighed. “When are we going to work on my legs?”

“How about next visit?” Isaac asked. “Is that okay with you?”

“Okay,” the blond accepted. “I can move my toes if that helps,” he said and wiggled his toes with a smile.

“Yeah,” the man said laughing a bit. “When did that started?”

“After this incredible rim job that Brian gave me,” Justin said smiling. “I felt it all the way in my toes and they kind of twitched. So I kept trying to move them on my own and ta da!”

“With saying that you just felt them moving and kept trying would have been enough,” Isaac said. “Mmm, how would you feel if I started telling you everything I did with Daphne, ‘til the last detail?”

“You mean straight sex,” Justin said and opened his mouth. “You wouldn’t.”

Isaac grinned.

“Okay, fine,” Justin said. “I won’t torment you ever again, but…”

“But what?” Isaac asked.

“You went home with her?” Justin asked. “Tell me how it was without getting into detail.”

“Oh shut up,” Isaac said blushing.

“That must be Brian with the food,” Justin said when he heard the door opening and closing. “Get me on my chair please.”

Isaac smiled and got up. He walked towards the kitchen and Justin sighed. He frowned because he could hear his therapist and Brian whispering but he couldn’t hear it.

Brian came to the living room. “Hey baby,” he said.

Justin smiled.

“I went by the office,” Brian told him. “That’s why it took me so long to get back.”

“That’s okay,” Justin said.

Brian put his arms under Justin’s armpits and lifted him up. Isaac came from behind with the chair. When Justin was placed down he looked down and frowned. He looked to the side to see his chair next to him. Then he realized that they had sat him on the other chair; the one he’d wanted for so long.

“What the fuck is going on?” Justin asked. He turned to look at the brunet with a pout. “What the fuck is this?”

“Justin,” Brian said. “Are you kidding me? Here you are!”

Isaac sighed not sure what was going on with Justin now.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” Justin asked.

“It was a surprise,” Isaac told him.

“It’s not my fucking birthday,” Justin protested.

“I’m going to ignore you now,” Brian told him. “Come Isaac the food is waiting for us.”

Justin was pouting as they moved away. He looked at the left handle that had a mini joystick attached to it. He hit it and he moved forward. He couldn’t help but smile as he hit it again and after a few tries he made it to the kitchen where Brian and Isaac where serving themselves food.

“Okay,” Justin said. “I’m sorry. I was a bit angry that you guys didn’t tell me. I just…okay I’m surprised and I’m happy.”

Brian went over to the blond and bend down to kiss him. “You’re such a brat sometimes.”

Justin smirked and nodded. He knew that already. “But you love me.”

Brian grinned and nodded.

***

Debbie shook her head as she looked at her son. “I can’t believe you, Michael,” she said amazed at what her son had just told her. She had come to the store to bring her son some food and for some reason she had to ask what really had happened between him and Brian. She knew that her son had said that before but he had apologized to Brian. But now apparently he had done it again.

“I’m sorry, Ma,” Michael whispered.

She sighed and put the food she had brought in front of her son. “You’re going to go over to Brian and Justin’s and you’re going to apologize to them.”

“I will not!” Michael shouted. “I don’t like Justin.”

Debbie sighed. “Michael…”

“You can’t make me like him,” Michael said. “I said a horrible thing and I’m sorry and Brian so deserved to punch me but I’m not going to go apologize to them. Have they apologized to me?”

Debbie looked at her son and sighed. “Oh, Michael?”

“You don’t know how much it hurts,” Michael told her. “I hate him so much. Brian and I would have still been together.”

“You needed this to happen,” she informed him.

“What?” Michael asked outraged.

“I mean…not like this, of course,” Debbie told him. “But you and Brian needed to wake up from this. Your relationship was purely out of the love you guys had as best friends and nothing more.”

“He loved me,” Michael said. “He was in love with me.”

“That might have been so,” Debbie said and it hurt like crazy that her baby boy was hurting. “But that’s not the case anymore. You have to live your own life now. You have to find someone and be happy. I only want what’s best for you.”

“I know, Ma,” he told her. “But even if I do…I’m not apologizing to him. He…I just hate him, Ma. I do and I can’t stop it.”

Debbie decided to change the subject. “Eat your food, Michael. And…you should talk to Emmett.”

Michael pouted. “Why should I?”

“Let’s not start,” Debbie said. “He’s your friend. He’s a good boy and he couldn’t tell you because he was in the middle of it. He’s Brian’s friend too.”

Michael sighed. “I don’t want to talk about this now.”

“Fine,” Debbie said. “I’m going back to the diner. I have work to do.”

“Thanks, Ma,” Michael told her.

Debbie nodded and walked to the door. She smiled at the blond that was coming inside and thanked him for holding the door for her before she was gone.

“Hi,” Michael said. “Can I help you?”

“Oh,” the guy said. “It looks like you are about to have your lunch break.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Michael assured him.

“Well,” the man said looking around.

Michael licked his lips without realizing he was, as he looked at the man from top to bottom.

“I wanted to buy a few comics for my nephews,” he said. “But I don’t know what to get. Price is no object.”

Michael came around the counter. “Do you know what kind of things they like?”

“What do you mean?” the blond asked.

“One superhero or various,” Michael said. “Adventure, horror, etc.”

“Oh,” Ben said. “I guess we can leave the horror out so I won’t get blamed when they can’t sleep at night.”

Michael laughed. “Yeah, I guess that would be a good thing. I might be able to find something. How old are they?”

“Well one is about to be twelve but he’s still into comics and the other one just turned six,” he said. “Maybe it would be better if I got an action figure for him. He would be more interested on that.”

Michael nodded at that.

“I’m Ben by the way,” he said smiling widely.

“Michael,” the man said with a big smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It sure is,” Ben said not sure what was happening with him. If Griffin knew that he was flirting with some stranger he would have a heart attack; flirting period would do that. He just couldn’t stop picturing himself kissing Michael. He pushed it away because it wasn’t the first time something like that happen. It wasn’t a crime to look and fantasize so he didn’t think much of it anymore.

***

“I could catch pneumonia,” Justin protested.

“Right,” Brian said and laughed as he moved on top of Justin.

“You feel so good,” the blond muttered feeling the brunet’s wet body on top of him. “Let go.”

“No,” Brian said keeping some of his weight off Justin.

“I won’t break,” Justin told him. “Promise.”

Brian smiled and kissed Justin. He knew he should be getting them dried but his urges weren’t helping him. The more he stayed like that the harder it was.

“I don’t want you to suck me,” Justin told him when he broke their connection.

Brian arched a brow with a grin in place.

“Okay so I do want those lips wrapped around my cock,” Justin said and licked his lower lip. “But…I don’t want to come like that. I want…I want you to ride me.”

Brian groaned and his cock stirred. Justin smiled as he felt the flaccid member coming to life against him. His own dick was filling up, the blood rushing to it. He knew that soon enough he wasn’t going to be able to think straight so he had to convince Brian soon.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Brian told him.

“You won’t,” Justin said. “Please, I want to be inside of you.”

Brian wanted to give that to Justin so he nodded. He moved back on his knees and then crawled to the nightstand. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a tube of lube and a couple of condoms. He put them next to Justin and then straddled the younger man again.

“Touch yourself,” Justin whispered.

Brian arched a brow while a little smile played on his lips.

“Go ahead,” the blond told him.

The older man grabbed the lube and squirted some in his hand. His cock was hard but when he started touching himself it filled out more. He was biting his lower lip as he felt how good it was to fuck his fist. He felt Justin’s fingertips at the head of his cock. When he looked at Justin the man was licking said fingers.

“Ah,” the brunet gasped.

Justin ran his hands up and down Brian’s damp torso.

“Touch me,” Brian said.

Justin put his hands on the man’s hips. “I’m touching you.”

“No!” Brian growled. “Touch me!”

Justin smiled and started playing with Brian’s sac.

“You look so hot, Brian,” the blond said. “Run your thumb over the tip.”

Brian did and groaned. His head fell forward as he took deep breaths. He had to stop or he was going to splash his cum all over himself. He reached for the lube and opened the tab. Justin’s eyes were turning darker thanks to the lust coursing through him. He gasped when the brunet started opening himself. He grabbed his cock and tugged at it a few times.

“Move closer,” Justin told him.

Brian stopped what he was doing and did. He moaned when two of Justin’s fingers pushed into him. He felt his body about to crash down but Justin pushed a hand against his chest. The blond pinched Brian’s nipples and his shaft twitched as he heard his husband’s moans. Brian pushed back into the fingers hard and a strangle scream was heard.

“I love you, Bri,” Justin whispered. “You’re so beautiful.”

The older man grabbed Justin’s hand to stop him. It was so good but he didn’t want to cum that way. One more rub to his prostate and he would have been done for. “I want to come with you buried deep inside of me.”

“Mmm,” the blond grunted.

Brian took a condom and opened it quickly. He rolled it down on the man’s hard cock. Then he positioned himself over it. He leaned forward so he could kiss Justin as he impaled himself.

“Fuck,” Justin hissed.

“Oh god!” Brian yelled.

“Oh shit!” Justin groaned.

Brian held on to the headboard and tried to push the pain away. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at his husband.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked caressing the man’s face. He was really enjoying Brian’s hot, soft walls wrapped around him. He wanted the man to start moving but he knew that Brian needed to adjust.

“Don’t move…don’t even breath,” Brian said through gritted teeth.

“Oh god, Brian. Please. You really have to…start moving…I…” Justin was begging.

Brian moaned as he rotated his hips and clamped on the blond.

“Not like that…Jesus fuck!” Justin growled. “You’re going to…make me come too soon like that!”

Brian sighed when the pain started to give out. Justin pushed his hips up a bit.

“Don’t move,” Brian told him in a deadly voice. “I really don’t want you to get hurt. Let’s take it easy.”

“Fuck me!” Justin hissed and moaned when Brian squeezed him. “Please!”

Brian smirked and his head fell down on the crook on Justin’s neck. He lifted up and then slammed down hard.

“Fuck!” Justin moaned as he gripped the brunet’s hips. “Come on, you love it. Fuck yourself harder.”

Brian whimpered and Justin just loved that sound. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the room was filling with that unique smell of sex. The older man descended down and rotated his hips.

“There,” the brunet growled.

“Come on baby,” Justin moaned.

The older man did everything Justin told him. When he yelled for Brian to move faster or when he told him to stop. When they just kissed while Brian rotated his hips and when he pushed back into Justin’s cock before pushing his hard shaft into the blond’s fist.

“I want to come now,” Brian hissed. “God…come…with me!”

“Grip me hard,” Justin told him. “Make me explode inside of you,” he said in a husky voice and his hand grabbed the man’s cock again.

Brian felt a warm current exploding from his ass outward to the rest of his body. His body stiffened and he started shooting his jizz all over Justin’s hand and his chest. Justin growled and shouted Brian’s name before he emptied himself on the condom.

“Jus,” Brian whispered when he found his voice. He rested his forehead against Justin’s. “That was amazing.”

Justin nodded and he held Brian to him. He could still feel the little spasms around his cock.

“I love you,” Brian whispered. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Justin hugged the man tightly to him. He knew he would never love anyone the way he did Brian. He knew he wouldn’t have made it without Brian. He owed a lot to the man and he couldn’t wait to be himself again to do whatever Brian wanted with him. Thinking about that made his cock twitch.

“You know how hot you looked fucking yourself on my cock?” Justin asked smirking.

Brian pulled back and knew he had never been as happy as he was at that moment. He pushed himself up and helped Justin take off the used condom. He could feel his legs shaking still and he knew that he would be sore a hell in the morning. But looking at Justin’s glistening body made him reach for the other condom. They were so going to need it.


	23. Ring, Ring, Who Is It?

“I’ve been thinking,” Brian told him as he sat on the sofa.

“Should I be scared?” Justin asked smiling as he kept drawing. He was so happy since he started doing so a few months ago.

“You know how we were going to change the upstairs loft into a studio for you?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded knowing those plans had been put on hold since he had been shot. He looked up at Brian as he put the sketchbook on his lap and paid attention to the man.

“I was thinking we could start doing that,” Brian said.

Justin nodded slowly.

“And then we could…well your studio is big enough to make a room…for a child,” Brian said.

“You mean you want a room for Gus,” Justin said.

“Or our own kid,” Brian said as his voice just lowered.

“You mean it?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded. “I mean I don’t want one right now because I want you to fully recover so whoever you get pregnant can bitch and moan to you and not me. That way you are the one that would have to take care of her every whim.”

Justin smirked.

“And I was thinking of expanding,” Brian told him. “What do you think? Do you think Kinnetic can make it?”

“I think I’m smiling like a fool,” Justin told him he knew Brian’s company could make it anywhere if Brian decided so.

“You are,” Brian said laughing.

The phone rang and Brian got up to pick it up.

“Yes,” Brian said still smiling.

“Hi, my name is Griffin Scott,” the man said. “Is Justin Taylor there?”

“Hold on a minute,” Brian said as he walked toward his husband. “It’s for you. Griffin Scott.”

Justin grabbed it and smiled. “Hello, Griffin.”

“Hey, Justin,” the man said. “Look I was calling Ben but he’s not answering. I know he’s spending sometime there with you and I was wondering if he’s there right now.”

“No,” Justin answered. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Griffin assured him. “I took an early flight and wanted to surprise him. If you see him tell him I’ll be at my apartment.”

“No problem,” Justin assured him. “Take care.”

“Thanks, bye,” Griffin said and hung up.

“Who was that?” Brian asked arching a brow.

“That is Ben’s partner,” Justin said as he threw the cordless on the sofa. “I’m hungry and I feel like going out, are you up for it?”

“I’m up for anything with you,” Brian assured him.

Justin’s eyes shone with desire and his hunger was forgotten at least the one that involved food. “Brian you make me so horny sometimes.”

“I wasn’t even trying,” Brian told him smirking.

“I know,” the blond said leaning forward to take the phone and order take out.

Brian sat on the blond’s lap and started sucking on the blond’s neck while Justin talked with someone on the phone. He nibbled the earlobe and Justin pulled away.

“Uh…yeah, sure,” Justin said before he hung up. “Brian!”

Brian laughed. “Someone is happy,” the brunet said as he felt Justin’s cock poking him.

Justin was going to answer when the phone rang again. “Hello?”

“Justin did Griffin call you?” Ben asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said and swatted Brian who was currently grinding his ass into his hard-on.

The brunet only smirked and then licked Justin’s chin.

“What did you said?” Justin asked.

“Never mind,” Ben told him and hung up.

“That was odd,” Justin said.

“Who was it?” Brian asked pulling his head back.

“Ben,” Justin replied as he threw the phone away once again. Then he started to take Brian’s shirt off. “I think he was pissed.”

“Why?” Brian asked and gasped when Justin pinched his nipples.

“Because Griffin called me,” Justin said. “I think he said something about me telling him that he wasn’t here…I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Are you going to pay attention to me?” Brian asked in a husky voice.

The blond pushed Brian down by the hips into his hard shaft. “What does that tell you?” the blond asked over Brian’s ear before he licked it.

“Mmm, do you think we can fuck right here on this chair?” Brian asked as he started opening Justin’s belt.

“Oh,” Justin muttered. “We are definitely going to find out, aren’t we?”

***

“Pink, it’s the color of passion ‘cause today it just go with the fashion,” Emmett’s cell phone was ringing or more like singing.

Emmett laughed as he picked it up. He and Justin sometimes would take each other phones and put a new ring tone for each person they had on the list without the other one knowing.

“Emmett?” Ted asked.

“Who else is it going to be, honey?” Emmett asked.

“I’m getting out of work early,” Ted told him. “Brian has been coming to work more and things are not so crazed up.”

“That’s good,” Emmett said as he pushed the cart. He was looking around trying to see what fruits he wanted to buy.

“I thought I would go to Woody’s,” he informed his best friend. “Do you want to come?”

Emmett wondered if this was one of Ted’s plots to make him and Michael start talking again. He rolled his eyes because he didn’t care. He wished Michael would talk to him; he missed his friend sometimes, no matter how much of an ass he could be.

“Em?” Ted asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Emmett told him. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay,” Ted said and hung up.

Emmett put his cell back in his pocket and headed for the apples. “Fuck!” Emmett said as he watched in horror how all the apples fell to the floor. He had picked one from the stack because he had wanted to inspect it. He had to pull a little but he wouldn’t have guessed it would end like that.

“If I was you I would make a run for it,” the man told him.

Emmett sighed and turned to look at the guy. For a moment he felt out of breath. He didn’t know why his brain was having a fight over which one was more important…breathing or watching the man in front of him.

“You’re not going to run,” the guy said smirking.

“Well,” Emmett said and breathed again. “It would be too obvious plus the cameras might have recorded it all. What’s the point of running away now?” he said as he squatted down to pick them up and put them back. “God, I hope people do wash them before eating them.”

The man did the same so he could help Emmett.

“Thank you,” Emmett said after they were done.

“I’m Drew Boyd,” the guy said extending his hand.

Emmett shook it. “I’m Emmett Honeycutt. Thanks for helping. This is so embarrassing,” Emmett said looking around, but then shrugged and pulled the cart close to him. He turned to look at the man again and smiled. He didn’t know why the guy was still there but he really like it.

“You have no idea who I am?” Drew asked smirking.

“Do I know you?” Emmett asked.

“No,” Drew assured him. “This is refreshing.”

“What is?” Emmett asked.

Drew shook his head. “I’m sorry. I should let you get back to your shopping.”

“I don’t mind at all, sweetie,” Emmett said and saw how Drew’s face change.

Emmett watched as the man looked around a bit wildly before he looked back at Emmett. The brunet knew right away that Drew was one of those guys that were still in the closet, but that wasn’t going to make him back away.

“You know,” Emmett said. “We could go for a cup of coffee or something.”

Drew seemed to be thinking about it. “I have to…okay, yeah.”

Emmett smiled and let go of the cart he was holding while Drew set the basket he had down and they left the store. When they reached the parking lot Emmett explained that he didn’t have a car and that he had taken a taxi. Drew said it was better that way and they walked to his car.

“Push me, and then just touch me ‘til I can get my satisfaction, satisfaction” the cell phone started singing.

Emmett loved that song but standing right in front of Drew as it played it only made him blush. “You see I have this friend and he’s a dork,” was all Emmett said.

Drew smiled at that and Emmett thought he was in love.

***

“Do you like this place?” Ben asked.

Michael looked around and nodded. “Yeah.”

Ben frowned. “You don’t like it. We could go someplace else.”

“No,” Michael told him quickly. “It’s nice…it’s just that.”

“What?” Ben asked frowning.

“I feel like…a bit out of place,” Michael said as he looked at the people that came and went. He wasn’t stupid. He had seen the menu and it didn’t even have the prices listed. That was scary enough.

Ben sighed. He only had wanted to impress Michael. He didn’t want him feeling uncomfortable. “If you want to go to some other place we can.”

“Its okay, Ben,” Michael replied with a big smile. He was surprised that the man had called him. He had been so happy about that.

“Okay,” Ben said.

Soon enough a waiter came and took their order. Michael was very nervous and when he opened his mouth to say something Ben’s phone started ringing.

“Hold on,” Ben told him and answered without looking at the display. “What is it?”

“Where are you?” Griffin asked. He was getting tired of always having to call Ben to ask him where he was. Of lately the man would take off and not tell him anything.

“I’m in a meeting,” Ben said and didn’t dare look at Michael.

“With Jeff?” Griffin asked.

“Yeah,” Ben said and made a mental note to call his editor and ask to lie for him. It was going to be an inquisition but he knew that Jeff would do it.

“When are you getting home?” Griffin asked. “I miss you. We have so much to make up for,” he said sexily.

Ben swallowed. “I’ll let you know when it’s over. Bye,” he said and hung up.

“Who was that?” Michael asked frowning.

“That was my little brother,” Ben said. “It’s just that if I have told him that I was with you he would have never stopped asking me question and right now…I just want to enjoy your company.”

Michael smiled and blushed a bit. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m a writer,” Ben told him. “Maybe you have read some of my stuff?”

“What are they?” Michael asked but before he could get an answer the waiter came back with their drinks.

After the man left Michael’s cell phone rang. He answered it quickly.

“Michael, I’ll be waiting for you at Woody’s tonight,” Ted told him.

Michael sighed. “I’ll call you and let you know if I can make it.”

“You have other plans?” Ted asked interested.

“That’s none of your business,” Michael said.

“Are you channeling Brian?” Ted asked and then hit himself on the forehead for saying that.

“Don’t mention him,” Michael said and sighed. “I’ll go. I’ll call you,” he said and hung up. “Jesus, sorry about that.”

Ben’s phone started ringing and he hit the mute button.

Michael arched a brow. “You’re not seeing anyone, are you?”

“No,” Ben said quickly. “Are you?”

Michael shook his head. “Came out of a long relationship a while ago.”

“So, I’m the rebound guy?” Ben asked.

“Nah,” Michael told him. “It was more than a year ago.”

Ben nodded.

“I really like you,” Michael muttered and stared into Ben’s eyes. “I think…well, when we talk on the phone you make me laugh and I like that. Plus you’re hot.”

Ben smiled widely. “I really like you too. You’re a very cute and…real.”

“Real?” Michael asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re yourself,” Ben replied. “And I like that.”

Michael smiled widely and swallowed when the butterflies inside his stomach started flying. He was falling fast for the man in front of him.

***

Brian was taking off his clothes slowly only because he knew it would drive Justin crazy.

“I don’t have all day for you,” Justin told him. “I’m the incapacitated one, remember?”

The brunet laughed and held the bathroom chair so Justin could move to it. “Okay?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Justin assured him.

Brian pushed the chair into the shower and groaned when the phone started to ringing. He would have let it ring if it wasn’t because he had to think about Gus or Evan or whoever else that might need something.

“I’ll be right back,” Brian said.

Justin watched him go. He grabbed hold of the wheels and pushed himself forward. He twisted the knobs and cringed when the hot water hit his skin. He twisted again and gasped when it turned cold. It took him a few seconds but he managed to get it right. Then he moved back and sighed. He waited for Brian but when the brunet didn’t appear he took hold on the armrests and pushed himself up. He grabbed the soap and the bottle of shampoo.

“It was your…” Brian stopped mid sentence. “Justin!”

“Don’t yell,” Justin told him.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked angry as he stepped into the shower. “Sit down.”

Justin did.

“What the hell are you trying to prove?” Brian asked.

“Nothing,” Justin told him. “But I got bored waiting for you.”

Brian shook his head. “Give me that,” the man said taking the shampoo and then proceeded to wash the blond’s hair.

“Who was it?” Justin asked.

“Your sister,” the brunet said. “She’s going out with Ian again and she said she would be dropping Evan off around seven.”

“Okay,” Justin said closing his eyes and enjoyed Brian’s very skilled fingers. “They are getting pretty serious.”

“Yeah,” Brian whispered.

When Brian was done with the first task he moved to wash Justin’s body. He knew that Justin could do pretty much everything now but he enjoyed touching his man.

“You get so much pleasure out of this, don’t you?” Justin asked as he soaped the brunet’s shoulders.

“Maybe,” Brian told him.

Justin knew by Brian’s tone that the man was still a bit mad with him. “Brian, don’t be this way,” he said.

Brian stood up as he started to soap himself. “Yeah and when you break something, then what? I swear Justin,” he told his husband. “If you break something because you won’t listen I’m going to fucking kick your ass.”

“You’re so hot when you scream,” Justin told him.

“Don’t give me that,” Brian told him.

Brian didn’t say anything else and finished showering both of them.

“Oh man,” Justin said looking at Brian’s pout.

Justin knew that Brian was doing it unconsciously. It turned him on so much.

“What?” Brian asked.

“You’re going to need another shower,” the blond informed him.

“Why the fuck?” Brian asked.

“My point exactly,” Justin said smirking as one of his arms pulled the brunet closer and he leaned forward to kiss Brian’s hip. He looked up at his lover and smiled. “It’s your fault. When you get angry it turns me on.”

Brian wanted to throw a witty comeback but nothing came to mind. Instead he pictured Justin’s mouth wrapped around his member and he shuddered.

“Is that a yes?” Justin asked.

Brian swallowed and didn’t answer. Justin smiled and then ran his tongue sideway until he reached the man’s pubes. The brunet closed his eyes and let Justin do what he wanted. Who was he to argue when the man wanted to blow him?

“Look at you,” Justin whispered. “You want it so bad, don’t you?”

Brian licked his lips and moaned when he felt Justin’s breath at the tip of his cock.

“Oh yes,” Justin growled and licked the head.

The brunet put his hands on Justin’s shoulder and groaned when Justin started taking more of his cock inside his mouth. He made the mistake of looking down at the blond and he felt pre cum dripping out of him and into Justin’s mouth. The thought alone made his knees shake a bit.

Justin started playing with the man’s sac while his tongue licked up and down the man’s cock. He used Brian’s pre cum to slick the member so he could fist him.

“Don’t stop,” Brian muttered.

Justin had no intention. He took Brian’s cock back into his mouth and moaned. He was hard and his husband’s taste was making him even harder. His nostrils flared as his fingers started playing with Brian’s scrotum. The older man started cursing and Justin felt very proud.

The blond pushed a finger inside Brian and the man started moving his hips. Justin let Brian fuck his mouth for a few seconds before he added another finger. He knew he should have used something but there wasn’t time and Brian wasn’t complaining. He found the nub inside of Brian that made him shout louder. A few seconds before Brian started shooting Justin pulled back and used his hand instead.

“Motherfucker!” Brian yelled as he shot his pearly white cum all over Justin’s neck and chest.

The man moved a hand to one of the armrests to keep standing up. Slowly he got on his knees and pulled Justin close to him. He licked the blond’s neck a few times before he kissed his man.

“I’m so going to need another shower as well,” Justin said smirking.

“Oh, you sure are,” Brian told him before he dove for the blond’s leaking shaft.

***

Brian finished brushing his teeth and went to see what Justin was doing. He saw that the blond had managed to get on their bed. He smirked and shook his head because it didn’t matter what he said to the blond, Justin never wanted to listen. He went around the loft locking the place and setting the alarm.

“What are you doing?” Evan asked as Brian stood in the kitchen making sure everything had been washed and put away.

“What are you doing up?” Brian asked. “It’s late.”

“I know,” Evan told him. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Is it because Justin’s bed is there as well?”

Evan shook his head. “I’m…never mind. I’m going to sleep.”

Brian watched him go and then turned off the lights. He went to Evan’s room and saw the light coming from under it. He knocked on the door and then went inside. He poked his head in and saw the boy sitting in front of his computer.

“Oh no, you won’t,” Brian said stepping inside. “Turn it off and get into bed.”

Evan pouted but did what Brian was telling. Brian wondered why he sounded so much like an adult. He pinched the bridge of his nose and wanted to swat himself on the back of the head.

“Goodnight, Brian,” Evan muttered.

“Evan,” Brian said. He knew he had to talk to the boy or he would be thinking about the boy’s problem all night. “You can tell me what’s going on.”

Evan was awake but had his eyes close. He really hoped that Brian left his room.

“Come on, get up,” Brian told him.

“Can you make up your mind?” The blond asked as he sat up in his bed.

Brian grinned. “Don’t be a smartass. Now, tell me what’s bothering you. I can help you.”

Evan sighed. “Well, I really like someone at school and…tomorrow we are going on a trip. We have to partner up with someone and watch out for each other, so we don’t wonder off and stay with the group.”

Brian smirked because the boy was just like his older brother. Once he started talking they would tell you the whole thing.

“And I asked Brandi if she wanted to be my partner,” Evan told him and looked away. “And I can’t sleep because I’m very nervous and I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“You like her?” Brian asked.

Evan frowned and then shrugged.

Brian rolled his eyes. “So, you might like a girl.”

“She’s pretty,” Evan told Brian. “And she smells nice and she’s always giving me chocolate.”

Brian wanted to make a remark but bit his tongue. He knew that if Justin and him were Evan’s age he would keep Justin after his ass feeding him chocolate as well. “Well, the best thing I can tell you is that you don’t have to pretend to be anything you’re not. Be yourself with her and if she doesn’t like you then she doesn’t deserve you.”

Evan pouted. He still was nervous.

“It will be okay, Casanova,” Brian told him. “It would be fine.”

“Okay,” Evan said. “Don’t tell Justin about this.”

Brian nodded. “Oh, and if you think about sex, please don’t until you have had that discussion with your brother,” Brian told him.

“I’m only twelve, Brian,” Evan protested.

“I was twelve once,” Brian muttered to himself as he walked to the door. “Goodnight, Evan,” he said before he turned off the light and left the room.

When he got on the bed Justin gasped and opened his eyes. “God, did I fell asleep?”

Brian nodded. “You know,” he said smirking as he got under the covers with his husband. “I’m so ready to have kids as long as you deal with the sex talk.”

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked rubbing his face.

“Nothing,” Brian assured him. “Hey, are you sure you want to sleep here? I mean…I love it but are you going to be okay?”

Justin nodded. “Isaac and Daphne told me it was perfectly fine,” Justin assured him. “I just can go to sleep on my side because I cramp up when I do.”

Brian put his arm around Justin’s waist. Then he moved closer and kissed the blond on the cheek.

“I’m donating my bed,” Justin told him. “To the hospital or something.”

Brian nodded slightly.

“Did you make sure that Evan was in bed?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” the older man answered with his eyes close. He was so tired.

“You know I should sleep on my belly,” Justin said as he yawned.

“Why?” Brian asked not imagining the reason.

“It’s comfortable and in the morning when you wake up with your morning hard-on you can slip it right into me,” Justin whispered.

Brian groaned as he felt his cock awaken.

“Oh, Mickey you’re so fine, you’re so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!” the cell phone started singing and it sounded pretty loud since there wasn’t much noise outside in the dead of the night.

“Jesus fuck!” Justin said a bit startled and then started laughing.

“I’m going to kill, Emmett,” Brian growled.


	24. Finding These Little Things About Us

Brian grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and a small knife so he could slice it. Then he went to the living room where Isaac and Justin where.

“I can do more,” Justin grunted.

“No,” Isaac said. “It’s enough.”

Justin was sporting his perfected pout. “It’s not fair.”

“What do you want?” Isaac asked. “Do you want my job?”

Justin shook his head. “You know I don’t.”

Brian sat down Indian style in front of them. He started eating the apple as he watched them.

“It’s only been twenty minutes,” Justin complained. “I can do more. We have so much time left.”

“And we’re going to train,” Isaac said raising his voice. “But we’re done trying to walk.”

“I took a few steps!” Justin yelled. “You know I can walk. I can stand on my on!”

“You were sweating bullets,” Isaac pointed out. “You looked like you were in pain. I said that’s enough for today.”

“I hate you!” Justin yelled.

Isaac smirked. “Sure you do, Jus.”

“I’m going to tell Daphne how mean you are,” Justin told him. “She’ll hate you.”

“I’ll fuck her silly and she’ll love me,” Isaac threw at the blond.

Brian laughed as he shook his head.

“Brian, tell him something,” Justin hissed.

“Oh, leave me out of it,” Brian said. “I’m here for moral support only.”

“Weren’t you going to work?” Justin asked as he sat on the floor with Isaac’s help.

Brian shrugged. “I felt like staying.”

Justin looked at the brunet and arched a brow. “What?”

“What?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled at the brunet. He mouthed ‘I love you’ and then put his attention back on Isaac.

“Uh, hold on,” Isaac said as his phone rang. He went to see who it was and smiled.

Justin turned to look at Brian. “That must be Daphne,” he whispered to the man.

Brian laughed at that and kept eating.

“Okay,” Isaac said. “Sorry about that,” he said and sat down to go over the exercises with Justin.

Right in the middle of it the brunet joined the guys and helped the blond. He was having fun with Justin even thought it was supposed to be work. When Isaac left Justin and Brian kept doing a few exercises.

“Do you want to go out to eat?” Brian asked as he watched the blond.

“Okay,” the blond said lifting and bending his legs up until his knees almost reached his chest. “Why can’t I walk? My legs are strong enough.”

“Isaac said it’s because you are learning to balance yourself and all your weight is supported by your feet or something to that effect,” the brunet said and shrugged. “Are you tired?” the man asked.

Justin shook his head.

“I’m tired,” Brian said.

Justin laughed as he stretched his legs. “You haven’t done anything.”

Brian straddled Justin’s hips putting all his weight on his knees. He bent forward and kissed Justin’s neck. He licked the smooth skin and reached up to suck Justin’s earlobe into his mouth.

“Brian,” Justin gasped as his hands shot up to hold Brian to him. “That feels so good.”

“Does it now?” Brian asked smiling.

“Kiss me,” Justin moaned.

Brian did and felt himself getting harder than he was already. Justin’s lips were so soft and his wet mouth was doing wonders to him. He still couldn’t believe it sometimes. He only wanted the blond and it never got old, only better. Justin’s tongue was warm and it was delicious. He pulled away and took off Justin’s shirt.

Justin started to unbutton the brunet’s shirt. He caressed the man’s chest and played with Brian’s nipples. He looked up at Brian who was staring at him with lust. Justin moved his hands to the taller man’s hips and pushed up.

“Feels good,” Brian told him.

“It’s not enough,” Justin said.

Brian moved back and took Justin’s sweats off and took his time as he caressed the blond’s creamy skin. He kissed Justin’s hips and dipped his tongue on his baby’s navel.

“Brian!” Justin gasped.

Brian kept going down and he started licking Justin’s cock.

“Mmmm,” Justin moaned. “That feels really good.”

The brunet grabbed Justin’s cock and jerked him slowly. He watched the blond’s face; he loved to see Justin’s gestures when he gave him pleasure.

“Please,” Justin said.

“Want more?” Brian asked.

“Fuck me,” Justin told him.

Brian swallowed when the blond said that. “Justin,” he whispered.

Justin opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He lifted up a bit and rested his weight on his arms. “I want you.”

Brian looked at the blond. “Are you ready?”

“I think I am,” Justin said. “I mean as long as I don’t have to walk anywhere, we’re good.”

The brunet smirked and kissed Justin again. “Let’s get off of the floor.”

Brian stood up and got rid of his jeans. He helped Justin stand up before he put a hand behind Justin’s knees and back and lifted him up. Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck. He kissed Brian’s jaw while he caressed his face.

“You’re so hot,” Brian said after he laid Justin on their bed.

Justin smiled and felt himself blushing. “Come here and stop wasting time.”

Brian made sure that he grabbed the lube and the condoms. His body blanketed Justin’s and they kissed and moaned while they rutted against each other.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked realizing he just let go completely.

“It’s okay,” Justin said when Brian tried to pull away. “If you do something that hurts me I will tell you.”

Brian nodded and went back to kissing Justin. Slowly he parted the blond’s legs and his mouth started moving down to Justin’s neck. Justin’s body was in fire as Brian’s mouth kissed him everywhere. His mouth was open as he sucked in air; he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Their bodies were sticking together with sweat and pre cum.

When Brian’s hot mouth encased him he buckled wildly. His head thrashed from side to side as he said Brian’s name again and again. Brian moaned around Justin’s cock. It felt heavy and hot and it was filling his mouth just the way he liked it. The sweat salty taste was perfect. The brunet grabbed a condom and opened before putting in on. He opened the lube one handed and coated his manhood.

“No,” Justin had hissed his displeasure when the brunet had stopped sucking him.

The separation was short lived as Brian’s tongue licked Justin’s entrance. He pulled one of Justin’s legs on his shoulder and he parted the blond’s cheeks. The younger man moaned and quivered as he pulled Brian up by the hair.

“Justin,” Brian protested.

“Fuck me, please,” Justin told him.

Brian kissed him hard as his hands caressed Justin’s side.

“I need you now,” Justin told him. “I really…ahh,” he moaned when he felt the man’s slick finger entering him. He rode Brian’s fingers while he begged for more. Then his wishes came true when he felt Brian’s fingers leave him. He knew what was coming next.

“I need you too,” Brian whispered.

Justin lifted his right leg and wrapped it around Brian’s hip. “More.”

Brian pushed inside the blond and found resistance. He watched as Justin’s face scrunched up in pain. He kissed the blond’s closed eye lids and then his nose, his left cheek, the right side of Justin’s jaw and then kissed the blond’s mouth.

Justin put his hands on Brian’s face and kept him there. Their tongues danced around each other. Brian pushed again and stopped. He kept kissing his man as his hands held onto the blond’s sides. He pushed again one last time and he was buried inside his husband.

“My baby boy,” Brian muttered against the younger man’s lips.

Justin moved up and captured Brian’s mouth again. He moaned and Brian grabbed Justin’s other leg to wrap it around him. He started moving slow with one hand on Justin’s left thigh and the other one holding on to the bed for leverage.

“Brian, Brian, god, yes,” Justin moaned.

Brian’s face was at the crook of Justin’s neck. He was breathing deeply, his eyes closed, concentrating on not losing his control. It had been so long since he was the one to make love to Justin. He wanted the blond to enjoy it as much as possible.

Justin opened his eyes and gripped Brian’s torso to him. The man moved his head so that he could kiss Justin. When Brian opened his eyes Justin’s were dilated. He kneeled and grabbed the back of Justin’s knees. He pushed them towards the blond and his movement became more erratic.

“God yes!” Justin grunted.

Brian closed his eyes as he moved faster. “Justin…you’re so…fuck…fuck.”

“I love you,” Justin told him.

Brian knew he wouldn’t last any longer. He sat back on his haunches making sure he had a tight hold on the blond. Justin’s lower body lifted up and the brunet’s cock went deeper inside of him.

“Mmm,” Justin groaned.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded as he put his hands on the headboard to push himself towards Brian. Brian started moving again. He wrapped one arm around Justin’s waist and pushed all the way inside. He didn’t move then. He only rotated his hips knowing that he was rubbing against the blond’s sweet spot.

“Ahh,” Justin groaned and his hand moved to touch himself.

Brian bit down on Justin’s shoulder and the smaller man shook in his arms. The younger man splashed his seed in between them.

“Oh god,” Justin gasped.

Brian pulled out and pushed inside a few times before he was exploding inside the blond. His body dropped on top of his husband as he gasped for air. He lifted his head up and kissed his blond.

“Don’t move,” Justin said when Brian tried to pull away.

Brian caressed Justin’s neck. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Justin smiled as he wrapped his arms around the brunet. “I’m hungry now. We should order in though.”

The brunet brushed his nose against Justin’s and laughed.

***

Brian opened the door to the loft and walked inside. He called the blond a few times but he got no answer. He put his briefcase on the desk and opened it pulling out a magazine and a few folders. He turned around when the door opened again and Emmett and Justin came inside.

“Where were you?” Brian asked.

Justin pushed his chair towards him. “I was upstairs with Emmett. We were looking around to see what we wanted to do with the loft.”

Brian nodded.

“Hey, Bri,” Emmett said smiling. “What are you up to?”

“You’re home early,” Justin said. “I was going to cook and surprise you.”

“I wanted to be home,” Brian said. “I brought some of my work with me.”

“What the fuck?” Emmett asked grabbing the magazine from Brian’s desk. “Oh my god! He looks so hot!”

“What are you doing?” Brian asked pulling the magazine away from Emmett.

“That’s my boyfriend,” Emmett said.

Brian frowned.

“Let me see,” Justin said snatching the magazine. “Mmm, yummy!”

Brian pulled the magazine away from Justin. “That’s…what do you mean yummy?”

Justin giggled and threw a kiss at Brian.

Brian sighed and looked at Emmett. “That’s Drew Boyd.”

“I know,” Emmett said. “And?”

“He’s a football player,” Brian said. “He’s an MVP.”

Emmett bit his lower lip. “Why didn’t he tell me that? I thought…well, seeing him there I thought he was a model or something.”

Justin arched his brows. “You didn’t know what he did?”

Emmett shrugged. “We hadn’t come to that part of the conversation yet.”

“Which means they still haven’t finish fucking their brains out,” Brian said smirking.

Justin laughed at that.

“I’m calling him right now,” Emmett said.

“Hold on,” Justin said. “What are you going to say?”

Emmett lowered the phone and sighed. “I don’t know. What should I say?”

Brian shook his head. “This is not my business,” he said walking away.

Justin laughed. “Brian thinks he’s all tough pretending not to care. He will be asking me about everything once you leave. He worries about you.”

Emmett smiled. “I know.”

Justin stared at the magazine. “He’s really something.”

Emmett crossed his arms and pulled the chair from under the desk so he could sit down. He played with the zipper of his shirt and then stared at Justin. “I don’t know what to think.”

Justin arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

The taller man shrugged. “He’s…I know he’s in the closet, but why didn’t he tell me about this. I mean…was he afraid that I would tell everyone or that if we broke up I would out him?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Justin said. “You’re going to have to ask him.”

Emmett nodded and dialed Drew’s number.

Justin watched silently. Emmett didn’t say anything to Drew except that he needed to see him right away.

“I’m going to go. I’m sorry, we’ll talk about everything later,” Emmett said meaning the remodeling of the upstairs loft.

“Don’t worry about it,” Justin assured him.

Emmett got up and kissed Justin goodbye. He yelled ‘bye’ to Brian and left the loft. When he was in the elevator Brian stopped him.

“What?” Emmett asked.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked him and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

Emmett moved forward and kissed Brian’s cheek. “I’m fine.”

Brian nodded and watched him go before he returned to the loft. He closed the door and found Justin had moved to the kitchen and was reaching for one of the pans under the sink.

“Can you believe it, Brian?” Justin asked. “Emmett is going out with a famous person. I mean not that Emmett can’t hot guys but he knows a famous person.”

“I meet famous people all the time,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded absently and frowned when he couldn’t see what he was looking for under the sink. He looked around the kitchen and pouted.

“Justin, what are you doing?” Brian asked.

Justin looked up and smiled. “I’m cooking, Brian,” he said like the brunet was dumb.

The man smirked and let it go. “Do you need any help?” Brian asked him as he rolled his sleeves up.

The blond was about to tell him that he didn’t but smiled instead. “I would like that.”

Brian bent down and kissed him. “You’re fantastic.”

Justin couldn’t believe that he could fall more in love with the brunet each time. He pulled Brian down by the tie and kissed him. It was a sweet quick kiss but it held a promise of things to come.

“So what were you thinking?” Brian asked.

The blond wasn’t sure what he was going to make. But he knew he wanted it to be something that he could feed Brian with his own fingers. It was going to be something that would drip with sauce so his tongue could clean it in case there were any accidents. He looked up and only smirked at the brunet.

***

“What do you think about this?” Cynthia asked putting a file in front of Brian.

Brian was about to open it when his cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Evan. “Hello?”

“Brian,” Evan said.

“What’s wrong?” the brunet asked his voice cracking. He had felt like he was falling when he heard the blond.

“I’m…it’s nothing,” Evan assured him.

“Tell me,” Brian whispered and looked at Cynthia before he nodded towards the door.

Cynthia understood right away. She turned around and left Brian alone.

“It’s…I did what you said,” Evan said. “I was myself with her.”

“What happened?” Brian asked him.

“She told me…that she didn’t like me that way,” Evan said and bit his lower lip.

Brian pinched his nose. “You told her you liked her?”

“No,” Evan said. “I kissed her.”

Brian smirked and shook his head. “Just like that.”

Evan shrugged. “She told me that we were friends. Then she invited me to go to the movies with her on Friday. I don’t know what to do, Brian. She’s so weird. I mean she touches me all the time.”

Brain didn’t even want to ask. “What do you mean she touches you?”

“Like she caresses my face and is always kissing my cheek and then when we’re walking she hold my hand and when we’re sitting down she moves really close and…” Evan said but Brian stopped him.

“Okay, okay,” the brunet said. “I get it.”

“I think she likes me but…there is this thing,” Evan said.

Brian knew he wasn’t prepared to deal with things like that. “Um…what thing?”

“It’s not important,” the boy said. “Should I go out with her anyways?”

Brian didn’t know what to say. “Uh…do you want to?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Evan said. “I feel weird now. It’s like…it was great kissing her. It gave me…this…feeling in my stomach.”

“As long as it stays there,” Brian muttered to himself.

“What?” Evan asked.

“Nothing,” Brian said. He remembered being twelve so clearly.

“I…I did feel bad,” Evan whispered. “And I kind of prayed to God for him to change her mind.”

Brian wanted to laugh but he refrained. “If you feel uncomfortable being around her you shouldn’t go.”

“I want to go,” Evan said.

“Then why are you asking me?” the brunet asked him.

“I wanted someone to tell me it was okay,” Evan muttered.

“Hey little girl,” Someone said as they entered Evan’s room.

“Get out of here!” Evan yelled.

“What are you going to do, princess?” the other boy asked.

“This is my room!” Evan yelled.

“What the hell is going on?” Brian asked.

“Don’t be such a girl,” the boy said smirking.

Evan got up and started pushing the boy out.

“Stop it,” he hissed and punched Evan on the arm.

“You’re an asshole, Adam!” Evan yelled and kicked the older boy in the knee.

“You shit!” Adam yelled.

Brian heard the yells and something breaking. He heard the phone falling on the floor and Evan screaming. Then complete silence. “What the hell is going on there?” Brian asked but no one was answering him.

The brunet got up quickly and was heading out of his office to go to the boy when Evan was back on the phone telling him he was okay.

“Who the hell was that?” Brian asked.

“That was Adam,” Evan said. “He’s an asshole.”

“What is he doing there?” Brian asked not sure who Adam was.

“He is Ian’s kid,” Evan explained. “He’s so stupid.”

“Are you okay?” Brian asked. “Did he hit you?”

“He punched me but I kicked him,” Evan said snickering. “He’s really a pussy.”

“Evan!” Brian hissed.

“Sorry,” Evan said rolling his eyes.

Brian went back to his desk and sat down. He leaned back on his chair and laughed. He didn’t even want to begin to think when he and Justin had their own kids. He was going to go insane.

“Brian,” Evan said. “Can I stay with you guys for a while?”

Brian smiled. “Sure. Tell Molly and I’ll pick you up when I get out of here.”

“You’re the best!” Evan shouted before he hung up.

The brunet pouted and slowly smiled. He knew it would be worth it.

***

“I’m really happy that you’re doing this for us,” Melanie said happy that she and Lindsay were going to be able to celebrate their anniversary. They wouldn’t have to worry about their kids being with strangers.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Lindsay smirked and kissed Brian on the cheek. “If anything were to happened let us know.”

“Will do,” Brian told her.

There was a knock on the door and Melanie went to open it.

“Is Justin home?” Lindsay asked.

“No,” Brian said. “He’s waiting in the car with Evan.”

“Gus is going to be happy to see him,” Lindsay said as she picked a teddy bear and gave it to Brian before reaching for another toy and putting it inside the bag.

“Okay,” Brian said. “I think he has enough toys.”

“Hey, Brian,” Michael said smiling.

Brian nodded towards the man.

“Let me go get her and her stuff,” Melanie said running up the stairs.

“How are you?” Michael asked.

“Oh,” Lindsay said to no one in particular as she remembered Gus’s stuffed tiger. The boy adored it so she went up to get it.

“I’m okay,” Brian answered.

“That’s good,” Michael informed him.

Brian didn’t know what was with the man. “How about you?”

“Things are great,” Michael told him rolling his lips inside his mouth before he broke out into a big smile.

Brian smirked. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Michael said.

“Here we go,” Melanie said as she gave Jenny Rebecca to his father and then her bag with her things.

“You’re getting heavy,” Michael said tickling his daughter.

The girl laughed and then looked towards Brian. She waved at him before her attention was back to her father.

“It was good to see you, Brian,” Michael said before he left.

Brian frowned not sure what was with the man. “Where is Gus?” Brian asked. “And tell Lindsay to stop gathering things. Anyone would think she’s giving me the kid forever.”

Melanie laughed. “I’ll go see what’s taking so long.”

Brian waited and minutes later Lindsay was there with Gus. She gave him to Brian and smiled widely. The brunet shook his head and picked everything before he walked with his son to the car.

“I can do it,” Evan said after Brian had put the boy on his car seat.

“Put this on your legs,” Brian said.

Evan grabbed the bags and shoved them on the floor of the car. Then he gave his attention to Gus again.

“I saw Michael,” Justin said when Brian got in the car.

Brian sighed. “Yeah?” he asked starting the car.

“He…he looks happy,” Justin said.

“I noticed,” the brunet commented as he pulled away from the curb. “He has either moved on or totally gone insane.”

Justin laughed as he put his hand on Brian’s thigh.

The brunet interlaced his hand with his husband’s.

“He looked…relaxed,” Brian said. “He didn’t look like he hated me. That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Justin mused.

“Hey, I’m hungry,” Evan called from the back seat.

“Me too,” Gus added.

Brian turned to look at Justin. “No please, let me guess. So are you,” he said smirking.

Justin gave him a big smile.

***

Michael opened the door to his apartment and smiled at Ben who was holding what it looked like a hundred roses. He grabbed them and smiled as he smelled them.

“Do you like them?” Ben asked as he kissed the man on the cheek.

“They are beautiful,” Michael told him.

Justin then Jenny Rebecca started crying. She was calling for her father over and over again.

“Can you hold this?” Michael asked pushing the flowers back into Ben. Then he quickly went to get his daughter. He came back with her in his arms. “This is my girl.”

“She’s beautiful,” Ben said, he had put the flowers on the table.

Michael smiled. “She’s a bit scared. She was sleeping and woke up and everything was dark.”

Ben nodded and went over to them. He tickled her and she laughed and extended her arms towards the man. “Is she always this charming?”

“You have no idea,” Michael told him as he moved away to be able to put the flowers in water.

Ben bounced the girl in his arms. She laughed and played with the necklace that Ben was wearing. The shiny metal object around the black leather was calling to her attention.

“Have you eaten?” Michael asked. “I was cooking.”

“Not yet,” Ben told him.

“Good,” Michael said as he moved towards Ben. He picked his daughter up and walked her to the living room. He put her down and pulled open the chest he kept behind the sofa. All of her toys were there.

“Ahh,” the girl shrieked when Michael pulled out a doll for her.

Ben smiled as he watched father and daughter.

Michael stood up and went over to Ben. He wrapped his arms around the man and kissed him hard.

“That feels really good,” Ben said smiling. He pulled Michael’s body closer to him.

“We can’t,” Michael said. “For one thing I’m cooking and another she’s still up.”

“I’ll refrain from jumping your bones then,” Ben said and smiled. “At least until we eat and she’s safely tucked away.”

Michael laughed and kissed Ben again before he moved to the kitchen. Ben and Michael played with the girl. The younger man would move to the kitchen from time to time to check on the food. Then they sat down to eat and after that Ben watched the girl while Michael cleaned the table.

“She needs to be changed,” Ben called out.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Michael said.

“I can do it,” Ben assured him.

Michael told him where everything was. When he was finished in the kitchen he went to the bedroom. He found Ben on the bed with Jenny in his chest sleeping peacefully. He smiled and moved to grab his camera. He always kept it handy to take pictures of his girl. He snapped a few pictures before he put the camera away.

“You two look amazing,” Michael said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Gently Ben put the girl in the bed and got up. He walked up to Michael and kissed him hard. Michael pulled Ben with him to the living room. Ben laughed as he and Michael stripped down. Then Michael stopped and walked sensually to the sofa knowing Ben was watching him.

The blond smiled and moved towards him. He was about to sit down with Michael when one of the framed pictures in the coffee table caught his attention. “Whoa.”

“What?” Michael asked frowning.

Ben grabbed the picture and showed it to Michael.

“That’s Jenny and her brother,” Michael said smiling.

“Gus,” Ben said.

Michael frowned and got up from the sofa. “Yeah…how did you know?”

Ben didn’t know where to start.

“Ben,” Michael said.

“This is the boy I bought Captain Astro for,” Ben pointed out.

“You said he was your nephew,” Michael said.

“Well that’s what I call him,” Ben said. “You see. Evan is my cousin but because of the age thing he’s always called me uncle. And then when I met Gus it was just as well. He’s Brian’s kid and I love him to death. He’s just loveable.”

“Hold on a minute,” Michael said frowning. “You know Brian?”

“He’s my cousin’s husband,” Ben explained.

“Justin!” Michael shouted.

Ben nodded slowly.

“Oh my god!” Michael said sitting down. “I’m going to be sick.”

“What?” Ben asked as he tried to touch Michael.

Michael pulled away and stood up. “Don’t.”

“Michael,” Ben complained.

Michael stared at Ben. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“What?” Ben asked getting up as well.

“Brian…” Michael said and stopped. “He’s…he’s my ex.”

“Fuck,” Ben hissed. “Fuck!”

“I can’t believe it,” Michael said. “I can’t believe that fucking asshole is your cousin.”

“Don’t call him that!” Ben yelled.

“It’s the truth,” Michael told him.

Ben shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with Michael.

“I guess you’ll leave now,” the dark haired man said. He started crying even thought he didn’t want to.

Ben went over to him and cleaned the tears away. “Why do you think I’m leaving?”

“Because of what I think of Justin,” Michael said.

“Justin is not a bad person,” Ben said. “My cousin is pretty wonderful and I know he didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“But he did, Ben,” Michael said and more tears came. “You don’t know how horrible it felt, Ben. I felt like shit. And it hurt so much. I told him things about myself and Brian and all that time…they were together. You don’t have a clue how that felt.”

Ben sighed and pulled Michael to him.

“I really loved Brian, Ben,” Michael said. “And I just…it was so horrible. I was always there for him and I was patient and it didn’t matter what he did…he would always come home to me. You know what it is like to wake up and find the man you love betraying you; that all the shit that you went through together in the end didn’t matter. That you are not enough to be loved, do you know what that is like?”

Ben shook his head. He kissed Michael’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m sure none of them meant for it to happen like that. When…you…when you fall in love you do things without thinking.”

Michael pulled away. “I’m sorry,” he said cleaning his face. “I didn’t want to get all emotional on you.”

Ben watched the man and he was angry at his cousin. He couldn’t believe it. He sighed and let it go. He just didn’t like the idea of anyone hurting Michael. Slowly he pulled Michael’s head towards him. He gave him a small smile.

“Ben?” Michael asked.

“I would never hurt you Michael,” Ben told him.

Michael smiled and they kissed. He wrapped his arms around the older man and thought he could fall in love with Ben. Something told him it would be okay if he did. It didn’t matter to him that Ben was Justin’s cousin. His cared more about Ben than he despised the blond.


	25. When The Truth Is Out

Emmett laid on his belly as he gripped one of the pillows to him. He watched as Drew got dressed and tried to be strong to be able to talk to his boyfriend about what he’d discovered but still couldn’t. It been two weeks and he still couldn’t voice it out.

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” Drew said. “But I have to go work. I’m actually late.”

Emmett turned around and sat up. He stared at Drew and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Drew asked sitting in front of Emmett.

Emmett shook his head. “It’s not important.”

“Em,” Drew whispered and his hand reached out to caress his boyfriend’s face. “Tell me.”

“You…you…” Emmett stuttered but the words wouldn’t come out.

“What?” Drew asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Emmett asked.

“Tell you what?” Drew asked.

“Who you are,” Emmett said. “What you do.”

Drew sighed. He knew Emmett was bound to found out sooner or later. “I wanted…I wanted you to love me just for being me,” Drew informed him.

Emmett’s heart soared with happiness. All that time he just thought so many other things. “Oh god.”

Drew looked up and saw that Emmett was crying. “Why are you crying?”

“You’re so stupid,” he said to the man. “You know me. I wouldn’t have cared either way.”

Drew hugged Emmett to him. “I’m sorry.”

“I thought you didn’t want to tell me because you didn’t trust me,” Emmett confessed. “That you thought I would go after you and tell the whole world or something.”

Drew smiled as he kissed Emmett. “I love you.”

“What?” Emmett asked taking aback.

Drew pulled away quickly. “I didn’t…”

“I love you too,” Emmett said throwing himself at the man. “I love you so much!”

Drew laughed. “Oh god, Emmett.”

Emmett started kissing Drew’s neck.

“Fuck practice,” Drew said as he pushed Emmett back and got on top of him.

“Are you sure?” Emmett asked but already he was undoing Drew’s belt.

“I’m an MVP,” Drew said. “What are they going to do?”

Emmett laughed and pulled the man to him. They kissed frantically as Emmett got Drew naked. When he did he pulled back and admired the man’s body. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Drew didn’t say anything. It was hard sometimes hearing Emmett say those things to him. He pulled Emmett towards him and kissed him.

“I need to taste you,” Emmett said as he slowly started to kiss Drew’s body. His head moved down until he reached his goal.

“Yeah,” Drew said throwing his head back.

Emmett licked the tip of Drew’s hard member as his nimble fingers played with it. He heard Drew groaning at the back of his throat and it made him quiver all over. He wanted Drew inside of him but first he needed to have a taste of his man.

“Emmett!” Drew hissed as the man’s mouth took him inside completely. “That…fucking mouth.”

Emmett’s head started bobbing up and down excruciatingly slowly.

“No, no,” Drew said shaking his head at the torture. “Don’t do this to me!”

Emmett dipped his tongue at Drew’s piss hole and messaged the man’s testicles. He knew that he was making the football player lose his control.

“That’s it!” Drew said when he felt the head of his cock hitting the back of man’s throat. It was so slowly and for some reason it was pushing him against the edge. Only Emmet’s mouth could do that to him. Drew took the man’s head and pulled him back. “You know when you do that so fucking slowly it kills me.”

Emmett smiled. “You taste fucking great.”

Drew kissed him hard before he pulled away. He searched for a condom and ripped it open when he found it. He put it on his cock and in seconds Emmett was straddling his lap.

“Let me prepare you,” Drew said.

“I’m okay from last time,” Emmett assured him as he started to impale himself on Drew’s cock.

Emmett hands gripped Drew’s abs and pushed down all the way. His body falling forward and he grunted.

“That’s it baby,” Drew groaned as he gripped Emmett’s hips.

Emmett loved how Drew could handle him. He gripped Drew’s shoulders and let his lover fuck the shit out of him. Drew turned them around and he started pounding into Emmett.

“Oh fuck!” Emmett said as his body thrashed wildly under Drew’s. “There! There Drew! Again…do it again! Like that. Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Drew caressed the back of Emmett’s head. “You’re the best…thing…ever…” Drew gasped out as best as he could. “To me…love you.”

Emmett gasped as Drew rubbed against his prostate over and over again. He opened his eyes briefly and saw the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

***

Michael was about to closed the store and started walking to his car. He got inside and his cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw the number and picked it up.

“Hey babe,” Michael said.

“Fucker,” Griffin hissed.

“Excuse me?” Michael asked. “Who is this?”

“This would be Ben’s boyfriend,” Griffin spat.

“What?” Michael asked outraged. “What are you talking about? He said…oh god.”

“I’m warning you,” Griffin spat out. “Stay away from my partner.”

Michael felt the world crushing him. “You…he…I didn’t know.”

“Well now you do!” Griffin hissed before he hung up.

Michael swallowed and stared at the phone for a long time. When he closed it and put it to the side he started crying. He gripped the wheel and his head dropped on it as the sobs started to get louder. “Why would he do this to me? Why?”

The man cried until his eyes were red and puffy. When he was able to control himself he started the car and drove home. He never made it to his apartment. When he looked at where he was he sighed and got out. He walked like a zombie inside the building. When he got to the apartment he knocked on the door and waited.

“Who…Michael?!” Emmett asked.

Michael started crying again.

“Oh my god!” Emmett said and pulled Michael into a hug. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

“Oh, Emmett,” Michael wailed. “Oh god!”

“Okay, okay,” Emmett said as he managed to pull the man inside and closed the door. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s so horrible,” Michael said.

“You’re shaking,” Emmett said.

Michael didn’t say anything as his old friend sat him down in one of the chairs in the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Drew asked coming out of the bedroom in only a pair of jeans.

“He lied to me,” Michael said as the sobs started again.

Emmett bit his lower lip as he looked at Drew.

“I’m going to go,” Drew said as he went back to the bedroom to collect his things. When he came back out Emmett was making something in the kitchen. He went to him and kissed him. “I’ll call you.”

Emmett nodded. “Thanks.”

Drew nodded and left not sure what was happening but he trust Emmett enough to know he didn’t have to worry.

“Michael,” Emmett said as he put a cup of chamomile tea in front of the stressed man. “Drink this.”

Michael did without asking what it was.

Emmett pulled a chair next to his friend and sat down. He rubbed circles on Michael’s back.

“Emmett,” Michael whispered.

“Yes,” Emmett said.

“I’m in love,” Michael told him.

Emmett sighed not sure what to think. “You are?”

Michael nodded slowly. “I…he’s…oh god.”

Emmett closed his eyes and felt tears threatening to come out. He didn’t want to see Michael crying like the world was about to end. He’d never seen Michael like that; ever.

“Take your time,” Emmett said. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

Michael took another sip of the tea and put the cup down. “I met a guy.”

Emmett was relieved to hear that in some level because it meant that it wasn’t about Brian. But then he was angry that whoever it was had Michael crying his eyes out. “Tell me about it.”

Michael threw himself at the man. For a moment Emmett held him tightly and he gave up the fight and cried with Michael. When Michael controlled himself enough he started talking.

“He’s a writer,” Michael said smiling. “He’s hot.”

Emmett smiled.

“He understands me,” Michael whispered.

The taller man nodded still holding Michael in his arms.

“He’s beautiful and he’s great with J.R.,” Michael related.

Emmett caressed Michael’s face.

“And he’s…” Michael said and then took a deep breath. “And he’s taken.”

***

“It’s nice to meet you,” Millie said to Brian as she shook the man’s hand.

Brian nodded. “I wanted to give you my number,” he said as he gave her his card. “In case something happens.”

“Here is my card,” she said handing hers.

Brian looked at it and saw that she was a realtor. He put it in his pocket and turn to look at Evan who looked very uncomfortable. He pulled out his wallet and gave the boy some money.

“Thank you,” Evan said before he got in the car.

“I’ll have him back by seven,” she assured him.

Brian nodded and watched them go before he went back to the building. When he stepped inside the loft Justin was sitting on the sofa.

“I hope you didn’t embarrass my brother,” Justin said.

“I just wanted to see who she was,” Brian pointed out.

“You just wanted to see what Brandi looked like,” Justin pointed out.

Brian smirked. “She’s freakishly tall,” he pointed out as he sat next to Justin.

Justin laughed.

“How did your midget of a brother kissed her?” Brian asked.

“Brian!” Justin protested. “Jesus!”

Brian laughed and threw his arms around the blond. He pulled Justin closer to him and Justin put his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled and lifted one of the pictures he was looking at closer to Brian. “This is Molly when she was four.”

Brian smiled at that. “What are you doing with those?”

“I’m making an album for her,” Justin said. “As a wedding present. I’m planning on putting a picture and then making a drawing next to it. I’m picking the ones I remember so I can draw what happened next. It would be like a story.”

“That’s nice,” Brian pointed out. “She’s going to love it.”

“I can’t believe she’s finally getting married,” Justin said.

“Why not?” Brian asked as he started to play with Justin’s hair.

“I never thought she would,” Justin said sadly.

Brian frowned.

“She always put her life on hold for us,” Justin related. “It wasn’t fair to her.”

The brunet swallowed. “It wasn’t fair to none of you.”

Justin nodded and bit his lower lip to keep from crying. “I’m so happy for her, Brian. I talked to her on the phone and I barely recognized her.”

“I know what you mean,” Brian said. “She’s driving me nuts.”

Justin put the pictures on the box and pushed them to the side. “What do you mean?”

“She’s always calling me to ask me what I think of everything,” Brian explained. “She sends me like fifteen e-mails a day.”

“You talk to my sister?” Justin asked surprised. He knew that Brian and Molly talked with each other but he didn’t know it was that much. He was happy to find out. He knew that for Molly to be asking what Brian thought she had to trust him a lot.

“After your accident…she and I talked all of the time,” Brian told him. “I would have questions and she knew what to do. Then it just…we kept talking. Stupid things like ‘what are you doing’ to things that involved Evan.”

Justin smiled.

“I never thought this would be my life,” Brian said and laughed.

“Do you regret it?” Justin asked.

Brian knew he didn’t at all. “There are things we could have change; a lot of things. But if I did and they didn’t get me here it wouldn’t be right. I love you and our life together. I love every single aspect of it.”

“Even the fights?” Justin asked smiling. Sometimes he and Brian would have horrible arguments that would leave both of them simmering for days.

“Even that,” Brian said and chuckled. “When we make up for it is the best.”

Justin laughed. “Oh, Brian,” he said smiling. Then me kissed Brian hard. When he pulled back he was trying to breathe again. “You know what I’ve just realized.”

“What’s that?” Brian asked.

“We’re all alone,” Justin whispered.

Brian smirked and pulled the blond on top of him. He kissed him gently and his arms held the blond to him. He knew he was sure of where he had ended. He and Justin had made many mistakes getting there but it had been worth it.

***

Michael smiled. “I know, Emmett.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Emmett assured him.

“Didn’t you say Drew got there?” Michael asked. “Go to your man.”

“Michael,” Emmett said. “Stop it.”

“I’m going to be okay,” Michael assured him. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I do worry,” Emmett told him.

Michael closed his eyes briefly. “Em, I never…I never said I was sorry.”

The line went silent.

“Emmett?” Michael asked.

“I’m here,” Emmett whispered.

“I’m not going to lie to you,” Michael said. “I was really angry at you.”

Emmett sat down and shook his head when Drew tried to take the phone away from him.

Michael was glad that he was saying those things over the phone. He didn’t think he could say it in front of Emmett. “You were always my friend and I felt…”

“Betrayed,” Emmett said.

“Yeah,” Michael said. “It hurt.”

Emmett started crying. “I’m really sorry, Michael. I would have told you but…Brian was my friend too and I just…I kept telling him to tell you but he was so fucking scared. He was the one that had to do it.”

“I know,” Michael said. “I treated you like shit, Em.”

“It’s okay,” Emmett assured him as he cleaned his tears.

Drew pulled Emmett into his lap and kept quiet. He needed to ask what was going on but he could wait until the younger man was done.

“It’s not okay,” Michael said. “It’s not. And then…even after all that you were there for me when I needed you.”

“I knew you would pull your head out of your ass,” Emmett said.

Michael laughed at that. He took a deep breath and let it go. “I should go back to work.”

“Yeah,” Emmett said. “I’ll see you. Call me if you need me and remember to keep strong.”

“That’s easier said than done,” Michael said.

Emmett frowned. When he had found out the whole story he was angry. Then when he had found out that it was Ben that Michael was talking about he wanted to kick his ass. He never thought in a million years that Ben would pull something like that. Then on top of it all Michael was telling him that he loved Ben and that it was hard not thinking about him. He kept telling his friend that he had to be strong and tell Ben that it was over because Ben apparently didn’t have any intentions of leaving his boyfriend if he was lying about it.

“But I can do it,” Michael said. “I can.”

“It’s going to be okay, you will see,” Emmett said.

“I know,” Michael replied and then cleared is throat. “I’ll call you.”

“Take care,” Emmett said before he hung up.

Michael heard the bell ring telling him that someone had come in. He went out and was relieved to see that it was only a guy with his kid. He helped them find what they were looking for. The rest of the day he kept having panic attacks thinking that every person that was coming inside was Ben. He had ignored all the calls that Ben had made. He wasn’t sure if it was even Ben calling.

At the end of the day Michael set out to do what he always did. When he was done he put the keys on the counter and started closing the register when the door opened. Michael looked up and his eyes opened wide.

“Michael,” Ben said. “I’ve been trying to call you for like a week. What’s going on?”

Michael stood there shocked. Ben didn’t know that he knew. “Oh my fucking lord!”

“What is it?” Ben asked coming closer. He leaned to kiss his man but Michael pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

Michael let out a bitter laugh which turned into a sob. He shut his eyes and didn’t let the pain win him over. So he opted for anger and let it flare. “Fuck you!”

“Excuse me?” Ben asked stunned.

“How could you?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ben told him.

“Don’t you fucking dare stand there and give me that shit, Ben!” Michael yelled. “You…you used me!”

Ben swallowed not sure what was going on with Michael but he was starting to catch on slowly and if it was what he thought he was totally screwed. “Michael…”

“No Ben,” Michael said. “I told you…” he stopped talking and looked up to keep the tears at bay. “I told you so many things. I opened to you. I thought you…you were…I fell for you like an idiot.”

“Don’t say that,” Ben said. “Let me explain.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Michael said. “There is nothing you can say to change things.”

Ben buried his fists on his pockets. “I’m sorry Michael.”

“You promised me!” Michael said his face turning red with the anger he felt. “You said…you said you would never hurt me…”

Ben sighed.

“You know,” Michael said and laughed a bit. “At least Brian had the decency to tell Justin he had a boyfriend.”

Ben glared at Michael. “Don’t compare me with him! I never…”

“Never what?” Michael asked crossing his arms. “You would never do what he did? At least Justin had a choice!”

“And that makes it better?” Ben asked. “This is not the same thing!”

“No is not,” Michael said. “At least they couldn’t help themselves! You…you were just using me.”

“That’s not true…” Ben said. “I was…I was going to tell you.”

“Right,” Michael said shaking his head. “Leave please, and don’t come back,” he said before he closed the register and walked to his office. He shut the door and then let the tears fall.

***

“That is so great,” Justin said.

“What are you doing?” Isaac asked as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder while he packed his clothes.

“I’m cooking,” Justin told him.

“Are you using your cane?” Isaac asked.

“I can’t cook, talk to you and hold the freaking cane at the same time!” Justin hissed.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “I’m so telling Brian.”

“Relax,” Justin told him. “I’m leaning against the counter. I promise I’m not working myself to the ground.”

“You know you’re not one hundred percent cured,” Isaac said. “You’re still doing your exercises?”

“Everyday,” Justin assured him. “Brian doesn’t let me slack off.”

Isaac smiled at that. “Good.”

“I have to go,” Justin told him. “Brian just got here.”

“Okay,” Isaac told him. “Daphne says hi.”

Justin smiled. “Give her my regards,” he said before he hung up.

“What are you making?” Brian asked as he stood behind the blond.

“Lasagna,” Justin said.

“Jesus fuck!” Brian hissed as he moved away to the bedroom.

Justin snickered because he knew Brian loved it. He just hated the fact that he stuffed himself like a pig to be complaining about the calories later.

“I’m going to make you have those love handles, baby!” Justin called to him.

“Fuck you, Justin!” Brian called from the bedroom.

Justin laughed again. When Brian came out of the bedroom he was wearing a pair of jeans and a wife beater.

“Do you need help?” Brian asked.

“No,” Justin said. “You should see the studio upstairs,” the blond said.

Brian arched a brow as he grabbed a baby tomato from the salad that Justin had out. He popped it into his mouth and moved to his desk while Justin kept talking about all the progress that they had done upstairs.

“I totally love it,” Justin informed him.

Brian smiled at that and went over to where Justin was standing as he checked the mail.

“Emmett told me that you said you didn’t want to set an office for you,” Justin said pouting. “We could have divided the space and…”

“Justin,” Brian said and press a kiss into Justin’s nape. “It’s what I want for you. It’s for you baby.”

Justin turned around and smiled. “You’re such a romantic.”

“Do you want me to spank you?” Brian asked.

Justin laughed. “Are you?”

“Naughty,” Brian whispered before he kissed Justin. “Mmm, you taste like cheese.”

Justin turned around again. “I took a few bites,” the blond said as he put his last touches in the lasagna. “Can you put this on the oven?”

“Sure,” Brian said grabbing the glass pan and putting it on the oven which Justin had preheating. “It looks good.”

Justin smiled as he covered the salad. “Do you want an appetizer?”

“What did you make?” Brian asked.

Justin smirked.

Brian turned around and arched a brow when he saw Justin. His cock jumped as he stared at his husband. “Mmm, I think I might.”

The blond gripped the edge of the counter and pushed his hips forward. Brian moved towards him and he stared at the blond as his hands opened Justin’s pants. The younger man watched as Brian got on his knees and without any delay took his cock into his mouth. Justin’s knuckles turned white from the pressure and his head dropped back. Brian’s strong arms held Justin’s body as he sucked him deep into his mouth.

“That…I want…your mouth…” Justin kept groaning and moaning while words escaped his mouth. “There…lips…more…hot…yeah…”

One of Brian’s hands played with the blond’s balls as he swallowed around the head of Justin’s dick. Justin jumped up with the sensation and kept moving his hips which had a mind of their own, the blond was sure. He opened his eyes briefly and looked down. Watching Brian’s lips wrapped around his shaft send him over the edge. His body bowed upward and he spilled his cum in his husband’s mouth.

“Brian!” Justin yelled. “Fuck!”

Brian swallowed everything before he stood up and he held the shaking Justin in his arms. “Mmm, what other appetizers are there?”

Justin laughed at that. “Don’t you just love when I cook for you?”

“Definitely,” Brian muttered over Justin’s ear. “I’m going to see what else I can get a taste of,” he informed the younger man as he turned him around and pushed Justin’s pants into the floor.

Justin groaned when once again Brian got on his knees. He was certain that he was going to break his fingers from the pressure of his hold, but he could care less. Brian was hungry and he had to feed his husband.


	26. This Is What Love Feels Like

Drew stayed in the car thinking about driving away. There weren’t many things that terrify him but meeting Emmett’s friends did. His biggest fear was that they wouldn’t like him and Emmett would tell him to get lost.

“Are we going to get out?” Emmett asked.

Drew looked at the man and sighed as he turned off the car. He got out and they walked to the building.

“Is just dinner,” Emmett told him when he looked at Drew’s face. “Just relax.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to come out to the world just yet,” Drew told him.

“You don’t have to,” Emmett said. “I’m here for you, Drew. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Drew smiled at that.

“I talked to them and they promised they wouldn’t say anything,” he said to his man. “I trust them.”

“I guess I’m just nervous,” Drew said.

Emmett smiled at that. “It will be okay.”

“Hey,” Ben said behind them.

Griffin had his arm wrapped around Ben’s arm.

Emmett stared at Ben. “Hi,” he said with no feeling at all.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked smiling. “Hey, this is my boyfriend, Griffin.”

Emmett turned around and dialed the code before they went inside. Ben and Griffin took the elevator but Emmett pulled Drew with him and they ended going up the stairs.

“That’s him,” Emmett muttered.

“Him who?” Drew asked.

“The guy that was going out with Michael,” Emmett whispered.

“The asshole,” Drew hissed. “What is he doing here?”

“He’s Justin’s cousin,” Emmett informed him.

“Your friend Justin?” Drew asked.

Emmett nodded.

“No shit,” Drew said. “Fuck!”

By the time that Drew and Emmett got in the loft Ben and Griffin were there.

“Hello,” Justin said. “I’m Justin and this is my husband Brian.”

“We know each other,” Brian reminded him as he nodded at Drew.

“Yeah, I forgot,” Justin said giving them a blinding smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“So who else is coming?” Emmett asked.

“Molly and Ian and Daphne and Isaac,” Justin said. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“A beer would be fine,” Drew said.

“I’m okay,” Emmett muttered.

“Come on,” Brian said to Drew.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Justin asked as he looked at Emmett.

“Nothing,” Emmett assured him. “So, I didn’t know that Ben was going to be here.”

Justin looked towards Ben and Griffin and frowned. “What’s the problem?”

“Oh nothing,” Emmett said trying to smile. “I just…I hadn’t seen him in a while. Excuse me.”

Justin frowned not sure what was going on. He shrugged and walked to the door when there was a knock.

“Are you okay?” Drew asked.

Emmett nodded. “Yeah,” he answered. “It’s just that I feel like slapping him.”

Drew smiled and kissed Emmett. He knew that Emmett had a big heart and he was suffering for his friend. Then on top of it nobody knew. He had met Michael and he was pissed that something like that had happened to him. It was something that no one deserved to go through.

By the time it was over and Drew and Emmett were back on the car, the football player was feeling good. He liked Emmett’s friends. Justin and Brian did everything to make him feel welcome. At first Emmett wasn’t having a lot of fun, but Ben and Griffin left early and his boyfriend relaxed, which he was really grateful for. He hated when Emmett was stress out.

“My friends like you,” Emmett said.

Drew smiled as he drove away. “What if they hadn’t?”

Emmett shrugged. “It wouldn’t have matter. I like you enough.”

Drew liked knowing that.

***

Michael got up from the couch and went to open the door. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Ben.

“Don’t say anything,” Ben said. “I just want to talk to you and explain things.”

Michael shook his head slowly.

“Can I come in?” Ben asked. “I don’t want to talk to you in the middle of the hall.”

Michael sighed. “Look Ben…”

“Please,” the fair-haired man said. “Let me just explain then you can throw me out.”

The dark haired man stepped to the side. He closed the door and crossed his arms as he turned to look at Ben.

“I know that what I did was stupid,” Ben said. “But I just couldn’t tell you that I had a boyfriend and then ask you out.”

“This is really not working,” Michael said. “I’m getting so pissed right now.”

Ben took a deep breath. “I…I thought we could be friends you know, but…god, Michael. I wanted you so much.”

“Stop it,” Michael told him. “This isn’t easy for me.”

“And you think it is for me?” Ben asked.

Michael moved his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. He stared at the floor waiting to see if Ben had anything else to say.

Ben watched the man in front of him and knew he had screwed everything up. Slowly he moved towards Michael and before he knew it he was pinning Michael to the wall and kissing him.

“Wait,” Michael said. “I can’t…do this.”

“Why not?” Ben asked.

“I…I…” Michael tried to find a reason in his brain. He really was searching hard as hell, but it was kind of hard having Ben pressed against him. He closed his eyes and remembered how good the blond’s mouth tasted and how fantastic it felt.

“I want you so much,” Ben whispered over Michael’s ear.

“God, this is so wrong,” Michael said. “We shouldn’t.”

“I know,” Ben agreed but still picked Michael up.

Michael wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and held on to Ben’s shoulder as the man walked them to the bed. And all the reasons why he should tell Ben to leave entered his brain and with one caress for Ben they all vanished.

***

Justin pouted as Brian led him up the stairs. “What’s going on, Brian?”

“It’s a surprise,” Brian assured him.

“Is the studio finished now?” Justin asked.

“Oh yeah,” Brian said.

When they were in the middle of Justin’s new studio Brian took the scarf off.

“Oh, holy shit!” Justin said.

“Justin,” Molly chastised as she pointed at Evan.

“Sorry,” Justin told them.

Lindsay and Melanie laughed at that. Gus walked over to his father while J.R. was in Debbie’s arm. Justin looked at all of them. Molly, Ian, Daphne, Isaac, Debbie, Gus, Emmett, Drew, Adam, Evan, J.R., and Ben were there.

“Brian thought it would be really nice to have your first show for your family,” Emmett said.

Justin looked at Brian. “Wow,” he said looking at many of his pieces hanging from the walls. “I don’t know what to say.”

Brian kissed him on the temple. “You don’t have to say anything at all.”

Justin was happy to see them there. The girls had slowly come around and so had Debbie. He was grateful that they had somewhat been forgiven.

“Hey,” Michael said knocking on the door.

Ted was standing next to him.

Justin swallowed not sure what to think. Brian put his arm around Justin.

“Uh…this is nice,” Michael said.

Emmett quickly walked over to them.

“Hey,” Debbie said. “What are you doing here?”

“I went to see Ted to go out for a few drinks and he told me he was coming here,” Michael explained.

Justin swallowed.

“Brian, can I talk to you?” Michael asked.

Brian nodded and walked with his friend out of the loft.

“I’m not here to cause any problems,” Michael said. “Really, everyone is looking at me like I’m about to pull an Uzi and go crazy.”

Brian smirked. “Um…you’re welcome to stay. I didn’t call you because I thought…I thought you would say something like burn in hell.”

Michael shrugged. “Yeah…sorry about everything Brian.”

“You mean it?” Brian asked.

Michael nodded slowly and shrugged. “I can’t stay mad at you forever. We used to be best friends before anything.”

“We have alcohol inside,” Brian said smiling.

Michael smirked. “Yeah, look, don’t expect miracles with me and Justin. I still…I don’t know. I won’t try to make a show or anything so you guys can relax.”

Brain nodded. “Thanks, Mikey.”

Michael nodded and went inside where people were mingling and looking at Justin’s work. They were surprised that some of the art was of them.

“He’s wonderful,” Debbie said to Lindsay.

“Tell me about it,” the blonde said smiling.

“Hey,” Emmett said throwing an arm around Michael. “What’s going on?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Michael asked smirking.

“Oh Michael,” Emmett said. “What did you do?”

“I…was weak?” Michael asked smiling then he turned to look towards Ben. “But look at him. He’s fucking hot and beautiful and…damn…fuck me!”

“What?” Emmett asked and looked back. He saw Griffin entering the loft and walking towards Ben. “Shit.”

“What was I thinking?” Michael asked. “I have to get out of here.”

“Wait,” Emmett said. “I’ll leave with you.”

“You don’t have to,” Michael said.

Emmett smiled. “I’m going to say goodbye.”

Justin was smiling as Brian kissed his neck. “Hey, Em,” he said. “This is wonderful. Thank you so much.”

“Yeah,” Emmett said and kissed the blond on the cheek. “I have to go. Me and Drew are…well, we have to go.”

Justin frowned and nodded. He watched as his friend said goodbye to everyone and then left with Michael. He turned in Brian’s arm frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“What did Michael say?” Justin asked. “Was he pissed that you did this for me?”

“No,” Brian said. “He said he was coping with it. That he wasn’t angry at me anymore. I mean he told me that you guys wouldn’t become the best of friends but…he seemed like he finally let go.”

Justin nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Why?” Brian asked.

Justin smiled. “Nothing. I was just wondering.”

Brian nodded and kissed him on the neck. “There is going to be a more private celebration scheduled for later.”

“Oh, I bet there is,” the blond said smiling. He couldn’t wait.

***

Justin came out of the bathroom and reached for a towel. He dried up and then grabbed his cane before he walked to the bedroom. Brian was already under the covers.

“You better not be sleeping,” Justin told him.

“No way,” Brian said. “I’m waiting for you to come and take advantage of me.”

Justin laughed as he used his cane to pull the duvet away. “Mmm, nice.”

The blond licked his lips as he looked at Brian’s naked body. The brunet was hard and touching himself. He let go of his cock and smirked.

“You think?” Brian asked.

The blond let go of the cane and got in the bed. He lay next to his husband and smiled.

“You make me so fucking happy,” Justin said as his hand rested on Brian’s chest. “How do you do it?”

Brian pulled him closer. “I don’t know. Guess the same way you make me happy.”

Justin’s hands slowly moved to touch Brian. He loved to feel Brian’s skin under his fingertips. He kissed Brian slowly at first and then the kiss got rough. His teeth clicked against Brian’s but that didn’t stop them. The brunet sucked Justin’s tongue into his mouth hard before he bit the appendage slightly. Justin groaned and pulled away with a smile. Then he pulled the man into another kiss and did the same to his husband.

The brunet laughed as they fought for control. His nails scrapped the soft, creamy skin. He let the blond get on top of him. Justin felt perfect in his arms. He pulled back and licked his own lips when he tasted blood.

“You want rough,” Brian growled.

“You think you can deal with it…” Justin said as he moved closer. “…old man?”

Brian turned them around. Once he was on top he pushed Justin face down and his hands quickly started squeezing Justin’s ass. Then he raised his left hand and brought it down hard.

“Oh,” Justin groaned as Brian started to spank him. “Is that the best you could do?”

Brian repeated it a few more times. Then started touching Justin’s ass again. Justin’s skin felt hot to the touch. The young man could feel the tingling sensation originating where Brian’s hands lay and then ran up his body. His cock was hard and he couldn’t stop rubbing himself on the mattress.

“Do you want me to fuck you hard, huh little boy?” Brian asked.

Justin closed his eyes and moaned. He loved it when Brian talked to him.

“Want me to spread you open?” Brian asked and licked behind Justin’s ear. “Want my hard leaking cock stretching you nice and good?”

“Oh fuck me,” Justin yelled. “Take me. Come one…I want your cock now.”

Brian knew there would be no foreplay. He reached for a condom and put it on. He used the lube on himself but not Justin.

“You been a very naughty boy,” Brian said huskily as his hands spread Justin’s ass cheeks.

Justin’s head shot up as he felt the head of Brian’s shaft teasing him. Brian licked the blond’s neck.

“You want me, little boy?” Brian asked with his eyes close.

“Come on old man,” Justin growled as he got on his knees.

“You’re really in for it Justin,” Brian told him as he grabbed the blond’s hips. He aligned himself and started pushing inside.

“Fuck!” Justin yelled.

“Yeah,” Brian moaned. “Take all of me.”

“Brian!” Justin hissed as he pushed back against the brunet.

“You’re going to be punished, Justin,” Brian said not giving the blond time to adjust. He started to fuck his husband at a steady pace. “You know what you…will have to do?”

Justin groaned as he squeezed his walls around Brian’s cock. He knew the brunet was missing his sweet spot in purpose and he moved as best as he could to find it himself. He heard Brian chuckling and he wanted to die. Brian grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up until Justin’s back was flushed against his chest.

“Touch yourself,” Brian growled. “Come on.”

Justin gasped as he grabbed his cock. His hips moving back to get more of the brunet.

“I’m going to tie you to the bed after this,” Brian muttered. “Then I’m going to fuck that pretty mouth.”

“Fucking hell,” Justin whimpered as he threw his head back against the man’s shoulder. He swallowed already imagining Brian’s sweet taste going down his throat. He groaned when Brian moved his hips just the right way.

“Fuck me,” Justin yelled. “Like that!”

Brian gripped the narrow, slick hips as he started fucking Justin hard and fast. He kissed the blond’s shoulders and nibbled the sweaty skin. He whispered dirty things close to the blond’s ear that made his husband moan and yell while moving faster. He smiled knowing that they would do those things.

He held Justin by the waist as the younger man moved his hips fast. He grabbed Justin’s cock and the blond moaned before he shot his warm cum all over their hands and his own chest. Brian growled as he followed the blond and both of them fell forward on the bed.

“God,” Justin said smiling.

Brian pulled out slowly.

“I still can feel you inside of me,” Justin said. “That was so fucking good,” he said and his hole twitched.

The brunet got rid of the condom and pulled Justin closer to him. He kissed him hard and his hand slowly went to play with the blond’s entrance. He felt Justin whimpering at first but then the smaller man’s cock started to come to life as he rubbed himself on Brian’s thigh.

“You’re going to get on your knees now,” Brian told him.

“What are you going to do?” Justin asked playfully as he backed away.

“I’m going to tie you up like I told you,” Brian said.

Justin felt his stomach doing flip flops. “I love you.”

Brian arched a brow and smiled. He kissed the blond slowly. His tongue licked the blond’s lips before he shoved it inside. They both moaned and they wrapped their arms around each other. Justin pulled away first trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Brian asked with a smile. “I’m really going to tie you up.”

Justin smirked. “You think you’re up to it, old man?”

Brian laughed and started to get up to get something to tie the blond. He looked at his husband and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He wondered how Justin could still do that to him.

***

“Do you think he will like it?” Emmett asked.

Michael smiled as he listened to his friend on the phone. “I’m sure he will.”

“What if he’s not into kink?” Emmett asked.

“Then I’m sure he would tell you and is better that you find out now than later,” Michael told him. “Start with something light and you might get him into it.”

“That’s what Justin said,” Emmett said and frowned. “Oh, shit I’m sorry.”

Michael laughed at that. “It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“I still talk to him you know we…we are friends,” Emmett said.

“I know,” Michael said.

“Are you…still angry at him?” Emmett asked.

Michael frowned. “I don’t think so.”

“Did you forgive him?” Emmett wanted to know.

Michael rolled his eyes. He hated that everyone asked him that. “I don’t know, okay?”

“I’m sorry is just that…I understand now,” Emmett said.

Michael frowned not understanding.

“I mean…forget it things can get pretty complicated,” Emmett said. “I don’t want to say the wrong thing.”

“Just say it,” Michael told him.

“Now that I have Drew I am deliriously happy and if someone tried to take him away from me…I would probably kill them,” Emmett said. “Or die myself.”

Michael smiled at that. “I totally understand. I…I know what that feels like.”

Emmett nodded slowly.

“And yet here I am doing the same to Griffin,” Michael said. “God, I’m going to burn in hell.”

“Don’t say that, Michael,” Emmett told him. “Have you talked to Ben? Is he…going to break up with Griffin?”

“I don’t know,” Michael admitted. “I’m too scared to make him choose.”

Emmett rolled his eyes. “You have to make him choose. He can’t keep seeing the two of you. It’s not right.”

“I know,” Michael said. “Is just…it’s hard when you’re not enough.”

Emmett closed his eyes knowing that he had to control himself. He knew Michael was battling his own demons with what happened between him and Brian. He knew that Michael was very insecure and thought that once again someone else was going to be picked and not him. Which was a possibility but he couldn’t let that stop him.

“Michael,” Emmett said. “I know it would be hard if he choose Griffin.”

Michael didn’t even want to think about that.

“But I think it would be better that he did than you waiting for something that is never going to happen,” Emmett said. “You have the right to be happy. And if Ben is not the right one for you then someone else is.”

Michael cleaned the single tear that ran down. “I guess.”

Emmett took a deep breath. “So you have to talk to him and if anything happens I’m here for you. You know that. If he picks Griffin I’ll send Drew to kick his ass.”

Michael laughed at that. “Thanks Em. I’ll call you later. I should be closing up.”

“Okay,” Emmett said. “Hey, um, why don’t you give me a call at night to see if I’m not too busy so maybe we can go to Woody’s or Babylon. We’ll have a few drinks.”

“Don’t you worry about me, Emmett,” Michael said. “You enjoy your night with Drew.”

“Okay,” Emmett said. “Love you.”

“Same here, Em,” Michael said before he hung up.

He had so many thoughts as he went about his daily routine of closing the store. When he got to the car someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see who it was. He almost ran the other way but he composed himself quickly.

“Yeah?” Michael asked.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Griffin hissed. “You know very damn well who the fuck I am.”

Michael kept silent.

“Nothing to say now?” Griffin asked smiling.

“Look…” Michael tried to speak.

“No!” Griffin hissed. “I told you to stay the fuck away from him!”

“He’s the one that keeps coming to me!” Michael said.

Griffin punched him in the face and Michael fell to his knees. “You’re an asshole!”

Michael gasped as the pain coursed through him. His hands went to his face and there was so much blood. He looked up at the man and knew it was just the beginning. The next blow was to the face yet again only this time was to the side and not right in the middle. Then the blows came raining down after that. He remembered how he started counting them and after five he gave up. He felt the pain when he hit the ground and how horrible the kicks to his side were. Then it was to his stomach and then to chest before they went back to his face. Then he couldn’t remember where the hits were landing because everything hurt so much and one punch to his chest felt like his whole body was being assaulted. He would have jump with joy when he felt into unconsciousness if he could move.


	27. I Used To Be Him

“Michael,” Emmett whispered as tears fell. “Michael, please.”

Drew rubbed his boyfriend’s back.

Emmett cleaned his tears and embraced Drew. “Why did this have to happen to him?”

“I don’t know,” Drew told him. “Do you need anything?”

Emmett shook his head. “My god. He looks so bad.”

Drew sighed not knowing what he could do to make Emmett stop crying.

“Stop,” Michael muttered. “Please.”

“Michael!” Emmett yelled. “Oh my god. Michael.”

Michael opened the only eye he could. “I…I can’t move.”

“You shouldn’t,” Emmett assured him. “Oh my god. You’re up.”

“What happened?” Michael asked.

“You don’t remember?” Drew asked him.

Michael thought for a second and then he did. “Griffin.”

Emmett’s eyes opened wide. “He did this to you?” the man asked shocked. He had been called to the hospital and when they had arrived the cops were there. They had told him that Michael had been attacked but he hadn’t been robbed so it looked like a hate crime. It didn’t even go through by Emmett’s brain that Griffin would do such a thing.

“I deserved it,” Michael whispered as he started crying.

“No, you didn’t,” Emmett said crying and he wished he could hug his friend but Michael was hurt.

The doctor told them that he had four ribs broken and he was lucky enough that none of the major organs were pierced. His face looked like hamburger meat and he had a dislocated shoulder. The rest of Michael’s body was covered with black and blues.

“I can’t believe this,” Emmett said. “Michael.”

“What?” Michael asked opening his left eye.

“Do you want me to call your mom?” Emmett asked.

“The cops were here,” Drew said. “They want to know what happened but you were sleeping. They said they’ll come back.”

“No,” Michael whispered. “Please. Don’t tell anyone. Please.”

Emmett covered his face and ran out of there. He just wanted to yell at his friend that he couldn’t keep quiet about what had happened. Griffin could have killed him and Michael wouldn’t say anything because he didn’t want anyone finding out that he’d been cheating.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Drew said. “But…really Michael I think is best if the police…”

“No,” Michael said. “I’m done with this. I can’t…I won’t cause problems for Ben. I’ll stay away.”

Drew sighed and watched as the man fell asleep. Then he went in search of Emmett.

“Hey,” Drew said.

Emmett looked up and then went back to staring at the floor. “Maybe he’s scared and ashamed and…”

“Emmett,” Drew said. “I think he’s….I don’t know. He said he’s done.”

Emmett frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I think he means it’s over,” Drew said. “He was babbling about not wanting to cause problems for Ben and that he was going to keep away.”

Emmett grabbed Drew’s hand. “I want to fucking beat the crap out of that idiot.”

Drew kissed him and pulled him closer. “It will be okay.”

Emmett shook his head knowing it wouldn’t be.

***

“You’re an ass,” Evan said to Adam.

Adam only smirked.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Jesus, kill me now.”

Brian smirked at the blond.

“You two will shut up and behave,” Ian said. “This is important for Molly and if you screwed it up I will hang you from the ceiling.”

Evan sighed. “He started it.”

Adam pouted. “Shut up tattletale.”

“Molly!” Evan complained.

“Ignore him,” Brian said. “Please.”

Justin laughed as he took the glass of wine. If that was what the rehearsal was like he didn’t want to see the real thing.

“Hold on,” Brian said excusing himself.

“You know that damn thing better be off the day of my wedding,” Molly shouted after Brian.

Justin laughed and excused himself as well. With his trusty sidekick, the cane, he followed his husband.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed. “What? Shit!”

“Brian,” Justin said as he walked over to his husband. “Are you okay?”

“No!” Brian told him and hung up the phone. “That was Cynthia.”

“What happened?” Justin asked worried.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “Brown is mad that there was some bad news about Drew.”

“They found out?” Justin asked. “No way.”

“It’s not that,” Brian told him. “Apparently he got into a fight with some guy. They were taking down to the station.”

“Oh shit,” Justin said. “We have to call Emmett.”

“I have to go see what the fuck happened,” Brian said.

“I’ll go with you,” Justin told him.

“You don’t have to,” Brian assured him.

“Do not leave me with them,” Justin hissed. “It will be very bad for you.”

Brian smirked. “Okay. I’ll go excuse ourselves.”

Justin waited for him and when Brian came back they walked out of the hotel and their car was brought to them. When they got to the police station there were reporters around waiting to see if they got a peak of Drew. There was no other explanation. Once inside they found out that Drew had been the guy to go up to the guy and just beat the shit out of him.

“We’ll pay for it if we have to,” Brian said as he looked at Justin.

The blond nodded right away.

“I’m going to call Emmett,” Justin said.

Brian walked away with the officer to go talk with Drew.

The blond was about to dial Emmett’s number when he saw Griffin. He frowned and followed the man and saw that his brother was there too. “Hey Griffin. Hi George.”

“Justin,” George said. “Hi.”

“What’s going on?” Justin asked putting the phone back in his pocket.

Griffin sighed. “What are you doing here Justin?”

“I’m with Brian,” Justin informed him as he leaned on his cane. “What the fuck happened to you? You look like a fucking truck ran you over.”

“Same different,” Griffin said. “Don’t worry about it. I’m going to be okay.”

Justin frowned.

“We’re not sure what happened?” George asked. “We were at the gym and suddenly…get this, Drew Boyd came up to us and then he beat the shit out of Griffin.”

“Yeah, thanks for helping by the way,” Griffin said.

“What?” George asked. “I was stunned and he was with two of his buddies. And boy they were big.”

Griffin rolled his eyes.

Justin frowned. “I don’t…why?”

Griffin shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“He was yelling something about…” George said and stopped as he thought about it. “Not so brave when it’s someone your size?”

“Shut up,” Griffin told him. “Let’s just get out of here. I’ll see you, Justin.”

Justin nodded and went to find the brunet to tell him who he’d seen and what he’d found out.

“Weird,” Brian said once Justin told him. “Why would they be fighting?”

Justin shrugged. “He came onto Emmett?”

Brian laughed and got serious when Justin pinched him on the arm. “Hey, no need for that.”

The blond smirked.

“So, the guy…I mean Griffin is not pressing charges,” Brian said and shrugged.

Justin thought that was a good thing. He so wanted to know what was going on.

“Brian?” Drew asked. “Hey, you really didn’t have to come down here.”

“Yeah,” Brian said and used his tongue in cheek expression. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Leave it alone,” Drew told them.

Justin sighed wondering what the fuck was going on.

***

Justin tried to get out of Drew what was going on. He called Emmett to tell him what was going on and Emmett was acting like he didn’t care. After that Brian dropped him home while he went to take Drew home and then try and find Leo to see if he could save Drew’s contract.

The blond sat for a long time trying to figure out what was going on. When he finally did he got up grabbed his keys and phone and left the loft. When he arrived at the apartment he knocked on the door and waited.

“What?” Michael asked as he opened the door just a crack.

“Can I come in?” Justin asked.

“Now is really not a good time Justin,” Michael whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Justin told him. “It’s important.”

“Is Brian okay?” Michael asked.

“It’s not him,” the blond said.

“Please, Justin,” Michael said brokenly. “Just go away.”

“I’m going to keep banging and banging until you let me in,” Justin said.

Michael closed the door took the chain off and opened the door. He stepped to the side to let the blond come in. Justin did and looked around the place. It was pretty much bathed in darkness.

“What is it?” Michael asked.

Justin turned to look at the man. He opened his eyes wide when he saw Michael. “What the fuck happened to you?!”

“Yeah, why don’t you point and laugh now?” Michael asked. “I bet you would love that.”

Justin shook his head. “What happened to you?”

Michael shrugged. “I got mugged.”

The blond nodded slowly and then everything made sense; really made sense to him. “So, the cops know?”

“I didn’t see much,” Michael whispered.

“What did they take?” Justin asked.

“What?” Michael asked.

Justin shook his head. “Never mind. Can we sit down?”

“Sure,” Michael said and they walked to the living room to sit down on the old couch.

“So I was thinking,” Justin said.

Michael sighed not sure what Justin was doing there.

“Why in the hell would Drew be beating the shit out of Griffin,” Justin said.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Oh you didn’t know?” Justin asked. “Yes, Drew went after Griffin and beat the crap out of him. You should see him, not a pretty view. Well, he looks kind of like you.”

“Jesus Christ,” Michael said not believing it.

“It didn’t make sense at all,” Justin said. “So I just…I kept thinking about it you know. If Drew did it maybe Griffin made a pass at Emmett at the party Brian threw for me. I mean that’s the only place that they were together at, but then again Drew and Emmett left as soon as Griffin got there.”

Michael swallowed.

“So it’s like fucking crazy,” Justin said and laughed. “And then I remembered they left with you. I was thinking that you were mad that Brian was throwing a party for me but Bri assured me that you were okay with us. So I kept thinking and I remembered something else that happened that night. Ben asked me something.”

The older man kept quiet. Suddenly he felt very cold.

“He asked me why you and Emmett had left so quickly if the party had just started,” Justin told him.

“Right,” Michael said very lowly. A part of him was happy that Ben had been asking about him.

“And he used your name,” the blond said leaning closer.

Michael stared at the blond.

“But you two don’t know each other,” Justin said.

Michael opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“Or do you Michael?” Justin asked.

The other man kept quiet not sure what to say.

“And all those times that Griffin would call the loft asking for Ben came to mind,” Justin said. “I mean it did cross my mind that Ben was cheating but then again Ben would never do something like that.”

Michael wanted to disappear from the face of earth. He felt so horrible.

“I came here thinking that I was nuts but by your silence I guess I’m not,” the blond said.

“So what do you want?” Michael asked. “Are you here to tell me to stay the fuck away from him? Tell me to stop breaking a happy home.”

Justin gripped his cane and shook his head. For a moment Michael thought he was going to have to run but then the blond put his feet on his coffee table and stared at his cane.

“Justin?” Michael asked.

“What?” Justin asked as he turned to look at Michael.

“Say something,” Michael told him.

The younger man arched a brow. “What do you want me to say? I’m still processing. I mean I had all this in my head and now that I find out that it’s true is kind of…wow. I was going on a hunch.”

The older man took a deep breath. He got up and went to get his pills and a glass of water. He turned the kitchen light on and went and sat with Justin again.

“What are those?” Justin asked.

“Demerol,” Michael said.

“Can I have one?” Justin asked. “My legs are killing me.”

“Should you?” Michael asked and gave the bottle to the blond.

Justin shrugged and took a pill. Michael shared the water with him. They were quiet for a few minutes.

“Shouldn’t you be screaming at me?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know,” Justin said. “It’s none of my business.”

“Then why are you here?” Michael asked.

“Because I understand,” Justin told him his voice was soft. “I know what it’s like.”

Michael leaned back in the couch and looked away.

“I know you hate me,” Justin said. “But still…god, I really don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“You know…I…yeah, I did,” Michael said and looked back at the blond. “I really did. I had horrible thoughts about a sledge hammer and other tools and you were the target.”

Justin smirked. “I don’t doubt it.”

“And I wished you dead more than once,” Michael admitted.

Justin frowned but kept quiet.

“It’s not that I hate you, I mean I did. It’s just that I was so angry with everything that happened,” Michael said as his eyes filled with unshed tears. “I thought it was all a bad dream, you know. A fucking big joke.”

Justin nodded slowly.

“Don’t take it personal,” Michael said and cleaned a tear away when it fell. “If it had been anyone else I would have wished the same things.”

Justin nodded at that.

“I never thought there would be someone that could come and get in between me and Brian,” Michael said. “It didn’t matter how many guys he fucked. I was the one that knew him. I was the one that was there when he needed me. I did the best I could and still it wasn’t enough.”

“Michael,” Justin muttered.

“No,” Michael said. “It’s okay. I get it now. I wasn’t the one he needed, not really.”

“Michael,” Justin said. “I never really meant for it to happen. It just did. I knew I should have kept away when I found out that he had a boyfriend. And then when you kept coming around talking to me I felt so horrible. I kept thinking I was going to end up in hell.”

Michael knew that feeling.

Justin cleaned his own tears. “And you know what’s really fucked up. I knew that if it wasn’t for me he would have never left you.”

Michael shook his head. “He would have still been the same Brian Kinney I always knew.”

Justin swallowed.

“He’s different now,” Michael said. “I know that. By the things I hear or don’t hear.”

The blond didn’t know what to say.

“Yeah,” Michael said. “If it wasn’t for you we would have still been together. Brian…he was…I don’t know how to explain it. He had this sense of loyalty. He told me he never meant to hurt me. I know he would never do it on purpose but when you’re angry you really don’t think about those things.”

Justin looked at the man and wondered if things could have been different.

“He loved me and I loved him and no matter what he would still come to me,” Michael said. “But now I know that what we had wasn’t enough.”

Justin sighed.

“I mean…with me it was all those years we spend together. Me being there for his worst nightmares and helping him through it all,” Michael said. “Of course we would love each other.”

Justin bit his lower lip.

“With you it wasn’t like that,” Michael said. “With you it was…falling in love.”

The blond threw his head back. “Can you forgive me?” Justin asked.

Michael stared at the blond. “God, Justin. Why do you have to ask me that?”

The blond sighed.

“I…I don’t blame you anymore,” Michael said. “Since…since I met Ben my world changed you know. I think I know what it was like for you. I’m in that spot now.”

The blond listened to that.

“I…when I found out that he was with someone and had been lying to me I was crushed,” Michael said. “Then he came looking for me and I couldn’t say no.”

Justin knew that feeling.

“I tried so hard,” Michael said and laughed. “But I am in love with him and…I couldn’t say no. I didn’t want to say no.”

“Yeah, it pretty much goes that way,” Justin said.

Michael smirked and the silence reigned again.

“He shouldn’t have hit you Michael,” Justin said. “It’s not right.”

“Who knows if I would have beaten the shit out of you if not for…” Michael said and stopped talking.

“I could so have taken you,” Justin told him smirking.

“Yeah right,” Michael said and chuckled. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Something cold,” Justin told him.

Michael got up while groaning and came back with two glasses of apple juice. They sat in silence for a while and then Michael laughed.

“What?” Justin asked.

“If they could only see us now,” Michael said.

Justin laughed at that.

***

“What?” Emmett asked talking to the person on the phone as he looked at Drew.

Drew raised both of his hand asking what without saying a word.

Emmett shook his head and got up from the bed. “Could you relax a minute,” he said and put the phone down as he grabbed his jeans. When he picked the cell phone again Brian was going a mile per minute. “Oh my god! Shut up, Brian!”

Drew sighed and started getting dressed too. Emmett shook his head.

“Look, give me a few minutes,” Emmett said. “I will get there and we’ll look for Justin.”

“What’s going on?” Drew asked when Emmett hung up.

“Brian got home and Justin is nowhere to be found and when he calls him it goes directly to voice mail,” Emmett said. “I have to go see what’s going on.”

“I’ll take you,” Drew told him.

“You don’t have to,” Emmett assured him.

“I’ll wait for you in the car,” Drew said.

Emmett nodded and they finished getting dressed before they left. By the time that he got to the loft Brian had called everyone and no one knew where Justin was.

“You have to calm down,” Emmett told him.

“I don’t know where the fuck he is!” Brian shouted. “How can I calm down?”

“He’s not a baby,” Emmett hissed.

Brian glared at his friend and sighed. “Fine! But why doesn’t he answer his phone, Emmett?”

Emmett rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know.”

“I’m going to go out and see if I see him,” Brian said walking away to get his keys.

“I’ll do the same,” Emmett said.

Emmett went back to the car where Drew was waiting for him and told him what happened. They looked for an about an hour when Emmett told him to go to Michael since they were close. He wanted to check on his friend before he kept looking for Justin. By the time that Emmett got into his old apartment Justin and Michael had fallen asleep.

“Holy crap,” Emmett said when he saw the two men on the couch. “Holy shit!”

Justin was asleep with his head thrown back and a hand resting on Michael shoulder while the other man had his head on the blond’s lap.

Emmett laughed as he called Brian and told him to come to Michael’s. He called Drew and told him what was happening but no one could make sense of it.

***

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked as he saw Ben. He just arrived at the building a few seconds before.

“Nothing,” Ben said. “What are you doing here?”

Brian arched a brow.

“I came to see a friend,” Ben told him.

“Whatever,” Brian said as he went up the stairs to Michael’s apartment.

The brunet knocked on the door and waited.

Ben frowned as he followed the brunet. “What are you doing here, Brian? You and Michael are over.”

Brian opened his mouth wide and stared at Ben like he was from another planet. He was about to answer when Emmett opened the door.

“Brian,” Emmett said. “Ben?”

“What’s going on?” Ben asked.

Brian pushed his way inside the apartment. All of them walked to the couch and stared at Michael and Justin.

“Well, fuck me!” Brian hissed.

“Brain,” Emmett said. “Calm down.”

Brian crossed his arms and covered his mouth. His heart was going a mile per minute. He was happy that he had found his husband but he couldn’t be more confused as to why Justin was there.

“Can you explain to me why the fuck your boyfriend beat the shit out of Griffin?” Ben asked Emmett. “He told me what happened.”

“If you’re asking me,” Emmett hissed. “He didn’t tell you everything.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Brian hissed.

Emmett crossed his arm and pouted. Ben glared at Emmett. He would find out what was going on one way or another.

“Justin!” Brian yelled.

“Brian,” Emmett complained.

The brunet shook the blond and the younger man grunted.

“Jus,” Brian whispered and caressed Justin’s face.

The blond gasped and opened his eyes. He stared at the three men in front of him. “Oh shit! I fell asleep,” he looked down and Michael was resting his head on his lap. “This is not what you guys think.”

Michael and him had talked for a long time and after a while the older man had started crying. Justin had told him that things were going to be okay and then he guessed that they had fallen asleep.

“Michael,” Emmett said shaking the man slightly.

Michael groaned.

“You are in so much trouble,” Brian said looking at Justin.

“Get out!” Michael said and slowly sat up. “You get the fuck out of my house!”

“Michael?” Ben asked confused because the man was looking at him. “What are you…what the fuck happened to you?” he asked when he saw Michael’s face and the bruises.

“Griffin happened to him!” Justin yelled as he pointed his cane at Ben.

“Mikey,” Brian said kneeling in front of his friend. “That fucking asshole. I’m going to kill him.”

“Did you call Justin?” Emmett asked looking at Michael.

“No,” Michael replied.

Brian rubbed his face and tried to make sense of what was going on.

“Justin what are you doing here?” Emmett asked. “How did you get here?”

“I took the bus,” Justin said. “And a taxi because the first time I got lost and then…”

“Whatever,” Brian hissed. “Let’s go now,” he said getting up. He walked over to Ben. “You better watch out for that Neanderthal of yours.”

“You don’t have to threaten me,” Ben pointed out.

Justin sighed and got up. “Oh boy, you and I have to talk,” he said to his cousin before he followed Brian. “I’ll call you Michael,” he shouted.

Brian was super pissed. He had been thinking the worst.

“Are you mad at me?” Justin asked when they got in the car. “Because I came to talk to Michael?”

“No!” Brian said. “I’m mad at you because you wouldn’t pick the fucking phone and I thought…goddamn it!”

Justin reached out of Brian and the brunet relaxed visibly as Justin stroked his lover head so Brian would relax. “I’m sorry. It was one of those intense conversations that needed no interruptions. He really needed someone to talk to.”

“Why the fuck do you care?” Brian asked angry. He had been so worried about the blond. “You know all the bullshit he talked about you.”

“Oh, so what was he supposed to say Brian?” Justin asked. “Well, Justin we’re still friends don’t worry. I hope you and Brian live happily ever after? No don’t worry that you just ripped my heart out and smashed it to pieces. You go and be happy with the man I love. Something like that?”

Brian sighed as he gripped the steering wheel.

“And yes I got angry at the things he said!” Justin hissed. “But I can’t blame him for hating me.”

“Justin…” Brian tried.

“No,” Justin said. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Brian drove them home in silence and tried to calm down but he still was angry.

“Stop it,” the blond muttered.

The brunet sighed as they got in the elevator.

“So what the fuck make you go see him?” Brain asked as the got to the top floor.

“Well, when I found out what was going on I had to talk to him and see if my suspicions were true,” Justin told him.

Brian shook his head as they got out of the elevator and walked to the door.

“I knew how he was feeling,” Justin told the brunet. “I used to be him, remember?”

And Brian’s anger left him just like that. He turned to look at the blond and couldn’t believe Justin could look past so many things and go give Michael his support.

“So,” Brian said rubbing his lips. “Ben and Michael.”

Justin smirked and shook his head. “Crazy huh?”

“If I catch that fucking asshole,” Brian hissed as he talked about Griffin.

“I’ll lend you my cane,” Justin said smirking. “Or I’ll buy you a bat.”

Brian smirked as he hugged his husband, happy that his blond was safe.

***

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Ben hissed.

Emmett crossed his arms. “He doesn’t want you here.”

“Can everyone stop shouting?” Drew asked. He had come up after he had seen Brian and Justin leaving but Emmett was nowhere to be seen. He’d called his boyfriend but Emmett wasn’t answering so he came up to see what was going on.

“Guys,” Michael said. “I’m really tired.”

Emmett went to him and helped him to the bed. Ben followed them and so did Drew.

“I’ll talk with all of you in the morning,” Michael promised.

Ben sat on the bed. “Please,” he said caressing Michael’s face. “I’m not leaving you alone.”

Emmett took a step forward and Drew pulled him to him.

“I think we should leave,” Drew whispered.

“But…” Emmett tried.

“No,” Drew said. “Come on.”

Emmett sighed and nodded. “I’ll call you Michael.”

Michael nodded slowly.

“How are you?” Ben asked when he heard the door closing.

Michael chuckled. “That’s a stupid question.”

Ben nodded slowly. “God, Michael. Why didn’t you call me?”

“What was I supposed to say?” Michael asked. “Hey, Ben, your boyfriend just beat the crap out of me.”

Ben closed his eyes briefly. He couldn’t believe Griffin had done such a thing. He got up and slowly started to strip. When he was naked he got in the bed with Michael.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked.

“I wanted to see you,” Ben told him getting the covers over them.

Michael whimpered. “I look like a fucking monster, don’t I?”

“No baby,” Ben whispered. “Don’t cry.”

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore,” Michael said.

Ben sighed. “Don’t say that.”

“What do you want from me?” Michael asked. “I’m going to have to buy a gun to protect myself from him.”

“He won’t ever put a hand on you,” Ben told him. “I promise.”

Michael had so many questions. He wondered if that meant that Ben would pick him and leave Griffin. Or if he was just going to tell his boyfriend to back away and he would still be the other man. He never asked. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in Ben’s arms. What he didn’t know was that Ben had gone to see him to tell him he wanted to be with him and him only.


	28. Always There For You

Ben used his key to enter Griffin’s apartment. He had a few things he wanted to pick up. And he wanted to see the man to tell him personally that it was over.

“Ben,” Griffin said from the sofa when he saw his boyfriend.

Ben walked over to him and sat next to the man.

“What is that?” Griffin asked as he looked at Ben’s bag. “You’re leaving.”

Ben nodded slowly.

“You’re leaving me,” Griffin muttered and shook his head.

“I’m sorry that I’m doing this to you,” Ben told him. “I didn’t see it coming. It just happened.”

“Is it because of what I did to him?” Griffin asked.

“I made up my mind before that,” Ben told him. “But Jesus, what the fuck were you thinking?” the man asked.

Griffin shook his head. “I wasn’t. I was so angry. I wanted him gone and I thought that if I scared him enough he would never try to find you.”

“He didn’t,” Ben said. “I went and found him.”

Griffin rubbed his temples.

“I’m sorry,” Ben told him.

“Sure,” Griffin whispered.

Ben got up and slowly started to get his things. When he was done he just left because there was nothing left to say.

***

Justin was home alone while Brian was at work. He had spent most of the afternoon painting. He had left his studio and came downstairs to start dinner. He wanted to make something especial for Brian and him. He was interrupted from doing anything when someone knocked on the door.

“Hello,” Ronny said smiling.

Justin was surprised to see his cousin. “My God, look at you,” he said as he stared at the man. "Where have you been?"

Ronny’s skin was tanned and his hair was longer.

“I was traveling and ended up in California. A lot happened to me there,” Ronny told him. “May I come in?”

“I’m mad at you, you know,” Justin said but he was smirking.

Ronny sighed and then smiled slowly. “I was an ass and I’m sorry.”

“Come inside,” Justin told him as he moved to the side.

“Look at you,” Ronny said smiling. “I’m so happy that you’re okay, Justin.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

Ronny pulled the blond into his arms and hugged him. “We have so much to talk about.”

Justin nodded and went to close the door.

***

Larry came to the locker room half an hour early so he could start his workout. He wanted to leave practice early so he could go spend time with his fiancé. He smiled when he looked at Drew but it was short lived.

“What is with you?” Larry asked. “You look like someone died."

Drew looked up at his friend as he sat at one of the benches looking like the world was about to be over.

"Oh fuck, did someone die?” Larry asked worried.

Drew shook his head.

“Drew, you’re scaring me,” Larry told him as he sat down in front of his long time friend.

They’ve known each other practically all of their lives. They had shared the same dream of playing football and luckily ended up in the same team. He knew Drew well enough to know that the man was a rock. That Drew was never down and he confronted his problems straight on. The only other time that he’d ever seen Drew so down was when his mother had passed away.

“It’s nothing important,” Drew said.

“You have to tell me,” Larry said.

Drew flinched when Larry touched him on the shoulder. So Larry pulled his hand away. He didn't know why Drew did that. Maybe the man was hurt, Larry thought.

“Who the fuck hurt you?” Larry asked. "Oh shit, did you got injured playing?"

“No one did and I'm fine,” Drew said as he looked down once again. “You don’t want to be near me Larry.”

“What?” Larry was confused.

“My own father told me to fuck off and die,” Drew said and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter that everything I’ve become it’s been for him. I’ve pushed myself as far as I can to make him proud. I thought it was time to do what made me happy.”

“Are you quitting the team?” Larry asked.

“No,” Drew said. “Although they might kick me out.”

“What did you do?” Larry asked.

“I fell in love with the wrong person by people’s standards,” Drew muttered.

Larry knew that it was something big to hear Drew say that he had fallen in love. As long as he’d known his best friend Drew always went out with a lot of women but never settled down.

“She must be something,” Larry commented wondering what could be wrong with the lady.

“She’s not,” Drew said and got up. “He is quite amazing,” he said emphasizing on the ‘he’ part.

Larry quickly grasped what Drew was telling him. “Fuck,” was the first word out of his mouth. In his defense he pretty much always said that when he heard life altering news.

Drew straightened up and dared his friend to say something else with his look. The last thing Larry wanted was to have a fight with the man. Drew had always been there for him when he needed him. And he knew that he was always going to be there. Nothing was going to change. They would still hang out and tease each other. They would drink themselves into a stupor. They would always be brothers even if they weren't blood related.

“Just one thing man,” Larry said.

Drew arched a brow.

“Don’t be looking at my ass,” Larry told him. “I blush too easily when someone is preying on me.”

Right then and there Drew knew that his friend was joking and at the same time telling him that it was okay. He felt all the weight of the world off of his shoulders. Fuck his father if he didn’t want to see him anymore. Larry was his family too and by the looks of it the only one that mattered.

“I don’t like your skinny ass,” Drew teased back. “I like things more substantial.”

“So,” Larry said. “When do I meet him?” Larry asked knowing that he needed to show Drew that he really didn’t care.

Drew smiled. “Soon,” he assured his friend.

***

Brian came home tired from work and all he wanted to do was see his blond. When he got there he heard voices and laughter. So he frowned wondering who was with Justin. He put his briefcase on the floor and walked slowly towards the bedroom. What he saw almost made him crumble.

Justin was in bed naked with only a towel around his waist. Ronny was sitting next to him without a shirt. The brunet stood there in shock. The other two men didn’t notice the brunet.

“I don’t know what to say,” Ronny said and laughed. “It was…fucking amazing.”

Justin smiled widely.

“I never though sex could be that great,” Ronny told the blond. “You know.”

“It’s called making love,” Justin pointed out.

Ronny chuckled. “Yeah it is. God, Justin. I have no words to describe to you how I feel right now. It's what I always wanted and needed.”

“What the fuck is going on here?” Brian asked making his presence known.

Justin gasped when he saw the brunet because he hadn’t heard him come in. “Brian, you scared me.”

“I asked what the fuck is going on,” Brian said full of anger.

The blond frowned and looked from Ronny to Brian and realized what Brian had to be thinking. “It’s not what you think.”

“Then what the fuck is it?” Brian yelled.

“Do not scream at me!” Justin shouted back.

“I should go,” Ronny said.

“Don’t fucking bother!” Brian hissed. “It looks like I’m the one that is out of place here!”

Justin watched as Brian turned around and walked towards the door.

“Go talk to him,” Ronny said. “Tell him what we were talking about.”

The younger man smiled like a fool.

“Justin?” Ronny asked.

“That ass,” the blond said. “I so love him.”

Ronny rolled his eyes.

“He was jealous,” Justin said smirking. "He was so jealous. Isn't that fucking sweet. God, I so love him."

Ronny didn’t understand the blond. “He’s going to think you and I did something.”

“He has to calm down first,” Justin said. “So, relax and tell me more about Alex.”

“I’m going to go talk to Brian,” Ronny said. “I don’t want him thinking that…I’m still after you.”

“Whatever,” Justin said. “I’m going to get dressed and then I'll call him to see if he's calmed down to listen to me.”

Ronny quickly went to follow the brunet. He tried to catch up with him but by the time he was outside of the building Brian was on his Jeep driving away like a bat out of hell. He shrugged and went back to the loft.

***

“Brian?” Michael asked as he opened the door.

“Can I come in?” Brian asked.

Michael nodded and let Brian inside. “What’s going on?”

Brian ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. Michael stared at the brunet wondering what had the man so on edge. He knew it had to be something huge to get the younger man so build up.

“Well, you obviously came here because you needed a friend,” Michael said smiling. “Tell me.”

“It’s Justin,” Brian said as he stopped pacing to stare at his ex.

“Right,” Michael said. “What about him?”

“I think…I don’t know,” Brian said. “He and…they were…”

“What?” Michael asked.

“He was cheating on me,” Brian told him. “I think.”

“You think?” Michael asked.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. He so wanted to kill Ronny. He couldn’t understand why Justin would want to be with the guy after all that had happened.

“Come on and sit down,” Michael said.

The brunet followed the man.

“Do you have anything to drink?” Brian asked.

“I don’t think that’s wise,” Michael informed him.

Brian gave him a look that spoke volumes. Michael knew his friend well enough to know that if Brian didn’t get the booze from him he would get it elsewhere. The brunet was still the same strong headed person he’d always been. Michael figured it was best to have Brian with him getting drunk than out there where something could happen to him. He went and got a bottle of Jack Daniel’s which Brian took and started drinking from the bottle.

Michael took a few seconds to go call Justin. He thought it was almost hilarious. He never in a million years would have thought he was going to be calling the man that Brian had left him for to inform him that Brian was safe.

“Hello?” Justin asked.

“Hi, Justin,” Michael whispered. “Brian’s here.”

“Is he okay?” Justin asked.

“He says you’re cheating on him,” Michael said a bit too harshly. Anyone hurting Brian was an enemy to him.

“He’s got it all wrong, Michael,” Justin said. “Ronny, my cousin was talking to me about his husband. He eloped. Brian thought something else because I’d just come out of the shower and Ronny was without a shirt.”

“Why was he?” Michael asked.

“He spilled something on it and it was in the washer,” Justin told him.

“Shit,” Michael said. “I’m going to try and make him calm down. Then we’ll go there and you can talk to him.”

“Thanks, Michael,” Justin told him.

Michael smiled and nodded before he hung up. When he went back to the living room he couldn't help but have a satisfactory smile in place because Brian had come to him. Because it didn't matter what happened in their lives they would always be best friends and always could count on each other.

***

Justin was pacing back and forth waiting for Brian and Michael to show up. It had been about four hours since the brunet had left. He wanted to call but he refused to be the one begging Brian to come home when the brunet hadn’t even let him explain what had happened. At first he’d been happy to see Brian getting jealous; he always liked when the man did. But now he was mad because Brian thought he had cheated on him…he was mad that his husband didn’t know him well enough to know that he would never hurt him like that.

When the door to the loft opened it took Justin all the control he had in him not to run to his husband’s side. Ronny in the other hand walked over to Brian and Michael.

“We’re here,” Michael said pointing out the obvious but since there was nothing else to say he wanted to fill the silence surrounding them.

“Brian, we have to talk,” Ronny said. “I tried to go after you but you left in a hurry.”

The brunet was glaring daggers at Ronny.

“It’s not what you…” Ronny tried to speak.

Before the man was able to finish Brian had taken a step closer and punched Ronny as hard as he could.

“Brian!” Justin yelled. “My god.”

“Jesus,” Michael said and pulled Brian to him.

Ronny cleaned the blood from the side of his mouth and glared at Brian. He took a step closer ready to retaliate but Justin jumped in the middle.

“You back off!” Justin hissed at his cousin.

Michael had never seen the blond so worked up. It was amazing to see what was happening. He closed his mouth when he realized that it was open. Ronny was taller and bigger than Brian and yet he was backing away for someone of Justin’s size.

“He hit me,” Ronny complained.

“He thinks you and I fucked,” Justin pointed out.

“So what?” Ronny asked. “That’s no fucking excuse.”

“I know,” Justin sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Brian wrapped an arm around Justin’s waist and pulled him closer. “You’re mine, Sunshine. You married me so you’re stuck with me. You can’t leave me,” the brunet said and it almost sounded like he was begging the last part.

The blond sighed and looked at Michael. “He’s been drinking,” Justin said.

Michael looked guilty. “I tried to stop him.”

Justin knew it was impossible to stop Brian from doing something so he wasn't surprised that Michael couldn't. “Guys," Justin said. “Can you leave us alone?”

Michael nodded and left the loft as well as Ronny. Then Justin turned around in Brian’s arms and smiled sadly.

“I love you, Brian,” Justin said.

Brian pulled Justin close to his body. He pulled Justin’s head back by the hair and then licked the blond’s neck from base to top. He sucked on the blond’s earlobe and growled on Justin’s ear. “Mine.”

Justin’s body vibrated at the word and the possession it communicated. In seconds they were taking off their clothes and throwing them on the floor. They didn’t even make it to the bedroom before the brunet was buried deep inside of Justin. It was hard and fast. Justin knew that Brian’s mind was all muddy with a million thoughts. He knew that they were going to have a nice long talk but for now he was going to enjoy his husband taking him.

***

Once in the elevator Michael and Ronny were silent. Michael stared at Ronny and smiled a bit.

“What?” Ronny said after seeing that he was being watched.

“Oh nothing,” Michael assured him.

“You were looking at me,” Ronny pointed out.

“It’s not what you think,” Michael said.

“You don’t know what I’m thinking,” Ronny said.

“True,” Michael whispered.

“Why are you looking at me then?” Ronny asked.

“You don’t look anything like Ben,” Michael pointed out. “And yet you kind of do.”

“You know my brother?” Ronny asked.

Michael nodded slowly.

The taller of the two frowned. “What do you mean I look like him?”

“Well, you’re both build up and dress the same way,” Michael pointed out. “So I guess that’s it.”

Ronny nodded slowly.

“Do you want to come to my house?” Michael asked.

“What?” Ronny asked as the elevator stopped. “I’m married.”

Michael laughed. “No, I know. I thought you would like to have dinner with us.”

“Us being?” Ronny asked raising both of his brows.

“Ben and me,” Michael said.

“You say that like you two are a couple,” Ronny said. “He has a boyfriend. Griffin something,” Ronny informed him.

“Where were you when I needed you?” Michael asked because if he’d known Ronny he apparently would have found out that Ben was taken. Then he thought it was good that Ronny hadn't been around. He would have walked away from Ben and regretted it for the rest of his life.

The taller man gave him a confused look.

“Um,” Michael said as they excited the elevator. “Had a boyfriend named Griffin.”

Ronny knew now that he’d been gone for quite a while.

“Michael Novotney,” he said extending his hand which Ronny shook with a smile.

“I never liked that asshole,” Ronny said. “Always gave me a bad vibe, but you’re kind of cute and nice.”

Michael smiled liking Ronny a lot already.

***

Brian opened his eyes slowly. He groaned and sat up. When he looked to his side Justin was lying next to him with his eyes open. Then he registered that they were on the floor and a duvet was thrown over them.

“What time is it?” Brian asked.

“Like one or two in the morning,” Justin muttered.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Brian asked. “My back is going to kill me.”

“It serves you right,” Justin told him.

Brian frowned as he stared at the blond.

“I didn’t sleep with him,” Justin said.

The brunet looked away.

"He came to talk to me. I forgave him for the stupid stunt he pulled, Brian. He's still my cousin. That's why I invited him into our home," Justin said. "He spilled soda on his shirt and went upstairs to put it in the washer. He forgot about it while we talked. Then I told him that I was going to take a shower because you were going to be home soon and I hadn't cooked so we were going to have to go out. Then I came out and we kept on talking about Alex. The man he married. The man he is in love with."

"Justin..." the man tried.

“You came home to assume things and didn't let anyone explain," Justin said harshly.

The brunet used his tongue in cheek expression. He knew that he had acted like a total lunatic.

“That made me feel good at certain level,” Justin said. “That you love me so much that you got that crazy and couldn't see straight.”

Brian kept listening to his husband.

“But it also hurt me,” Justin whispered and looked away. “That you think I would fuck someone in our home or anywhere else for that matter.”

The older man didn’t know what to say.

“I’m scared of losing you,” Brian finally said after a while of silence.

Justin didn’t know where all that was coming from. “What? Why?”

“I don’t deserve you,” Brian told him. “After the things I’ve done. I don’t deserve to have found you. For a moment I thought the same thing I did to Michael was going to happen to me.”

Justin sat up and caressed Brian’s face. “Oh, Brian."

Brian closed his eyes liking the feel of Justin's fingers on his skin. "Jesus, fuck."

“What?” Justin asked.

“I acted like a total idiot, didn’t I?” Brian asked.

Justin started laughing. “When you put it that way it’s pretty funny, isn’t it?”

Brian shook his head. “Damn, I punched him,” he said as he lifted his hand to see the damage. “He’s a fucking wall.”

Justin kissed Brian’s bruised knuckles. “You’re so lucky he didn’t hit you back.”

“He deserved it anyway,” Brian said shrugging it off. “Come on,” the man said as he got up with a groan.

“Getting old,” Justin teased as he got up too.

“What was that?” Brian asked raising a brow.

Justin smirked at his man. He had been holding the duvet to take it with them but he let it drop to the floor. He turned around and walked seductively to the bedroom. Brian licked his lips and enjoyed the show before he went after the blond. The lithe skin man lay back with a smirk playing on his lips. The brunet quickly straddled his blond.

"I think you need to be punished," Brian told him.

"Is that so?" Justin asked smirking.

"You obviously don't respect your elders," Brian whispered.

Justin laughed as he caressed Brian's chest. "If I'm such a bad boy someone should teach me a lesson then."

Brian quickly kissed the blond. It was hard and wet, and possessive. His tongue pushed past Justin's soft lips and they both grunted. The blond moaned as his body arched up seeking Brian's heat. He wanted the man so badly. The older man pulled away and turned Justin around. He squeezed Justin's ass cheeks a few times and then parted them to stare at Justin's hole. He felt himself leaking wanting nothing else but to be buried balls deep inside his husband.

The blond's breathing hitched and he gripped the sheets as he felt Brian touching him and doing nothing else. That was torture enough for him. He groaned with frustration but he wasn't ready to beg yet.

"Is there something to matter?" Brian asked smirking.

"No," Justin gasped out and started jerking himself slowly.

"You can't touch yourself," the brunet said as he slapped Justin's hand away.

The younger of the two closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He got on his knees and turned his head to stare at Brian. The brunet was fisting his cock with an amused smiled. The blond shook his head and reached for a condom. He opened it and slowly went over to Brian to put it in the man. Brian stared at his husband not saying a thing.

"Do you think you deserve this after being so naughty?" Brian asked.

"No," Justin said and pulled Brian into a kiss. "But you're going to give it to me anyway. Punish me now."

Brian reached for the lube and only used it on himself. He loved when Justin wanted to play rough. It turned him on so much that he would loose all kind of control soon. Justin got on his hands and knees once again. His body arched up as the tip of Brian's cock breached him. He pushed back a bit and groaned with pain. He took deep long breaths trying to relax so Brian could push inside of him. As Brian entered the blond he licked Justin's back. After that, the sounds coming from them were those of pleasure. Their skin was shinning with sweat that mingled together and the room smelled of nothing but sex. Brian was pounding hard and fast into the blond.

"Fuck me, fuck me," Justin kept murmuring not really aware of what he was saying. His mind was too clouded to think straight.

Then Brian stopped and pulled out of the blond. He turned him around and put Justin's legs over his shoulder before he entered him again and resumed their pace.

"Brian," Justin groaned as he arched up.

Brian kept on thrusting inside his man. He wanted to see the blond's face when he climaxed.

"Oh...fuck!" Justin hissed when Brian grabbed his cock and he splashed his cum in between them.

"Yes," Brian groaned as he followed his blond into oblivion.

The room suddenly was filled with silence. The brunet didn't want to pull out but he had to eventually. Once he got rid of the condom he pulled Justin on top of him. They laid quietly as they caressed each other.

"Want to know something," Justin whispered.

"What?" Brian asked.

"When you were drunk you were babbling about me being stuck with you no matter what," Justin said.

The brunet shrugged as he thought about it. "That's probably because I want you with me no matter what."

"So you wouldn't have cared if I had slept with someone else?" Justin asked.

Brian kept silent and then he answered. "It would have hurt but I wouldn't want you gone."

Justin's heart smiled and suffered with the confession. "You're so sweet and I love you so much, Brian."

"Shut up," Brian told him with a grin in place.

"Well," Justin said. “You’re stuck with me too," the blond informed him.

Brian chucked and nodded. He really hoped that it was true. That if along the way one of them screwed up they would find a way to forgive each other and stay together. Because Brian couldn't bare the thought of Justin ever leaving him.


	29. Forbidden To The World

"You look hot," Justin said when Brian stood next to him at Woody’s.

The brunet had just arrived a few seconds ago. When he got home he read the note from Justin telling him where he was. So he had showered and come to the bar.

“How was your day?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged as he neared the blond. He pushed his body against his husband’s and smiled as he caressed the shorter man’s shoulders. Then he tipped his head down and kissed Justin. It was slow and pretty short but they managed to pour their feelings into it.

“God, I love you so much,” Brian muttered, his lips rubbing against Justin’s.

The blond smiled and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. Then with a smirk in place, he grabbed one of Brian’s ass cheeks.

“Something you like?” Brian asked, arching a brow. He chuckled when the blond looked at him with lust in his eyes, then kissed him again.

This time the kiss was rougher and it lasted a few seconds more. It was only cut short because Michael had come to talk to them.

“So, how is it going?” Michael asked as he looked at them.

Brian shrugged and moved away to ask for something to drink. “So what made you come here?” he asked looking at Justin.

“Michael invited me,” Justin said.

The brunet wanted to say something like ‘so you’re the best of friends now’ but didn’t think it would be appropriate. It was going to bring back bad memories and he didn’t want to go there.

“So where’s Ben?“ Brian asked after he received his beer.

Michael smiled. “He said he was on his way. Justin and I just got here.“

The blond nodded and moved closer to Brian. Michael looked at them and turned his head towards the entrance. He sighed and looked back at his friends. He smiled when he saw them kissing and was happy for them. He never thought that would happen.

“Guys,” Emmett said smiling. “You’re here...together.”

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Ted quipped.

Michael smiled and nodded. “Yeah, and we’re not killing each other.”

Emmett rolled his lips inside his mouth and threw his arm around Michael’s shoulder. “That’s a good thing. How are you doing?”

“Good,” Michael said.

“We should go to Babylon after Ben gets here,” Justin said. “I feel like dancing.”

“Oh, do you now?” Brian asked smiling. He couldn’t wait to have the blond dancing against him. He loved to feel and watch the blond moving around him and against him.

When Ben arrived at the bar he was with Ronny and the man’s husband, Alex.

“Hey Michael,” Alex said. He had met the man over dinner when Ronny had taken him to meet his brother and his brother's partner. He and Michael had hit it off immediately.

“Alex,” Michael said. “These are some of my friends, Emmett, Ted, Justin and my best friend Brian.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alex told them.

“Want something to drink?” Ronny asked from behind his man.

Alex nodded and turned to look at Brian. “So, you’re the boxer.”

Justin smirked at that. Ronny chuckled as he stood next to Brian at the bar. He looked at the brunet with an arched brow.

“Yeah,” Brian said and shrugged as he pulled the blond to him. “Sorry about that.”

Ronny nodded. “Two beers,” he said to the bartender. “Next time I won’t be so nice.”

“I heard that,” Justin said smirking.

Ben was currently busy kissing Michael.

“Let him breathe,” Emmett teased.

“Let Mikey have fun,” Brian intervened.

Justin turned around to face his husband and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Brian’s neck gently and then moved up to the man’s chin,

“I think they have the right idea,” Alex commented with a laugh.

“Not fair,” Emmett protested. “I don’t have my boyfriend with me.”

“At least you have a boyfriend,” Ted pointed out.

“Oh, Teddy,” Emmett said. “You’ll find someone.”

Brian scoffed and Justin pinched him on the arm and with his look told him to be quiet.

“Be nice,” the blond murmured to his husband.

“Um,” Michael said when he parted from his lover for air. “Let’s go to Babylon.”

Brian smirked, sure that his friend and Ben were going to be visiting the backroom soon. He grabbed Justin’s hand and finished his beer before putting it on the counter. “We’ll meet you guys there,” he said to Ronny and Alex, who were still drinking.

“We’ll stay with them,” Emmett said.

Once outside, Justin said something to Ben and the older man answered him back. Then the teasing started between the two siblings. Brian and Michael were walking in the back behind them.

“You okay?” Brian asked.

“Never been better,” the dark haired man said.

The brunet, nodded happy to hear that.

“You?” Michael asked.

Brian only nodded.

“Best friends forever,” Michael said, trying to do a high five like he used to when he was younger.

“You’re a dork, Mikey,” Brian answered like he always did when Michael tried to pull the stunt.

***

“We don’t all fit here,“ Michael pointed out as he looked at his mother.

“That’s okay,” Brian said as he pulled the blond into his lap. “We have one more chair now.“

Michael rolled his eyes.

“Help me get the table I have in the basement,” Debbie told him. “We’ll connect the two.“

“One is square and the other one is a round,“ Michael pointed out.

“Stop arguing with me and do it,“ Debbie said raising her voice.

Justin was smirking. He turned his upper body and caressed Brian’s face. “What do you think you’re doing?“

“Me, nothing,“ the brunet said innocently.

The blond chuckled and leaned to kiss his partner. “Down boy,“ he muttered then he sat on his own chair yet again.

“You’re no fun,“ Brian said as he leaned towards the blond.

“Anyone want a beer?” Ted asked as he opened the fridge.

“I’m thirsty,“ Gus said as he looked inside at the contents of the refrigerator.

Brian got up to get the boy something. Justin couldn't help but smiled as he watched his husband.

"Are we going to eat soon?" Emmett asked. He couldn't wait to go see his boyfriend.

There was a knock on the door and Melanie went to answer it. She smiled and stood aside to let Ben, Ronny and Alex inside.

“I’m Melanie,“ she said. She remembered Ben, but not the others. She was sure she hadn‘t met them yet. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Alex and Ronny kept quiet.

“I’m Ben,“ the muscular blond said. “We met at Justin’s studio. I hope we’re not late.“

“Nonsense,“ Melanie said as she closed the door.

“Hi,“ Lindsay said coming to stand next to her wife. “Hey Ben.“

“Hello,” Ben said. “This is my brother Ronny and his husband Alex.”

Lindsay smiled at them.

“Guys!” Michael said walking up to them. "Ben," he muttered sexily once he was close to the man.

Ben smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"Someone get the hose," Brian said as he stood next to Gus while the boy drank some water.

Emmett and Justin, who were the only ones left at the table, laughed. After that, they all sat down and Debbie started serving everyone. They thought she had gone crazy with all the food she had prepared, yet they kept on eating it. The woman was happy to see her family with her and happy.

After they were done, Melanie, Ted, Gus and Emmett stayed at the table. Lindsay and Alex moved to the living room while Ronny helped Debbie with the dishes. Justin and Brian, also had moved to the living room. They were making out like teenagers; Michael and Ben across from them trying to rival them.

"That's it," Brian muttered.

Justin pulled back with an arched brow. Then Brian pushed him to the side and got up.

“Well, then,” Brian said. “We complied with the orders of coming to dinner but now we must be leaving."

The blond smirked as he stood up too.

“Already Brian?” Lindsay asked.

“I have to...” he stopped talking and looked towards his son. “I have to perform my duties as a husband. Justin gets cranky when I don't."

"Brian," Justin hissed.

A few of them laughed at Brian's antics.

Michael laughed and shook his head. He knew no matter how Brian changed, he always stayed the same. "You guys take care," he told them.

The brunet threw in a grin as he grabbed Justin’s hand and started pulling him out of there.

“There is going to be dessert,” Debbie called after them.

“Uh,” Justin said.

The blond tried to get back but Brian wrapped an arm around Justin’s waist and half carried him the rest of the way while saying something about them buying dessert later.

“That boy,” Debbie said shaking her head with a smile.

Michael got up and walked over to his mother. "Do you guys need help?"

"We have it under control," Ronny assured him.

"Hey," Debbie said catching Michael before he went back to Ben. "I'm happy that you and Brian are speaking again. I'm sorry he hurt you."

Michael shrugged. "Leave it alone."

Debbie caressed Michael’s face. Her son had always defended Brian, no matter what. She knew that they were back in good terms and she was so happy.

“Are you happy?” Debbie asked.

Michael nodded.

“That’s all I ever wanted,” the woman said. There was always something telling her that Brian and Michael were not meant for each other. But she never said anything because Michael was so happy. It was obvious now that the man was totally in love with Ben. And she was thankful that Michael and Brian had been together because now her son would never have to wonder ‘what if’ and live his life.

“Okay,” Debbie said. “Who wants dessert?”

“Me,” Gus said. “And can I get my daddy and Justin's pieces too?”

“No, Gus,” Melanie told him.

“To save it for them,” Gus explained but then smirked just like his dad, letting them know he had every intention of eating it.

Michael sat next to Ben again and they held hands. They shared a few more kisses and knew that after dessert would pretty much be heading in the same direction that Brian and Justin had.

***

“You guys take care,” Larry said from the door.

Drew smiled and nodded. “Come on, Em,” he said as he put his arm around Emmett’s shoulder.

Emmett liked how it felt to be held by Drew. Slowly he pulled away.

“Your friend is nice,” Emmett said.

Drew smiled at that and nodded. Then he took Emmett’s hand in his.

“What are you doing?” Emmett asked.

“What does it look like?” Drew asked and stopped.

“Anyone can see us,” Emmett pointed out. “We’re in broad daylight.”

“So what?” Drew asked coming closer. “You don’t want people to see you with me?”

Emmett laughed at that. “You’re so silly. Of course I do, but...”

“I don’t care anymore,” Drew told him. “If they want to fire me then they can go ahead and do it. I have enough money to last us for a lifetime if we handle it well. I like playing, I’ll admit that but I just want to be with you. I don’t want to live my life hiding away and pretending to be who I’m not.”

Emmett caressed Drew’s face. “Are you sure about that?”

The older man nodded.

“There’s no turning back,” Emmett reminded him.

“Good,” Drew said before he pulled his boyfriend to him and kissed him hard.

After a while they parted and Emmett was smiling from ear to ear.

“I know I should be scared of what might happen to you Drew, and at some point I will,” the man said. “But right now I’m so happy. It was hard being so in love with you and having to hide it.”

Drew nodded understanding what his boyfriend meant. “I want you to move in with me.”

“Seriously?” Emmett asked.

The muscular man nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered and pulled Emmett into another hot kiss.

“Let’s get out of here,” Emmett said after pulling back. “I want you so much.”

Drew smiled as he held Emmett’s hand in his while they walked to the car. He really meant all he said. He’d never been so happy since he found Emmett on his path. He knew he might be risking a lot of things like old friendships and his job but the one thing he wouldn't put on the line was Emmett. Everything else was fair game.

***

“Do you think we’re going too fast?” Michael asked Ronny.

Ronny put the box down and shrugged. “I don’t know. But if you’re going to compare the time it took you and Ben to move in together with Alex and me, I can say that you guys are moving slow.”

Michael laughed at that. Alex told him how he'd met Ronny and how a month later they were tying the knot. He looked around the house that he lived in now. Ronny had moved a week ago saying he needed his own place with Alex. Michael had left his apartment and went to live with Ben.

“My brother loves you,” Ronny said when he noticed Michael’s face and silence.

Michael smiled. “I love him too. I just get scared sometimes.”

“Because of what happened with Brian?” Ronny asked.

Michael sighed. “It’s just I thought I had things under control. You know, like it would be like that forever and I never saw anything else. And now this is what I see and I’m scared that it won't be.”

Ronny shrugged. “It might not be, Michael. Maybe along the way you will meet someone else or he will. Who knows?,” Ronny said and shrugged. “You’ve just got to enjoy it and hope for the best. Love each other every single day.”

“When did you get so smart?” Michael asked.

“Actually that was the speech Justin gave me,” Ronny said. “I had my doubts too, you know. I still do.”

Michael chuckled at that. It was funny how things happened.

“Already taking a break?” Ben asked and stopped in front of them. He twisted his body so he could kiss Michael while still holding the box. “You have a lot of crap, you know that?”

“Hey,” Michael protested with a smirk. He knew that Ben was only playing.

“I’m going to get a few more boxes,” Ronny said. “Then I’m calling for take-out.”

Ben nodded and moved to go up the stairs.

Michael sighed as he stood there alone. He took a deep breath and shrugged. He was happy and he was going to enjoy every bit of it then because he didn’t know if he was going to have it tomorrow.

***

“Bye,” Brian said but Evan kept talking to him.

“Oh, and on Saturday you said you were going to take me see Gus," the young boy said.

“Done, bye,” Brian said.

Justin crossed his arms and laughed. He watched as his little brother kept going a mile per minute.

“And you’re coming to see my game, right?” Evan asked doing puppy eyes at Brian.

The brunet narrowed his eyes, sure that the boy had learned that move from Justin. He looked at his husband who was trying to control his laughter. “Yes, Evan. I promised.”

“You’re the best,” Evan said and hugged Brian around the waist.

“Yes, yes,” Brian told him. “Now go, they are waiting for you.”

Evan nodded and pulled away. “Thank you, Brian. I love you.”

Brian opened his mouth and then closed it. He smiled and nodded. “Me too.”

“Bye,” Evan said to them, waved and then ran down the stairs.

“Be careful,” the brunet shouted after him. He closed the door and turned to the blond. “I don’t know what we were thinking when we agreed to take care of Evan and Adam for a whole month.”

“Do I have to point to you whose idea was it?" Justin asked.

"Do I need to spank you?" Brian asked smiling.

The blond chuckled.

“She better find a nanny for when she celebrates her anniversary,” Brian told him.

“I liked her wedding,” Justin said. “She looked so happy.”

Brian nodded as he walked with the blond to the sofa. “But now she gets to suffer too. Living with Adam and Evan is hell.”

The blond laughed. “I think Adam acts the way he does because he has a crush on my brother.”

Brian frowned. “Oh great, I can’t be angry at a fellow gay man.”

Justin shook his head. “So now it’s okay for him to act like he does.”

Brian smirked. “Shut up.”

“That’s so hypocritical, Bri,” the blond told him.

“Shut up,” the man said yet again, trying to look menacing.

The younger of the two grinned. “Make me.”

Brian pulled him by the front of the shirt and kissed him hard. He pushed the blond back and got on top of him. He rubbed his erections against his lover.

“God, Brian!” Justin yelled when the brunet started sucking on his neck.

“It’s been too long,” Brian told him. “I want you now...right here...I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

The shorter man closed his eyes and let Brian do what he wanted. They ended up in the floor naked with Brian on top of Justin. The blond wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist and his hips arched up looking for the necessary friction. Brian smiled as he caressed his man’s chest. He couldn’t believe how long they’d been together and yet they still wanted each other with the same intensity.

Brian started to kiss Justin’s chest and then nibbled in one of his lover’s nipples. He moved down slowly, his saliva coating different areas of Justin’s skin. Justin arched up when Brian was over his cock but Brian kept going.

“God, you’re driving me crazy!” Justin hissed. “Just fuck me. I need you.”

The brunet got up quickly.

“Brian!” Justin shouted and grabbed his hair, pulling on it a bit with frustration.

Brian was running to the bedroom to get the lube and condoms. When he came back, Justin had his eyes closed and was jerking off.

“What are you thinking of?” Brian asked straddling the man.

The blond grinned but didn’t answer. The older man quickly lubed his fingers and started to open his husband. He couldn’t wait to be inside of him. They had barely been able to spend time together with the boys at the loft. Once Justin was ready, he pulled his fingers away and reached for a condom, only to be stopped by Justin.

“It’s been a while,” Justin muttered. “And we are clean.”

“You want to do that?” Brian asked as he lowered his upper body towards Justin.

The blond nodded as he caressed Brian’s neck and then moved down his hand to grab Brian’s cock. He let his thumb play with the slit and felt pre cum dripping out. He smiled at Brian and with his other hand he pulled the brunet to him for a kiss.

Brian moaned because Justin was placing his cock at his entrance. He helped Justin the rest of the way and they both groaned as Brian's member pushed through the ring of muscles.

“Oh god,” Justin gasped as he arched his body. “Yes.”

The brunet dropped his head in the crook of Justin’s neck and took a deep breath. “So hot,” he grumbled. “Mine,” he said after a few seconds.

“Mmmm,” Justin said. “That feels fucking great, Brian.”

He nodded and kissed Justin’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“We still got it,” Justin whispered. “It wasn’t just the thrill of something new or tasting the forbidden.”

Brian shook his head as he pushed inside of his man the rest of the way. He groaned with pleasure as the warmth enveloped him. "I taste the forbidden everyday," he muttered.

"Do you?" Justin asked. "How so?"

"Because you are Justin," Brian explained as he pulled out very slowly, leaving only the tip of his cock inside Justin and then pushing hard and steady inside his husband. "You're forbidden to the world," the brunet growled close to the blond's ear. "To everyone but me."

“We both are,” the blond whispered.

They held on to one another as they made love. Nobody would ever be able to get in between the two men. They only had eyes for each other and were willing to be there for one another, no matter what.

There wasn't any other forbidden flesh they wanted to taste but each other's.


End file.
